Bloodborne : A Godless World
by TiberiumSoul
Summary: Six long years had passed since the Great Ones had left the world for their home within the Celestial Cosmos, and in those six years, much had changed in the ancient city of Yharnam, Rejoin Gaile, Nerco, and their daughter Flora on a new adventure that spans the horrors of World War I and beyond. Rated M for Explicit Scenes of Sexual Content as well as Blood and Gore (AU/OOC)
1. Chapter 1

Six long years had passed since the Great Ones had left the world for their home within the Celestial Cosmos, and in those six years, much had changed in the ancient city of Yharnam, The Healing Church had come under new guidance following the coronation of Vicar Williams and went back to the first adage of Provost Willem, that the people should "Fear" The Old Blood rather than "Seek" it. The Choir was taken in a new direction by Lanius, a veteran and survivor of what was agreed upon by many to have been Yharnam's darkest hour.

The long passage of time also allowed a certain family residing within the now repopulated hamlet of Old Yharnam to purify the foetid water that once carried the baffling poison concoction that caused ashen blood sickness, something later discovered to have been an atrocious act committed by Laurence, the First Vicar of The Healing Church, once one of Willem's most trusted students.

At the very edge of the small hamlet stands an old church that was at one time home to one of the largest and oldest packs of beasts, they were the original inhabitants of Old Yharnam, taken by the Scourge of the Beast, the old church now stands as a memorial to those that fell six years ago, resting at the foot of a small altar deep within the main hall of the church lay five engraved and well polished stones each reading a name and a few kind words spoken in their memory.

"Maria, Lady knight of Cainhurst, Trusted mentor and Dear Friend..."

"Gehrman, The First Hunter, Mentor of Maria and the First Hunters of Yharnam, a True Friend that will never be forgotten..."

"Baalthazar, Leader of the Old Yharnam Beast Pack, Friend of Djura and of Our Family even in death..."

"Djura, Once a Hunter, he took to the defense of Old Yharnam, He later met his end at my own hands, A Kind Soul who now rests in peace..."

"Flora, Mother to all Hunters and Huntresses, Laid to rest by a cruel hand, may she yet find peace in her next life..."

Gaile, Nerco, and now their young daughter Flora had all taken to coming to this church to light a bonfire in the old church to honor the memories of friends lost in the last six years. "Mom… Why is Dad Crying?" Flora asked as she looked up at her mother who's pale ashen skin glowed in the moonlight "We both lost many friends to bring you into this world six years ago Flora, You are a special child, never forget that." Nerco said as she hugged her daughter close to her.

As He gathered himself, Gaile stood up and looked at his wife and daughter with a warm smile that both returned, "I'm fine sweetheart… I just miss my friends… That's all." He said as he ruffled Flora's jet black hair, a small tuft of snow white settled along her bangs, a small fleck of light surrounded in a sea of darkness, she had inherited her mothers piercing violet eyes, ashen skin, and her father's more beast-like traits. Slightly elongated canines being just one of a few features she shared in common with her father. The other was easily his protective nature and caring personality. She tried her hardest to get away from him as he continued to ruffle her hair, the action both embarrassing her and annoying her "Dad!" She whined in an attempt to get him to stop, with a chuckle he relented making her pout with an annoyed expression on her face. "You know, pouting like that only makes you look cuter." He said, making his daughter flush with even more embarrassment as she hid behind her mother "Gaile, give her a break." Nerco said with a knowing smile, always taking her daughter's side in these playful moments. "Y-You really mean that dad?" She said as she slowly came out from behind Nerco her face set in a questioning stare as her violet eyes shimmered in the moonlight, "Would I ever lie to you?" He said, as she rushed out of her hiding spot to capture her father in a tight hug. "Mr. Arkenmire I presume?" Said a male voice that put him and Nerco both on edge, they quickly moved Flora out of sight standing between this potential threat and her. "Do relax sir, I'm here on the orders of Her Majesty, The Queen of London." He said with a stout salutation to the man that he stood before, Gaile slowly returned the gesture, "And what, pray tell does Her Majesty want with a mere Hunter from Old Yharnam" Gaile asked, though he had a feeling what the man was about to say "Well… as you know war has broken out, The Hun are on the move and I fear that the war may come to Yharnam." He paused "Her Majesty has decreed that all Hunters and Huntresses of Yharnam and its surrounding territories are to report to active duty." He paused once more as Gaile's features hardened into a glare. "I've already heard this from a German recruiter." Gaile paused "I want nothing to do with your war or Her Majesty." He paused, "And neither do the others." Nerco spoke getting the recruiters attention, as he fixed her with a glare, "Men are talking woman, know your place." He said firmly as he looked back to find Gaile's repeater fixed on his head, "Very bad idea to speak to my wife that way." He said as he cocked the hammer back, but what happened next too Gaile by complete surprise as the weapon was deftly snatched from his grasp.

"Ah, An Albrecht Repeater!" The man exclaimed in excitement "I've heard of these but never seen one before now I believe they work on the same principal as the Galand Type." He said as he studied the gun despite its condition and obvious signs of wear and tear. "You've shown me yours sir now, I'll share mine." He said as he slowly reached into the folds of his great coat, and produced a most peculiar pistol, it looked like it had been hand crafted with the most precise tools money could buy, the intricacy of the mechanical work of the weapon intrigued Gaile "Mauser..." He said with a pause, "I Thought they only made rifles."Gaile said as he took hold of the pistol when it was offered to him This is a gift from Her Majesty, Please accept it Mr. Arkenmire. He said quickly as he stepped back with a bow "This Mauser C-96 has been re-chambered from 7.63×25mm Mauser to our very own .303 British." He said as he reached into his coat to produce a pair of strip magazines that were each loaded with five

.303 British cartridges.

Gaile took then and deftly loaded them into the internal magazine of the gun. "I like this..." Gaile said with a pause as he continued to examine the gun made by Mauser, and modified by the British. "I like this a lot." He said as he was handed a holster for the firearm. "But I have things to attend, I'm sorry but I will have to decline Her Majesty's offer." He said as he walked past the recruiter, his wife and daughter in tow. "Don't try anything you might regret." Gaile said as he stopped in the doorway of the old church, "The German is lucky to still be alive." He said as he closed one of the two doors, "Shut that on your way out." Gaile said as he turned around and headed for his home. Leaving the English recruiter alone before several marines appeared from placements behind the various pillars "How didn't the bloke know we were here?" one asked as the recruiter turned to regard him "He knew you were there, all four of you." the man said with a sigh "Her Majesty will be most upset about this turn of events, but highly amused that a German seemingly got the utter shit beaten out of him." He said as he beckoned the four Royal Infantrymen to follow him.

Back at the Arkenmire residence, Gaile and Nerco had gotten Flora to bed after reading a bit of her Fathers and Her own adventures through their world, minus their many times spent together in more intimate ways. The flames of passion were ignited with the two as they lay in bed with one another curled into each others embrace locked in a heated and deeply held kiss. Within his mind, Gaile's beasthood chirped playfully, "Don't forget about me now I have needs too." He said making Gaile groan internally and Nerco to sigh as she had a mental link with Gaile during intimate moments like these "Patience is a virtue Beast." She spoke within his mind, projecting her thoughts, "Gaile goes first you know this..." she projected the thoughts once again, the images he received only served to excite him even more. A sudden knock on the door alerted the two and Nerco, with a snap of her thumb and index finger was instantly clothed in her nightie, a violet garb that faded to ashen black as it reached the hem that rest just past her mid thighs, clad only in a pair of black underwear beneath it she slowly opened the door to find a sleepy Flora standing there, looking at her expectantly Nerco didn't speak but simply opened the door farther for her to come into the bedroom with them "Bad dream?" Gaile said warmly as he stared at his daughter, he was clad in a black sleeveless nightshirt and a pair of black pajama bottoms that Nerco had fabricated for him "Yeah..." She said, as she hung her head in shame "Hey, don't do that now, you have nothing to be ashamed of." Gaile said as he pulled his daughter into a loving hug that Nerco closed around her on from the other side. With a kiss planted swiftly on his daughter's forehead she slowly drifted off to sleep in the comfort of her parents close proximity "Good night little one," Gaile said as he looked at Nerco and Flora who were both sound asleep, before he allowed sleep to take him, within the darkness of his mind, Beast was frothing at getting cock blocked by Gaile's daughter once again. "I swear she's doing this shit on purpose." He said as he continued to rage within the expanse of Gaile's quieted and resting mind.

While she slept in the waking world, Flora found herself awakening in the central square of Old Yharnam, but something was very wrong here, she was standing on the sky! As she took a tentative step forward the surface of the sky rippled beneath her feet as if it were water, looking up she saw the entirety of the city had switched places with the sky, ahead of her she saw a crouched figure who sounded almost dead on to her own voice, she was hunched over and crying, ignoring the instincts she inherited from her father, she approached the figure rather than run away as her senses were screaming at her to do. "H-hey..." she started to speak as she got closer "Are you alright?" She asked innocently as she came to stand behind the figure who slowly stood and turned, what she saw intrigued and horrified her as she came to stare at a mirror image of herself with many differences. "You finally came to see me Flora." Her doppelgänger spoke to her in a chillingly cold voice that was devoid of any emotion, With a feral growl that reverberated off the reflective floor that they both stood upon her doppelgänger pounced, knocking Flora to the ground "This is going to be fun, trust me," she spoke in a slightly excited tone that scared the young girl, finding sudden strength she threw the doppelgänger off of her and ran for her life towards a pillar of light that had formed from the large fountain in the center of the square, running to it she found safety as she shot bolt upright in her parents bed with a cry of fear that woke them both. "No get away from me!" she cried, Gaile was the first to awaken, as he had an idea of what was happening "Nerco I think she's finally starting to awaken..." He said firmly as she sleepily rose from her slumber, the words at first had little effect before she had finally processed what he just said "Wait… you dont mean..." she said with wide eyes as she held Flora in a protective embrace, "She's awakening as a Huntress." He said with a firm stare in her direction "Flora what did you see in your dream" Gaile asked looking at her expectantly, his tone was less than warm "You aren't in trouble I just need to know." He said in a much warmer tone "Its very important so please..." Nerco spoke from behind her.

"I… I saw the town… but I… We, she said hatefully were standing on the sky, it was reflective like a lake. I saw a little girl who was hunched over, she was crying..." Flora said, at this Gaile nodded "going against your better judgment you approached her didn't you?" Gaile said as tears began to roll down her face she hugged her father as her sobbing form trembled in his embrace "She looked just like me!" She said through the tears "She was covered in blood and she had black eyes with red pupils" Gaile held her in a protective embrace that Nerco once more closed on the other side "Flora understand that because of what I am, as a Hunter, I experienced the same thing at your age..." He said as she began to calm down, "Its something called the Manifestation of your Beasthood" He said to her "Its a part of you that you can choose to accept or deny" He said as he pecked her lovingly on the forehead "It's far easier to just accept it though," He said with a sigh "It can be really scary when you encounter something like that as a child." He finished as he slowly stood up "Come on," He said with a smile, "Let's get some breakfast and then we can talk more about it." He said as he started to walk out of their bedroom toward the kitchen. Nerco didn't really get to experience it much during their time before they defeated Vridd, but Gaile was a very good cook, so she really looked forward to anything he made, be it breakfast, lunch or dinner. "That would be lovely." she said in a sultry tone that made him stop dead in his tracks and sigh before he continued into the kitchen "Please let it happen tonight kid!" Gaile heard his inner Beast speak in his mind, something he silently agreed with.

Breakfast was never a simple meal with Gaile he believed it was the most important meal of the day so it was always a hearty one, Gaile had prepared for each of them an omelet that was delightfully fluffy in texture and tasted heavenly Nerco wanted to know his secret and asked many times, but he would take it to his grave, he would say when she asked him. Alongside the omelet were five strips of perfectly cooked bacon, not too crispy but not undercooked either, all three ate the same meal, and as if on cue Gaile stood up and produced three mugs and disappeared back into the kitchen, "Where is he… Ah, Coffee" Nerco said with a smile as he returned with two mugs filled with coffee in their chosen styles Gaile took his black with three sugars, as did Nerco, she took her mug from the plate he carried them in on and took a sip, it was strong the way she liked it but was without the bitter taste coffee normally carried. "This is heavenly Gaile, thank you." She said with a smile as Gaile handed Flora a cup of hot cocoa, she insisted on imitating her parents in her own way and drank cocoa as it resembled coffee to some degree she took hers with a small amount of cream and a spoon with some peppermint melted onto it to stir it with. "Perfect, thank you dad!" She said happily as she began to stir the peppermint spoon into her cocoa "You're welcome little one." he said as he lightly ruffled her hair, on cue when he stopped she wore a pouting face that fell apart under the raised eyebrow he wore "Oh come on dad you know I hate that..." She said lowly under her breath.

After they had all gotten dressed into their usual clothing for the day, they had all settled in the sitting room of the house, it was just a short walk down the main hall to the front door. Gaile looked up moments before a familiar knock sounded on his door "Come in Lanius." Gaile's voice sounded from on the other side as the door was opened by Flora who greeted him with a Cainhurst curtsy "Hello Mister Lanius!" She said happily as the towering man nodded in her direction "Hello to you too little Flora." He said kindly as he bowed to her, "I got your message Gaile," He said as he looked over to the man who sat in an upholstered red leather armchair set near the empty fireplace "My forces are already clearing out Byrgenwerth as we speak." He said firmly, his tone matching the seriousness of the situation, "It will be ready within three days time." He finished with a bow to the man in the armchair as he turned around to leave "I do still look forward to facing you one of these fine days Gaile..." He said as he closed the open door behind him, the fading sound of his metallic boot soles clanging lightly on the cobblestone walkways of the Old Yharnam Square.

Night began to fall upon the city as the fiery picturesque scene of reds and yellows became blues and violets as the sun fell behind the horizon of the clouds in the distance. Gaile and Nerco lay in bed staring passionately into one anothers eyes "Its been too long you know" Gaile said lovingly as Nerco blushed lightly at the comment "Yes, I dare say it has," She paused, "But our child comes first always." She said knowingly with a warm smile "Yes but even we have our needs," He said, Nerco knew he was speaking for both parts of him. "Well then," She said as she rolled him over and straddled his hips, "Shall we?" She asked as she felt him begin to harden beneath her.


	2. Chapter 2

Gaile awoke early in the day as the sun just barely started to creep over the horizon, looking over at his still sleeping wife he silently he got up from the bed. He took the time to make sure Nerco remained asleep, she knew of course that he was always up and out with the apprentice hunters on Tuesdays and Thursdays from dawn to sunset.

He was just about to walk out when he heard her call out, "I'll see you tonight Gaile." she said sleepily as she too rose with the morning sun sitting up in their bed, "Breakfast will be ready when you both come down later." Gaile said as he pulled up the dustmask most hunters wore over the lower halves of their faces, the mask thankfully his the blush on his face at his wife's state of undress "I'll ah," He paused, something Nerco caught on to as she pushed his buttons by letting out a yawn and stretching, giving him a full view of her supple breasts. "You really are a wicked woman sometimes you know that?" Gaile said as she warmly smiled at him "You've mentioned it before once or twice." She said in a playful retort. As she pulled away the satin white sheets that gracefully hugged her form and stood up from her seated place on the bed, she walked behind a violet changing curtain and began to dress for the day, satisfied that she had been able to play with her husband just a bit before he left, but she knew he was sure to make her pay for it in the evening, and that was something she looked forward to as she walked into their master bath and shut the door behind her turning the lock as she did so.

True to his word, when Nerco and Flora came downstairs for breakfast three plates were sitting on the table and Gaile was waiting for them with a warm smile on his face as the three sat down to eat. Gaile had prepared a spiced platter of biscuits and sausage gravy for breakfast this morning, which coincidentally was one of Flora's favorite breakfast meals. "Mmmmmm~" Flora said as she took a bite of her meal and savored the flavor in every bite "It's amazing as always dad!" She said happily as she returned to her meal "You do this old man an honor by saying that Flora." He said playfully "You're not old enough to be called an old man yet dad." She said as she looked at her father happily. "You need to be at least as old as Mister Gehrman before you can call yourself and old man!" She said as she returned to her meal, unaware that she had struck a sore spot with her father. "Well, I'm off." Gaile said as he stood up placing his mask back over his face and donning the old warped cap he wore atop his head, the three tails of his boneash coat trailing behind him as he walked out of their home in the clearing that overlooked Oedon Chapel. The same house Gehrman once called home.

In the Tomb of Oedon sat three young Apprentice Hunters two of whom were brother and sister that enlisted to join the Hunter's Association the moment they were old enough to do so. Garret and Amelia Winchester began to spar with one another to pass the time while they waited for Gaile to arrive the other one was a young man named Merrick Akabane who was gifted with a Hunter's instincts from a young age, he was fast on his feet and agile but suffered under the hand of his Father who was cut down by the same man he trains under. Merrick let out a sigh as he stood upright from his meditative position as Gaile arrived "He's here, I'd stop screwing around if I were you two." He said as he adopted a defensive posture "Come on. It's always me you test so bring it on Old M-" His thought was cut short as he dodged a long winded swing from a beast cutter that burst from out of the thick mist that formed in the tomb as the heat of the day began to evaporate the morning dew. "Excellent dodge Merrick!" Gaile congratulated his student, his form appearing slowly as he walked out of the blanketed mist that covered the training field. "You sensed it was coming long before I attacked." before he fixed Garret and Amelia with a glare, "You two need to work on your stances during sparring, I understand that you are brother and sister but when you spar you cant be so playful, you need to treat one another as enemy Hunters when sparring." He said knowingly as his glare softened "Alright." they both said at the same time as they retracted their weapons and returned them to their sheathes, Garret chose to use a Beasthunter Saif, a weapon used by the First Hunters or the Old Hunters as history knows them. Amelia chose to follow her mentor's example and use a Beast Cutter. Merrick having potent Bloodtinge from birth chose to wield a Cainhurst Chikage, and at his side he kept the very same Evelyn once carried into battle by Gaile himself. It was well maintained and he kept it in the same pristine condition that Gaile kept it in when he used it.

Gaile motioned for his apprentices to fall in before him standing in silence he regarded them with a hard stare "As you three know your apprenticeship will soon end and you'll be taking your graduation tests." Merrick looked excited for the first time since he came to be under Gaile's tutelage, "But with the war breaking out among the many nations of Europe, all able bodied men and women are needed for the war effort," He paused for a moment, still holding the excited gazes of his three students "You, Merrick will be coming with me to the front lines and it is there that your graduation test will be held." he said with a tone of finality "As for you two your tests will be carried out by a close 'friend' of mine" He said once more and as if on cue, Lanius came out from around the massive monument that stood in the center of the quiet graveyard. With that, Gaile walked away motioning for Merrick to follow him.

"You'll need to get acquainted with this as you'll be fighting on the front lines," Gaile said as he handed his Albrecht Repeater to Merrick. "Your test will be to hold your own without me." if I deem your enemies to be too much for you I will step in but I will not aid you in any other way." Gaile finished as they both stood before the front door of Gaile's Home. "This will be the first time you've seen my home..." Gaile said as he opened the door and motioned for him to follow. Gaile instructed the boy to wait in the main room of their home while he fetched something for him stopping in his workshop he brought back with him a brown paper wrapped parcel bound with heavy string, "My wife fashioned this for you at my request wear it with pride as its made with some of the finest materials I have access to as a Hunter." Gaile said as as he offered the parcel to Merrick.

With a nod he accepted it and undid the fine violet string that bound it shut he found inside a three tailed great coat much like Gaile's own albeit made for Merrick's smaller frame, it was the same midnight black as Gaile's but it faded to a dark Cainhurst Red as it reached the hem of the coat tails, as well the inside lining was the same shade of red, "I can say without a shadow of a doubt that the coat in your hands is one of my finest creations." Nerco announced her presence as she stood at the top of the stairs leading to their room, walking down the stairs she stood before Merrick "I expect you to take good care of it." She said with a stern voice "Yes Ma'am" He said with a short bow that was the Hunter's Salutation "Thank you Mrs. Arkenmire" Merrick said as he rose from his bow "You can address me by my first name." Nerco said flatly "Being called Ma'am makes me feel old." She finished as she began to walk back up the staircase to their bedroom "Finish up for the night then come to bed Gaile, its getting late." She said as she closed their bedroom door behind her before her voice echoed in his mind in a sultry tone. "Don't make me wait." She said, as an explicit image of them deep in the throes of passion flashed before his mind's eye. Gaile looked at Merrick with an expectant look on his shrouded face, Taking the hint He bowed to Gaile before he spoke, "Well… I'll be off then Goodnight Mr. Arkenmire" Merrick said as he saw himself out throwing on the coat as he left, the front doors seemingly closing on their own as he passed through them.

After Merrick had left, Gaile turned around, hanging his jacked on a coat rack that stood in the main hall of their home he placed his hat atop the rack as well standing in a black sleeveless shirt and his ashen gray trousers he walked up the stairs and opened the door to his daughter's room, to find that she was sound asleep in her bed, silently he walked in and planted a light kiss on her forehead, sleep well tonight little one. He said as he silently shut her door behind him, finding that Flora seemed to be sleeping peacefully tonight Gaile walked back to their closed bedroom door with great anticipation he twisted the doorknob and entered their bedroom he was greeted with the sight of Nerco laying in a very comfortable position wearing a pair of black underwear and nothing else, giving him another view of her breasts. With a sinister grin he advanced on her slowly, "Oh the things I'm going to do to you tonight Nerco..." Gaile said as he slowly pulled off his shirt giving her a view of his toned and well defined body. He lay down next to Nerco staring into her violet eyes not daring to move lest he come undone. "Shall we Gaile?" Nerco asked as her underwear disappeared in a haze of ashen smoke leaving her form completely exposed to him. Gaile felt himself hardening in his trousers and shrugged them off.

 **Some of you may Question a lemon in Chapter** **Two** **… keep in mind these two dont get to do this very often now that they have a child to care for.**

"We shall," Gaile said in a loving tone as she pushed herself up slightly with a warm smile. Lining herself up with him she lowered onto his member, with little resistance it went inside, letting out a light moan she stay still for a moment simply enjoying the feeling of fullness he gave her, as always for Gaile, Nerco felt amazing and it took everything he had not to go over the edge just from their initial connection which was amplified by the bond they shared. Before long she lifted herself up until just his tip remained inside of her before quickly lowering herself back down upon him, letting out another light moan as she did so, Gaile on the other hand let out a grunt of pleasure at the action, deciding he has had enough of the slow pace Nerco was moving at he lifted her off of him, before reorienting himself so that he was on top "Let me do all the work for once" he said, planting a kiss on Nerco's forehead as he sheathed himself within her depths slowly earning a low groan of pleasure from his wife.

With a low growl he picked up his pace and began to thrust into her slightly faster but still with gentle force that she seemed content with, with a moan of his name she coiled her arms around the back of his neck, hanging on to him as he continued to pleasure both himself and her, "Gaile..." she spoke through the pleasure she felt from her husband's efforts, "Faster… harder... please." She begged, obliging, Gaile picked up the pace even more and thrusted harder and faster earning more moans and gasps from the woman beneath him. Before long, his breathing became ragged and for Nerco this meant he was getting close to release, so too was she as her core began to twist like a coiled spring, with a scream of pleasure she went over the edge and her insides clamped down upon Gaile's hardened member pushing him over the edge, with a final thrust he shot rope after rope of his seed into her, the heat she felt from this made her moan contently as she looked at her lover, her husband, with lidded eyes.

Withdrawing himself from Nerco's depths he got out of their bed and she followed, she was no fool and knew what was coming next "And now its his turn." She said with a sigh as Gaile's form was enveloped in a warm aura that came as a sign of perfected Beast Resonance. Gaile's body no longer twisted and broke to assume a beastly form and instead assumed a mix between man and beast, his skin turned ashen and dark, the once bristly beast-like hide that once covered him in his state of beasthood now grew neatly upon his body leaving only his toned abs and waist uncovered as shorter, finer hair grew to cover that. His transformation complete, He picked Nerco up and carried her bridal style back to their bed "I've been wanting to try out this form for some time, Nerco." Gaile's manifested beasthood spoke warmly, "This is definitely new..." She said in astonishment as he gently laid her down on the bed, "This isn't like you, you're never this gentle..." She said with a look of suspicion on her face "if its the old me you want, I can oblige." He said with a light smirk "That won't be necessary." Nerco said as he lay over her once more, his much larger beastly member emerged from a sheath between his legs, it was glistening with its own lubrication, with a loving lick to the face he buried himself inside of her earning a gasp at the swift movement "Ah!, please be gentle." She said as she was still sensitive from her previous orgasm "it feels better when you're still sensitive like this and you know it." He spoke as he thrust into her again, and again his breath hot on her neck, knowing full well what he wanted she craned her head to the side, exposing her neck to him, revealing the scars of the bite marks he left on her in the Nightmare Frontier six years ago, with a growl he renewed his mark upon her earning a cry from Nerco as he continued to thrust into her.

Before long he too began to reach his peak as a familiar bulge began to form at the base of his beastly member his thrusting pace became faster and far harder than Gaile's own as the bulge of his knot swelled to full size slightly smaller than a human fist, each thrust pushing the bulge slightly further into Nerco's entrance, she was just about to go over the edge when he stopped moving "Why?" she asked in an irritated tone, He said nothing instead looking into her eyes as if to ask her permission "Do it." She said, needing no further encouragement he pulled back for a final thrust pushed his knotted length into her entrance tying them together as he emptied himself inside of her, filling her completely. "Ahn~ S-So hot!" she moaned as her body was rocked by a second orgasm. Without warning he pulled himself free of her earning one last tired moan as his form began to return to a semblance of humanity, as he regained his control Sleep took both Gaile and Nerco as he tiredly pulled a blanket over the two of them.

 _The lemon is over and sadly, so is this chapter. I'll see you all next time in Bloodborne : Godless World_


	3. Chapter 3

As the light of the morning sun shown into their master bedroom through a small crack in their closed curtains Gaile rose to find that Nerco was still sound asleep."I Guess we may have overdone it last night." Gaile thought to himself only for his inner beast to speak, "Hey, speak for yourself." The belligerent voice spoke within his mind. As Gaile began to climb out of bed he heard a knock on their bedroom door "Hey dad, I'm sorry to wake you but I think one of your students is waiting down in the main hall for you..." He heard Flora's voice, slightly muffled by the door. At this Nerco began to stir "Mmnh, We'll be down in a few minutes sweetheart." She said tiredly "Well you will anyway." She spoke to Gaile mentally through their bond. Gaile slowly rose to his feet and walked toward their bathroom, before long Nerco heard the sounds of the shower running, a devious idea ran through her mind as she did enjoy playing with Gaile any time she could get with him when other responsibilities were handled, but alas she was still tired from the previous evening they spent together, as always he never fails to impress her with his ability to satisfy her. She lay in bed thinking over the night previous "His other half really doesn't hold back all that much anymore" she thought with a groan as she looked over at the closed door she tried to get up out of bed but found her strength drained from their activities. Finally, she found the strength she needed to begin willing herself to rise from their bed, she did so with a light gasp as she felt Gaile's seed still within her from the previous night. "You made a mess last night Gaile..." She spoke once more through their bond "I hope you don't mind me coming in to clean up a bit." she said with a low chuckle as she opened the door of their shared bathroom and closed it behind her, turning the lock as she did so.

Elsewhere, Merrick occupied a chair that sat in the main hall for guests he looked up from beneath the withered cap his father once wore at the sound of light footsteps that would have gone unnoticed by lesser men. "Wow… You really are a hunter aren't you?" Flora asked in amazement as she was unable to sneak up on the young man sitting in the guest chair "In training yes." Merrick said as he spoke with the young girl before him. "Your name is Merrick right?" She asked him "Yes, and you are?" Merrick asked with a smile "Flora." Gaile said from atop the stairs "To your studies with your Mother." Gaile commanded her with a hard stare, it wasn't directed at her but rather the boy who lowered his head under the gaze. "Yes Father..." She said as she walked away from Merrick who was still unable to meet his teacher's stern gaze. "Sorry sir..." Merrick said in a pitiful tone. "Relax will you?" He paused, causing Merrick to look up at him meeting his gaze, "I'm not angry with you Merrick" Gaile said as his hard gaze softened. "We're going to the Military Recruitment Office," Gaile said as he swiftly walked past Merrick who quickly stood to follow him "There's someone there I need to speak to." He said as the doors seemingly closed behind them of their own willing "I doubt I'll ever get used to that..." Merrick said as he walked with his mentor "What's to get used to Merrick, its just a small enchantment that Nerco cast on the doors." Gaile said knowingly as thirty minutes later, they found themselves standing at the front door of the Recruitment Office. Walking into the establishment the two found a young man sitting behind the front desk arranging a stack of seemingly important papers, looking up the young man found Gaile and Merrick standing patiently at the desk, "Can I help you gentlemen?" The desk dweller asked, "Mr. Langdon is expecting us." Gaile said calmly as the man stood from his chair behind the desk, "Follow me please." He bid as Gaile and Merrick followed the man. Before long, they found themselves standing outside a door with a plaque marked with the name Alan Langdon. "Sir, one Gaile Arkenmire and one Merrick Akabane are here to see you." The young secretary said following a firm knock on the door. "Right on time, Send them in Richard." Came the reply from the other side of the door. "Gentlemen you may enter." The now named Richard spoke as he moved to the side to allow Gaile and Merrick entry into the office. Upon opening the door, Gaile and Merrick's ears were met with the merry tone of Absinthium playing on a record machine. "Now, Where to begin..." Mr. Langdon spoke as the two Hunters took their respective seats in front of his desk.

Elsewhere, Flora sat next to her mother studying from many different books at once. A talent she inherited from her mother, she read from each of the four scattered tomes a few pages at a time before she rapidly jumped to another reading a few pages from that tome before diving into another, and another after that. This was something that never ceased to impress her mother who looked up from her own book to see her daughter deep in thought as she was currently fixed upon "A History of Yharnam and The Healing Church" So isolated from the rest of Europe was Yharnam that it was considered by many to be its own nation within the continent of Europe. With a warm smile Nerco spoke out "That's enough for today my sweet." Nerco said as she walked over to her daughter's sitting form and placed bookmarks in each of the four books she had been reading from and closed them "We can pick up from there tomorrow." She finished as she levitated the books from their place on the bed back into the impressive selection that Gehrman had left behind in his former home. "Right as I get to the good part too!" Flora protested which earned a raised eyebrow from Nerco. "Trust me when I say you'll give yourself a migraine if you keep that up for an extended period of time" She said with a smile as the floating tomes slid into their respectful places on the bookshelf on Nerco's side of the room. "Come along Flora we're going for a walk around town" She said as she pulled on a shorter version of the coat she fashioned for Merrick that faded to a deep violet rather than Cainhurst red. The three tailed boneash coat hugged Nerco's curves gracefully as she moved to wrap a worn red scarf around her neck for the cold December air of a Yharnam winter. Flora followed suit dressing in a winter jacket that was made for her by her mother as a Christmas gift the previous year. As the two made their way into the foyer of the house they stopped to find Lanius with the Winchester siblings at his side "I need to borrow the training ground in the back yard if you don't mind Nerco." Lanius spoke with a bow of respect to the mother of the prophesied child. "Of course Lanius go right ahead but please use the back gate to exit when you've finished, it will lock on its own when you leave." Lanius' reply was another respectful bow as he lead his charges through a set of ornately carved oak doors, the same ones that once hung in the entry of her quarters in Ailing Loran.

Once in town, Nerco began walking around occasionally stopping to browse the front windows of shops ignoring the occasional glare that was sent her way by some Yharnamite that was unaware of what she had done for their city and what she had sacrificed to save it. She also found herself glaring at the occasional Yharnamite that was foolish enough to leer at her like she was a piece of meat She sometimes cursed herself for being able to read minds, the sickening thoughts in the mans head were enough to make her speed off with her daughter struggling to keep up "Mom wait up!" Flora cried Causing Nerco to slow her pace "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have stormed off like that its just-" She was cut off by her daughters small finger shushing her "I know mom, you can read minds and I bet that man was nothing but a rotten pervert." She said looking back to glare at the man who had since carried on his way faintly humming some kind of tune to himself. Nerco moved her daughter's hand from her mouth and planted a loving kiss on her forehead "you still manage to surprise me with how mature you are for your age Flora." Nerco said as she stood from her crouched position unaware of several looming figures approaching from the shadows "Well well, lads what have we here?" Said a man with the usual accent of a native of Yharnam "Dunno Argus, looks like a lovely woman and a little girl" Said another that appeared out of the darkness to the first man's right "Looks like a nights worth of fun to me" Said another that came out of a branching alley the difference here was that this one was a Hunter. "Remember Marcus bitch?" He said as he lashed his weapon, a Threaded Cane. The weapon nicked her across the cheek just under her eye, drawing blood. "Of course he had friends." Nerco muttered under her breath as she generated two small nova's of flame in each hand and combined them into one large blast of flame "Flora get behind me." She commanded, Flora did as she was told without a second thought. "If you value your lives and those little worms between your legs you'd best back off because I'm in no mood for drunken pieces of shit like you to darken my day with my daughter." Nerco challenged with a piercing violet glare as a small trickle of blood wept down her cheek like a tear of blood.

"You fucking what?!" Argus roared as he pulled from out of his coat a rusted and dinged up axe, only for a blast of fire to bolt past his head singing off half of the scraggly beard on his face "Consider that your first and only warning." Nerco said defiantly as she readied another shot of fire. "Bitch I'll tear you and that fucking brat to bloody pieces!" The Hunter roared as he lashed his Threaded cane for a second time missing her by mere inches as she leaned back to dodge the attack "No you wont!" Nerco yelled as she fired out the shot of fire catching the man square in his chest knocking him backwards only for him to reorient in mid aid landing in a crouched position he skidded backwards leaving a cloud of dust in his wake. With a roar of anger he lashed a Beast Cutter out of the heavy cloud catching Nerco by complete surprise as the blunt tip of the weapon slammed into her abdomen dropping her to her knees. "Get the brat." He said with a growl, "I want the bitch to watch." He said as he held a finely serrated knife to her neck a blade she recognized as a Hunter's Throwing Knife. "No!" Nerco cried out "Do whatever you want to me but please don't hurt my daughter!" She begged, "A tempting offer," He started still holding the blade to Flora's neck. "Doing whatever I want to the woman who saved our beloved city." He paused as he tensed the muscles in his wrist, "Tempting but n-" He never finished his thought as he felt a red hot pain in his leg, with a yell he released Flora who was now shown to be carrying a heated wrist dagger, "You little brat!" He yelled, taking a step forward "I'll skin you alive!" he yelled as he took another step toward Flora hatred burning in his hazel eyes, but before he could react the Hunter was blasted backwards by a shockwave of heat "No..." Came a distorted voice from within the raging inferno that had engulfed the entrance of the alleyway.

"You won't touch her again..." Sounded the voice again as the flames died down and an armored figure came into view. "Fuck this I'm out cried a horrified Argus" who ran for his life only for flames to rise and bar his path. "What the hell did you get us into Lucien!?" He yelled as he turned to face his oncoming demise "A night to remember Argus." Lucien said coolly "A night to remember." He said as he brandished his Beast Cutter and drew a most unique firearm, Nerco would recognize a Hunter's Pistol when she saw one but this was most definitely not a Hunter's Pistol it had the same profile as the Cainhurst Evelyn but a much shorter barrel with a wider bore, with a flick of his wrist the breech of the gun flicked open and a spent casing ejected, in just two seconds he had reloaded and cocked back the hammer "A single shot?" Nerco's distorted voice asked "Someone is awfully confident..." She said as fire erupted underfoot with every step she took. "Granted you are quick to reload" She said as she took one last step forward. "Flora..." Nerco spoke once more "Get behind me." She commanded "Enough." Lucien said as he pulled the trigger on his pistol only for the barrel to explode in the immense heat generated by Nerco in her Archon State.

Gaile and Merrick had just left the office when they saw the explosion of flame in the distance "Nerco..." Gail muttered under his breath and took off in the direction of the explosion. "What are you waiting for Merrick?" Gaile yelled over his shoulder "They're in trouble let's go!" He said as he turned into an alleyway and vaulted over a wrought iron fence. Merrick followed suit just managing to keep up, though the closer the got the more they began to feel the intense heat generated by Nerco when she used her full power "Whoever this is, they've pushed Nerco to the absolute edge" Gaile thought to himself as he silently ran forward, Turning the corner Gaile stopped dead in his tracks at what he saw, two men badly burned but just holding onto their lives "A-Ah, P-lease" One of them pleaded to Gaile who walked toward him anger visible on his face "H-Help us..." Gaile raised up a steel plated boot in response to the mans plea for mercy, "I'll help you right onto the ferry to hell" He said as he violently brought down his foot shattering the burned mans head like a watermelon "Oh gods Please we never asked for any of this shit!" Argus whined through the pain of his burns mostly first and second degree. "Nerco held back on you..." He said as he walked past him "I'll have to ask her why when we're done here." He said as he strode deeper into the alley "Nerco?" He called out "Flora!?" He turned in time to see Flora run toward him "Daddy!" She yelled happily and nearly tackled him "Mom's cleaning up this mess as we speak she said triumphantly." Gaile looked at her and then to the alleyway where he could see the faintest hint of firelight "Stay with Merrick" He commanded as he walked forward "Protect her with your life Boy." He commanded from over his shoulder as he took off down the alleyway.

Nerco had anticipated his feral left with the Beast Cutter now that his gun had failed him and repelled the weapon with a sufficient block with her right arm, As the weapon retracted she made her move dashing forward to end the fight. "That's enough now," She paused as she ran him through with her arm piercing his chest with a venomous ferocity she reserved for only her most despised of enemies. "I'll… See you in… Hell… Bitch..." Lucien said with his dying breath as the flames engulfed him "A quick death was something you didn't deserve but I granted you one all the same" Nerco said as she wrenched her hand free of the dying mans chest taking his beating heart with her. "Disgusting." She said as she dropped the beating muscle to the ground and engulfed it in flame She turned in response to the distant call of her name. "I'm here Gaile!" She yelled as he arrived around the corner with Merrick and Flora in tow "Now, Who was it that pissed you off so much you went all out like this" Gaile joked, before he noticed the dying man behind her "Lucien..." Gaile said slowly "But why did he-" Gaile started to say but was cut off by Nerco "He was a friend of HIS father" She said with a hateful glare, pointing a clawed finger at Merrick.

"I AM NOT MY FATHER NERCO!" Merrick yelled, finally having had enough of her unfair judgment toward him. "Yes, what my father tried to do to you six years ago was beyond any measure of forgiveness!" He paused, fists clenched to the point that the knuckles of his gloves tore away "So why must I bear the weight of his atrocities!?" He asked, fists still clenched, "Why, when I'm nothing like him, must I bear his cross?" He asked, having begun to calm himself "Why?" He asked once more. At this Nerco's glare had softened "I can't forgive nor can I ever forget what that bastard tried to do to me Merrick." Nerco replied, "You are your father's son." She paused, "How can I even think to trust you knowing that?" Merrick cocked an eyebrow and walked toward Her and Gaile, Flora trailing behind him "Try getting to know me before you pass judgment because of my father's actions." Merrick said calmly before turning around to leave, "Was it not you that once told me, not to judge a book by its cover?" He called from over his shoulder as he left the family alone.

"What just happened?" Flora asked being the first to break the silence "It seems... He finally had enough of my throwing him in the same lot as his father." Nerco said solemnly "I should really apologize..." She said mentally cursing herself "Next time we see him Nerco." was Gaile's reply.

"Mom..." Spoke Flora "I'm sorry but what you did back there was SO COOL!" She yelled the last part, "You went from being Mom to being Super Mom!" Flora said excitedly. "Super Mom huh?" Came Gaile's reply, "This is probably the first time she's ever seen you go all out on someone" He said knowingly "I'm surprised you arent scared of me when I'm like this Flora..." Nerco spoke without distortion in her voice since she dispelled the helm of her Archon Form "Well, say your goodbyes Flora, because Super Mom is going back to being regular Mom" Nerco said as her Archon Armor began to dissipate into nothing until her original clothing was revealed beneath it. "It's nice to see you wear that jacket finally, It looks good on you" Gaile said, "Well, since you like it I guess I should wear it less then." Nerco said, teasing Gaile. "You truly can be a wicked woman sometimes" Gaile said with a pause, "But its for that reason, that I love you more than you will ever know" He said as he kissed Nerco on the forehead, as was his signature act of affection for his wife. "Mooooom, Daaaaad!" Flora whined playfully "Don't start with that now." Gaile said as he reached out for his daughter to ruffle her hair. "No you don't!" Flora said as she dashed backwards. At this Gaile let out a low chuckle, "Come on, let's go home." He said as they all began to walk back to their home on the hill that overlooked the sleepy hamlet of Old Yharnam.


	4. Chapter 4

As the morning sun shown into their master bedroom beginning another day in the sleepy hamlet of Old Yharnam, Nerco awoke to find Gaile had already gone, "Ah, he must have gone to that alley from the other day." She thought to herself as she got out of bed and walked into their master bathroom turning the lock on the door when it was firmly closed, after disrobing she walked into their shower and turned on the water. Feeling with her hand that it was pleasantly warm she stepped in and allowed the warm water to cascade over her form with a content sigh. Enjoying the water, she reached for a glass bottle containing a richly scented lather, pouring some onto a soft bath sponge she began to clean herself, having washed from head to toe she stepped back under the cascading torrent of water and allowed it to rinse the lather from her naked form, the lather seemingly melted off of her as the water continued to run over her body going down the drain of their shower in a swirling vortex. Next, she reached for a similar glass bottle containing a lavender scented shampoo and poured a small amount into the palm of her hand, rubbing her hands together she ran her hands through her snow white hair she stepped once again under the cascading water and rinsed her hair clean of the shampoo, tilting her head backwards so as not to get any of the lavender scented wash into her eyes she turned off the water and wrapped herself up in a white towel that reached to her knees as she turned the lock on the door to exit the bathroom. Stopping at a drawer chest on her side of the room she selected from a specific drawer a pair of black lace panties that she silently put on to somewhat cover her naked form as she allowed the towel to drop. From another drawer she selected a matching bra and placed it over her breasts, fastening the latches of the bra she silently walked across the room and stepped into a walk in closet that held an impressive array of clothing for both Herself and Gaile on respective sides she chose a shirt with sleeves that faded to violet, tracing around her arms from the hems of the sleeves were pitch black rose stems that faded from black on violet to violet upon black, the patterns ended at the base of her neck, next, she chose a pair of black trousers that had a similar violet rose stem pattern sewn into it. "Now, lets see if we can't find Gaile." she said to herself as she walked out of their room.

Gaile and Merrick had searched the alley high and low looking for someone that should have been there still but was not "Dammit." Gaile said with frustration in his voice as he punched a nearby wall scoring spreading cracks in it from his sheer strength _"_ _We'll find him Gaile_ _"_ He heard Nerco's voice within his mind as she spoke to him through their bond. _"You're the best hunter in the city, so if anyone can find Argus its you."_ Nerco spoke again at which Gaile nodded "Yes we will." He said to no one in particular, Merrick knew about their mental bond and understood that he was speaking to Nerco and nodded as well "Gaile if I can make a suggestion" Merrick said as his mentor looked at him "Go on." Gaile said "Argus was drunk when he joined Lucien and that other sack of shit in attacking Nerco" He said to which Gaile nodded understanding where he was going "We search the local taverns and we'll find him or someone who knows where he is." Gaile said with a smirk "Lets go find ourselves a lowlife maggot." Gaile said as he left the alley with Merrick in tow. Their first stop was a tavern that served both alcohol and blood since it was visited by both human patrons and the occasional vileblood that was traveling through Yharnam on his or her way back to Cainhurst and on occasion Gaile and sometimes even Nerco would come here to have a drink on a particularly taxing day, but today he was on business and would not be partaking of the heavenly lager they had at the tavern.

"Gaile Arkenmire." Spoke the barkeep as Gaile walked through the doorway past a drunk who stumbled out the door nearly running into the Hunter as he did so. "Are you here on business or did you come to have a drink" the man asked with a smile on his face "Business today Finneus" Gaile said as he took a seat at the bar and slid several polished silver coins across the bar which Finneus took without hesitation "So what do you need from me lad?" He asked as he bit one of the coins to see if it was real, "A location." Gaile said with narrowed eyes "I'm looking for Argus MacCreedy, and some of the other Hunters I've spoken to that come here say he was here yesterday with Lucien DuCiel and one other by the name of James Gillian." Gaile said as he readied another stack of five coins, a few of many he had looted from the blood drunk madmen that haunted the streets of Yharnam six years ago during the outbreak of the Scourge. "And what pray tell do you want with Argus MacCreedy" Finneus asked as he took the offered stack of silver, trusting Gaile that these were real just as the last five had been. "He attacked my wife and daughter last night while they were walking in the town square" Gaile said causing Finneus to go wide eyed at the revelation "Alongside James Gillian and Lucien DuCiel" He finished, giving Finneus a hard glare "Alright Arkenmire" He said relenting under Gaile's stern face "Last I heard he was holed up in the old sewers, though he were looking over his shoulder quite a bit when he was here last, speaking about how he never should have gone with Lucien and James and how the woman they attacked turned into some kind of flaming monstrosity." Finneus said to Gaile "He were also burned something awful, but I reckon that's what you get for attacking a keeper and her daughter in the first place." Finneus said catching Gaile by complete surprise, "How did you know Nerco was a Keeper of the Old Lords?" He asked Finneus which caused the older man to smile knowingly, "Because I too was once a Hunter you know." He paused, "And I know boneash when I see the stuff, and because you arent the only one that's faced down the fire of a Keeper and lived to tell of it." Finneus said as he motioned with his thumb to an unfolded Sawcleaver that was mounted on the wall above the bar in the tavern. "That was mine during the hunt thirty years ago." Finneus said as he recounted his encounter with a Keeper in Loran, one who carried a Crimson Bladed Chikage.

"So you met Onnen and lived to tell?" Gaile asked with a questioning look "Well, I highly doubt you liv-" He started to say but was cut off by Finneus "I have a scrap of her mantle that I tore off with the teeth of my Sawcleaver." He said as he walked into the back area of the tavern where he made his home and came back with a small wooden box, opening it, Gaile saw the familiar white sinewy material that was boneash "Twas the only hit I got in the entire fight." Finneus said with pride as he shut the lid on the box "I told old Gehrman when I came to in the Hunter's Dream but she still got me in the end." Finneus said somberly "She was a beautiful lass" He said unaware that Nerco had been listening to the tale as well through her bond with Gaile "Sometimes I still think about my glory days as a Hunter and what if I could have beaten her." He said as he remembered his time as a servant of the Dream "Finneus, even I couldn't beat Onnen when I used to spar with her. Hell, I can't even beat Nerco, I can evade her attacks well enough in a sparring match but I can't beat her." He said as he heard Nerco scoff through their bond _"Yes, but_ _Y_ _ou defeat me in other ways my keen_ _H_ _unter."_ She said within Gaile's mind _"Both_ _Y_ _ou and the_ _B_ _east do."_ She finished causing Gaile to smile. "I'll have to ask Onnen if she would remember you when I see her again." Gaile said as he saluted the older retired Hunter "Aye, Arkenmire send her my way if you see her again it'd be nice to catch up." Finneus yelled above the other patrons, Gaile simply waved as he left.

Outside Merrick was sitting cross legged, deep in meditation as he waited for Gaile to return "Merrick, I know where he is let's go." Gaile said as Merrick opened a single eye "Where to?" He asked, "The old sewers." Gaile replied. "Five gold pieces says Nerco douses you with a bucket of water when we get back." Merrick said with a smirk as they set off "You're on." Gaile said as he silently prayed Nerco wouldn't. It had been six years since Gaile had last found himself in the old sewers of Yharnam and it was one of the few places that still held the horrors of the scourge. Though if Argus was here he would find him one way or another. "Be ready for anything Merrick" Gaile said as he readied his Crissaegrim, a sword forged for him by Nerco "We never did clear this place so remnants of the scourge could still be down here." Gaile said with a visible exhale of breath. As they continued to search the old sewers Merrick caught sight of movement ahead of them and rushed off "Hey! Come back we need to stick together!" Gaile yelled after him but he had already gone. Concentrating, Gaile contacted his inner beast within his mindscape "I need you." He said as his manifested beasthood stood from the shade of a much healthier tree that was growing within the projected expanse "What for?" He asked as he lazily walked over to Gaile. "Merrick ran off and I need your tracking abilities you're the better tracker between our respective sides." He paused earning a curt nod from his beastly counterpart "Right, lets go." spoke the beast as the projected world began to fade. Opening his eyes, Gaile had a tinge of red at the edge of his vision, taking in a deep breath he was able to pick up Merrick's scent through the reek of death and decay "Got it." Gaile muttered under his breath as he took off into the labyrinth of tunnels. In here his sense of hearing betrayed him as the constant echo of boots hitting stone reverberated off the walls of the tunnels confusing Gaile slightly, running through the tunnels he caught sight of Argus fleeing something and that was when he noticed the familiar black matted fur of a scourge beast "Not today." Gaile said as he rounded the corner and fired a shot at the beast that cornered Argus "He's mine." Gaile said as he put away his custom Mauser given to him by the royal officer that had come to see him at the church in Old Yharnam two weeks prior. With a growl of pain the beast turned around and rushed Gaile who simply smirked showing his elongated canines "Checkmate." Gaile spoke as Merrick dropped down from above and beheaded the black furred monster with a swift strike from his Chikage. "Now, lets get down to business" Gaile said as he advanced on a terrified Argus. "W-What do you want from me!?" He cried out in terror of the man that stood before him "I'm sorry for what I did truly I am, so please just l-leave me alone!" He said as he tried to stand but was pushed back down by Gaile. "You're sorry?" He said through gritted teeth "Did you really think I would just let you apologize like a sniveling coward and be done with it?" Gaile said as he reared back his fist and Argus's world went black.

When Argus came to he was strapped into a chair with several of the burns on his arms exposed to the open air of the room he was inhabiting "Finally awake are we?" said a voice from behind him that he knew wasn't Gaile's "I have a few questions I'd like to ask, answer them truthfully and you may be allowed to leave unharmed" The Voice behind him paused as he heard the jingling of many metallic instruments "Lie to me..." The voice turned cold as the armored form of Lanius walked in front of him carrying a small container the held an unknown content "And I promise you much suffering" He said as he reached into the container and threw a hand full of its contents now revealed to be salt onto the exposed burns on his left arm causing Argus to wail in agony "Now, let us begin." He said as the cheerful tone of his voice returned "what did you intend to gain out of attacking Mrs. Arkenmire and her daughter?" He asked, his voice growing cold again at the mention of attacking them. "It was all Lucien I swear it sir!" Argus said in fear of the man before him. "Yet you took part?" Lanius asked, "Of course I did, Lucien saved my life six years ago I owed him a debt!" Argus choked out through the immense pain he felt from the salt on his burns "Did you know that she is the wife of the man who saved this god forsaken city?" Lanius asked as he reached into the container again "I seriously doubt it" Lanius said as he threw salt on Argus' right arm making him cry out once more "That flaming demon is Gaile Arkenmire's wife!?" Argus cried out both in pain and disbelief "That's enough Lanius" Spoke a female voice that walked toward the bound Argus from the shadows of the room "What did you hope to gain from attacking me and my daughter" Nerco asked as she came into view. "I already told the giant over there I owed Lucien a debt for saving my life!" Argus yelled through the pain he felt in his arms the salt that was caked over his burnt flesh caused him immense pain and all he wanted was to be free so that he could wash it away "You owed him a debt, yes but did he even tell you what you would be doing that night or what you were up against?" Nerco asked as she ran a clawed finger over the exposed skin of his arm, easily cutting into it with the sharpened edge of her clawed gauntlets. "H-He said we were going to have a bit of fun that night, have a few drinks at the pub and go out for a night on the town square." Argus said as he felt her claws slowly rake into his arm and winced. "T-Though now that I think about it..." Argus paused causing Nerco to arch and eyebrow "Go on." She said as she lifted her clawed fingers out of his arm and flicked the blood off her fingers "Lucien mentioned the name Markus and getting even Something about finishing what he started six years ago." At this, Nerco's blood began to boil "Gaile, Lanius do whatever you want with him." She said as she walked back into the dark shadows of the room "I've heard all I need to." She said as the distant sound of a metal door was heard opening and closing, the distant sound of the lock latching into place again "Well, any ideas Gaile" Lanius spoke as he set down the container of salt "I think he's suffered enough with Nerco burning him and you pouring salt on those burns." Gaile paused as he slowly circled Argus "But I have no mercy for those that try to harm my family." Gaile said with a pause, "A smarter man would have said no regardless of an owed debt." Gaile said darkly as he violently snapped Argus' neck. "He'll trouble us no more I should think." Gaile said as he turned to Lanius who stood silent before him "I leave you to clean up here." Gaile said as he too walked into the shadows of the room his vision as clear as day due to his Beast Resonance. Outside he found Nerco waiting for him, "You killed him didn't you?" Nerco asked uncaring as she fixed Gaile with a neutral look "Yes." Gaile said with a sigh "I have no mercy for those that would see harm done to my you and I have a special ire for those that try to harm my daughter." Gaile said whilst cracking his knuckles, "The burns you inflicted upon him were no doubt painful but with time they would have healed." Gaile said as he turned to face Nerco "Why did you leave Argus with first degree burns but torch Gillian?" Gaile asked with a curious look on his face "To be honest Gaile I thought I had killed them but it would appear Argus had a stroke of luck and survived with minimal burns" Nerco said as she clenched her right fist, the clawed extensions of her gauntlets digging into the palm of her hand drawing blood and making her wince at the pain. "I should have been more thorough before I went after Lucien" She said as she allowed her hand to relax watching as small droplets of her own crimson blood fell from the claws at the fingertips of her gauntlet clad arms only to hit the ground "I heard that Onnen and Thaeon were in town today" Nerco said with a light smile "Finneus asked me to send Onnen his way if I saw her" Gaile said with a chuckle "Something about catching up from thirty years ago" at this Nerco smiled "I heard the tale you know, it would see Onnen trounced dear Finneus." She said with a light bout of laughter "I'm sure Onnen would love to see him after all she doesn't get to meet people she's killed in the past very often." Nerco said as they walked away from one of many interrogation rooms scattered about Cathedral Ward.

Walking back toward there home in Old Yharnam they were greeted with the sight of a happy Flora playfully tackling Thaeon to the ground excited to see the man she called uncle "I missed you so much Uncle Thaeon!" Flora said as she clambered off of the male keeper and allowed him to get up "I missed you too pipsqueak." Thaeon said as he reached out and ruffled her hair "Awww not you too!" she said as she tried to duck out from under Thaeon's hand "Its annoying enough when my dad does it!" Flora complained only to hear her fathers voice "Annoying when I do what?" Gaile asked Flora as he walked up the hill of their home with Nerco next to him "Onnen, Thaeon." Gaile said with a nod to the two Keepers he had come to know as family. "Its so good to see you" Nerco said as she exchanged a hug with Onnen "You too Thaeon." She said as she hugged him as well "I know what you're thinking and I will set you on fire Thaeon" Nerco said as she let him out of the hug. Onnen however let out a surprised gasp as she felt arms wrap around her waist, looking down she smiled as she noticed Flora had hugged her "Well hello to you too" She said as she knelt down to return the gesture. Seeing this, Nerco couldn't help but smile at her daughter and the woman she looked at as an older sister "Hey Onnen I hate to bring up the past but would you happen to remember any hunters from thirty years back?" Gaile asked her "I remember several, why do you ask?" Onnen replied quickly "Well there's a barkeep in town who was a Hunter thirty years ago and he claims to have met you during an exploration of Loran" Gaile said, piquing her interest "Really now?" Onnen started "And do you believe him?" She asked "He showed me a piece of a boneash mantle he claims to have torn from the keeper he fought" Gaile said fixing her with an uncertain look "I just might have to meet this retired Hunter" Onnen said with a smirk gracing her ashen face.

Reaching the bar in question Onnen walked into the establishment ignoring the leers from several drunken men in the bar and walked straight for the front desk, Finneus had been carrying a platter of pints when he saw her and dropped the platter, the crashing noise catching her attention "My god it really is you." Finneus said as he walked toward her, the mess behind him forgotten "Have we met before?" Onnen asked the man who seemed to recognize her "honestly yes, lass you killed me several times when I was a Hunter thirty years ago" Finneus replied which earned a knowing look from Onnen "Ah yes, now I remember you, you just kept coming and each time you would use the same attack strategy, you should know that trying the same thing over and over won't achieve anything." She said with a smirk as she conversed with the hunter she faced thirty years prior "Well, to be fair I got one hit in, I still have the piece of your mantle that the teeth of my cleaver shredded away." Finneus paused as he produced the small wooden box from behind the desk and opened it showing the contents to Onnen who there and then verified its authenticity "That's from my mantle alright" She said as she stared at the worn material that faded from black to red "I kept it as a Hunter trophy all these years" Finneus said with pride. "Well you earned it for landing even a single strike on me." Onnen said with a smile "Its been fun catching up but my husband is waiting for me outside" Onnen said as she began to walk away once again ignoring the leering stares of the many drunk men in the tavern. Walking out of the tavern Onnen met up with Thaeon and Nerco who had left Gaile and Flora back at the house as Gaile had a taxing day and wished to spend some time with his daughter, "Its been a few centuries since we were together just the three of us." Nerco said with a smile to her friends "Yeah, it has." Thaeon said with a smirk "If you have any ideas on what we could do to catch up I'm all ears" Onnen said returning Nerco's smile "Well there's a place on the edge of town that I sometimes go to when I need some me time." Nerco said, "They make the best parfaits in all of Yharnam there" She said in an almost sensual tone of voice that sent a ripple down Thaeon's spine "I dont mind paying if you guys want to go with" Nerco said with another smile as she walked down the main street toward her destination.

Arriving, Nerco Onnen and Thaeon all took seats at the front of the parfait shop "Hello Nerco, Get you your usual I'm guessing?" asked a well built man that walked into the main area of the shop from a door behind the bar "Yes please, and whatever these two want as well, they're old friends of mine and I haven't seen them in years." Nerco replied as the man disappeared into the back of the shop and returned minutes later with a strawberry parfait and a spoon for her to eat it with "Thank you Winston" Nerco said as she dipped out a bite of her parfait and put it in her mouth with a moan of delight "I'll have what she's having" Onnen said as she looked at the blissful expression on Nerco's face "Nothing for me, I regrettably don't have much of a sweet tooth." Thaeon said, earning a shrug from the two women next to him. As Onnen took a bite of her own parfait she couldn't help but let out a moan of her own as the flavor of strawberry attacked her taste buds "This is heavenly Nerco thank you for bringing me here" Onnen said as she took another bite of her parfait savoring every bite of the delicious desert.

Before long they had both finished their deserts and Nerco had paid for both Onnen's and Her own, and began walking back to their home on the hill. "You two are welcome to stay the night as we have several guest areas" Nerco offered with a smile "Thank you but we couldn't burden you for the night, we just couldn't" Onnen tried to back out "Don't be silly you couldn't possibly burden us" Nerco said with a pause as she looked back into the house for just a moment. "Flora would be elated if you did stay." She finished with one final attempt to get her friends to stay over for the night as with their constantly traveling she rarely got to see them anymore. "Fine, just for tonight Nerco" Onnen said with a defeated sigh. As Onnen and Thaeon walked into the room prepared for them and started to close the door. "Before I forget you two." Nerco spoke to them before they could close the door entirely "Yes?" was Onnen's reply "Since this room is so close to Flora's I would appreciate if you could keep yourselves in check for the evening" Nerco said with a blush on her face as she addressed the woman she considered to be her older sister "That won't be a problem at all Nerco" Onnen said as Thaeon stared at them in disbelief "You can't be serious" He replied "She's dead serious Thaeon" Onnen said with a pause, "And I can respect that wish." Onnen said as she bid Nerco a pleasant evening and closed the door. With a content sigh she began to strip away the armored layers of boneash that she almost always wore "Well what are you waiting for Thaeon?" Onnen said as she "I thought-" He started to say "Nerco won't even know." She said as she raised her hand and a dark blue sigil of light began to etch a design into the palm of Onnen's hand "Sound proofing the room should suffice" Onnen said as she gave her charm an experimental test, walking outside the room she shut the door only for noise to be heard. "I thought you might try that." Was Nerco's stern reply that nearly made Onnen jump out of her skin "Honestly I'm not that surprised that the spell didn't work." She said as the stern look on her face softened "I'll let it go this time so have fun you two." Nerco said with a wink that made Onnen blush "I mean it really isn't fair for you two if Gaile and I get to have fun in the evening but you dont." Nerco said with an apologetic look on her face "Don't let me hold you back, enjoy your evening Onnen." Nerco said as she walked down the hall to her master bedroom and shut the door.

Walking back into their guest room Onnen fixed Thaeon questioning look as she saw he was still dressed "I spoke with Nerco, she's fine with it" Onnen started "A little upset that we tried to use a soundproofing charm to get around her but all the same she's okay with us well... you know" Onnen couldn't bring herself to say it as a blush took hold of her "So she's okay with us having sex" Thaeon said as he began to disrobe "Yes." was all Onnen said as she pulled off the light boneash tunic she always wore giving Thaeon a view of her breasts as he pulled off his own giving Onnen a look at his toned physique riddled with scars from his seven-hundred and forty-seven years as a Keeper.

Elsewhere Gaile was currently showering to wash the scents of the sewers away from his form, he let out a chuckle when he felt arms snake around his neck from behind "I thought you weren't in the mood to play." Gaile said as he turned to face a naked Nerco who had stepped into the shower with him "I changed my mind." She said as she enveloped him in a passionate kiss that he returned with passion to match.

 **Things are about to get steamy, you have been warned.**

As the hot water cascaded over the two, they became lost in their love for one another. Gaile and Nerco moved around as much as the small space of the shower would allow them, locked in a passionate kiss, breaking for air Nerco lifted one of her legs and wrapped it around Gaile's back using him to balance her as she gave him an angle from which to engage her. She moved to capture Gaile in another kiss as she felt his member push into her depths, moaning into the kiss she prodded her tongue at Gaile's lips bidding for entry which he allowed as they held the kiss the two battled for supremacy with their tongues each enjoying the others taste. It was as always that Nerco felt amazing to Gaile and was always a test of his stamina and resistance as he continued to thrust into her depths earning moans and the occasional hitch in her breathing. Breaking for air Nerco pulled away bid Gaile to pull out of her "I want..." she paused with a nervous tone of voice "I want to try something different Gaile" She said as she turned around and presented her rear to Gaile "Are you sure about this Nerco?" Gaile said as he positioned himself at her rosebud "No..." She said, "But I'll try anything once Gaile." She said as she let out a gasp of pleasure when his tip pushed into her "Go slow at first please..." She paused "I've never actually done anything like this before." Gaile responded by slowly and gently pushing into her rear depths "Nerco I-" Gaile started to say before he reached his limit and unleashed himself inside of her earning a loud moan from Nerco "Haah, So hot..." Nerco said as she fell into an orgasm of her own and sprayed her nectar into the floor of the shower, which went swirling down the drain with the water that cascaded over them. "I guess my ass is too much for you Gaile." Nerco said challenging him "I just wasn't expecting it to feel that amazing." Gaile said as he withdrew from her rear, his seed spilling out of her and washing down the drain Nerco let out a surprised gasp as Gaile slid into her a second time without warning what remained of his seed acting as a sort of lubricant "Was it not you who said I defeat you in other ways?" Gaile spoke a challenge of his own as Nerco let out a moan of pleasure "Its a strange sensation this..." She paused as he continued his thrusting "But I can't say that I don't like it..." Nerco said as she looked at Gaile over her shoulder and smiled "Then claim me once more my keen Hunter" Nerco said as she felt Gaile's pace quicken, She knew He was close to a second release "Not there Gaile" She said as she bid him to withdraw as she swiftly turned around and presented her flower to Gaile "In here." she commanded, without needed to be told a second time Gaile lined himself up and pushed into her folds and began thrusting harder and faster still, He was close and she knew it. Before long Nerco felt a familiar pressure in her core as she too came close to release "Gaile I-" She started to say but was silenced by Gaile with a swift kiss "Me too." Gaile said as he pulled back for one final thrust and pushed forward emptying himself inside of her waiting womb, the heat of his seed driving Nerco over the edge into a second orgasm. Withdrawing from Nerco's depths Gaile's member began to soften as he planted a kiss on Her forehead as was his signature act of affection for the woman he called his wife.

Elsewhere, Onnen and Thaeon were busying themselves with their own lovemaking, "Soundproofing didn't work but I know a way to avoid disturbing them tonight." Onnen said as a devilish smirk spread over her face "Onnen I don't like that look." Thaeon said as his mouth was suddenly stuffed with a wad of cloth that Onnen's underwear "You'll get over this soon enough" Onnen said as she lined herself up with Thaeon's member, letting it gracefully slide into her depths with a quiet moan, Thaeon on the other hand let out a low groan that was muffled by the makeshift gag in his mouth, as she continued to bob up and down on his member riding him cowgirl style doing her best to keep quiet through the pleasure she was feeling, Thaeon let out another groan as she continued her ride driving him ever close to the edge, bending down, she pulled out of Thaeon's mouth the makeshift gag she had first stuffed into his mouth to silence him, and planted her lips on his in a passionate kiss that neither wanted to break from. Breaking for air Onnen lifted up and began to spin her hips in a grinding motion that drove Thaeon even closer to his limit "Onnen, gonna c-" He started to say as she suddenly stopped moving and pushed herself off of his member "Not yet you aren't" Onnen said as she shifted her position, she lay sprawled across Thaeon's body her mouth hovering over his member slick with her juices, as her womanhood was flush with his own mouth, without needing to be told what to do Thaeon began to lick her womanhood and thrust his tongue into her depths loving her taste as he did so, and in response to the pleasure she was being given she too began to suck on Thaeon's stiff member taking all of him into her mouth without difficulty Onnen let out muffled moans as Thaeon ate her out and as she continued to bob her head up and down over Thaeon's member he began to let out low and throaty groans of his own as he came ever closer to the edge of his limit. Before long, Onnen began to feel her insides coil up as she was brought closer and closer to the edge of her own limit in order to encourage Thaeon she relaxed the muscles in her throat and took him deeper into her mouth driving him over the edge as he shot rope after rope of his seed down her throat and with one final bout of effort Thaeon drove his tongue as deep as he could into her depths and earned a spilling of her nectar as she fell into an orgasm of her own, eagerly Thaeon lapped up the sweet tasting fluid and swallowed it Onnen had done the same with him as she gulped down his load, breaking from their positions Onnen lay next to Thaeon, her body curled into his as she let out a content sigh and allowed sleep to claim her, Thaeon was not far behind as he too began to submit to fatigue "Onnen, I love you more than you will ever know..." Thaeon said as the dark abyss of sleep took him. "I love you too Thaeon," Onnen said sleepily as she curled up in his embrace once more and allowed sleep to take her.

 **Steamy stuff is over now.**


	5. Chapter 5

Flora awoke to find herself back in the inverted city that she knew from talking to her father was a projection of her innermost self, a projection of her soul. Sensing something predatory behind her she turned around to find her bloodstained doppelgänger had been standing behind her "Hello Flora." She said in a cold mockery of her own voice "I've been waiting for you to show up for some time now." The beastly manifestation spoke to her chilling her to her core, sure she was frightened but she needed to be strong now more than ever. "My father said that you are a part of me and that its easier to just accept you than it is to fight you..." Flora said as she defiantly stared down her manifested beasthood "Are you scared of me Flora." the beastly doppelgänger asked the young girl in front of her "I'm terrified" She said truthfully "Then how can you 'accept' that which you fear?" the doppelgänger asked her as a toothy smirk flashed upon her face "The answer child is that you cant 'accept' me if you fear me." her manifested beasthood spoke "True, but fear can be defeated by understanding" Flora said with a smirk of her own as her beastly doppelgänger frowned "So you say child, but are you willing to understand what I am, that you may one day accept me for all that I am?" her beasthood asked her with a knowing expression upon her face "I can try..." Flora said as she walked over to her bloodstained doppelgänger and held her in an embrace. Slowly, she began to feel changes in herself as she absorbed her other half into her consciousness, her senses became stronger, she could see better, she felt stronger than ever, among many other changes that took place as she slept "We are one entity now Flora She heard her beasthood speak within her mind though you can always find me here in this place should you have need of me." her beastly doppelgänger spoke to her for the last time before her vision went dark and she awoke in her bed. "I've done it..." She said as she looked in the mirror she found her pupils were slitted like that of a beast, with a gasp of surprise she blinked and found her eyes to be normal again "You have much to learn child." She heard the voice speak in her head "I know..." She replied mentally "Though I'm afraid of what might come to pass when my father sees that I've chosen to accept you..." Flora spoke mentally to her other half "Flora its time to get up." Gaile said as he knocked on her door "Coming Dad!" Flora yelled on the other side of the door as she got out of bed and began to dress for the day "Your father will be proud of you if nothing else." She heard the voice speak again, "It takes a strong will to be able to accept something like me at such an age." The manifestation spoke again within her mind "You're sure?" Flora asked aloud without even thinking. "Positive."

The beast replied flashing a toothy smile within her mindscape. Standing in front of the mirror in her room for a second time she noticed her muscles were slightly more toned on her arms she felt stronger too she also made note that her nails had sharpened slightly looking at her teeth she noticed that she had overnight and painlessly developed a second set of canines that curved inward and were sharper than her regular canines "Is all this from accepting you?" She wondered aloud not realizing Gaile had heard every word. When she dressed for the day in a violet sundress and exited her room she found her father with a proud smile on his face "I heard everything..." Gaile said "It takes a very strong person to accept that part of them at such an age but I'm afraid you may regret it in the end" Gaile said causing her to frown "Why would I regret it?" She asked her father "Because your training as a Huntress will begin in two weeks once I conduct Merrick's Graduation Test" Gaile said knowingly "So you mean I get to be in the same line of work as you dad?" Flora asked excitedly, her eyes as wide as saucers "I'll tell you the same thing I told Merrick when we first started training together" Gaile paused "You will either thank me in the end of all of this Flora" He paused before his tone became serious "Or you will grow to hate my very existence" Gaile said sadly as Flora ran to hug him "No matter what you throw at me dad I could never hate you..." Flora said as she stood on the tips of her toes to kiss her father on the cheek "I guess we begin in two weeks then" She said knowingly to which Gaile nodded I shouldn't be gone for much longer than that Gaile said as he reached out his hand to ruffle Flora's hair which she didn't resist this time instead letting out a giggle "Oh, Dad… Merrick is here." She said as she let out an exhale of breath through her nose "And tell me Flora what does he smell like" Gaile asked, giving her a bit of early testing on a Hunter's sense of smell "Merrick smells like..." She paused as she drew in another breath through her nose taking in his scent "He smells like apricots Dad..." Gaile responded by drawing in a scent of his own "Apricots and?" Gaile asked motioning for her to continue "Apricots and that Stetson aftershave you gave to him because you said it was too strong of a scent for you." Flora said with a smile as her father nodded to her "Yes, Very good Flora." Gaile said as he patted her on the top of her head earning a happy giggle from his daughter "Sorry I'm late Gaile" Merrick said as he finally appeared, a street rat tried to steal my pocketbook and I had to teach them a lesson. "I hope you didn't kill him" Gaile said seriously as he looked at Merrick who nodded no "Nah, just broke a few of his fingers." Merrick said plainly as he spotted Nerco walking toward them "Nerco." the youth nodded to the elder Keeper in front of him "Merrick." She said returning the gesture "I see you're maintaining that coat I gave you." Nerco said with a smile "I do hope its keeping you warm at night, Yharnam winters can be brutal" Nerco said "Yes, but I heard Cainhurst is worse" Merrick said plainly "You have no idea." Nerco said flatly, Walking past Merrick, Nerco stopped in front of Gaile "Be careful out there." She said as she handed Gaile a charm made of boneash, attached to it was a small vial of blood. "I hope you never have to use this." She said as she hugged Gaile in a tight embrace the he returned " hey, why are you hugging me like this is the last you're going to see of me?" Gaile asked as he kissed her on the forehead, "I'll be back before you know it." He said as he did the same to his daughter and said his goodbyes, before long a military truck had arrived to pick them up "This is us Merrick" Gaile said as he climbed into the back of the truck and was met with the sight of several other Hunters who had gone to the recruitment station long before he and Merrick had. "Knowing you guys are here means I'll be able to rest a bit easier" He said as he reached out his hand for Merrick to grab hold of "Oi, Arkenmire is it?" spoke a soldier in the back of the truck among the Hunters "Yes?" Gaile said as he fixed the young man with a look, "Nice necklace." The man jeered at him "It was a gift from my wife" Gaile explained "Yer, I saw, not too bad on her looks" The man complimented Gaile who simply nodded.

The sliding door in the front of the truck opened up without warning "Alright lads that's enough chatter!" Said the man in the passenger seat as he shut the sliding door "We have two more to pick up here before we're off!" Said the muffled voice of the passenger seat occupant "They cant possibly mean-" Gaile said before a boneash clad arm reached into the back of the truck and grabbed hold of a handle mounted on the side, "Onnen!?" Gaile said utterly bewildered "And me." Called Thaeon's voice as he climbed into the truck after Onnen "Wot?" said one of the soldiers "This battlefield is no place for a woman get the hell out of the truck." The unnamed soldier said, this only served to make Onnen glare daggers at the man who suddenly felt very small "I was born on the battlefield boy." Said Onnen as her glare softened and moved to face Thaeon "I can already tell, this is going to be fun" Thaeon said as he laid a hand on his Muramasa "Dont get cocky now Keepers" Said one of Gaile's Hunters who was silenced by a hard look from Gaile himself "...Sorry sir" He said lowly, just barely heard by Onnen and Thaeon who both wore devilish smirks in response "Oi!" there was a bang on the sliding door "I said that's enough chatter!" the muffled voice of the passenger occupant yelled, "Then why dont you come back here and do something about it." Thaeon said cockily "Don't piss him off Thaeon" Called Nerco's voice from outside the truck "And know that I wont forgive you if you die." She paused "Any of you." She paused once more "That means you too Merrick." He heard Nerco say as the truck roared to life and began its decent down the hill where their home stood.

It had been about four days later on the road that they arrived at the base where their training as soldiers would begin. Onnen and Thaeon were the first to disembark from the truck as they gracefully leapt out of the truck and landed crouched on one knee swiftly they stood up and were greeted by the sight of two high ranking soldiers "How did a woman get onto the truck?" The first soldier asked, greatly annoying Onnen "Why are you all so judgmental of my gender" Onnen asked in an exasperated tone of voice "Because miss, my men dont need any distractions that you might present, its been several months since they've seen a woman particularly one as lovely as you and I dont need them fighting over you like rabid dogs." The man spoke, further aggravating Onnen who rested her hand on the handle of her Yasutsuna which prompted several of the men to raise their rifles at her "I'm faster than I look gentlemen" Onnen said with a devilish smirk gracing her face which made the already nervous soldiers even more so "Sir?" The soldiers who had their rifles fixed on Onnen spoke nervously "I'll go home for now, but know that I can come here at my leisure now that I've seen this place" Onnen said as she swiftly drew her sword and cut a rift into the very air around them "I'll see you tonight Thaeon" She said as she walked through the rift and it closed behind her as Thaeon turned and fixed the gathering of men with a deadly glare "First off I dont give a damn if you're a general, a captain, a lieutenant or any other high ranking officer in your military" Thaeon said as he rested a hand on his sword, Muramasa "You dont send my captain away like that and expect me to be happy you did." Thaeon said as he lowered his hand, though there were still five rifles with nervous trigger fingers resting on his form "lower your weapons..." The man commanded his soldiers "For god sake put them down!" He yelled a second time as the men did as they were told "That woman was this man's commanding officer" The man said nervously "Is there any way to contact her sir?" The man said regarding Thaeon apologetically "No, but she'll be back tonight like she said before she left"

As the gathering of men dispersed all that remained were Gaile, Thaeon and the two commanding officers that had sent Onnen back to Loran "I do apologize greatly sir I had no idea she was your commanding officer" the man said as he bowed to Thaeon "Next time ask instead of passing judgment" Thaeon said as he walked away, stopping next to a group of soldiers in training when he heard mentions of 'that woman,' and 'having some fun tonight.' Thaeon was a patient man but he had no mercy for those that would seek to harm Onnen, fixing them with a deadly glare he spoke in a low but demonic tone of voice "If you men so much as look at her wrong when she arrives here tonight there is no measure to how quickly I will kill all six of you." Thaeon said to them as he flicked his thumb against the tsuba of his sword. Drawing it out of the scabbard about an inch "You wanna bring a sword to a gun fight mate?" one of the offending soldiers said as he pulled out his sidearm, a Gasser M1895 Revolver and pointed it at Thaeon before cocking back the hammer. Without warning Thaeon drew his sword with blinding speed and in a blur of movement he cut through the revolver, separating barrel and cylinder from the grip in the mans hand with two well placed strikes that seemed to come from only one movement of his blade, by the time the man had reacted Thaeon's Muramasa was already in its scabbard and his hands were at his sides. "The appropriate question my friend, is do you want to bring a gun to a sword fight?" Thaeon asked as the man fell backward onto his rear with the front of his pants stained. "Pathetic." Thaeon said as he walked away. "W-What the h-hell is that guy!?" The man on the ground exclaimed as Gaile crouched to meet his height.

"Thaeon is what you call a Keeper of the Old Lords" Gaile started to explain "Keepers are ageless warriors with nothing but time on their hands so provoking one isn't the wisest decision you could have made" Gaile said knowingly "Be glad you're still alive my friend because if I know Thaeon, and I do, he could have killed all six of you in a matter of seconds." Gaile said as his eyes narrowed "I understand you boys were going to try and have some fun tonight at Onnen's expense." Gaile said as he bared his teeth at them "If you want to even try tonight you'll have to get past me first." Gaile said as he stood up "And even then, Onnen is no pushover, she will cut you down without even a shred of pity or remorse." Gaile said as he walked away bidding them a pleasant day as he ran to catch up with Thaeon. "I should have killed them all Gaile." Thaeon said as he walked next to Gaile hand tightly gripping his Muramasa "No, you did the right thing in simply scaring them off." Gaile said as he rested a hand on the Elder Keeper's shoulder "What if it was Nerco they were talking about Gaile?" Thaeon asked as he faced his friend with narrowed eyes "What if they wanted to hurt her like those other assholes tried to do that day in town square, and yes she told us about that." Thaeon said flatly "They touch her and I'll kill them all." Thaeon said "Yes, and I'll help you do it." Gaile said as he looked into Thaeon's ember orange eyes "They got a healthy scare from you so I dont see them having the stones to try anything tonight" Gaile said knowingly as he removed his hand from Thaeon's shoulder "No not tonight but some day I'm sure" He said as he relaxed his grip on the handle of his blade "And when they do I'll be there to cut them all down." Thaeon said as he continued to walk with Gaile unaware that the soldier from before was following them, both stopped cold when they heard the cycling sounds of a rifle behind them "Kill me if I so much as look at her the wrong way will you?" The man said as he kept the rifle trained on Thaeon's back ready to shoot him if he so much as reached for his sword, "It appears that you are not the better man, Thaeon, was it?" The man said as he cracked a sly grin that went unseen by Thaeon who finally decided to speak "...mere seconds..." Thaeon said lowly causing the man to lower the rifle in confusion "what?" He started, "speak up I didn't quite catch that." The man said, rifle still lowered which was exactly what Thaeon had been waiting for as he disappeared in a burst of static, "I said the rest of your life is going to be measured in mere seconds!" Thaeon yelled as he appeared before the offending soldier sword drawn for the kill, with one strike he sliced through the rifle which the man had brought up in a feeble attempt to defend against the attack "You're mine!" Thaeon yelled as he cut into the man from his shoulder to his waist with a terrible spray of blood that hit both Thaeon and Gaile "Any last words?" Gaile said as he trained his Mauser on the man's head "T-To hell with all of you… you Hunters are nothing but killers!" He exclaimed as Gaile shot him in the head, ending his life. With a sigh Gaile looked at Thaeon who had immolated himself to clean the blood from his body and sword "That could have been avoided if the poor bastard hadn't been so stubborn." Gaile said as he heard footsteps coming their way "And here comes more trouble for us." Gaile said with another sigh as he holstered his Mauser as a group of soldiers and one of the drill instructors appeared around the corner rifles raised and ready to open fire on the two.

"What the hell is this now!?" The instructor demanded seeing the dead soldier at their feet "He held us at gunpoint" Thaeon said motioning to the split in half rifle that he himself cut through "I gave him a scare earlier because I overheard him talking about my wife and the things he wanted to do to her." Thaeon said in his defense "Yes, I witnessed that earlier but thought nothing of it as you left him unharmed, but this is going too far sir." The instructor said as he ordered his men to take Thaeon into custody "Just go with them Thaeon I'll keep and eye out for anything and everything when Onnen gets here tonight" Gaile said reassuringly to his friend who nodded "I know you will." Thaeon said as he was lead away in chains, one of the men that had disarmed him gave his sword an experimental swing "Nice..." He said as he gave it another test swing "Very nice… I think I might keep it." which caused Thaeon to glare daggers at the man "Like hell you will that sword was forged for me by my best friend." Thaeon snapped as he jerked his wrist the sword and scabbard was wrenched from the man's hand and returned to his own. "How in the hell!?" The man exclaimed, "I have a boneash wire tied to the scabbard its nearly invisible unless you're looking for it." Thaeon explained as he placed his sheathed sword back in the ember orange sash he wore around his waist his coat billowing around him in the strong winds that were currently blowing all around them.

Nightfall arrived several hours later and with it a certain Keeper from Loran arriving in the exact spot she left from, she found Gaile waiting for her "Hello Gaile." Onnen said with a smile as she hugged her friend, who returned the gesture "Thaeon's been taken into military custody." Gaile said somberly as Onnen's eyes widened "He's what!?" She exclaimed, "Well, he wont be for long." Onnen said as she walked toward the building marked 'brig' "That's where I'd have him if it was me." She said to herself as she snuck up on the guard posted at the front door of the brig and incapacitated him with a swift kick to the back of the head "Oooh… he's gonna feel that in the morning." Gaile said as he walked up to her and silently opened the door for her "Ladies first" Gaile said with a smile which she returned "Ever the gentleman arent you Gaile?" She said as she walked in and was met with the sight of two guards at the very last cell at the end of the hall, reaching into the satchel on her left thigh she produced a bottle of blue elixir and drank its contents, becoming invisible to the naked eye, she silently walked toward the two men, standing between them she spoke, "Excuse me gentlemen but do you mind giving me some time alone with my husband" She said as she grabbed their rifles and hit both men with a roundhouse kick knocking them both unconscious. "Alright lets get you out of there." Onnen said as she faded into view as the effect of the blue elixir wore off and she became known to the world once more. With a swift series of strikes from her Yasutsuna she had Thaeon's cell practically destroyed as she cut through the bars of his cell and the chains that bound him. "You shouldn't have come back there are men here that want to do terrible things to you" Thaeon said as he stood up and massaged his wrists as the cuffs on them fell away. "Let them try." Onnen said as a scowl fell upon her face. As the exited the brig several beakers of a familiar substance rained down upon them from above Gaile fell to his knees immediately knowing he had been hit with numbing mist "They… They raided my storage locker!?" Gaile shouted as his eyes shifted to that of a beasts "You want her..." Gaile paused as he weakly spoke "You want her so desperately..." He said with another pause as he tried to fight the draining effects of the mist that surrounded him "You desire this woman's flesh so desperately!?" Gaile exclaimed as pain racked his body, he knew he was about to transform into a beast and he didn't care, these men deserved what was about to happen to them. "Do you feel no shame at all for what you're doing!?" Gaile growled out as his transformation began "W-what the fuck is wrong with him?" One of the men clad in an armored chest plate and a gas mask to hide his face cried out as he watched in terror as Gaile began to turn into a beast "Who cares just get the bitch before the mist wears off" The man commanded as the group of five gas mask clad soldiers advanced on the weakened Onnen "N-Now I understand the terror Nerco felt in Old Yharnam six years ago" Onnen said as the men advanced on her and she could do nothing about it "Oh do shut up you'll like it in the end." one of them said as he pushed her over "What was that you said Arkenmire?" The man said as he fumbled with his belt "Onnen here is no pushover?" He said as he got his belt undone and started to tear into Onnen's undergarments exposing her womanhood to the cold nighttime air. "Thaeon… I'm sorry you couldn't save me." She said as she felt the man's disgusting member press at her entrance "I refuse to listen to such pathetic whining from you of all people Onnen." She heard Thaeon's voice echo from somewhere above them causing the men to stop what they were doing and for Onnen's eyes to widen for a fraction of a moment. Without warning, Thaeon dropped into the middle of the group and in a flurry of strikes cut three of the offending soldiers to bloody ribbons the remaining two that survived Thaeon's first attack decided to cut their losses and run only for Gaile to grab and rip one of them in half and smack the other one away with a hard backhand motion that broke his neck and sent him flying, the rest of the men in the nearby barracks were fast asleep when the mans limp body came crashing through the wall, the men all woke up at once and came outside to see what was going on they found that Onnen had covered herself with Thaeon's jacket and that Thaeon was standing in front of her to shield her from prying eyes, Gaile however let out a deafening roar as the men started to back away in fear of what they were seeing "Its a bloody monster!" several of the men shouted before Gaile's monstrous form started to shift into something resembling a human as he collapsed with a groan and fell unconscious.

Gaile awoke the next morning in the infirmary bound in leather restraints "The hell is going on here why have I been restrained" Gaile asked anyone that might have heard him as a nurse came into the room followed by Onnen "We've restrained you because of the events of the last night..." The nurse said as she check in on Gaile "Events you dont seem to remember" She said with a note of concern in her voice. Looking at Onnen, Gaile asked "What happened last night Onnen." At this, a devilish smirk spread across Onnen's face "Well..." She said with a faked blush "You and I had a bit of a romp last night." Which had Gaile shocked as she continued to tell "That knot of yours feels amazing you know I'm almost envious of Nerco" She said as Gaile's eyes widened in horror and making the nurse blush for real, "Onnen if I hurt you at all I am so sor-" He was cut off by light laughter from both Onnen and Thaeon who had just walked into the room "That was just cruel of you Onnen" Thaeon said as he tried to contain his laughter "I know but even I get to pick on you sometimes Gaile" She said as she apologetically bowed to the restrained Hunter in front of her. "You could have chosen a better way to do that Onnen" Gaile said with a bitter tone "I thought I had actually-" Gaile was cut off once again by Onnen who had calmed her self and turned serious "No, we didn't… but you did transform last night Gaile" She said as Gaile's eyes widened for the second time "Oh god..." was the only words spoken by Gaile as he found the floor to be very interesting in the moment "Did I kill anyone?" to which Onnen nodded "Of the five that attacked me last night you killed two, very brutally I might add" She said as Thaeon spoke "I got the other three..." He spoke out "I think the medical examiner is still trying to piece the bodies back together..." He said as Gaile nodded cut me loose I dont need to be chained down like an animal. Gaile asked but the nurse nodded a clear no "Until we know for sure that this wont happen again we have to keep you restrained, I'm sorry..." the nurse said as she looked at Gaile with a sad expression "Do we even know what triggered the change in the first place Gaile asked" to which Thaeon nodded "Yeah apparently they broke into your storage chest and made off with several bottles of numbing mist" He said as the nights events came crashing to the surface of Gaile's memory "Oh yes… That's right." Gaile said as he remembered what he had done, he tore a man in half with brute strength alone and broke the neck of the other with a backhanded strike that sent him flying into the nearby barracks. "You need to know that these changes I undergo dont happen unless I'm angered by something or if I will it on myself by concentrating." Gaile said as he was reluctantly set free from his restraints by the nurse who allowed him to stand from his bed his clothing had remained intact and his jacket was hanging on a coat rack in the room. Grabbing and putting on his coat he left the room with Thaeon and Onnen in tow.


	6. Chapter 6

Gaile, Onnen and Thaeon had just walked out of the infirmary when the three were approached by a group of soldiers, not trusting them at all Onnen and Thaeon immediately took up defensive postures and rested hands firmly upon the handles of their respective swords "Easy you two." Said one of the soldiers "We just came here to apologize for what my brother and his merry band of of arseholes tried to pull with you" the man said as they relaxed somewhat, "If that man was your brother then while I do apologize for taking his life, though I'm afraid I trust you very little." Onnen said as she walked past the group with Thaeon in tow "Hey, you going back to Loran?" Thaeon asked "Not yet, one of the captains wanted to speak to me in his office" She paused, "I'm headed there to see what he wants and then I'm going to Loran for a bit to see if I'm needed at all" She said as Thaeon looked at her with a worried expression "Want me to come with?" Thaeon asked, though she nodded a clear no "I have to be able to stand on my own two feet Thaeon, I know you're looking out for me and I appreciate it but there are some things I have to do by myself" She said as she walked away from Thaeon towards the Captain's Office.

Stopping outside the office Onnen took a moment to give herself a quick once over to make sure she looked presentable, satisfied with her appearance she knocked on the door and was bid to enter "I must sincerely apologize for what almost happened to you last night…" The Captain said to Onnen as she took a seat, crossing one of her legs over the other she made herself comfortable in the plush leather cushioned chair that sat for guests in the office "Though I must ask, was killing them truly necessary they could have been fine soldiers on the field of battle" He asked as Onnen narrowed her eyes at the Captain, "Unless you want rapists standing alongside you in battle, you might want to reconsider that line of thinking." She said firmly as the Captain nodded in understanding "Yes well..." He started to say but was unable to continue his thought as Onnen had started speaking once more, "If you want to make those deaths useful, use them as a warning for the others." She started to say, "show them what two Keepers and a single Hunter can do." She finished her statement and allowed the Captain to finish his thought when a lower ranking officer entered the office "that would seem the best course of action but you must understand these men haven't seen a woman in months it was to be expected that-" He started to say but stopped when he noticed Onnen glaring daggers at him "Though hopefully that won't discourage my men, if anything, it might make them push forward, they'll be more afraid of you than the enemy." He said as Onnen's glare softened a bit "After what those five tried last night the men shouldn't be afraid of me at all, I couldn't lift a finger due to the effects of the numbing mist." She admitted to the two men in the room "Its Thaeon and Gaile that they should fear, they were the ones that did all the killing last night" She said as she lowered her crossed leg and crossed the opposite one "right, I'll tell the men to use their imagination when back at the barracks. Hopefully you won't mind that because it's all that they can do, really." he said as Onnen fixed him with a knowing look "I dont mind them using me in their fantasies but I should warn you" She paused, "When that stops being enough for them and more come after me I'm castrating those that do." She said a tone of finality that had both men nodding their agreement "I'll be sure to pass that on" The officer said as he was dismissed from the office by the Captain "You are dismissed as well Captain Onnen" He spoke as she offered him the Keeper's salute which he accepted knowing she was from a different military entirely.

Leaving the office, Onnen found Thaeon waiting for her "So how did it go?" He asked her as she walked past him silently "Fine, Thaeon." she said with a wry smile "It went just fine." She said as she drew her blade and opened a rift to Loran "You coming with or do you want to stay here?" She asked her husband "I'm coming with you" Thaeon spoke out "You know being separated from you is torture for me." He said as the two shared a few light kisses before breaking to make sure that no one saw them. Both heaved a sigh of relief when they saw Gaile was the only one in the area as he knew that they like he and Nerco were lovers, so too were they. Walking over to the two Gaile asked them "Headed home for a bit?" to which both nodded "Yeah, we need some time away from this place" Onnen said and Thaeon nodded his agreement "and I need some time with you" Thaeon said as he kissed her on the forehead much like Gaile did with Nerco "sorry Gaile but I'm stealing a move from your playbook." Thaeon said as he look at the blushing face of his lover, his wife with satisfaction "You idiot..." Onnen said, flustered as Gaile burst out laughing "That's fine with me but expect me to steal one back from yours soon enough" He said as Thaeon nodded "I wish you the best of luck in that endeavor Gaile" Thaeon said as he followed Onnen through the rift and it closed behind them.

Turning around Gaile was met with the visage of the Captain walking toward him, Gaile stood straight up, saluting the older man that was walking toward him who simply waved his hand "At ease Mr. Arkenmire." The Captain stated as Gaile relaxed his posture "I understand there was a bit of an incident last night." He spoke to which Gaile nodded "I owe you an apology" Gaile said, "I shouldn't have let my other half get so riled up" Gaile said with a sombre look on his face, this too was waved away by the Captain "I'll have none of that Arkenmire" He said as Gaile nodded "Your personal belongings had been stolen, they tried to rape your friend and force you to watch. I think I can understand why anyone would go berserk. Just Try to compensate for the losses you caused, that's all I ask of you." The Captain spoke to which Gaile nodded for a second time "just one Hunter or Huntress is worth at least three regular soldiers, even more if he or she can use the quickening" Gaile said knowingly "Yes, with your Hunters and huntresses bolstering our ranks we just may avoid losing this war before the first battle has even been fought." The Captain spoke, "There was a favor I wanted to ask of you Captain." Gaile said in a questioning tone "Go on?" Said the Captain as he turned to face Gaile looking him square in his golden toned eyes "I'd like to request to make the Hunters and Huntresses that came here with me a separate unit under my direct command." Gaile said as he took looked into the Captain's piercing blue eyes "Request granted Arkenmire, to be honest with you I was just about to suggest you find suitable candidates for a specialized unit, coupled with the fact that the men and women who have come here with you to fight in this war seem loyal to you and you alone." Which caused Gaile to smile, "Yes, they only listen to me but if I ordered them to they would listen to your officers as well" Gaile said knowingly as the Captain nodded "Your unit will be classified as shock troopers and will serve as trench raiders as well due to your expertise in close quarters combat." He said as Gaile nodded "Understood I'll gather the ranks and pass along the news." Gaile said as he saluted the Captain for a second time before he departed.

In Loran, Onnen had gathered together the total force of three hundred Keepers she commanded as the Captain of the Eleventh Division of Loran's ancient military force. At one time, the Eleventh was the most feared of all the Keeper divisions throughout Loran for their speed and ruthless aggression in combat This of course all changed when the Captain that served before Onnen was killed in battle by a Pthumerian Lancer When their Captain died the ranks began to falter but hope burns brightest in the darkest of hours, Onnen took up her Captain's mantle and lead the forces to victory in the war against the Pthumerians and their own force of Keepers five hundred years prior. "For five-hundred long years Loran has known peace." Onnen shouted to her gathered forces "For five-hundred years I have served as your Captain" She shouted a second time earning a resounding cheer from her forces "And for five-hundred years we have sat in darkness with nothing to do but patrol our lands, we have grown complacent in these years of peace." Onnen spoke calmly earning a nods from some and cheers from others "So I would ask of you, for the glory of Loran, to show our enemies what we Keepers of Loran can do, and lastly for our allies above..." She paused for a moment before speaking again "Will you walk into hell with me one last time!?" She exclaimed as a resounding cheer of approval broke out among the ranks, swords, spears, axes, many multitudes of different weapons were raised to the air to show that they would indeed follow their captain into battle once again. "Thank you all, my friends..." Onnen said with a smile as she stepped down from her elevated position and walked among the ranks of Keepers that would walk into hell itself with her for the glory of their homeland.

Night had fallen on the base and Gaile sat at a desk writing a letter to his home with nothing but a small lantern to light the space he occupied. Satisfied with what he had written for his family he placed the letter into an envelope and sealed it, placing a stamp on the appropriate space on the envelope he blew out the lantern only for Onnen to appear next to him in complete silence "Gaile." She said nearly making him jump out of his skin, "Good god Onnen, don't do that." Gaile said as he stopped to calm his racing heart "I'm a Keeper remember? Stealth is what I do Gaile." She said as she rest a hand on his shoulder "Come outside for a bit I have something to show you." She said with a devilish smirk on her face as Gaile wordlessly followed her. What awaited him in the main assembly of the base shocked him, there were Keepers everywhere, easily a small army "How many Onnen?" Gaile asked and she let another smirk grace her face "Over three-hundred." Onnen said with pride welling in her voice "We can win this war before it even begins." She said as her army of keepers stood at the ready still as statues they stood unmoving "How did you get them all here without a single alarm being raised though" Gaile wondered aloud "That's an easy one Arkenmire" The Captain said as he came to stand next to Onnen and Him "She came to me first and asked if any soldier in her ranks would be fit to join us in battle." He said as she nodded "We stand ready to sweep across the battlefield like a plague" She said as the Captain nodded "The royal army of Her Majesty welcomes the assistance of the Eleventh Division of Loran" He paused, "With this many Keepers bolstering their ranks we are assured victory on the field of battle!" He exclaimed "We have an unused barracks that you may take for your forces Onnen" The Captain spoke as he walked away "Thank you sir, for being so accommodating to my people" She said as the Captain continued to walk away only for him to raise his arm and wave.

The next day the men awoke to find that there were more Keepers than just Onnen and Thaeon walking around the base, they didn't recognize any of the ones that they had encountered so far "Excuse me but where did you all come from" One of the senior soldiers asked one of the Keepers who stopped what he was doing to talk "We, of the Eleventh have followed our captain and lieutenant into this battle for the glory of Loran" The Keeper spoke as he drew his sword and began sparring with another nearby Keeper, The gathering of soldiers turned around to find Onnen standing with them "Sorry, most of my forces arent much for conversation" She said earning awestruck looks from the soldiers around her "Y-Your forces?" The man questioned as Onnen raised an eyebrow "Yes, each of the Keepers you see here Thaeon included are loyal to their Captain, they are loyal to me." She said as each of the men looked at her with various expressions "I'm amazed that you, a woman commands such power" The soldier said as Onnen glared at him "And I think less of you." She said earning hard stares from the men around the senior officer "I half expected as much with what Crikoff and his fellows tried to do to you the other night Captain Onnen but we arent used to seeing women fighting a man's battle" He said as Onnen nodded in understanding "Well, we're here now whether you want us or not" She said with a pause "Gaile didn't bring only Hunters with him after all, he brought the best he had to offer and that included Huntresses" She said as the gathering of soldiers nodded in return finally understanding that this war would need every able bodied Man and Woman on the base, it no long mattered that they were Hunters, Huntresses or Keepers, They were soldiers first and foremost.

Thaeon had been walking toward the barracks set aside for the keepers when he noticed Onnen speaking with a gathering of soldiers, worried for her he made his way over to the silently "These guys giving you any trouble Captain?" Thaeon spoke as she turned to regard him "Not at all Lieutenant, be at ease." She said as Thaeon relaxed a little bit "Sorry about that guys but after what happened last night I'm not taking any chances" He said as the group of soldiers nodded their understanding "Its fine Lieutenant we got the memo about coming after her for a second time, we'll be allowed to live but we'd lose something precious to us..." the officer said as he regarded the devilish smirk Onnen was wearing "of course really with any of my forces all you need to do is ask" Onnen said, the smirk never leaving her face "though I expect you to be able to keep up and satisfy them if you do." She said as her face turned serious "I'm off limits though so I would advise against coming to me, There's only one man here who gets to have me and he's staring you all in the faces" She said as they all looked at Thaeon with disbelieving stares "Lucky bastard." one of them muttered under his breath making Thaeon glare at the man "Onnen and I have known each other since we were kids..." He said as the man looked at him understanding why he was so protective of her now "And we've loved each other for far longer" Onnen said as she pulled Thaeon into a kiss right in front of the soldiers, no longer caring about being seen by the others. "Well would you look at that." Spoke one of the sparring Keepers as the other looked to her left to see Onnen and Thaeon held in one anothers embrace locked in a passionate kiss "It's about time." She said as she walked up to join her friend, Onnen and Thaeon broke from the kiss both with flushed faces "Not here..." Onnen spoke as she reached for her blade and cut a rift into the very fabric of space, a rift that lead to their barracks in Loran, grabbing hold of Thaeon's hand she lead him through the rift as it swiftly closed behind them "Well, we wont be seeing them for some time." The female keeper spoke as she turned to face the soldiers "I'm Mira by the way" She said as she walked away with the male Keeper trailing behind her as they joined up with a group of other Keepers that passed through the area. "Knowing what Onnen said, that's good right? All we have to do is ask?" one of the men with the officer spoke up "I wont have any of that you lot, she was probably pulling our legs anyway" He said making the men sigh in defeat "Understood sir." They all said in unison as they went to their barracks.

 **Warning: Lemon**

Elsewhere in the Loran Barracks Onnen and Thaeon were curled up next to each other in Onnen's bed lost in the afterglow of their love for one another "This moment…" Onnen suddenly spoke as she straddled Thaeon's hips, feeling him harden beneath her for a second time "I don't ever want it to end." She said as she felt him slide into her depths with one fluid movement of his hips. With a moan of pleasure she leaned down to catch Thaeon in a kiss fueled by passion breaking from the kiss she rode her lover at a slow pace simply enjoying the feeling of fullness she received from him before she was flipped over without warning their positions switched Onnen lay in the missionary position and Thaeon hovered over her, his member still buried inside of her. "I dont want this to end either Onnen" He said with a pause "Its unfortunate but all moments like these must end sooner or later" Thaeon said as he picked up his pace and thrust his member into her moist depths earning moans from Onnen and the occasional hitch in her breath "Thaeon..." Was all she said as she clamped down on him like a vice as he continued to thrust into her again and again as he came closer and closer to his limit and was sent over the edge as he pumped rope after rope of his seed into her barren womb. "Haah, S-So much! Thaeon, are you trying to get me pregnant?" She said as she craned her neck upward to kiss her lover once again. "If only it were possible Onnen..." Thaeon said sadly as he withdrew himself from her depths. "I would love to be able to have a child with you Onnen." He said as he sat on the edge of her bed "Its the one thing I'm envious of Nerco and Gaile for..." He heard Onnen say as she wrapped her arms around his neck from behind "Can you go one more round? I want to try something different" Onnen said as she grabbed Thaeon's member in her hand and began to stroke him up and down his length "For you my love, I know I can." Thaeon said as his member hardened in her hand and he turned to face her "But what it is you want to tr-" He started to say before he was silenced by a kiss from Onnen She broke from the kiss and turned around, presenting her rear to Thaeon "I want to try it in here" She said as she used one hand to spread her cheeks giving Thaeon a clear view of where he was going "No way Onnen, I could hurt you..." He said as he backed away from her "You could… yes, but I know you wont..." She said as she bid Thaeon to come back to her with a groan he relented "I'm going to make sure this is enjoyable for you." He said as he began to grind himself on he outer lips getting his member slick with her juices before he proceeded with what Onnen wanted from him, positioning his tip at her rear entrance he spoke "Are you absolutely sure about this" With a determined nod Onnen spoke "Yes, I am..." She said as Thaeon pushed just his tip into her rear earning a gasp as he did so "You alright?" He asked as she nodded her head "I'm fine, keep going." She said as he pushed into her rear entrance slowly as not to hurt her "Its different but it feels good." Onnen said as he began to withdraw until just his tip remained inside of her and without warning thrust himself back in sliding swiftly into her entrance as he did so "Be gentle with me Thaeon!" She said with a moan as his member slick with her juices slid back out once more until just the tip remained inside before with much gentler force he slid back into her earning a moan of pleasure and a hitch in her breath when he pushed himself into her just a little more "Are you alright Onnen?" Thaeon said as he started to pick up his pace thrusting at a normal pace once she had grown used to the sensation "I'm fine… you can go a little faster if you want." Onnen said as she looked over her shoulder at Thaeon, who nodded as he picked up his pace and began to thrust faster and with that increase in speed came an increase in force as well "Onnen… I'm gonna c-" He started to say but was cut off by Onnen's own cries of pleasure "Me too!" She said as she went over the edge into a powerful orgasm that pushed Thaeon into one of his own as he shot rope after rope of his seed into her rear "Nngh! So hot" She cried as she rode out her climax screaming his name as she did so "Onnen!" Thaeon grunted as he shot one last burst of his seed into her, the muscles in her body seemed to take on a will of their own as an undulating motion started to envelop Thaeon as if she was trying to milk every last drop from Thaeon's softening member. Withdrawing from her rear he couldn't stop panting as he fell onto the bed in a heap, not long after Onnen fell next to him curling up within his frame "Thank you Thaeon that was… That was amazing" She said through pants of exhaustion as she felt his heat still within her "We're definitely doing this again some time..." She said as she pulled the covers of her bed over them and allowed sleep to take her.

 **Lemon Over.**


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N (for added effect listen to any track from Rainymood that features a heavy thunderstorm because that's what our friends here are training in the middle of :V**_

Onnen and Thaeon emerged from the rift leading to the base with a yawn shared between them "And thus today training begins for all parties involved in this war." She said with a smile as she noted her forces were awaiting both Her and Thaeon's return, rain cascading over their armored forms. She looked to the sky when she heard the distant clap of thunder and saw a flash of lightning in the sky "This storm..." She started to say as she looked to her lieutenant and lover "Gives us the perfect conditions to train in." He said as already heavy rain began to pour harder over the base turning the once firm earth into a slurry of mud.

Gaile awoke to the sound of a loud thunderclap as did the rest of the men and Hunters in the barracks they all shared "Alright maggots!" they heard one of the Drill Instructors say as he entered the barracks "Today, training begins and we start with a two kilometer run! Hunters and Huntresses however, will take a six kilometer run as per the orders of Captain Graves!" He yelled out as the men began to make their beds and dress for the day in their uniforms. "Six kilometers?" One of the Hunters asked causing Gaile to give him a hard look "Too challenging for you Grant?" Gaile asked as he looked at the young Hunter he and Nerco sent back to the Hunter's Dream six years ago "Not at all Gaile, just curious as to why Hunters seem to have a more grueling regimen of training ahead of them" Grant asked as the Drill Sergeant came to stand before him "Because, to put it simply… Captain Graves believes Hunters to be superior to human soldiers and thus a more grueling regimen of training is in order to challenge them in the same way our standard training challenges us." He said calmly explaining their reasoning to Grant as well as the other Hunters and Huntresses in the barracks, Gaile nodded his understanding "Right, then with your permission Sergeant… We'll get started, just show us the way." He said as the Drill Sergeant nodded to him "Right this way." The man said as he lead Gaile and his party of Hunters away before turning to face the men in the barracks "you needn't worry about inspections today as training is a few days overdue, but I expect you all to be ready by the time I return to fetch you AM I CLEAR!?" He yelled to them earning a resounding "SIR YES SIR!" from the men as they dressed in their uniforms at a much faster pace.

Onnen and Thaeon had the army of keepers divided into two groups: Those that could command fire and bend it to their will, and those that could not and therefore relied on skill with their weapons alone. The fire users stood in a field surrounded by metal targets that would pop up at random and it was part of their training to expect an attack from any direction thus the keepers that could use fire formed a circle facing out toward the many targets surrounding them and waited for their first enemy in training to rise and face them However, those the could not make use of fire trained with Thaeon as he was in the same position as them.

Gaile and the Hunters were half way through their run when they began to notice scattered traps laid for them "I guess just six kilometers wasn't challenging enough Gaile said with a huff as he deftly leapt over a trap that would have easily broken his ankle had he stepped on it." only for the huntress behind him to cry out as she didn't see the trap, turning around Gaile stopped to help her, "Gaile… I think its broken" She said as He stopped with her to get a closer look "Yeah… It is but that not going to stop you is it Nerim?" Gaile said as he passed her one of his blood vials this should mend it in a matter of seconds though having bones mended that quickly is going to hurt. Gaile said as he forced open the trap that had crushed her ankle, and with it free she slid the needle of the injector into her thigh and its contents were injected into her bloodstream with an audible hiss, letting out a cry of pain as her broken bones were mended at a rapid pace, with a groan she stood, "Gaile… the others kept going, so why did you stop to help me" Nerim asked as Gaile stood to tower over her "Because even in training no one gets left behind on my watch." Gaile said as he took off and she began to sprint after him "That is not going to happen to me again." She muttered to herself as she caught up with Gaile who had in turn caught up with the rest of the Hunters who had thus far avoided every trap placed to hinder them on their run, they arrived atop a hill that overlooked the entirety of the base Gaile stopped for only a moment as the others passed him by "Nice view." Nerim said as she stopped next to Gaile "Listen I… I just wanted to say thanks for earlier." She said as she swiftly pecked him on the cheek and resumed her run, but Gaile stopped her, "Nerim..." Gaile paused as she turned to face him, meeting the hard look on his face with one of hurt the second she noticed it "Understand now that I am married, my heart and soul belong to Nerco, there is no hope for you and I" Gaile said as she nodded "I know that Gaile I was just thanking you for earlier" She said as the look of hurt remained though Gaile's features had softened somewhat. "A simple thank you would have been more than enough in that sense." Gaile said as he picked up his pace brushing past her he spoke one final time, "If you truly respect me… then find someone else and covet me no longer." He said as her still form faded into the distance as he ran he was too far away to notice the tear that flowed down her cheek.

The Hunters arrived in time to see the last of the regular soldiers arriving from their two kilometer run. Gaile did a head count, but didn't see the one person he was looking for. "...Dammit Nerim!" Gaile muttered under his breath as he sped off brushing past one of the drill instructors who stopped him "And just where are you off to in such a hurry." He asked as Gaile glared daggers at the man "I dont have time for you, one of my Hunters is still out there and I'm going to retrieve her." Gaile said as he once again sped off leaving the instructor standing alone in the middle of the storm. Before long he found Nerim in the exact place he left her, Nerim's clothes were soaked through and he could see that she didn't wear a bra, walking toward her Gaile took off his heavy boneash coat and draped it on her shoulders "You'll catch your death out here you idiot!" Gaile scolded her as she looked at him with a hateful glare "What the fuck do you care Arkenmire!?" She yelled at him taking him by complete surprise "I… What?" Gaile asked, bewildered, "I cant help who I've fallen for Gaile" She said as her tears went unnoticed due in part to the rain that also cascaded through her raven black hair "Hunters and Huntresses rarely can." She said as the tears continued to fall down her cheeks masked by the rain that fell around them "I understand everything now..." Gaile said as he looked at her "You've fallen for me but we cant ever be together Nerim." Gaile said firmly as she looked up at him "All because of her..." Nerim muttered causing Gaile to arch an eyebrow "This all went to hell the moment she fell for you!" Nerim yelled as Gaile's gaze hardened and he grabbed her by the neck "Shut up." Gaile commanded in a hostile tone, in response she looked at him with defiance in her eyes "Do it." She said as Gaile's hold on her tightened "Kill me." She said as she glared at Gaile who was glaring at her in return "I just might if you speak ill of Nerco again." Gaile warned as his nails elongated into claws, She let out a wince as she felt the claw of Gaile's thumb graze her neck "You may not be able to help who your in love with Nerim but dont expect me to reciprocate your feelings" Gaile said as his hold tightened even more, his thumb drawing a small trickle of blood from her neck. "I have my mate." He said as he tossed her aside as a gunshot rang out "Get the hell away from her Gaile." He heard Grants voice sound behind him as a quicksilver slug whizzed past his head "Go ahead and take her with you Grant," Gaile said with venom in his tone "I think I've made my point to her" He said again as Grant flicked the breach of his Hunter's Pistol closed with a new shell loaded inside. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you Arkenmire" Grant said as he trained his pistol on Gaile's chest Sawspear at the ready in his right hand. "I'm waiting for an answer." Grant said as Gaile disappeared in a burst of static and reappeared in front of him sweeping his feet out from under him with a low kick and pinning him to the ground with a firm hold on his neck "As if you could ever beat me Grant!" Gaile said with pure venom dripping from his voice "I killed a god remember?" Gaile said as he released his hold on the younger Hunter "I'm done with you two" He said as he got up and walked over to Nerim who shrank back in his presence "Get away from me you god damn monster" She yelled at Gaile causing him to stop cold in front of her, "You have something of mine." Gaile said as he reached out for his coat and plucked it from her off of shoulders "I'm sure Grant would love to give you his." Gaile said as he put his coat back on and immediately felt it start to warm his cold body "You want a mate so bad Nerim..." Gaile paused as he pointed a clawed finger at the downed Hunter not three feet from her, "Look no further than him because i know for a fact that he wants to be with you." Gaile said as he walked past the two "Go to hell." Nerim said as Gaile walked away from her "I've been there already, it's called the Hunter's Nightmare." Gaile said as he vanished in another burst of static leaving the two alone in the rain.

Appearing out of thin air back at the barracks he saw the instructor from before walking up to him, "One of the others followed y-" but Gaile cut him off with a glare "I know." Gaile said flatly, "Both of them have been dealt with accordingly." Gaile said as he turned around to see Grant carrying Nerim who was wrapped up in his coat both glared venomously at Gaile as they walked past him causing the senior hunter to sigh in defeat as he walked up to them "Look..." Gaile started as they stopped to listen to him which had been the last thing He had been expecting them to do "I'm sorry for what I did to you Nerim..." Gaile paused as she slowly nodded "I should have had better control of my anger." Gaile said as he noted the light bruising on her neck from the hold he had on it earlier. "No I understand Gaile." Nerim replied calmly though Grant still glared hatefully at him, "You have your mate, and she is your world now that you've had a child together..." Nerim said before a hacking fit took her by force "You make sure to come back to her." She said as the fit subsided "No matter what it takes on your part, return to your mate after this war is over." She said with a weak smile as Grant carried her off to the infirmary.

Elsewhere, the Keepers were deep into their own training as targets rose and were shot down by small but powerful blasts of flame, Thaeon was sparring with three Keepers at once deftly deflecting their blows back at them forcing them to adapt to his fighting style as he disappeared in a burst of static before reappearing several feet away "Excellent work you three!" Thaeon praised them "I actually broke a sweat while sparring against you." He said as he waited for his next opponents to challenge him when none came forward he looked to find he had sparred with all of the Keepers in his group "It's been three hours and I've already gone through everyone?" Thaeon asked himself "Perhaps I could take you for a spin" He heard Onnen say as she walked up to him "You want a piece of me Onnen" Thaeon said as he drew his Muramasa "No, I want the whole thing!" Onnen yelled as she vanished in a burst of static like Thaeon had moments earlier "Oh this is going to be fun." Thaeon said as she reappeared in front of him blade raised to deliver a diagonal strike, one he parried with ease, he winced as he felt the strength behind her blow as their blades connected again and again in a shower of sparks. The resting Keepers that Thaeon had sparred with couldn't help but watch as their Captain and Lieutenant fought one another, their movements a blur some even started making bets "five on Captain Onnen." a female Keeper said as she set down five gold coins that were tarnished with age "I'll raise you ten on Thaeon" spoke another as the stack of five became fifteen, then twenty then thirty, The two dashed toward one another as their blades locked together in a small shower of sparks and heat haze, looking over Onnen saw the small stack of coins and glared at her forces "You're that bored?" She asked as they looked at her with fearful expressions "Eh, let them have their fun Onnen." Thaeon said as she turned her head to regard him "I don't appreciate people making bets on me when its just a simple sparring match" Onnen said as she leaned in closer to apply more pressure to her blade to push Thaeon back "You just gave me a critical opening." Thaeon said as he lunged forward and caught Onnen in a quick kiss that left her flushed "W-Why you!" Onnen started to say as she performed a low kick that swept Thaeon's feet out from under him, with a resonating thud he landed on his back he was about to get up before he found the blade of Onnen's Yasutsuna resting across his chest "Do you yield?" Onnen asked, her breathing heavy "Its not as though I have much of a choice" Thaeon said as he was offered a hand by Onnen, Thaeon took hold of her hand before a devious smirk formed on his face and he kicked her feet out from under her, rolling over so that he was on top of her he stared into her eyes "Do you yield Onnen?" Thaeon asked as a blush crept upon her face "I… Yes." Onnen said with a sigh of defeat earning cheers from those who were betting on Thaeon and groans from those that bet on their Captain and lost.

Elsewhere, Gaile stood in a line of Hunters and Huntresses all carrying military issued Lee Enfield Rifles, they took aim down their sights and waited for one of the many targets before them to pop up, what lay before them was a test of speed and accuracy two of the many things Hunters had an advantage over any human in Gaile was the first to fire as a target popped up and he locked into it in less than a second and pulled the trigger dropping the target back to the ground with an audible ping as metal collided with metal in a shower of sparks. "Bulls-eye!" Gaile said with a smile as the other hunters around him waited for their chance to try and out shoot him Grant and Nerim both got their chance at the same time as their targets popped up right next to one another with swift precision they both locked onto their targets down the sights of their rifles and pulled the trigger dropping their targets just as swiftly as Gaile had dropped his "Nice shooting you two!" Gaile praised as Grant Huffed in indifference, though Nerim smiled and nodded to Gaile before she took aim at a second target that Gaile was raising his rifle to shoot down, Nerim was faster though as she pulled the trigger on her rifle and with a loud report dropped a second target.

The Targets began to rise and fall faster as the Hunters continued to outshoot the ordinary men next to them a few of the Hunters had missed their marks and that served to boost confidence for the men as they tried to pass the marksmanship training "Aye! Arkenmire you can hit these targets in your sleep with that rifle use that pistol you carry around with you I wanna see you hit these targets with that!" One soldier yelled to Gaile who let a smirk curl onto his features as he looked to the instructor for permission, who nodded curtly and retrieved Gaile's rifle from him. Without warning Gaile drew his pistol and began to precisely fire it at any target he saw standing, in less than ten seconds he had shot down fifteen targets with three five round strip magazines of .303 British rifle rounds which his custom Mauser had been re-chambered and strengthened for, much to the awe of the men who rested their rifles for a moment before a wave of applause sounded around Gaile from both human soldiers and Hunters alike with a wry smile on his face just barely visible beneath his dust mask Gaile holstered his custom Mauser pistol and stood aside for the next wave of Soldiers and Hunters to practice their marksmanship. The soldier from before came to stand before Gaile with an awestruck expression on his face "Merry mother of god!" He started earning a smirk from Gaile "You're a hell of a shot with that thing!" He said as Gaile nodded curtly "Thank you but it was nothing really." Gaile said with a nod as he walked away from the man who had since gone on his way to meet up with a small group of soldiers, listening in on their conversation for his own reasons he heaved a sigh of relief when he heard no mentions of Onnen in any light. "I heard that some of the keepers have some kind of super powered state of being." He heard one of them gossip in a hushed whisper "I think you gentlemen are referring to the Keeper's Archon State" Gaile said as he turned on a heel and walked over to them "And yes, some of them do have this state of being unlocked on them and they are extremely powerful while in the state" Gaile explained leaving out the detail that his wife was able to enter the Archon State "Onnen and Thaeon both can use it though both reserve using it as a last resort as they believe it to be too powerful to wield without a good cause" Gaile said as the men stood before him silent and awestruck at the knowledge he had simply because he was a close friend of theirs "How long can they stay in the state" one soldier asked looking to Gaile for an answer "It depends on the Keeper really" Gaile said as he waited patiently for another question when none came he bid them farewell with a curt nod and walked away, having caught a glimpse of Onnen walking out of the Keeper's barracks with a light sway in her hips as he caught sight of a worn out Thaeon walking out behind her "What did you do this time?" Gaile said as he walked up to the male Keeper whom he looked at as a brother "Not a fucking word Gaile my hips are killing me." Thaeon said as he limped past Gaile "She really let you have it didn't she" Gaile asked as he nodded "It was worth it though." Thaeon said as a smirk graced his face "But still, what did you do?" Gaile paused "She doesn't mess you up like this unless she has a good reason or is just pissed at you for something" Gaile said as the Keeper next to him nodded "I beat her in a sparring match." Thaeon relented with a sigh "It's just the way I beat her..." He paused, "That's why she did this to me, not that I'm complaining" Thaeon said as the smirk from before returned "We fight like siblings but we go at it like champions" Thaeon said causing Gaile to rest the palm of his hand on his forehead. "Not that its any of his business." Onnen said swiftly as Gaile looked up to find She had returned. "That was a dirty trick you pulled and I made you pay for it simple as that." She said with a devilish smirk before she looked at Gaile who had called her name "Onnen I need a favor from you" Gaile said as she cocked an eyebrow "Sure, what is it?" She asked, "A rift to the house" I want to check up on Nerco and Flora and see how they're doing "Done, but you know I have to come with you or you'll be stranded at your home and likely be accused of deserting." at this Gaile nodded, "Of course." Gaile said as she drew her blade and opened a rift into the front courtyard of his home.

Nerco had been tending to the Garden with Flora when the rift opened up in the courtyard "Onnen?" Nerco wondered to herself "What could she need?" She continued to wonder as she advanced on the rift, her daughter slowly following behind her "Flora stay here until I say that its safe." Nerco commanded her daughter who did as she was told and stood still as a statue. Going through the rift Nerco was met with the sight of Gaile, Onnen, Thaeon, and an older fourth gentlemen whom wore a uniform of high ranking in the military "Gaile whats going o-" She started to say before she was captured in Gaile embrace "What's with the portal home?" She asked looking at Gaile expectantly "Truth be told I was planning a surprise visit home but the portal just had to open up in front of you." Gaile said lowly as Nerco smiled "Gaile, it didn't open up in front of me..." She paused "I was tending to the flowers with Flora when I noticed it open up, I saw you three this gentleman here and assumed it would be safe for me to cross over, though Flora is still on the other side waiting." Nerco said as Gaile stepped past her "She'll be elated to see you after so long" Nerco said from behind him as Gaile Crossed through the rift onto familiar ground. "Daddy!" Flora exclaimed happily as she tackled her father to the ground with a bout of laughter sounding from Gaile as she did so "You've gotten so strong what has your mother been feeding you" Gaile asked "Lanius has been doing the cooking around here since you left..." Nerco explained as she walked through the rift behind them "He's a real help around here too" She said as Gaile stood up "Is he here now?" Gaile asked as she nodded a clear no "No he's elsewhere at the moment Church business I would assume." Nerco said as Gaile nodded "Not that it's any of my business" She said as Gaile frowned "With what we've been through in the last six years you're damn right its our business." He said as he lifted Nerco's head by her chin "Next time I will succeed in surprising you both." He paused as she smiled at him "That is a promise."Gaile said as he captured her in a passionate kiss "When are you planning on coming by?" Nerco asked as she stood with Flora on the other side of the rift with Gaile "As soon as I'm able." he responded as the two shared another kiss before he backed through the rift "See you both soon." Gaile said as the rift closed "I love y-" He heard Nerco start to say as the rift sealed itself once again separating them "I love you too." Gaile said as he turned and nodded his thanks to Onnen "I owe you one Onnen, thank you." Gaile said as she returned the nod "No problem." She said with a genuine smile "I can say without a doubt that the love I have for Nerco as a little sister pales in comparison to the love you have for her Gaile" She said with another nod as Gaile walked back toward the Barracks with the entirety of the Hunters following behind him.


	8. Chapter 8

The passage of thirteen weeks saw Basic Training completed for the Hunters, the Keepers and the regular Human Infantry as they sat in their trench waiting for one of the officers to announce a charge. Gaile happened to notice a soldier slowly peeking over the walls of the trench only for his head to exploded in a shower of black and red as the distant report of a rifle was heard "Fucking idiot." Gaile muttered under his breath as the body was dragged away to clear the path in the trench. At the order of an officer Gaile and the rest of his unit took positions as the order for a charge was given, pulling out the charm Nerco had given him, he kissed it before placing it back into the folds of his undershirt, his boneash coat billowing around him in the intense wind and rain that blanketed the battlefield.

Up ahead in a trench of their own Onnen and Thaeon and the entire Eleventh Division of Loran sat patiently waiting for their allies to catch up "Everyone get ready, we're going to form a wall to cover Gaile and his unit from enemy fire until they can get into our trench" Onnen said as she stood up clad head to toe in the Keeper's war attire, a suit of boneash armor that resembled armor worn by western knights of ancient times long past. The report of gunfire was heard as bullet after bullet struck Onnen's standing form but the enemy fire simply flattened against her armor showing the enemy that their armor was superior despite its withered appearance. At the sound of a distant whistle the Keeper army stood fast with Onnen and Thaeon forming a wall of black boneash to protect their allies from enemy fire as they rushed for the next trench. Spotting Onnen among them Gaile nodded his thanks to her, a gesture she returned as they reached the Keepers trench without any losses. Resting from their ordeal the Keepers all retreated into the trench to join the Hunters "Thanks for the cover guys" Grant said as he patted one of the Keepers on the shoulder who took off her helmet to show him her face "I am no man." She said firmly as she placed her helmet back upon her head "Though, you are welcome." She said in just as firm a tone "Right… Sorry" Grant said slightly flustered at his mistake, something Gaile just happened to notice, "Not the time or the place Grant!" Gaile yelled over the chorus of men and women celebrating their success in reaching the trench "I know dammit!" He yelled back "I just made a simple mistake is all!" Causing Gaile to wear a look of understanding and nod before turning back to Onnen and Thaeon "Some of the other Keepers you guys said you had some enemy supplies that you captured when you took this trench" Gaile said as Onnen nodded "Yes, I thought you might ask." She said as she motioned for Thaeon to go grab the supplies "On it, Wait here for a bit Gaile." Thaeon said as he disappeared into a tunnel that lead underground Thaeon returned shortly after carrying with him a crate for weapons of average length but much shorter than the Lee Enfield he was used to carrying.

Thaeon set the crate down at Gaile's feet who pulled off the lid with great ease despite the padlock holding it shut "Cei Riggoti Factory Prototype x3" Gaile read the fine print that had been stamped on the lid of the crate "We found ammunition for these rifles as well Gaile" Thaeon said as he passed Gaile a small wooden box containing one hundred and fifty rounds of ammunition for the prototype rifles "There's five more where that came from" He said as Gaile nodded grabbing one of the rifles he noted an internal magazine of considerable size that stuck out of the bottom of the rifle. "This thing should hold at least twenty-five rounds of ammunition..." Gaile muttered aloud as he loaded five strip magazines of five round of the ammunition into the rifles internal magazine and slid the bolt home chambering the first round. Gaile took note that the bayonet on the rifle was forged with quicksilver in the alloy as he immediately felt a weakening sensation in his hand when he accidentally cut himself on the edge of the blade, Calling for Merrick and Nerim who reported to him almost immediately "Pass those Enfield's onto someone else who needs them, you two just got upgraded" Gaile said as he passed each of the two a prototype Cei Riggoti rifle "Its light compared to the Enfield" Nerim noted as she pulled open the bolt and began to load the rifle, with Merrick following suit to her left. "Be careful with the bayonets they're forged with quicksilver" Gaile said as he showed them his hand, black veins were spreading out from the cut in his hand up his arm and showed no signs of stopping before Gaile produced a leather pouch containing white medicinal tablets and took three of them, the tablets seemed to reverse the spreading quicksilver poisoning that they witnessed on Gaile's hand and arm "I dont know how the enemy knows of a Hunter's aversion to quicksilver but I'm going to find out" Gaile said as he leaned his Enfield rifle against the wall of the trench as he no longer needed it. "Right, let's go deal with that machinegun nest up there you two" He said as he looked at Nerim and Merrick who nodded "Finally something fun to do." Merrick said as he cracked a smirk "We arent rushing them Merrick" Gaile said as he produced two vials of Blue Elixir and handed one to Nerim while Merrick produced his own "Stealth is the order of the day" Gaile said as he took his Elixir and vanished into thin air. Following suit the two downed their Elixir vials and through sheer force of will remained conscious and were able to dilute their presence, becoming invisible to the naked eye, sneaking round through a line of trees near the machinegun nest they hopped into the pit of the nest from behind before Gaile's Elixir wore off and he faded into view "Hello Gentlemen." He said aloud as the German soldiers manning the nest turned to face him only for Gaile to pull the trigger on his Cei Riggoti firing the weapon in its full automatic function round after round was fired and with violent efficiency they tore into the German soldiers spraying black and red in all directions Before long Merrick and Nerim had joined in firing at the gathering of soldiers who manned the nest preventing enemy advance day in and day out.

When all was said and done thirteen bodies lay before them shredded by gunfire as a massive pool of blood began to soak into the earth staining the muddy ground a deep shade of red. Turning their backs to the pile of bodies they failed to notice a German playing dead among them waiting for a chance to take revenge for his fallen comrades clutching the bayonet from one of his fallen comrade's rifles he slowly stood and crept upon the thee Hunters blade in hand before Gaile turned on a heel and opened fire with his last round hitting the man square in the forehead dropping him like a bag of stones. "You missed one..." Gaile said as he walked toward the pile of bodies with Merrick following behind him only for both to turn on a heel when they heard the sudden scream from Nerim sound off behind them what they saw enraged them to no end. A German soldier held her at the edge of a bayonet of his own threatening to slit her throat if they dared to move an inch Gaile already had his rifle raised before he could react "Go ahead Jäger!" The German dared him "Shoot me!" He yelled as Gaile lowered his rifle in surrender "Let her go and take me instead" Gaile said as he dropped his rifle to the ground and raised his hands in surrender causing Nerim's eyes to widen in disbelief "Gaile no!" She said as she struggled in the soldiers hold before the edge of the bayonet pressed against the bare skin of her neck "I knew they would try to protect you woman" The German said as he licked her cheek "Yes, but the fatal mistake you made is thinking that I need PROTECTING!" She yelled out as she dug her elongated nails turned to claws into the mans thighs causing him to let her go with a scream of pain as she ran back to Gaile and Merrick "That was quick thinking on your part Nerim" Gaile praised her as she handed Gaile his rifle "You dropped something." She said as he took it from her and trained it on the chest of the German who was slowly backing away hands raised in surrender "What was that you said earlier?" Gaile asked him mockingly "Go ahead and shoot me Jäger?" He asked once more before his face became set in a venomous glare "Sure thing." Gaile said venomously as he fired a short burst of four rounds that ripped into the German's chest and head spraying blood and brains everywhere. Shortly after, Grant had arrived at the now captured machinegun nest to find Nerim, Merrick and Gaile all safe, Heaving a sigh of relief he walked over to Nerim and touched his forehead to her own "Thank god you're alright" Grant said as he moved away from her and turned to face Gaile. "Thank you Gaile" Grant said as he bowed to the senior Hunter who simply waved him off "Dont thank me." Gaile said calmly "Nerim did a pretty good job saving herself." He said as he motioned to her "Though what you did was reckless and could have gone horribly wrong." He said as he looked at her with a knowing expression "I'm well aware of the risks I took to free myself from that pig's grasp." Nerim said as Grant stood beside her both unaware of the danger that lurked around them as a clawed hand speared through Nerim's chest from behind spraying warm blood on Grant's face before a Hunter clad in the garb of the Old Hunters violently tossed her aside. "NERIM!" Grant yelled as he rushed her attacker head on, Sawspear in hand arcing with pale blue electricity as a pair of piercing red eyes devoid of a pupil stared him down, Gaile and Merrick exchanged a look between one another before they swiftly nodded and began firing at the hostile Hunter before them both screaming in fury as their rifles fired at a rapid pace, round after round struck the Hunter as his blood sprayed in all directions before Grant ran him through at close range with his Sawspear "To hell with you!" Grant screamed into the Hunters face as he pressed the muzzle of his pistol to the dying Hunter's forehead before pulling the trigger and shattering his skull like a watermelon with a deafening report.

Turning around Grant ran over to Nerim and propped her up on his leg "No… nonononono Stay with me Nerim" Grant said as she looked up at him "Please, stay with me..." Feebly she grasped onto his coat to pull him down to her level before she caught him in an intense kiss as a trail of blood seeped out of the corner of her mouth "I'm sorry..." She said as Grant rested a finger on her lips "Dont talk..." He said as he pulled out several blood vials from the lining of his coat "I'm going to save you..." He said as he injected the first one into her thigh with an audible hiss "You are not going to bloody die on my watch." He said as he injected second vial but no healing took place "Why arent these working!?" Grant exclaimed as Nerim's condition worsened still yet "Grant..." Nerim spoke weakly, her voice barely a whisper "I cant see anymore... where did you ...go?" She said as she coughed up a small amount of blood that was black with poison "Quicksilver..." Gaile muttered as he stared at the shining claw pieces that adorned the dead Hunter's gauntlets "There's still time." Gaile said firmly as he produced the charm that Nerco gave to him before he set off "This is blood drawn from both mine and Nerco's veins it contains the mingling blood of two sister Great Ones" Gaile said as he poured the blood into an injector vial "If this can't save her then nothing can." Gaile said as he slammed the injector into Nerim's thigh who let out a sharp gasp as her chest began to glow with an otherworldly light as the massive hole that had been punched through her began to seal itself, before long there was no evidence that there had ever been a wound in her chest save for the tear in her shirt. Taking in a sharp draw of air Nerim let out a hacking fit as fresh air filled her regenerated lungs "I-I'm alive?" Nerim asked as Grant captured her in a kiss that she returned with equal passion "Yes, you are." Grant said as he regarded Gaile with tears streaming from his eyes and a thankful smile "Thank you." Grant said as Gaile waved him off for the second time that day "It was nothing." Gaile said as Nerim shook her head "What you just did for me was not nothing Arkenmire" She said weakly as another coughing fit took hold of her "I owe you my life Gaile" Nerim said as she rested an arm over the tear in her shirt as she slowly stood up "though I'm going to have to get this mended." She said, keeping her arm firmly rested over the tear in her shirt as not to give the men before her a show, "For now Nerim you can borrow these" Gaile said as he produced a set of Hunter's Garb for her to wear while she got her undershirt and waistcoat mended "These were mine from six years ago but they should fit you well enough" Gaile said as he passed her the string bound bundle of clothing which she gratefully took as her shirt fell away to reveal her breasts.

With a blush she shrank down to cover herself "L-Look away you idiots!" She practically screamed. Gaile looked away without so much as a blush Merrick however was flushed a bright shade of pinkish red as he couldn't help but speak "N-Not bad..." Which caused Nerim to glare at him out of the corner of her amber eyes "I will kill you Akabane." She said as Grant walked over to her and covered her with his worn maroon duster "T-Thanks Grant..." She said as she stood and pulled his duster closed around her to hide her exposed breasts "You I dont exactly mind looking at me" She said as Grant nodded and turned away regardless. Not satisfied with them simply looking away she produced another vial of Blue Elixir and downed the contents of the vial and disappeared Though she was invisible to all but her own eyes she still felt a blush creep upon her face as she disrobed and started to put on the outfit that Gaile gave to her, About fifteen minutes had passed before she spoke again "I have the other outfit on now, so y-you guys can look now" She said as the Gaile and Merrick turned around slowly just in time to see the effects of the Elixir wear off and for her to appear dressed in the Hunter's Garb Gaile had given to her, Nerim wore a black undershirt with a burgundy waistcoat that hugged her curves gracefully and a pair of matching black trousers with her own knee high hunting boots and topping it all off was Grant's maroon duster coat draped around her shoulders before Grant walked up behind her "That coat really suits you… Keep it." He whispered in her ear as he walked past her Clad in a white undershirt with a navy blue waistcoat and a pair of trousers similar to the ones worn by Henryk.

Stopping to look at the headless body of the Hunter that had attempted to end Nerim's life minutes before they found nothing that tied him to the Germans, be it dog tags or anything else related to the German Army for all intents and purposes he had appeared to have been a rogue Hunter gone mad with bloodlust. Still, the question remained for all of them "How the hell did he manage to sneak up on us like that" Nerim said as she crouched over the headless body that had finally began to dissipate into ash and embers as if he never existed "Likely Blue Elixir..." Gaile muttered as he reloaded his Cei Riggoti with Nerim and Merrick following suit pressing a total of five of the five round strip magazines into the internal magazine of the rifle, they each slid the bolts of their rifles into the receiver each chambering their first rounds as Gaile took an emergency flare from the lining of his coat and set it off to signal Onnen and the Keepers that it was safe to move to the next trench Onnen had diverted her path to Gaile while Thaeon lead the others forward "What took you guys?" She asked as Nerim explained what had happened with her and the rogue Hunter that had attacked her "That would explain that much" Onnen said with a nod "Though what does this mean Gaile" She asked as he shook his head "We both know that there are Hunter's outside Yharnam." Gaile said as he looked her right in her glowing ember orange eyes "That still doesn't explain what the one that attacked you guys was doing out here." Onnen said as she regarded Gaile with a hard expression "He was out here for a reason but he attacked you out of seeming random" She paused "It's almost as if the Hunter were insane or even-" She started to say but was cut off by Gaile who had spoken swiftly "Or even berserk" Gaile said as his eyes widened "He attacked without reason nor remorse, his eyes were blazing red without pupils Onnen." He paused before continuing "Solid blood red." Gaile said with another pause "Something put him in that state and I want to know what" Gaile said as Onnen nodded "So would I" Nerim said as she came to stand next to Gaile and Onnen "That bastard nearly killed me so forgive me, but I'd like an explanation too." She said as both nodded to her "I have a feeling we wont get anything out of the Germans but we may as well start there" Gaile said as the two women next to him nodded their agreement "We'll butcher the infantry since they'll just get in our way but if we encounter officers the priority should be to take them alive as they might have information about this Berserk Hunter theory of yours Gaile" Onnen said as she regarded Gaile with narrowed eyes "Because to my knowledge Hunters dont just go berserk like that" She said as Gaile shook his head "We do actually." He paused "When a hunter is unable to come to terms with their beasthood they eventually lose themselves and go mad with bloodlust" He said with a second pause, "They become a danger to everyone around them, and the only release is death." Gaile said somberly as Onnen nodded taking in the information "Though why keep that fact hidden?" She asked, "Do you think people would trust Hunters if they knew some of us were ticking time bombs?" Gaile asked Her with a questioning tone "The four of us here have all come to terms with and accepted our beasthood, but not all Hunters have and many still struggle with it" Gaile Said as he regarded Onnen with hard eyes. "We're being observed, get ready." Gaile murmured under his breath to which Onnen nodded as she rested a hand on her Yasutsuna. Seeing Gaile and Onnen preparing for something Merrick motioned to Nerim and Grant to follow suit "Something is about to go down you two get r- Grk!" He started to say before he felt a heavy force of impact hit him square in the back as he was tossed forward "It's already started!" Gaile yelled as he dropped his rifle and from seemingly nowhere produced his Crissaegrim and drew it into action as Merrick was thrown forward with a nasty gash in his shoulder and back Gaile instantly recognized the handiwork of a Beast Cutter.

"whoever this is he's using a Beast Cutter" Gaile warned them as a figure clad in the traditional black of a novice Hunter rushed them with his Beast Cutter in hand "Blood… NOW" He yelled as he swung his weapon in a horizontal arc clipping Grant who had moved to protect Nerim from the blow "Grant why did you-" She started to say before he silenced her with a kiss "Because I almost lost you once already and I'll be damned if that's going to happen again!" He said as he slammed a blood vial into his thigh and the wound in his side began to knit itself together. Onnen disappeared in a burst of static but was let out a surprised gasp when her target the apparent Berserk Hunter grabbed her by the neck the moment she appeared "Too… Easy..." He rasped as his pupil devoid red eyes bored into her ember orange orbs, raising his Beast Cutter for the kill Gaile rolled past him and slashed the Berserk Hunter in the back several times forcing him to drop Onnen who rolled backward before a coughing fit took her by force Grant took his chance and started swinging his extended Sawspear at the red eyed Hunter that was trying to kill them all, but his swings were all deftly dodged or parried with a swing from the Hunter's Beast Cutter "Dammit! He's wearing novice gear this should be far easier!" Merrick yelled as he stood and drew his Chikage coating it in his own blood as he ran his hand along the edge, and while not as potent as the Ritual Blood in the scabbard of the Chikage, his own blood would not eat away at him like it would had he used the Chikage's Blood Rite as intended Dashing toward the Hunter, Merrick saw an opening in his defenses and decided to capitalize on it cutting a deep wound in his side as he slid past the Hunter "Checkmate." Merrick said with a smirk as the Hunter dropped to one knee clutching his bleeding side with one hand while he drew an Albrecht Repeating Pistol with his other hand, the Beast Cutter he carried into battle forgotten as he attempted to stop the bleeding in his side "Not… Yet..." He rasped as he looked at the boy who had done him in, fixing his repeater on the boy's back that was turned to him "Take… You with… me..." He rasped again his words going unnoticed by Merrick before Gaile swiftly beheaded him from behind "That's enough out of you" Gaile said with a huff. Stopping in front of Onnen Gaile crouched to meet her height "You okay?" He asked the woman before him who nodded as she massaged her neck "I'm fine just a bit shocked is all" She said as Gaile nodded to her before he stood up to check on the others "We're fine Gaile" Nerim said as Grant looked to her then back to Gaile and nodded As Gaile walked past Merrick without so much as a glance in his direction "I'm fine too thanks for caring" He said to Gaile who nodded "Don't get cocky the only reason I helped in this fight was because I deemed this opponent to be too much for the three of you to handle" He said regarding the three hunters who looked at him with varying expressions "Grant and Nerim usually work as a team and probably could have taken him down with enough effort, but you Merrick, you saw an opening made by our efforts and moved in for the kill, I'd like to see you do that with none of us keeping him distracted." Gaile said as Merrick nodded before sighing in defeat "You haven't failed yet Merrick." Gaile said with a smile "You only fail if you die" He said knowingly to which Merrick nodded "Noted." Merrick said quickly as he flicked his blood from the blade of his Chikage and quickly and gracefully sheathed it in the secondary scabbard he carried "Someone has been training with the Keepers" Gaile said as he noted the Iaido style Sheathing that caused the beheaded Hunter to fall to pieces as Merrick slid the blade of his Chikage home with a resonating click and a low ringing noise.

"I'll admit I have on occasion observed the keepers training but I haven't actually trained with them." Merrick said as Onnen stepped forward So you were the Hunter I kept seeing on the roof of the barracks Onnen said as Merrick nodded "Yep." He said swiftly "And you can already do this much just from observing?" She said as she noted his handiwork on the dead Hunter who had started to dissipate into ash and embers as his body broke down into nothing. "Color me impressed Merrick, I might just start training you myself whenever you dont have training with Gaile" She said with a smile as she looked to Gaile for permission who nodded a clear yes "It's settled then" She paused "Finish your training with Gaile tomorrow and report to me afterward, We're going to see just what you can do and where you need work" Onnen said as she ruffled Merrick's hair much to his annoyance as he walked away to join Grant and Nerim "I don't think I've ever seen you this excited about something" Gaile said as She nodded "This isn't the first time I've taken on a student but it's certainly been a long time since the last time I did" Onnen said with a smile as she walked toward the newly occupied trench "One last order of business" Gaile muttered as Onnen stopped to look at him "And what is that Gaile?" She asked as she cocked an eyebrow "Nothing that concerns you I just have to dismantle this machinegun nest is all" Gaile said as her face set into a mischievous smirk as she drew her sword in several rapid motions before rapidly sheathing the blade when Gaile removed the mounting pin to dismantle the machinegun it fell to pieces as Onnen sheathed her blade with a resonating click "Showoff." Gaile muttered as he walked past her "Showing off is Thaeon's thing I just lent a helping hand is all." She said as she walked off leaving the senior hunter alone with his thoughts as many pairs of red eyes came to surround him in the darkness of the night "Just how many of you are out there..." Gaile asked no one in particular as he sheathed his Crissaegrim and retrieved his Cei Riggoti, brushing the mud off of it so that the mechanism wouldn't fail him when he needed it most as the pairs of eyes began to disappear one after another "If its me your after then I'll be ready for you." Gaile said as he walked after Onnen toward the trench that both of their combined forces occupied.


	9. Chapter 9

As the morning sunlight shown through an opening in the curtains in Her master bedroom Nerco opened her eyes as a persistent beam of sunlight shown on them, next to her lay the sleeping form of Flora who was calmly breathing in a slow and steady rhythm, though she too began to stir as she felt Nerco's movement across the bed as she got up and got dressed for the morning in one of her many outfits that she had chosen from their spacious walk in closet, deciding she wanted to mix Yharnam and Keeper fashion together Nerco pulled on her boneash mantle and let it drape over her shoulders, the waist length mantle hid her arms save for just the very tips of her fingers, which were adorned with small but deadly quicksilver claw pieces, that glinted in the sunlight, they had been forged for her by Gaile in the Hunter's Workshop as a gift when she had chosen to put away her Keepers Garb and live as a human with Gaile.

Before long, Flora too had awoke and greeted her mother "Good morning Mother!" She said with a smile as she ran to her room to dress for the morning, Minutes later she returned from her room dressed in a violet sundress that made Nerco smile warmly at her daughter "You remind me so much of when I was your age Flora" She said as her "Although I was never one for sundresses, but then again we didn't exactly have them in Loran." Nerco said as she reached a hand into the ashen void and produced the black and violet dress she wore as a child in Loran, "This was the closest thing I ever wore to a sundress when I was your age Flora." Nerco said as she passed the ancient garb to her daughter who looked at it with excitement "Are you giving this to me Mom?" She asked innocently making Nerco smile again "Well…" She paused for a moment before looking at her daughter, the smile never leaving her face, "If you want to wear it I see no problems with that." Nerco said as Flora walked back to her room to change but not before she looked at her mother with an expression of happiness at the gift she had received, when she was certain that she had heard Flora's door close and lock she sighed "I wish you could be here to see this Gaile…" She said under her breath as she heard a knock at the front door, "That must be Lanius." She thought to herself as she went to answer the door.

As she reached the front door of their manor overlooking the bustling streets and alleys of Old Yharnam, Nerco looked through the peephole in their door and to her relief it was indeed Lanius "Just a moment Lanius!" Nerco called out as she opened the door for the giant of a man "Please, come inside." She said welcoming the man into her home, "A letter arrived in the post this morning, addressed to you of all people." Nerco said as she handed him the envelope "Though I recognize Gaile's handwriting so I would assume its from him." She said as he retrieved a short but razor sharp blade from the belt he wore and with a surgeons precision sliced open the paper envelope and retrieved the letter held within,

"Lanius, If you've received this then sadly things have not gone as planned on my end and I wont be returning as soon as I had expected to… As a favor to me please see Nerco and Flora to the manor at Byrgenwerth and look after and protect them with your life until the day comes that I am able to return to them. Once you've read this dispose of it, And please, don't let Nerco see this if you can help it…

With the greatest Respect and Trust…

\- Gaile"

With a sigh Lanius Folded the letter and placed It back in the envelope before he threw it into the nearby fireplace "Why did you do that?" Nerco asked, looking at him with a raised eyebrow "It was my letter to do so with" Lanius said firmly, "And he's my husband whatever he's tasked you with I have a right to know about it" She said as she willed the fire to die down before it could consume the envelope and the letter within, plucking it from the fireplace she retrieved the letter and read only the first few lines before she dropped it from her grasp with a look of shock on her face "Don't fear the worst for Gaile, Nerco" Lanius said as he rested a hand on her shoulder "If I know Him as well as you do, He's probably fighting like a demon to get back to you." He said once more as Nerco turned to look at him with tears welling in her eyes "I'm no fool Lanius I know what this letter means" She said as the tears began to stream down her face "Something has happened to him and he's not coming back" She said as the tears continued to flow from her eyes, Lanius let out a sigh "Perhaps you should sit and rest?" He asked as she nodded "If you need me for anything I'll be just in the other room" He said as he started to make himself scarce before Nerco suddenly spoke up stopping him cold, "You're terrible at this aren't you Lanius" She said as he turned to face her "As much as I hate to admit it, yes, I'm not one for moral support" He said as he stood in the room still as a statue "How about I prepare us all a nice morning meal" Lanius said as he walked toward their spacious kitchen "That sounds lovely Lanius thank you" Nerco said with a smile as he walked away.

In No Man's Land, Gaile was pacing back and forth in their most recently captured trench, he could sense Nerco's distress through their bond and it was killing him inside due to the fact that he could do nothing to ease it "Onnen is there any way I could get a rift opened to my home?" He asked the seven-hundred and fifty year old Keeper who exhaustedly shook her head in a clear no "Not this time Gaile I'm exhausted and need to rest." She said as Gaile nodded in understanding "Lanius probably got my letter and by extension so did she" Gaile muttered as he felt her distress begin to ease ever so slightly "What letter?" Onnen asked tiredly, cocking an eyebrow at Gaile "The one I wrote should anything happen to me" Gaile said as Onnen sighed in his direction "I should really slap you upside the head for writing something like that" She said, glaring at Gaile fiercely "If Nerco has gotten ahold of that letter she's probably worrying herself to the point of exhaustion!" She yelled at the senior hunter who felt very small in her presence "It was addressed to Lanius, not her." Gaile said flatly as he glared right back at Onnen "What difference does that make!? If its your handwriting chances are she wont give a fuck who its addressed to and read it anyway" Onnen yelled at him again "What do you want me to say Onnen!?" Gaile retorted angrily "I'm sorry that I tried to plan ahead and protect my family if something does happen to me!" Gaile yelled out at the Keeper who had fallen silent "Is that what you want to hear Onnen?" He said "I know she's worried I can feel it through our bond and its killing me inside Onnen." He said calmly as she nodded "More than anything I want to go home and comfort her!" Gaile said with a pause "Though I dont want to cause you harm by forcing you to exert yourself just so I can see her." He spoke as she nodded again "I didn't realize you two had bound your hearts like that" She said as she let out an exasperated sigh "I'm sorry Gaile, you weren't wrong in writing that letter for Lanius he's the only one you can rely on to see them protected but remember Nerco can hold her own in a fight fairly well" She said with a smirk "Or have you forgotten she still soundly beats you in a sparring match" She finished as Gaile glowered at her "Don't remind me" Gaile said with a huff.

Elsewhere Merrick and Thaeon were currently sparring "You're pretty fast kid!" Thaeon said as Merrick appeared behind him blade drawn for an upward strike "But I'm faster still!" He said as he disappeared in a burst of static appearing several feet away from Merrick mid swing, he had deftly dodged the strike intended to knock away his sword, "You'll have to do better than that if you want to beat me kid" Thaeon said with a smirk as Merrick glared at me "Kid?" Merrick echoed "Well if that's how you see me now, then I bet you'll blush a pretty pink when I finally kick your ass!" Merrick said as he sheathed his Chikage in the Cainhurst scabbard drawing out a crimson blade with a poisonous edge "Man, you're a real hot head you know that?" Thaeon said coolly as he disappeared in a burst of static and reappeared a second later knocking Merrick to the ground using the flat of his Muramasa "Don't get so heated all the time just because I'm a trickster in combat" Thaeon said as he offered Merrick his hand, reluctantly Merrick grasped hold of it and was pulled to his feet, "Relax, once Onnen has rested up you can go back to sparring with her which I know you enjoy" Thaeon said with a smile, "Just don't get any ideas about your teacher, she's spoken for." Thaeon said with a devilish smirk as he walked away leaving a blushing Merrick standing alone with several other Keepers "Hey Merrick!" Mira spoke as she walked toward him with a smile on her face "Want to spar with me?" She offered as she took a high stance with a Chikage of her own which caused Merrick to smile as he flicked the foetid blood from his own blade "Sure, why not?" Merrick said as she made the first move dashing forward with a high diagonal strike that he could read from her body movements long before she did anything with a single hand on his sheathed Chikage he flicked the sword halfway out of its containing scabbard deftly parrying her attack without drawing his blade just as swiftly returning the blade to its scabbard as she recovered from the parry "Thaeon wouldn't approve of you using his moves like that you know" Mira said knowingly as she took the high stance once again "You should try other stances, high stance is good for powerful blows but its also predictable" Merrick said as he parried or blocked every strike she attempted to make against him having yet to draw his sword all the way, "I will get you to draw your sword before this match is over!" She said as she took and unexpected switch to the low stance and swung her blade in an upward diagonal arc that would have taken Merrick's left arm off had he not drawn his sword to block the attack "Its about time I got you to fight for real" Mira said as she looked at the serious expression on Merrick's face as he held his Chikage in the middle stance, moderately strong attacks but low consumption of user stamina.

Closing his eyes, Merrick awoke in his own mental landscape with a beastly doppelgänger of his own standing before him "Lets show Mira what we can do when we work together you and I." Merrick said as his beastly counterpart smirked "I'm game, what's the plan" He said as Merrick stood in thought "low and mid stances only, I dont want to run the risk of hurting her as I'll be stronger with you at the helm." Merrick said as his doppelgänger nodded "Fair enough though I have to ask..." He started to say before Merrick looked at him with an arched eyebrow "You know that Keeper likes you right?" his doppelgänger spoke as Merrick stared at him in disbelief "I honestly never thought about any of the Keepers that way, I mean dont get me wrong Mira is beautiful but I dont think we could ever be in a relationship with her… For starters I dont even know how old she really is!" Merrick said as his doppelgänger nodded "Is that the only problem you have with her?" He said as Merrick shook his head "No I dont have any problems with her at all I just-" He started to say but was cut off "You just what?" He said coldly as was the natural tone for the beastly doppelgängers that lived within the souls of Hunters and Huntresses "I don't know alright!?" he yelled as his doppelgänger smirked from reading his thoughts "You want her you just wont admit it to yourself" his doppelgänger said with a chilling bout of laughter "But I digress let's go kick this Keeper's ass so I can go back to sleep, I'm very tired" his beasthood spoke out with a yawn "Her name is Mira you lazy bastard" Merrick muttered as they both rose to consciousness.

Mira was standing in front of him waving her hand in front of his face when suddenly his eyes shot open and a pair of crimson bestial slits stared into her ember orange eyes "Hello." was the only word Merrick spoke as he swing his sword in a mid stance horizontal arc that sent Mira flying when the blow connected with her midsection "Ugh… what was-" She said as she slowly climbed to her feet when Merrick appeared in a tuft of blood red smoke "what was that Merrick!?" She said as she tried to block and parry his strikes but she noted he was much stronger now she could feel the feral strength behind every swing as their blades connected again and again, each blow creating a shower of sparks as the dashed past one another in a dance of blades "You're treating this like an actual fight…" She said before a hard look formed on her face, "Alright, come on then little Hunter!" She yelled as she took a mid stance that had her crouched low to the ground blade sheathed before she rapidly drew her blade in a shower of crimson as she cut a deep gash into Merrick's chest "Grk!" He grunted out as he felt the bite of her sword across his chest "I wasn't expecting that." He said as Mira walked toward his downed form "You surrendered your humanity and stopped holding back, so I stopped holding back as well." She said as she reached into his coat and produced a blood vial, with an audible hiss she slammed the injector into his thigh as the wound on his chest began to glow and knit itself together as tendrils of flesh and skin twisted and fused together before the wound sealed completely leaving behind no trace of any harm done to him, offering him her hand she helped him to his feet "Next time stay human its more fun that way." She said as she swiftly kissed him on the cheek before she dashed away in a burst of static leaving him standing in place with a deep blush on his face before long Merrick heard his beasthood speak within his mind "See, I told you, she likes you." He said as Merrick nodded "Wonder how long she's been working up the courage to do just that" Merrick said as he passed another Keeper who had a great scythe slug across her back stopping cold in his tracks he was unable to look away as she passed him by, "Who was that?" he wondered to himself as he watched the nearly six foot woman continue to walk onward before she vanished into a crowd of Keepers, little did Merrick know she had caught onto him observing her and let a smile grace her face, "Perhaps he might be the one" She thought to herself as she walked into the crowd and disappeared.

Back at the Arkenmire residence Lanius had presented a plate of bacon and eggs to both Flora and Nerco whilst he prepared a third plate for himself "Thank you Lanius it looks…" She started to say but couldn't find the words to continue "I understand its not what you're used to seeing from Gaile but please do try it, you'll find it to be a nice bit of competition to your husbands own skills in the kitchen." Lanius said with a smile that went unseen due to his helmet, sitting down in what was usually Gaile's place Lanius undid a set of clasps at the base of his helmet and pulled off the bucket shaped helm, seeing his face for the first time Nerco lost her grip on her fork as it clattered to the ground noisily "Y-you look just like-" She started to say before Lanius looked in her direction "Gaile..." She finished as Lanius let out a sigh "Come now I cant resemble him THAT much can I?" He said as she nodded a clear yes "The resemblance is uncanny though Gaile doesn't have quite as many scars as you" Nerco said as she continued to study Lanius's face.

In the trenches, Thaeon was walking back toward the middle of the massive trench where Gaile and Onnen were last seen when he was stopped in his tracks by a familiar sight "You…" He blurted out as Kara turned to face him "I remember you from six years ago…" He said as she glowered at him "And I haven't forgotten you either Lieutenant" She said as he walked toward her hand resting on the handle of his Muramasa "Tell me, where might I find your Captain and Gaile Arkenmire for I very much desire to speak with them." She said as Thaeon nodded "No idea, I was looking for them myself when I ran into you." He swiftly lied, not trusting her, He knew exactly where they were but it would be a cold day in hell before he led her to them, "I know when I'm being lied to Lieutenant." Kara said as a hard glare formed on her face "On my honor as a Keeper of the Old Lords…" Kara paused, "I mean them no harm and simply wish to talk with them Lieutenant." She said as Thaeon nodded, noticing Gaile and Onnen both standing still as statues with wide eyed expressions on their faces "Found them." Thaeon said nonchalantly as Kara turned to follow him when she saw they were right in front of her "Long time no see eh Arkenmire?" Kara said with a smile as Gaile slowly nodded "Six years to be exact forgive me but I had figured the wound I inflicted back then would have-" He started to say as Kara spoke "Killed me?" She said as the smile left her face "It wasn't as bad as it looked, the Archon State took most of the brunt of your attack." She said coolly as Gaile nodded "So, I heard you two have quite the beautiful daughter now." Kara spoke as Gaile nodded "Yes, six years old and growing like a weed" He said with pride as Kara's smile returned "One of your students noticed me earlier but I don't think he knew me" She said as she saw Merrick walking toward them in the distance "And here he comes now." She said as Gaile turned to find Merrick walking toward them "You know her Gaile?" Merrick said as both of them nodded "Yes, we fought each other six years prior, Gaile and Nerco won though." Kara said as she bowed slightly to Gaile who returned the gesture of respect "Though where are my manners, My name is Kara, acting Captain of Loran's First Division of Darkwatch" She said as Onnen spoke for the first time since seeing Kara again "Normally I would be surprised, but Nerco already told me about that so forgive me if you were hoping for a reaction of some kind." Onnen said with a respectful bow that Kara returned "I wasn't expecting a reaction out of you… Most of Loran's forces either dont know or dont believe we exist" She said knowingly as Onnen nodded, "And I would assume you wish it to stay that way?" She said as Kara nodded "We are called Darkwatch for a reason." She said with a smile before a female Keeper materialized next to Kara with a Greatbow in hand "Right on time Arca." Kara said with a smile as her lieutenant bowed curtly to her "The Germans were rigging the next trench ahead of us with strange canisters containing a sickly yellow fluid" She reported as Gaile clenched his fists angrily "And I have to lead a charge into that trench tomorrow" Gaile said as his fist found the wall of their trench as he was unable to contain his anger "If we make it through that trench alive I'll kill that old codger." Gaile said as he made note of Captain Graves and his military forces resting a trench behind them "Perhaps its time we made them carry some of their own weight around here" Gaile said as Merrick and the others nodded firm agreement "Yes, I haven't seen a single one of them fighting alongside either of our combined forces" Onnen said as she too clenched her fists in anger "I refuse to fight alongside cowards who would sit behind us and reap the glory of our efforts" She said as Kara and Arca nodded "Then perhaps we should pay this Captain Graves a visit" Arca said in a tone suggesting violence was her intention "Yes, but no casualties please you two this venture to their trench is purely diplomatic in nature" Onnen said as she began to walk through a path that lead to Graves' trench when suddenly She tripped on something, looking to her left she was face to face with a canister of mustard gas that was second away from exploding "Too late!" She thought as she took in a deep breath of clean air and shut her eyes as the canister exploded filling the air with noxious yellow fumes, "ONNEN!" Thaeon yelled as he dashed forward only to be held back by Gaile "Guh! Get the fuck off of me Arkenmire!" Thaeon yelled as he struggled in Gaile's hold "Allow me." Kara said as She approached the cloud of gas and with a few twirls of her Great Scythe she had dispersed the cloud and found that Onnen was safe, holding her breath and holding her eyes shut. "You can breath now Captain Onnen" Kara said as she opened her eyes and found she was indeed safe as she let out the breath of oxygen she was holding in her lungs she let out a light coughing fit as trace elements of the gas still hung in the air not enough to cause any significant damage but enough to cause fits of coughing like the one she experienced, "Kara…" Onnen paused as the scythe wielder turned to face her "Thank you." She said as Kara nodded "Think nothing of it" She said, "I always look out for my own kind." She said as she rejoined Arca in the other trench "Now, I wonder who's job it was to explore and clear this shortcut!" Onnen said angrily as she looked toward the British occupied trench "They left that there knowing one of us could set it off!" She said as her anger boiled over "To hell with diplomacy" Onnen said as she looked to Gaile who wore a look of disbelief at their sheer laziness before anger to etched itself onto his face "Unbelievable" Gaile said as he looked at the exploded remains of the canister "And I have to lead my Hunters into a trench filled with this shit tomorrow" Gaile said for a second time "I've already said it but if we make it through that trench alive The British are going to start carrying their weight" Gaile said angrily as he stormed through the shortcut with Onnen, Thaeon, Merrick, Kara and Arca in tow.


	10. Chapter 10

Nerco stood in the swirling storm drenched field known to Europe's armies as No Man's Land as Gaile led a charge to a trench that rested several hundred feet ahead of them, the Eleventh Division of Loran was being led by Onnen and Thaeon just slightly ahead before a deafening report dropped Thaeon to his knees as the impossible had occurred, the enemy managed to puncture the nigh impenetrable war attire of a Keeper of the Old Lords "Thaeon, no…" She said, her voice only coming out as a whisper, looking back to Gaile as she heard a dull whistling noise in the air as she looked up to see an incoming artillery strike fall upon Gaile and several of the Hunters charging forward with him, when the smoke and debris cleared from her field of vision Nerco wore a horrified look on her face as her eyes fell upon Gaile crouched on one knee, breathing heavily with many pieces of shrapnel sticking out of his back and missing an arm as several Nightmare Hunters descended upon him for the kill before he looked in her direction "Nerco… Flora… I'm sorry…" were the last words he spoke as his head was rent from his shoulders in a shower of black and red.

"Gaile NO!" Nerco screamed as she shot bolt upright in their bed, a cold bead of sweat running down her face, looking to her left Flora had been awoken by her sudden movement "Mom?" She asked as Nerco pulled her daughter close to her "Hush now my sweet," she said as Flora looked up at her "I just had a bad dream that's all." Nerco said as she comforted Flora, "Go back to sleep." She said as she kissed her daughter on the forehead as Gaile often did to her seemingly calming her daughter's racing mind Flora went right to sleep, but Nerco was not so fortunate, she was afraid to close her eyes for fear of what she might see next, Preferring to be well rested for the morning Nerco settled into a comfortable position on the large bed and slipped into a fitful rest as she found herself back in No Man's Land once again, back within her nightmare "Why must I be tormented so?" She muttered within her dreamscape as she looked up to see an artillery shell about to fall on her "That's just my luck isn't it?" she said as she woke up moments before the shell hit her.

Nerco's eyes shot open with a gasp as dawn's light began to shine into the room, At her request Lanius had started staying down in the guest quarters to serve as an added layer of security as one could never be too careful especially after what happened in the alley with Lucien DuCiel and his friends Argus MacCreedy and James Gillian, looking to her left Nerco noticed Flora was not there and that the door to her master bedroom was open "She must be up already..." Nerco said sleepily as she got out of bed and headed for their bathroom closing the door behind her and turning the lock as she did so, Inside the bathroom Nerco disrobed and stopped in front of their mirror, she noted that she herself looked terrible before she looked toward their spacious shower, drawing the sliding glass door open, she turned on the water until it reached the pleasant warmth she was accustomed to before she got in and slid the glass door closed behind her.

Gaile and Merrick had walked through the path leading back to Graves' trench as there were no other canisters of mustard gas save for the one Onnen had unintentionally set off a few hours prior looking behind them they saw that Onnen, Thaeon, Kara and Arca were following behind them "You know, you arent the only one that has a bone to pick with the Captain, Gaile." Onnen said as she walked up to him and stopped "you said and I quote, to hell with diplomacy so I'm not sure about your intentions Onnen" He said as she nodded her understanding "Yes, I did say that though I was angry at the time and I should think you know even Keepers say things they don't mean when they get upset or angered." Onnen said as Gaile nodded "Right, let's go pay Captain Graves a visit." Gaile said as they all nodded and started walking before a shot rang out and a bullet whizzed past Gaile's head "That's far enough you lot!" Gaile heard a soldier say as he came out of cover and focused his rifle on him "Shoot at me again and you'll see how quickly I can show you your spine." Gaile said and a calm tone that terrified the man in front of him "We arent retreating or deserting we need to speak with Captain Graves about something" Gaile said as the man lowered his rifle "Tell me and I'll relay it" The soldier said as Gaile shook his head "This is a personal matter so either get out of our way or be forcefully removed" Onnen said as she drew her Yasutsuna from its ornate scabbard and pointed it at the soldier who stood in their way "Alright! Alright!" He said as he lowered his rifle again and stood aside "Captain Graves is in the lower barracks" the soldier said pointing toward the doorway in the wall of the trench "His office is down the stairs to your immediate left." he said as the group nodded, as they walked into the barracks that had been dug out of the wall of the trench Arca and Kara took note of the leering stares they received from the soldiers who had never seen them before "Do they always stare like this?" Arca said in annoyance as she continued to walk with the group "Unfortunately yes." Onnen replied as she glared at one of the leering soldiers daring him to try something, though the offending soldier backed away under her glare and returned to the gathering of soldiers he was previously speaking to, Gaile and Merrick stopped at the simple door made of nailed together planks and knocked firmly, "Come in." they heard the voice of Captain Graves speak out as they pushed open the door and took a seat in the Captain's small office "Arkenmire, Akabane… To what do I owe this visit?" Graves spoke as he looked up from a stack of paperwork he was filing "I have some intel from a Keeper scout" Gaile said as the Captain nodded "lets have it then" He said as Gaile nodded "Arca if you would?" He said as the female keeper nodded before entering the office "I scouted ahead and found that the next trench you wish to capture has been rigged with canisters of mustard gas" She paused, "I would advise that you not attempt to capture it until the trap has been disarmed." Arca spoke as the Captain nodded "Thank you Arca was it?" He asked as she nodded "Yes." She spoke with a curt nod as she left the office and took her place next to Kara "And who might the scythe wielder be?" Graves paused, "I've never seen her before not even at the base." The Captain spoke as Kara took three steps forward "My name is Kara, Captain of Loran's first division of Darkwatch, Arca here is my lieutenant" She said gesturing to the red clad archer who bowed respectfully "The First Division you say?" Graves spoke with a look of awe gracing his wrinkled face "And how many forces do you have command over if I may be so bold as to ask?" Graves spoke "The First is over one thousand strong though they have long since passed out of active duty." Kara said "I'm sorry to disappoint you Captain Graves but my forces are not prepared for a war of this scale we are a sect that operates from the shadows, assassins if you prefer.

We are not a combat division like the Eleventh." Kara said gesturing to Onnen who bowed respectfully to the Captain of Darkwatch, "You advise not to capture the trench… how quickly could you disarm such a trap as the one you've described to me?" Graves asked "I'm not risking the lives of my Hunters to find out" Gaile said firmly as he stared down the captains steely blue eyed glare "If you want that trench so bad send your own forces to claim it or do you not want any of the glory from this war?" Gaile asked as the Captain's glare hardened "Of course we do but the enemy keeps us held back with their blasted machineguns!" The Captain yelled, slamming his hand on his desk "We also captured a prototype weapon with ammunition" one of Graves' Lieutenants said as he went to fetch the soldiers who made the capture "In the mean time I can tell you that while testing the durability of a boneash plate the bullet of this prototype rifle called a Tankgewehr went through it like a hot knife through butter" the Lieutenant said as Onnen and Thaeon shared a wide eyed look between one another "They have bullets that can go through our armor now!?" Onnen said as she looked at the weapon as it was brought in "This weapon is a single shot feed, they can only engage one target at a time" Onnen said taking one of the large bore shells in her hand "This is what they come up with to stop a Keeper" She muttered before the Lieutenant spoke, "Correction Captain Onnen, the Germans came up with this to stop a tank, but it excels at punching through your boneash armor as well" He said as Onnen placed the shell back in its previous place standing next to the monstrous rifle.

Nerco had come downstairs from her room ten minutes later as she had promised her daughter, though try as she might she couldn't shake the lingering feeling that something bad was going to happen today, stopping just before the doorway that lead to the kitchen where Lanius and Flora were no doubt having breakfast she said a small prayer as she folded her hands together, "Whomever may be listening out there… Please, keep my husband safe and let him come back to us..." She said as she unfolded her hands and walked into the kitchen to find Flora tucking into a plate of bacon and eggs as well as finding a plate waiting for her "Thank you Lanius." Nerco said as she took her seat at the table and began to eat her meal, "Of course Nerco, though you dont have to thank my I'm simply doing as Gaile has asked of me as per the instructions of his letter, though we do need to start preparations for the move to Byrgenwerth." She said as she slid her knife across one of the eggs that had been prepared sunny side up cutting away a bite before staking it with her fork bringing it up to her mouth, taking the small bite of egg she found it tasted good, while not quite as fantastic as Gaile's cooking she had to give Lanius credit where it was due, for being a soldier he could certainly cook.

Back in the Trenches of No Man's Land Gaile was furious, despite the intelligence Arca had offered Graves insisted upon the near suicidal plan of having the Hunters engage the charge, not being one to disobey a direct order for his own sake Gaile lined his Hunters up and prepared to rush the abandoned and booby trapped trench that would likely cost him several good hunters. "At least Graves gave us masks in case we set off the traps in the trench" Gaile muttered as Merrick, Grant and Nerim nodded their agreement "Yeah that was kind of him to say the least since he expects us to make a suicide run into that damned trench" Nerim said as she firmly fixed the mask to her face "Are we ready?" Her muffled voice sounded through the mask "Masks on!" Gaile called out as the many Hunters and Huntresses put on the gas masks that had been supplied to them by the British "Move! Move! Move!" Gaile said as they rushed out of their trench and started to move toward the trap laden trench before them, "For their sake we had better not lose a single man or woman to this trench" Gaile thought to himself as he rushed forward, putting on his mask as he did so he readied his Cei Riggoti at his side and vaulted into the trench stopping cold as he stood before a web of tripwires and canisters of mustard gas rigged to the lines "Everybody on me, and watch your footing" He called firmly as the raiding party of seven entered the trench behind him while the rest of the Hunters hid in the thick fog bank as they lay prone in the open reaches of No Man's Land, Arca had materialized in a storm of crimson flower petals atop a flag pole that still flew its nations colors showing her impeccable balance despite carrying her heavy greatbow with her all the time, "Arca what can you see?" Gaile asked her as she surveyed the land that stretched out before her,

"With this fog marring my vision I cant see much of anything." She replied, "With this fog about us we can't rely on our sense of sight so we use the next best thing, smell and hearing" Gaile said as the raiding party drew in any scent they could among them "There are Germans in this trench still, I can smell them." Merrick said as he readied his own Cei Riggoti that Gaile had given to both him and Nerim who also held hers at the ready as she carefully stepped over a tripwire as she and the rest of the raiding party of Hunters followed Gaile through the maze of wires, "So what are we doing out here again?" Spoke a soldier who had volunteered to join the trench raiding party so that he wouldn't be thought of as a coward by the Hunters and the Keepers "You're seriously asking me that?" Gaile said in a frustrated tone as they made it about a third of the way through the trap laden trench without setting off a single canister of gas, "Not trying to get us killed is a good start, second, securing this trench, but watch your step, soldier. If you don't, you'll have a face full of gas that'll burn your insides." Gaile said as he carefully stepped a wire that was set at shin length that sadly went unnoticed by the soldier as he tripped on it, "Oh bugger!" He exclaimed as he tried to back up only to trip another two wires, "You fucking idiot!" Gaile let out a muffled yell through his gas mask as they were enveloped in the pale yellow cloud of death "Arca get him out of here!" Gaile yelled passing the suffocating soldier up to her, grabbing hold of his arm she leapt into the air and both of them vanished in a storm of crimson lumenflower petals, "I just hope we weren't too late…" Gaile said as he tried to navigate in the gas filled trench only for him to hear the muffled screaming of a German soldier as he charged at Gaile with his bayonet held out in front of him "Too easy." Gaile said as he side stepped the charging German though at the same time tripping his first wire "Oh god dammit…" he muttered inside of his mask before turning on a heel and shooting the German soldier in the head with a well placed shot from his custom Mauser pistol, putting away his pistol he began to feel a burning sensation in his lungs, realizing that his mask was failing him Gaile took in a sharp draw of air and ran forward, no longer caring if he stepped through, over, or on top of the wires, his first concern was getting out of the trench and to clean air.

Making it out of the trench, Gaile found himself on the wrong side of the gas as a dull whistling filled the air "Huh?… Oh shi-" Gaile screamed out as the strike landed on him, Merrick saw the strike land from his side of the trench where, Nerim, Grant, Onnen and Thaeon had gathered "Gaile's on the other side we have to go!" Merrick yelled as he took in a deep breath of clean air and shut his eyes before he ran forward back into the cloud of gas "That idiot is going to die." Thaeon said as he started walking toward the thinning cloud of gas "Nerco would never forgive us if we didn't try to help him so shut up and start moving!" Onnen barked out as they all ran into the cloud behind Merrick, coming out on the other side they saw Gaile crouched on one knee missing his right arm just below the elbow Looking over at them Gaile shook his head in a clear no "Don't even try it." He said in a low growl "My time has come and I wont try to delay the inevitable." Gaile said as he clutched the bloodied stump of his right arm in a futile attempt to stop the bleeding "Nerco… Flora… I'm sorry..." He muttered as the silhouettes of several hunters materialized within the fog that blanketed the field "So, you've come for me..." Gaile muttered as Merrick, Thaeon and Onnen rushed forward weapons drawn "You think we're going to just stand by and let these monsters take you Gaile?" Onnen said as she killed one of the Nightmare Hunters, with a swift series of slashes from her Yasutsuna before she walked over and grabbed Gaile by the collar of his jacket "I'll be damned if you're going to leave my little sister broken hearted and that sweet child fatherless!" she yelled as she slapped him across the cheek knocking some sense into the senior Hunter "Guh!" Was the sound of surprise that Gaile let out from the sudden action "You're right Onnen..." Gaile said as he drew his Mauser pistol with his left hand "I'm not quite ready to die just yet." He said with a wince as he felt several blood vials slip into his thigh as his arm began to slowly regenerate "This is going to take time so Cover me as best you can" Gaile said as Onnen nodded, Before long Nerim and Grant had arrived through the cloud of and removed their masks as they could no longer function in the cloud of death that surrounded them on all fronts, "There are more of these guys?" Nerim said as she cracked her knuckles and drew out a threaded cane, "Perfect, I was looking to get even for earlier." She said as she ran into the fray with Grant following behind her Sawspear extended and ready to cut down whatever stood in his path, though from deep within the blanket of fog a certain knight of Cainhurst was observing the battle waiting for her chance to strike down her prey.

Nerco felt a sudden pain in her right arm as she was helping Flora with her daily studies causing her to drop her book which had alerted Flora "Mom? Everything okay?" She asked innocently as Nerco tenderly massaged her arm to try and work out the sudden pain she felt but try as she might nothing would take it away "Gaile..." She thought to herself, "This is his pain I'm feeling" She thought to herself once again, "I'm fine my sweet." Nerco said as she kissed her daughter on the forehead, "You're not alright Mom I can feel it." Flora said as she looked at her mother with a worried expression "Something's happened hasn't it?" She asked, "Something's happened to Daddy!" She said as a saddened expression formed on her face "I dont know… I feel his pain" Nerco said as she clutched her right arm "He's still alive though… For now at least." She said calmly as she looked at her daughter's worried expression and felt her heart sink as she could do nothing to calm her daughter's worries.

Gaile had successfully regenerated his right arm though the sleeve of his jacket was utterly shredded, they had fended off seemingly all of the countless Nightmare Hunters that had attacked them when out of nowhere two blades shot through Gaile's chest from behind "Guh! …A Rakuyo?" He said as the blades were withdrawn and he was kicked forward with monstrous force only to find himself eye to eye with a nightmarish visage of one of his oldest friends, "M-Maria!?" Onnen said as she looked at the woman who regarded her with blood red eyes that held no pupil "Oh shit..." Merrick said, "That's The Lady of The Astral Clocktower!" He said as Maria let a smile grace her face "There's no need for violence dear Onnen" Maria said as she flicked Gaile's blood from the blades of her Rakuyo "Just let me send him on his way and there will be no further confl-" Maria started to say but was cut off as she was forced to dodge a shot from Merrick's Albrecht Repeater "Like hell!" He said as he drew his Chikage with Onnen and Thaeon following suit "There's no way you're taking him without a fight from us." Thaeon said coolly as he readied his Muramasa "Very well then." She said with a smirk "It seems that only an honest death will cure you now" She said as she vanished in a tuft of blood red smoke "And get you the hell out of my way!" Maria yelled as she swung her saber half of her Rakuyo at him only for him to catch the blade in his armored hand "My turn." Thaeon said as he slashed his blade with blinding speed across Maria's midsection backdashing away with the aid of the quickening she looked at her opponents then back to the Gaile who was struggling to his feet despite the devastating wounds she had inflicted upon him "No you don't." Maria said as she vanished in a tuft of red smoke as she reappeared she had brought down her blade to finish Gaile but found her attack parried by Merrick's Chikage "You would stand in my way boy?" She said as her lips set in a thin line of anger.

"Damn right if it means he gets to live!" Merrick said as he gestured toward the downed Gaile who was still struggling to get to his feet, though his wounds proved to prevent it time and time again, "Why try to delay the inevitable?" Maria paused with a quizzical look on her face "I've pierced his heart and one of his lungs he'll die soon enough even if I do nothing but evade you all" She said as she closed her eyes "Though if you want to try and save him, I'm up for the challenge of beating you all back before I finish him." Maria said as a deadly smile curled across her lips before she swung her blades at Merrick who deftly ducked the attack before thrusting his Chikage forward aiming for her chest, "I'm not that easy boy!" Maria said as she dashed backward with the quickening, disappearing in a tuft of bloody red smoke and dust as she evaded his attacks again, and again before she had grown tired of playing with the apprentice Hunter "Time to end it." Maria said as she appeared behind Merrick blades drawn for the kill, "Shit! No time!" Merrick thought as he felt her blades punch through his chest from behind though she missed any vital organs in his chest he felt the blades slide out from his back before she simply pushed him forward lightly "Do rest for a while boy." She said as she fixed her eyes on Thaeon and Onnen "Those wounds wont kill him, but if he tries to get up I will finish what I've started." Maria said as she eyed Merrick cautiously as he crawled over to Gaile "Say your goodbyes boy" She said with a glare as she walked toward Gaile "Gaile is going on a one way trip to his own personal hell." She said with a devilish smirk as she grabbed Gaile by the collar of his jacket and set him on his knees, "I'll s-see you in h-hell Maria!" Gaile choked out as he coughed up blood on account of his grievous wounds "Yes, …yes you will." Maria said as she spun on a heel and swung her blades in a back handed motion as they found Gaile's neck and sliced through it like a hot knife through butter as Gaile's head took to the air with a strong spray of his blood as his head was rent from his shoulders in a shower of black and red. Staring wide eyed with horror at the sight before her Onnen could only muster a glare of deep hatred, "MARIA!" She yelled as she ran toward the corrupted knight blade in hand, she swung at Maria who deftly parried the incoming attack though Onnen wasn't about to give in just yet as she swung again and again though each time she swung maria deftly blocked or parried the attack "Why!?" Onnen screamed at the woman she once held in the highest regard "Because She told me to do it." Maria said as she faded out of existence leaving Merrick, Onnen, Thaeon and Co. alone with Gaile's beheaded corpse.

Nerco had been laying down for a short afternoon nap when she felt an intense pain in her heart and felt the severing of her bond with Gaile as a single tear ran down her cheek "Gaile… No…" Was all she could get out as her emotions overtook her and she buried her head in the pillow she had been resting on.


	11. Chapter 11

Flora had searched the whole house for her mother but could not find her the last place she had to check was her mother's bedroom approaching the door Flora could hear the faintest noise on the other side, it sounded like her mother was crying, "Mom?" She called out with a knock on the door but received no response "Mom are you okay?" She asked again once more knocking on the door which opened as the lock had not been latched, with a low creak the door swung open and Flora found her mother, face buried in her pillows weeping with great sorrow looking up at the sudden noise Nerco wore a glare at first until she saw it was her daughter as her glare softened and the tears returned "He's gone isn't he?" Flora asked as tears welled in her eyes "I felt the bond between our hearts sever" Nerco said through her tears "So yes… Gaile has left us" She said as her daughter too began to weep for the loss of her father, Flora climbed into the bed next to her mother and let out a squeak of surprise when she was pulled into a protective but loving embrace by her mother, "M-Mom?" She asked as he mother began to dry her tears "We cant sit here and weep all day my sweet, no matter how much we might want to we need to be strong now." Nerco said as she dried her daughters tears as well "I'll pass on the news to Lanius" Nerco said as she got up from her bed and walked down the hallway to the staircase that lead to the main foyer.

Merrick couldn't help but weep as he looked at the headless form of his friend and mentor "I'm so sorry Gaile..." He said through his tears as he produced a blood vial and healed his wounds that had been inflicted by Maria mere minutes ago "If I had just been faster!" He said as he punched the ground with all his might again and again letting out a loud yell of sorrow, before long he felt Onnen's hand rest on his shoulder "Where the hell were you Onnen" He said as he looked at her out of the corner of his eye "I-I… When I saw that it was Maria I froze!" She said in her own defense "You froze?" He asked as he stood up to match her height, as at age fifteen Merrick was just a few heads shorter than Gaile himself "Did the sight of your former mentor terrify you that much Onnen!?" He asked venomously, causing Thaeon to glare daggers at him "Hey, easy with her man she's hurting just as much as you are right now Gaile was like a brother to her and to me as well!" He shouted at the teenager as he rested a hand on the hilt of his Muramasa "All of you cool it!" Nerim shouted as she came to stand between the three "Whats done is done… Gaile is gone and there is nothing we can do to change that!" She said with a pause as she spared another glance in the direction of Gaile's lifeless body that had finally begun to break down into ash and embers as the body of every deceased Hunter always did, "But we cant just stand here and blame one another!" She said as a single tear rolled down her cheek "A brother?" Merrick said with a pause "Thats all well and good for the two of you…" Merrick said with a short pause as he regarded them with a deadly glare, "Gaile was the closest thing I had to a father and he's gone now!" He shouted at the two Keepers who were taken aback by his outburst "Then I'm sorry for your loss Merrick." Onnen said as a stream of tears rolled down her cheeks "We need to get back to our trench before they start shelling us again." Was Grant's swift statement as he came to stand next to Nerim and rested a hand on her shoulder "At this point I welcome death." Merrick said as he fell to his knees in defeat at the fact that he couldn't save his closest friend and mentor.

Lanius appeared to show no emotion in regards to the news he had received "Is there any chance you could be misjudging this Nerco?" He asked as Nerco shook her head "I felt our bond sever Lanius… He's gone." Though he secretly envied Gaile as he got to have the honor of dying in battle for those he loved, an honor he himself coveted more than any other though unlike Gaile he fought for himself rather than people he cared for because he had no one in his life to fight for.

"What do you mean I'm being sent home!?" Merrick yelled at Captain Graves in his office "Listen to me lad, the only reason we allowed you to fight in this war alongside us was because you were an apprentice Hunter who needed to complete his training" Graves paused, "But with your mentor dead there is no one to train you and we have more important things to focus our attention on, plus you're far too young to go getting yourself killed." Graves said with a tone of finality before Kara walked into the office having overheard Merrick's outburst "Why not let me take him on" Kara said with a neutral expression on her face "I can see his training completed as I have faced Gaile Arkenmire in combat and lived to tell of my experience after all." She said earning a knowing look from the Captain and one of disbelief from Merrick "You can guarantee his training will be completed?" Graves asked her firmly as she nodded "I can guarantee that and much more" She said as a faint smile graced her lips "His training can't be conducted here" Graves said as his steely blue eyes narrowed ever so slightly "The Darkwatch' barracks will have plenty of space for us to see his training finished" She said as she turned to regard Merrick with a critical eye "You will either thank me profusely or curse my name when all is said and done boy." Kara said as she grasped the collar of his jacket bringing him in for a closer look "You have red eyes…" She noted causing Merrick to blush at their closeness "I… uhm" Was all he managed to say before Kara released her hold on him "Come along boy. Grab only what you need and leave the rest behind as they'll be shipping it back to Yharnam" Kara said as Merrick grabbed a couple changes of clothing, his Chikage and Albrecht Repeater and reported before Kara who nodded and began to walk out of the lower barracks with Merrick trailing behind her, having reached solid ground Kara drew her Great Scythe off of its place across her back and with a swift twirl of the immaculate blade had opened a fiery rift to the Darkwatch barracks in Loran "You first boy." She said as Merrick walked through the rift before Onnen and Thaeon walked forward "You're taking him to Loran?" Onnen asked the scythe wielder who nodded "Just what are you planning to do with him Kara" Onnen asked as Kara regarded her with hard eyes "If you must know I plan on seeing his training completed so that he can realize his truest potential, training with Darkwatch can give him that." Kara said as she prepared to leave through the rift "How long do you plan to keep him?" Onnen asked as she looked at the scythe wielder with a hard glare "It is my prediction that this war wont last more than four to five years and so I will keep him for five years" Kara said as she bid Onnen and Thaeon farewell and walked through the rift as it sealed behind her in a wisp of flame, "He's gone… We won't see him again for five years" Onnen said as Thaeon rested a hand on her shoulder "Yeah, but the kid will be stronger for it he can only learn so much from the two of us because we're too easy on him" Thaeon said as he walked away from Onnen to chat with some of the other Keepers that were around.

"I still dont understand why we have to leave this place Mom!" Flora said as she followed her mother about the house as they packed up their most essential of belongings for their move to Byrgenwerth, "I understand you're upset Flora but I just think its time for a change of Scenery plus its what Gaile wanted for us as per the instructions of his letter to Lanius." Nerco said as she turned to look at her daughter with a sympathetic look "You just dont want to be reminded of Dad..." Flora grumbled as she turned away from her mother, "That's not the case and you know it Flora!" Nerco said in a raised voice before she let out a sigh "I'm sorry I didn't mean to raise my voice at you." She said as she knelt down and kissed her daughter on the forehead, "I know you've lived your whole life here Flora but this is for the best, Byrgenwerth is a nice place Gaile showed it to me once when you were still very small."

Nerco said as she held her daughter in a loving embrace "You'll get used to it with time" She said as she stood and went back to her previous task of packing her belongings, "So you say..." Flora said as she walked toward her room to start packing up her belongings "It just..." Flora started to say as her mother stopped and looked back at her "This is all happening so fast, we haven't even had time to grieve for dad yet..." She said as her mother looked at her in understanding "I know sweetpea, there will be a time for us to grieve but its not now" Nerco said with a slight shudder in her voice That flora picked up on as she hugged her mother around the waist "You dont always have to wear a brave face Mom" Flora said as she continued to hug her mother who was melting in her daughters embrace as she knelt down to meet her height as tears began to cascade down her cheeks "I miss him sweetpea..." Nerco said as she finally allowed the grieving process to begin "I miss him so much!" She said as a sob racked her form followed by another as she mourned the loss of her husband.

"I miss him so much!" Lanius heard Nerco say in a sad tone as he stood silent in the other room as Nerco began to mourn Gaile's passing, "I can't say that I know exactly how you feel Nerco, though I too mourn the loss of Gaile for though its for lesser reasons that I do so." He thought to himself, "He'll be back, I know he will, though the question is when?" He thought again as he picked up a box that held some of Nerco's belongings and carried it out of the front door toward a moving truck that would carry everything they needed to Byrgenwerth Manor "There is still a little bit more inside." Lanius said to the driver who stood patiently waiting at the back of the truck as Lanius loaded the box of Nerco's belongings into the back of the truck and returned to the house to check on Flora and Nerco.

Merrick had been waiting patiently on the other side of the rift for several minutes now, before long he saw a female Keeper walking toward him with a massive sword slung across her back "Uhm… Hi, my name is Merrick Akabane" He said as he offered the Keeper a handshake, though at this she merely tipped her head to one side before her eyes narrowed "Sira." She said as she continued past him and walked on seemingly minding her own business as Kara walked through the rift mere moments later, looking behind her as the rift sealed she saw Sira walking away "I see you met Sira." Kara said with an unreadable expression "Yeah, she doesn't seem like the friendliest person around though..." Merrick said with a confused expression "All I did was offer a handshake and now she seems to hate me." He said as Kara nodded "She doesn't hate you but she will have to take the time to warm up to you" Kara said as she bid Merrick to follow her "Get some rest because your training will start early tomorrow." She said as Merrick nodded "I cant wait." He said with a sly grin that caused Kara to let out a smile of her own, "I like your spirit boy, but unfortunately I'm going to have to break it." She said as Merrick frowned slightly "Though I wont break you just yet" Kara said with a pause "As I said I quite like your spirit." Kara said as she reached out to ruffle Merrick's hair despite the fact that he stood only a head shorter than Kara herself "Don't treat me too much like a kid" Merrick said as his grin returned "I just may surprise you with what I can do even as an apprentice Kara" He said as she nodded "I'll show you to the barracks where you can sleep and from there your training begins at dawn" Kara said as she bid him to follow her to the barracks they stopped in front of a small cot that sat in an alcove carved into the wall "This cot was mine before I became the captain of Darkwatch, you can rest here." Kara said as he nodded to her "Thank you Kara, for everything you've done for me so far" He said causing her to stop in the doorway of the Darkwatch barracks, looking back at him she wore her usual emotionless look of neutrality before she gave him a curt nod "I'll come to fetch you at dawn so be ready for me." Kara said as she walked out of the barracks as Merrick settled into a fitful rest.

Gaile began to stir as he felt the wind brush over him in a gentle breeze he awoke to find himself standing in a field of lumenflowers reminiscent of the field he fought Gehrman in sixteen years ago within the confines of the Hunter's Dream though many weapons were littered around the field staked into the ground caked in rust and dust as though they hadn't been used in ages and had simply been left there to rot "Where… am I?" Gaile wondered aloud as he stood up and walked the field looking at all the weapons of Hunters past as he did so, before long he stumbled upon his Crissaegrim staked into the ground still in pristine condition but when Gaile took hold of the hilt of the immaculate blade he found he was unable to draw it from the earth as though a force he could not see held it in place, "It appears my blade is no longer my own..." Gaile said as he released his hold on the blade he once carried at his side, not far from it he found a familiar blade caked in rust and decay "Maria..." He thought as he looked at the weathered shadow of what her once beautiful Rakuyo had become, unconsciously he reached his hand up to his neck and felt a scar that ran all the way around the base of his neck like a pale necklace, "Well… I know where I am now at least..." Gaile said somberly as he walked toward the edge of the field and looked down to find thousands of the familiar Nightmare Hunters he had fended off in the trenches of No Man's Land "Hello Gaile." said a familiar female voice that sounded from behind him, Gaile knew who it belonged to and didn't want to see the owner as he slowly turned and found himself face to face with the mother of all Hunters, "F-Flora..." Gaile said as she nodded with a benevolent smile "You arent here right now, I watched you die... Vridd killed you!" Gaile said as her smile faltered "What are you talking about Gaile?" She paused, "I'm standing right here..." Though Gaile was no fool and could see the illusion beginning to unfurl as the shape shifter before him began to weaken with prolonged use of her abilities "If you're truly Flora then tell me what we together six years ago within the Hunter's Dream" Gaile said as he waited for an answer before long the seeming doppelgänger of Flora broke out laughing before her voice began to fade from Flora's own to another more sinister tone, "…You're just as smart as they say Gaile Arkenmire" The voice said in pause as a foreboding miasma of black and purple began to swirl around Flora's form before crimson eyes blinked once and turned to a piercing powder blue her eyes held the fury of a raging storm as he looked into them before a pale blue hand reached out of the miasma and speared into Gaile's chest "Now go down there and play with the rest of the children Gaile!" The owner of the voice said as she violently tossed Gaile over the edge of the suspended field wrenching her hand free of Gaile's chest cavity as she did so.

With a resonating thud Gaile landed on the hard ground beneath him, with a groan he clambered to his feet as he reached into his coat for the one thing that wasn't there "My blood vials… Did she?-" Gaile's thought was cut short as several Feral Hunters rushed toward him, weapons drawn for the kill "Shit!" Gaile thought to himself as he rolled to the side to dodge a Beast Cutter from one of the Hunters that had rushed him with a lust for blood, defenseless as he was Gaile had no chance of fighting back "To hell with this!" Gaile thought aloud as he turned and ran from the Feral Hunters as they roared with an unquenchable thirst for blood and began to give chase, "BLOOD!" One of them yelled as he lashed his weapons, a pair of Threaded Canes in their whip form at Gaile in an attempt to hit him in the back and slow him down, that they might catch up to and slaughter their prey, as he ran from the bloodthirsty Hunters his lungs began to burn in protest noting where he was he let off a short nod of knowing "If this was the waking world it would be where Nerco and I first-" Gaile said as he walked over to a decaying wrought iron fence and broke one of the posts free of the cobblestone ground "Not much but in here you take what you can get." Gaile said as he readied himself for a long and hard fight, he was outnumbered sure but he still had his sanity against what were little more than bloodthirsty animals, "Alright you bastards, you want some... THEN COME AND TAKE IT!" Gaile roared at them making them take a step backwards for just a moment before one of them let out a feral growl and rushed him Boom Hammer raised above his head for a downward swing that could have easily crushed Gaile's head had he not rolled to the side to avoid the attack "Eat this!" Gaile said as he jammed the section of fence into the blood drunk animal's chest and wrenched it free with a great spray of blood and a pained howl from the hunter as he fell backwards landing on his back dead "Finally a weapon." Gaile muttered as he snatched up the fallen Hunter's Boom Hammer and fired the furnace that was contained within the head of the hammer before a malevolent grin formed upon his face, "Let's see just how much you animals enjoy being chased down!" Gaile said as he rushed them with killing intent showing on his face as he swung his weapon in a horizontal arc that caught one of the Hunters in the side of his head violently forcing it to and awkward angle and breaking his neck with a sickening crack and a small storm of flames from the activated furnace in the head of the hammer, "And then there was one." Gaile said murderously as he fired the furnace in the hammer a second time and rushed the last hunter who carried a Beast Cutter "You're mine!" Gaile said as he swung the hammer in a diagonal arc as the hammer spewed flames in the wake of the hard and fast swing Gaile let loose with the weapon, with a tuft of worn gray smoke and embers the third Feral Hunter vanished "This one can use the quickening, this is going to be fun!" Gaile thought to himself as he fired the furnace for a third time as the hammer roared to a fiery life with a metallic clang as the firing hammer was struck by Gaile moments later the hunter reappeared as the quickening wore off and he readied his Beast Cutter for a long winded slash "Your blood is mine beast!" the Hunter yelled as he lashed the weapon in a wide and long vertical arc that was deftly dodged by Gaile who ran forward "Hammer beats Cutter!" Gaile roared with fury as he took the Feral by complete surprise as he disappeared in a burst of static reappearing in front of the Feral with his hammer raised for the kill, with a sickening series of cracks and a spray of blood Gaile buried the head of the Boom Hammer into the head of the hunter with a ferocity he normally reserved for his greatest foes, though the head of the hammer broke off of the handle of the weapon and flew off into the distance with an audible clang reaching down Gaile grabbed hold of the far more familiar Beast Cutter and slung it over his shoulder, "Welcome back old friend" Gaile said as he looked at his work against the thee bloodthirsty animals that had attacked him before a familiar voice called out to him, "Gaile… what are you doing he-" the voice of Maria started to as as Gaile turned on a heel Gaile grabbed her by the neck before he violently slammed her into the ground with great force "WHY!?" Gaile roared at her with fury as one of his eyes shifted to that of a beasts "Why …what!?" She choked out as Gaile's hold tightened on her neck, "Don't act as if you don't know what you've done Maria!" Gaile yelled at her as his nails shifted to claws that grazed the soft skin of her neck drawing a light trickle of blood that excited Gaile's inner beast "L-Let go of me I c-can't breathe!" Maria choked out as Gaile glared mercilessly at her, "Give me one good reason why I should." He said as he tightened his grip ever so slightly drawing even more blood from the woman under him he was about to tear her throat out when the blade of a familiar scythe came to rest around his neck from behind, "Seems like wherever I end up you always make a bloody mess Gaile…" Gehrman said tiredly as Gaile wordlessly loosened his grip on Maria's neck ever so slightly as the blade of the scythe was pressed into his neck as he did so the action drawing a small amount of blood from Gaile's neck "Now let go of her, Gaile" Gehrman said as Gaile looked at him out of the corner of his eyes, "Why should I? She's the one who killed me!" Gaile said as Gehrman let out a sigh, "I figured, look I know what's happened, but I'll tell you only if you let go of her." Gehrman said with a pause as he pressed the blade of his scythe against Gaile's neck again, "tsk… fine" Gaile said as he wordlessly released his grip on Maria's neck and allowed her to stand as a hacking fit took her by force.

When she recovered from the fit she stood glaring at Gaile "What… WHAT THE HELL ARKENMIRE!?" Maria yelled as he turned to glare at her with murderous intent but said nothing "Both of you stop acting like children and listen!" Gehrman sharply barked at the two as he began to speak of what happened "Much has changed in this place" Gehrman said with a sly grin as he began to explain the history of where everything went south, "If you thought the nightmare was bad back in the day, you haven't seen anything yet Gaile," Gehrman paused for a moment, "But considering how you look right now, I can see that you just might have lived it. This isn't a nightmare anymore. Welcome to Hell, Gaile." Gehrman said with a curt nod to the two Hunters that were still glaring daggers at one another.


	12. Chapter 12

Four years had passed since Gaile had died in what was now known as World War I, as an ageless Nerco and a ten year old Flora stood at a small grave site beneath the balcony that overlooked the lake that surrounded the Byrgenwerth property on two sides, Both Nerco and her daughter left a single rose at the grave picking up the withered and dead ones and taking them away, resting upon the marker was a brass plaque that read "Gaile Arkenmire, 1871 – 1914, Lost but never forgotten." they had done this every year on this particular day to mark the anniversary of Gaile's death in the war for four long years "I love you Gaile..." Nerco said as she kissed her hand and rubbed it on the smooth stone of the grave as though she was giving the kiss to him somehow as a single tear rolled down her cheeks before she swiftly wiped it away and put on a cold and unfeeling face that made Flora sigh "It's okay for you to cry Mom, we both miss him a lot after all..." Flora said as she hugged her mother, despite being only ten years of age flora's height reached just below Nerco's chest as she returned the gesture of love "I know Flora" Nerco said with a pause smiling at her daughter who was so mature for her age it often surprised her, Turning around to leave they both found Lanius standing several feet away carrying a unique black rose "Well… now we know who's been placing those at the grave" Flora said as she looked up at her mother who nodded "Yes, now we do my sweet." Nerco said as she stepped to the side to allow Lanius to place the black rose he was carrying upon the grave marker set in place for Gaile.

Elsewhere in Loran, Merrick leapt over a low sweep of Kara's Great Scythe and dove into a roll that she anticipated "Good Merrick," Kara said with a pause as she speared the spike on the tip of her Great Scythe into Merrick's chest violently sending him sprawling to the floor, "But not good enough." She said as he produced a blood vial to heal as she had punctured one of his lungs with the spear point, "Then when will it be good enough for you Kara!" Merrick said as he dashed forward in a burst of static for the first time in his life catching the elder Keeper off guard as he scored his first hit of the day across her midsection "Guh! Alright that's enough for today Merrick..." Kara said as she clutched her bleeding midsection, applying pressure and a heated palm she winced as she cauterized the wound, having grown used to the pain of doing it to herself centuries ago, "Why dont you just heal your wounds like we do Kara? I have plenty of vials left in my coat satchel..." Merrick offered though her response was a cold glare "I'll tell you the same thing I told Nerco and Gaile six years ago when they suggested I get my wounds mended with blood." She paused before continuing "My blood is pure Merrick, I wont change that fact ever, not even if it means a wound will claim my life..." She said as Merrick frowned "Not even to save yourself for someone who cared about you?" He said as she gave him a quizzical look "I'm flattered Merrick but it would never work out for us" She paused before Merrick spoke up, "Well how would you know?" He asked "You've never experienced love before so tell me again why this wouldn't work out?" Merrick said catching her off guard "I..." She started to say but was at a loss for words as he walked toward her offering her his hand she took it and was helped to her feet "Alright…" She said with a defeated sigh "Would you stay with me tonight then?" Kara said as she looked at him with an unreadable expression, "Kara… I don't want you to feel obligated at all but if you want me to then I will stay with you tonight…" Merrick said as they wordlessly walked toward her quarters as Arca observed from the shadows with a smile "Would you look at that…" She said as she vanished in a storm of blood red flower petals.

In the Nightmare, Gaile was intently listening to Gehrman as he explained the current status quo of the nightmare since the last time he was there six years ago "I see now… when I killed the Orphan and ended the curse on the Nightmare Kos went mad… in the worst possible way" Gaile said as Gehrman nodded "she didn't go mad so much as her better judgment is clouded by grief..." Gehrman said as the Gaile and Maria nodded in understanding "That still doesn't explain why Gaile tried to tear my throat out earlier though Gehrman..." Maria said as Gaile continued to glare at her "You claim not to remember what you did but I know and that's enough for me." Gaile said as he looked back to Gehrman, "Then tell me Gaile," Maria paused "What did I do!?" She exclaimed, "how many times must I say I dont remember before you will enlighten me!?" She said angrily as she stood face to face with him both glaring daggers at the other "You want to know?" Gaile said as he rolled up the sleeve of his jacket exposing his arm to her "then find out in the truest way possible" He said as he offered her his arm "Take my blood and see the echoes within that you claim to have no memory of." Gaile said flatly "Your blood holds the truth?" Maria asked as her throat felt dry from having not fed in quite a long time as blood was foetid and unpalatable in the nightmare "If you want to know the truth then drink, you need it anyway." Gaile said as he looked to the side as she bit down on his arm he winced lightly as he felt her fangs pierce his skin as she took in his blood, quenching her thirst and revealing all she needed to know as she fed, before long Gaile's vision began to blur as she was taking in far more blood than she needed, "Maria that's enough…" Gaile said as he tried to free his arm from her grasp as her hold tightened on his arm in response, "I said that's enough!" He yelled as he wrenched his arm free of Maria's grip as she let out a surprised gasp as the memories flooded her vision, "That..." She started to say as she watched herself red eyed with rage and bloodlust as she removed Gaile's head on the battlefield of No Man's Land "that is not..." She paused as she looked at Gaile with a horrified expression "THAT IS NOT ME!" She yelled at him, disbelief showing strongly as she did so, "Gaile you know me I would never-" She started to say as Gaile spoke, "The proof is right here on my neck Maria, the scar left behind by your Rakuyo..." He said as he unbuttoned the topmost button of his black undershirt showing the puckered scar left behind from Maria beheading him, "I understand why you are so angry now..." Maria said as she looked at Gaile with a somber expression, "I dont blame you for wanting me dead" Maria said as Gaile rolled the sleeve of his coat back down "You're damn right I'm angry!" Gaile said as he continued to glare at the Cainhurst Noblewoman, "And you have every right to be Gaile" Gehrman said calmly as he rested a hand on the younger man's shoulder, "However, killing Maria now would not achieve any good, in fact, it would only make what I'm about to propose even harder if not completely impossible, we need her skills, you need her skills, like it or not." Gehrman said as he looked from Gaile to Maria and back to Gaile again, "And just what are you about to propose?" Maria asked as Gehrman looked at her with a sly expression that told her she wasn't going to like it one bit.

Lanius was sitting down on a bench outside of Byrgenwerth simply enjoying the peaceful sounds of the forest around him when the pitter-patter of feet alerted him to a quickly approaching presence "H-hey Mr. Lanius I had a question I wanted to ask you" Flora said as she appeared from around the corner of the old college, "And what would that be young Flora" Lanius asked with a clear smile at the child "You've been growing out your hair and beard and I wanted to know if I could try braiding it?" Flora asked as Lanius stroked his beard in thought "Well…" Lanius started to say as Flora frowned thinking she was going to be told no "I don't see what it could hurt" He paused again as the brightest of smiles formed on Flora's face as she let out a cry of excitement that Nerco heard within the main hall of their home "Whatever she's up to she sure sounds happy…" Nerco said with a smile as she silently returned to her book paying the sound of delight no mind as she was confident that Lanius would never allow harm to befall her daughter so long as he continued to draw breath.

"You want us to WHAT!?" Gaile exclaimed with disbelief at what he was hearing "Why would I work with the woman who put me here in the first place" Gaile said angrily as he glared at Maria who seemed to be weighing her options carefully "More importantly… Why should I Gehrman?" Gaile asked The First Hunter who let out a sigh, "Because like it or not you two need one another in order to bring things back to the way they once were!" Gehrman spoke angrily as his annoyance got the better of him "And what about you Gehrman, where do you fit into all of this?" Gaile asked as he looked at him with a plain and unassuming expression "I'm the only one Kos hasn't infected with whatever madness has consumed her" Gehrman said knowingly as Gaile nodded "She's gotten to every Hunter and Huntress here save for you and me Gaile" Gehrman spoke with a pause before Gaile spoke up "Then why are we trusting Maria if she's been claimed by whatever has overtaken Kos?" Gaile said as he looked at the Noblewoman with a hard stare "What are you talking about?" She paused "I'm still myself you two." Maria said defensively as Gehrman shook his head "You've tried to kill me three times in the past…" Gehrman said as her eyes widened "Gehrman I would never!" She yelled at her former mentor "But you did." Gehrman said with a sad tone "You lost your senses and forced an old man to run for his life." Gehrman said as maria looked at him with a saddened expression "If what you say is true then forgive me… I clearly wasn't myself." Maria said as Gehrman looked at her with a warm smile "You have nothing to be sorry for." Gehrman said with a pause before he looked to Gaile "Though Gaile might not be so inclined to agree with me on that front." He said before letting out a tired sigh before he assumed a ready stance with his Burial Blade "Get ready you two" He said lowly "More are coming." Gehrman said as Gaile and Maria followed suit and prepared for a long and bloody affair.

Merrick lay in Kara's bed as she was just in the other room of her quarters getting ready to lie down for the evening when she walked out of her bathroom clad in naught but her undergarments, with her nearly bare figure staring him in the face Merrick couldn't help but stare which made the elder keeper fidget slightly "Is something wrong Merrick?" She asked as he was shaken from his stupor "Huh? No not at all!" Merrick said quickly as a sly smirk graced her face "You know it's rude to stare, especially when the one you're staring at is wearing next to nothing" She said in a teasing manner as she walked around to what would be her side of the large bed she normally slept alone on, she knew that he wanted her and to her it felt good to be desired "Good night Merrick" She said as she lay down on her side of the bed, Merrick however, lay awake as sleep took the woman laying next to him "I cant believe I'm sleeping in Kara's bed with her" Merrick thought to himself as he tried to settle into a comfortable position as a fitful rest took him without much effort, "Good night Kara..." He murmured as he drifted off into a deep sleep, before long he began to dream and what he dreamed of might have been the effect of Kara sleeping next to him but he found himself laying in a circular patch of lumenflowers with Kara resting next to him "Where..." He paused as he looked over to find Kara was awake and staring into his crimson eyes intently her ember orange eyes glowing in the low light of wherever it was that they were currently, "Are we..." Kara paused "Are we having the same dream Merrick?" She asked as he looked into her eyes "I..." He paused, "I think so but..." He paused as she looked at him waiting for an answer "I just dont understand how this is possible..." He said as she looked at him with an unreadable expression, "The odds of two people dreaming the exact same dream is well..." He started to say before Kara cut him off, "Impossible?" She said as he looked into her ember orange eyes as they continued to glow in the low light conditions, "Kara… This is our dream right?" Merrick asked as a look of uncertainty formed on her face "I should think so since we're both conscious within it" She stated matter of factly "Why do you ask?" She said as Merrick continued to stare into her eyes "Because I want to try something." He said as he moved over top of her, continuing to stare into her ember orange eyes, he pulled her into a kiss that she matched with equal passion.

The Feral Hunters of the Nightmare came relentlessly at Gaile, Maria and Gehrman in an attempt to sate their bloodlust as Gaile floored his sixth Hunter of the day with his Beast Cutter, the serrated teeth on the weapon tearing into the poor fool with unmatched ferocity as the whip-like cleaver tore him asunder in a great spray of foetid blood, "How are you holding up you two?" Gaile yelled over the chorus of roars and growls as the Hunters continued to rush their position "I'm handling them quite well" Maria said as she stabbed the blades of her Rakuyo into an unfortunate Huntress who had rushed her with a Beasthunter Saif in her hand "F-Filthy beast!" The Huntress cried out as she fell backwards into a pool of her own blood, "As am I." came Gehrman's calm reply as he dashed through a crowd of Hunters with the aid of the Quickening, beheading several of them as he did so with a wide sweep of his Burial Blade, "Same over here!" Gaile yelled back as he swung his Beast Cutter in a wide arc just as the Feral Hunters of the nightmare did tearing through several more of the blood drunk animals that rushed the three from all angles.

Nerco was laying down in bed for the evening with Flora curled up next to her as her room was still being fixed up by Lanius as he had not taken into account the condition of some of the older rooms within the abandoned college "Oh Gaile… How I wish you were here…" Nerco thought to herself as she lay down in a comfortable position and allowed sleep to take her, though her dreams would be far from sound as she found herself standing naked before her husband's battle scared doppelgänger Lanius, "Ah!" Nerco let out the sound and bent down to cover herself at first but Lanius did not react, he stood still as though he were a statue standing up she held one arm over her breasts and the other covered her womanhood as she cautiously walked up to the statuesque man who stood nude before her L-Lanius are you alr- Mmmph!? She let out the squeak of surprise as Lanius lunged forward and captured her in a rough but passionate kiss that strangely enough she felt no urge to fight and returned it with passion to match.

 **Lemon Warning, Proceed at your own risk.**

Breaking for air Nerco and Lanius separated for only a moment before the ground gave way beneath their feet and they fell an unknown distance only to land on a pillow-like mass of lumenflowers that softened their landing, laying on her back Lanius landed in a crouch over top of her, her violet eyes locked with his solid white eyes L-Lanius your eyes! Nerco said worriedly though he said nothing in response as she took note of the throbbing erection he had between his legs that twitched in tandem with his apparently rapid heartbeat, before he engaged her in another rough kiss, Nerco was sure of two things, the first, she was clearly dreaming, the second, she was enjoying it though she couldn't understand why, breaking from the kiss he began to trail down her abdomen planting sensual kisses as he did so.

Before long he drew near to her womanhood making Nerco shudder slightly whether it was anticipation or something else she didn't know but this was her dream and she was going to make the most of it, after all what happens in your dreams stays in your dreams, without warning she felt the coarse texture of Lanius' tongue invade her womanhood, letting out a low moan she parted her legs a little more to give him better access to her, "Lanius… More please…" Nerco whined out as he continued to eat her out with much fervor, and before long Nerco felt her insides begin to coil like a tangled spring as she drew near to her limit, with a cry of pleasure she rode out her orgasm as her nectar gushed forth from her depths something Lanius drank greedily of as the sweet tasting fluid surged forth and into his mouth.

Once more without warning he crawled forward and knelt over her pressing his forehead to hers she returned the gesture and let out a gasp as she felt his member prodding her womanhood looking at her for only a moment he didn't ask for permission as he pushed into her causing her to let out a groan of pain mixed with pleasure as he began to roughly thrust into her much like Gaile would under the effects of his beasthood, though she wasn't used to his size as he was much bigger than Gaile "L-Lanius its too big slow down please…" She begged but he was having none of it as he continued to thrust into her womanhood at the same pace he started with, before long the pain ebbed away and only the pleasure from each thrust into her remained as she let out moan after moan, Nerco was in heaven though she would never admit it to anyone she was quite enjoying her lustful dream as Lanius picked up his pace causing her breath to hitch ever so slightly she could sense he was close to his limit as was she, Lanius let out ragged grunts as he continued to push into her womanhood without restraint her juices allowing his to thrust without resistance as she was absolutely soaked, she came without warning as her insides clamped down on Lanius' member as he pressed himself as deep as he could go with a final thrust as he emptied himself inside of her filling her barren womb to the brim "Haaah… Haah… Hahn S-So much…" Nerco panted as Lanius slowly withdrew his member from her depths "That was..." She paused as Lanius seemingly faded out of existence "Wha?" She paused again as she looked around for Lanius but found herself alone in the bed of lumenflowers, her womanhood leaking a slow dribble of white as his seed seeped out of her and onto the ground "What does this mean?" She asked herself as she woke from her slumber with a gasp and found she was safe in her bed with Flora curled up next to her taking comfort in the close proximity of her Daughter she lay back down and let sleep claim her once again, though she didn't dream of Lanius again that night her sleep was fitful to say the least.

 **Lemon is over...**

Though try as she might she could not sleep, with a sigh she got up and decided to walk around to house to clear the heated thoughts in her mind, carefully getting up so as not to disturb the sleeping girl next to her she quietly opened the door to her master bedroom and walked down the spiral staircase to the main hall to find Lanius sound asleep on one of the sofa's in the room near their fireplace he was clad in his full armor save for his helmet and it was then that she noticed the braiding work done into his hair and beard with a smile she thought of flora earlier the day before, "At least like this he doesn't look like Gaile anymore, well, not as much." She said quietly as she turned around Hrmmm… Nerco?" Lanius said as she froze like a statue before she turned to face him "Whats wrong? You look quite flustered…" Lanius said as he sat up on the couch "I had a strange dream that's all..." Nerco said as Lanius nodded "I dont think I need to ask as I had quite the strange one myself…" Lanius said in a flustered tone as a blush formed on Nerco's face neither one would admit it but they had both had similar dreams that night.

 **I'll see you guys and gals in Chapter Thirteen!**


	13. Chapter 13

Nerco awoke with a start as she recalled the lustful dream she had the night prior "Just what was that?" Nerco said as she massaged her temples "Though it was just a dream it all felt so… So real…" She paused in thought as she felt her daughter begin to stir next to her with a smile she greeted Flora who had cracked open a single violet eye "Good morning sweetpea" Nerco said as she kissed her daughter on the forehead with a long yawn and a stretch Flora sat up in the bed next to her mother and planted a loving kiss on Nerco's cheek "Morning Mom!" Flora said happily as she clambered out of bed and ran toward the upper storage where her clothes were currently kept shutting the door behind her she returned shortly after wearing the violet dress Nerco wore as a child causing her mother to let out a warm smile at the sight "That dress really does suit you far more than it did me Flora." Nerco said as she reached a hand into the ashen void and produced another outfit from her childhood in Loran, "Try this one Flora I want to see how it looks on you." Nerco said with a smile as she passed the bundle of clothing to her daughter as she walked into her Mother's bathroom to change and came out several minutes later wearing what wasn't quite a dress but a garb of Loran nonetheless with thigh length tails of violet cloth that cascaded down in front of her legs and behind them as well adorning her legs were a pair of mid thigh high leggings that showed just a little bit of her thighs, "So this was yours when you were my age Mom?" Flora asked as she admired herself in front of the tall mirror in the bathroom that Nerco often dressed in front of, "Yes, it was." She replied through the door as Flora took the small black cloth mantle and let it hang over her shoulders expertly concealing her wrist dagger from wary eyes, fully dressed in the garb she opened the door to let her mother see her, "But don't you think its a bit risque on me?" She asked with a tone of uncertainty, "Your father would have thought so, but considering that it was mine I dont think so in the least" She said as Flora found the floor of the room very interesting at the mention of Gaile, "Right… I'm sorry Flora, I didn't mean to bring him up like that" Nerco said as she hugged her daughter close "It looks really good on you but let me let you in on a little secret" Nerco said as her daughters eyes beamed at the prospect of learning a secret about the garb she was wearing "Onnen was actually the one who picked this out for me and I told her I would never wear it in her lifetime, but I actually did end up giving into my curiosity and trying it on and wearing it the night of the outbreak in Loran and because of that I ended up losing a bet with I had made with Onnen, though I was fourteen at the time and you are ten now it still fits you quite nicely" Nerco said as she stepped back to give her daughter some space to admire herself in the outfit, "You really think this looks good on me Mom?" Flora asked as she looked at her mother "Yes… In fact I think it looks absolutely lovely on you." Nerco said, making Flora blush with a hint of embarrassment at the flattering comment her mother had made, "If that's what you really think about this outfit on me then so do I!" Flora said as she ran and up to and hugged Nerco in a loving embrace "Thank you Mom, I love it." Flora said as she walked out of the room likely to go show Lanius her new outfit Nerco thought with a smile "He's not going to like it one bit he's far too traditional in his church beliefs for that." Nerco thought to herself with a devilish smirk that was rarely ever seen upon her face.

In Loran, Merrick had awoke to find Kara was still asleep though as he moved in the bed she too began to stir and cracked open a single eye and fixed it on his own crimson eyes "Some dream huh?" Kara said with a smirk as she remembered their passionate make out session in their synchronized dreamscape, "Yeah… it was" Merrick said as he too remembered what they had done within their dreamscape, "I hope you enjoyed it Merrick" Kara said flatly, "Because if I can help it… It wont happen again." She said as she got up and walked over to a recess in the wall of her quarters that was actually a sliding stone door that moved with little resistance as Kara slid it aside to reveal her quite expansive collection of boneash garbs selecting a brilliant ember orange inlaid long sleeved shirt she picked a pair of matching inlaid trousers and walked into her bathroom to shower and get dressed without warning she stopped in the doorway of her bathroom and turned to face Merrick,"Are you coming or would you rather bathe with the others?" She asked as he looked at her for a moment before he stood up and walked over to her slowly unbuttoning his Cainhurst Red undershirt as he did so revealing the toned physique that Kara had instilled into him with her rigorous training regimen of the last four years which would come to a final close in four more months, he would tell her how he truly felt about her before that time, "She said it wouldn't happen again if she could help it… Is she mad at me or something?" Merrick thought to himself but pushed the thought into the back of his mind, he had seen her angry in the past and she was nothing like that right now "Kara I'm just going to come out and ask…" Merrick said with a pause as she looked at him with a raised eyebrow "Do you regret what we did in the dreamscape last night?" He asked her with an intense expression on his face as he looked her in her ember orange eyes "If you do then I understand…" as he started to reach for his discarded shirt before she grabbed hold of him and pulled him into an intense kiss that he returned with passion to match "What does that tell you?" She said with a wry smile as she walked into her bathroom with him following close behind, "That you regret nothing." Merrick said with a smile though he was quick to turn away when Kara disrobed something that caused her to arch an eyebrow "I dont mind you looking at me you know…" Kara said as she pulled down her underwear and stepped into her spacious shower and waited for the pleasant heated water to flow down and cascade over her, To Merrick it was a mystery how her shower seemed to function without any plumbing then he noticed it, faint inlaid engravings in the walls that she traced her fingers over to increase the flow of water and slightly elevate the temperature as a blanket of steam filled the shower obscuring much of her form, "Are you just going to stand there and watch or are you going to join me?" She said with a wry smile as he slowly walked forward reaching out a hand he felt that the water was pleasantly warm and stepped into the spacious shower with Kara letting out a sigh of contentment as the warm water cascaded over him circling around behind him Kara leaned into his back, her breasts rubbed against him as she did so causing him to stiffen slightly in shock as a devilish smirk went unseen on her face as she grabbed hold of his semi erect member causing him to let out a gasp as she did so.

 **Things are about to get steamy, you have been warned.**

"K-Kara?" He said with a hitch in his breathing as she slowly pumped her hand along his length feeling him harden in her hand her smirk returned, "You remember what I said earlier?" Kara asked as she slowly almost tortuously ran the wet and gently heated palm her her hand along his erect shaft causing him to let out low groans of pleasure, "Guh! N-Never again if you can help it?" He said with with another groan of pleasure as she sensuously rubbed her hand up and down his length bringing him ever closer to release, "I lied." She said as she grabbed hold of his member and began to stroke it at a much faster pace driving him ever closer to the edge as her other hand found her lower lips and began to tease herself as she pleasured her student, as she continued the lustful action she slipped her middle finger into her depths with a moan as she began to pump the digit inside of her in and out at a modest pace causing her to let out the occasional moan, while she had never lain with another she was no stranger to pleasuring herself when the need arose as she added her ring finger to the one that was already inside of her she let out another moan and continued her ministrations upon Merrick continually driving him towards the edge of his oncoming release when with a throaty groan Merrick shot rope after rope of alabaster white seed onto the floor of the shower as it swirled around with the water and went down the drain, he let out a sigh of contentment at having achieved release and turned to find Kara had busied herself with her own ministrations.

The sight of her masturbating in front of him was enough for Merrick to harden again as his member stood in full attention twitching in tandem with his pulse, "It's not nice to tease people like that Kara…" Merrick said as he grabbed hold of her wrist as she looked at him with an arched eyebrow as she willingly allowed him to move her hand away from her maidenhood, "let me guess, you want to try something else?" She said with a teasing smirk, "Something like that…" Merrick said as he began to grind his member on her outer lips earning a surprised gasp from the elder Keeper and the occasional moan as his member rubbed the sensitive bundle of nerves that was her clitoris, "You dont like being teased and neither do I." Merrick said as he continued to grind himself against her lower lips occasionally pressing his tip to her entrance earning a hitch in Kara's breathing every time he did, before long her core began to tighten in response to the stimuli Merrick was giving her, getting ever closer to her own release she allowed Merrick to continue to tease her, "Don't stop Merrick…" was Kara's hushed response as he prodded at her entrance again, making her breath hitch at the feeling of his tip against her maidenhood prodding at her begging for entry that she would allow if he simply asked for it as she herself was tired of him teasing her but she would not give into his game she would simply get him back and continue to play with him until he decided to do something about it.

Her breathing hitched again and she let out a light moan as she felt him actually slip inside of her though he stopped himself when he felt the blockage that was her hymen and removed himself from her entrance, "Not yet…" He muttered as he prodded her entrance again, slipping inside of her but stopping at her hymen once again as she let out another light moan, he would not claim her just yet but he would tease her in this manner until she came to her own release, Kara's face was a picture of bliss as she felt a feeling of contentment at having just his tip inside of her though she would admit nothing she wished he would just thrust forward and claim her instead of teasing her like he was, pulling out of her again he returned to grinding himself against her outer lips occasionally running over her clitoris with his member causing her to let out a gasp of pleasure as she was incredibly sensitive, for a final time he slipped inside of her with just his tip as she reached her release and rode out a powerful orgasm with a cry of pure pleasure her inner walls clamped down on what little of him was inside of her as he withdrew from her entrance for the final time as Kara let out pants and heavy breaths shivering slightly with the pleasure that coursed through her.

 **Steamy stuff is over now!**

Slowly running her hand over one of the engravings in the wall of her shower the flow of warm water began to die down and eventually came to a stop, Kara was the first to get out of the shower and wrap a long flowing white towel over her form as she dried herself off and began to dress in a fresh set of undergarments before pulling on the ember orange inlaid trousers and shirt, Merrick followed suit pulling on a pair of black boxers followed by a black button down undershirt and a Cainhurst Red waistcoat and one of several of his pairs of black trousers, neither Merrick nor Kara could look at one another without getting lightly flustered, "That really just happened right?" Merrick asked as Kara reluctantly nodded "I dont regret any of it if you feel the need to ask" Kara said with a wry smile as she sat down next to Merrick on her bed "Times like these I could just sleep the day away…" Merrick said causing Kara to scoff lightly, "Not on my watch you won't" Kara said with a smirk as she pressed her lips to his in a passionate kiss that he matched before she broke away "Come one we still have training for the day" She said as Merrick got up from her bed and followed her only stopping to grab the boneash duster that Kara had fabricated for him when the one Nerco had made got utterly destroyed during a particularly taxing training session, stopping in the armory of her quarters Kara grabbed her trusty Great Scythe and motioned for Merrick to come to her, "I had the smiths down at the forges fabricate this for you, its a little bit heavier than what you're used to with a Cainhurst Chikage, but this blade has a slightly longer reach and is ten times stronger than the damascus blade of the Chikage." Kara said as she handed Merrick a sheathed Boneash Katana, "Its name is Osafune" Kara said as he drew the immaculate damascus blade with expert speed and precision giving it an experimental swing he found it wasn't much heavier than the Chikage he was used to "Thank you for this Kara" Merrick said as she nodded, "You needed a new blade anyway, your Chikage was starting to show signs of serious wear and tear" Kara said with a wry smile as she watched him fluidly return the blade back to its scabbard with a resonating click as in the four years he had been gone he never once gave up on his practice of Iaido.

Flora had always been curious about the forest that surrounded their home but her mother always forbade her exploring it as she would always say that there were many dangers within that had yet to be cleared out by Lanius and The Choir though today her curiosity had gotten the better of her as she walked down the long cobblestone path of their home into the entrance of the vast tangled wood that Nerco had forbidden her to enter without someone to look after her "Whatever is in here I'm sure I can handle it!" Flora said as she beamed with confidence as she continued to explore the vast woodland using her wrist dagger she marked trees as she continued on her adventure walking forward she heard a distant voice calling her name "Flora!?" the young girl heard the distant but stern voice of her mother "I'm too far along for her to ruin my adventure now..." She thought to herself as she ceased marking the trees with her dagger so that Nerco couldn't follow and find her, "Flora where are you!?" Nerco yelled out as she continued to walk through the cleared path looking for her daughter, "Flora, come out if you can hear me!" Nerco called out sternly as her eyes scanned the undergrowth for any sign of movement, "Nerco we will find her go back to the house and wait for us" Lanius called to her as he and several clerics of the Choir arrived "Worry not miss we'll find her. We swear it on our honor as clerics of the church" they said as Nerco stood and nodded to them, Please bring my daughter home Lanius She said to the towering man who nodded to her and spoke firmly, "I will find her dont worry" He said as he took off down the path into the woods, not bothering to wait for the clerics to catch up this was a matter of time and needed to be resolved quickly.

Lanius was following her trail of marks when he stopped cold as he heard the young girl's distant scream of terror "FLORA!" He yelled as he took off in the direction of the sound praying to whatever being might be listening that he wasn't too late, Rounding a tangled mass of trees Lanius caught sight of Flora, she was running from something but he could not see what, "Flora!" He called out catching her attention, "Mr. Lanius?" She asked as he nodded "Yes! Over here child be quick about it!" He said as she bolted in his direction before the head of a massive serpent knocked the ten year old to her stomach with a quick lunge and a low hiss "A Greater Pit Viper…" Lanius said, awestruck at the sight but he shook his head to clear his mind this thing would not lay a single coil upon Flora, he would see to that himself as he brandished his war club in hand and rushed the great beast with intent to slay it before it could do any harm to the young girl, unknown to him this viper was a mother and had several hatchlings with her that took interest in Flora and slithered toward her, "S-Stay back!" Flora said fearfully as she swung her dagger clad arm at one of the smaller hatchlings forcing it backward with an angry hiss before another that had snuck up on her bit into her right thigh causing her to scream out in pain as she felt the hatchling's venom begin to course through her.

Turning around at the sound of her screaming Lanius rushed to her side stomping on the small but venomous snake with earth shattering force as he crushed it under his boot "D-Daddy…" Flora said weakly as she fell unconscious fearing for her life Lanius quickly scooped her up in his arms "It's okay Flora…" Lanius cooed to the child in his arms "Daddy's here" He said as he rushed back toward the house with the angry mother viper on his tail reaching the front of the house where Nerco awaited their return, "I've got her!" Lanius yelled as she ran toward them before stopping cold with a wide eyed stare of fear as the mother viper charged out of the undergrowth with a deep and angry hiss, "What the hell is THAT!?" Nerco said as she readied a large bolt of fire in her hands that hit the mother viper center of mass as she hurled the comet of flame at the massive serpent forcing it backward slightly as it let out a defiant hiss in Nerco's direction, "You stay the hell away from my baby!" Nerco yelled as she readied another comet of flame and hurled it at the gigantic serpent though this time the great beast dodged the incoming attack and coiled around Nerco with a swiftness unseen by Lanius, "Huh? NERCO!" He yelled as she let out a grimace of pain as the creature tightened its coils around her as it attempted to crush the life out of her, "G-Get the hell off of me!" Nerco yelled as she willed her body temperature to rise as the snake let out a pained hiss as it rapidly uncoiled itself from around her in an attempt to get away from the scorching heat, with one final hiss it turned around and just as quickly as it had appeared, had retreated into the undergrowth of the woodland.

Panting with exhaustion Nerco turned to Lanius looked at her daughter with a horror struck expression as she noticed the bite marks on her thigh, "Oh no…" Nerco said as she looked at Flora who was sweating profusely from her forehead "Oh my god she's shaking like a leaf!" Nerco said as she took her daughter in her arms before Lanius spoke, "It was a baby viper that bit her" He said as Nerco nodded "Thank you…" She said as she cradled her daughter in her arms "It's okay Sweetpea… Mommy's here… Mommy's..." She started to say but paused as her daughters condition worsened "If any of you have antidotes to slow the poisoning I need them…" Nerco said as the clerics looked at her, "NOW!" She yelled in a panic as one of the clerics jumped to action and produced the familiar leather pouch that contained the medicinal tablets that could slow but not cure a pit vipers venom, "Thank you!" Nerco said as she took the pouch and placed a few of the tablets on her daughters tongue as they began to dissolve in her mouth "You're going to be alright Flora…" Nerco said as tears welled in her eyes as she began to mix together various healing herbs with a mortar and passel grinding them into a fine powder as she began to make an antidote for the viper's venom with which to save her daughter's life.

Adding a small amount of water to the mixture she formed the herbal mixture into a salve that she rubbed into the bite on her right thigh as her daughter cried out in pain from the effect of the herbs "It Hurts!" She unconsciously cried out as Nerco kissed her daughter on the forehead "I know sweetpea and I'm sorry… just a little more though she said as she applied the salve to the bite once again as her condition began to get better, "I know it stings but its going to help you in the end…" Nerco said as she kissed her daughter once again as she felt her fever break "Her fever is breaking… Thank god, I'm not too late…" Nerco said as tears of joyful relief welled in her eyes as Flora opened her eyes "M-Mom?" She said weakly as Nerco enveloped her daughter in a loving embrace that she returned "Mom I'm so sorry I wont go into the woods ever again!" She said as her mother shook her head "No my sweet, you have nothing to be sorry for, but you really had me worried…" Nerco said as she cradled her daughter in her arms "When I saw the bite marks on your leg I thought I was going to end up burying you as well..." Nerco said as tears flowed down her cheeks, "What were you thinking going in there by yourself!?" Nerco asked as tears began to well in Flora's eyes "I'm so sorry Mom! I thought I could handle whatever I ran into since I had my dagger with me" She said through her tears "look how well that turned out though." Flora said jokingly as Nerco nodded her understanding "You're already cracking jokes so I'd say you're going to be just fine." Nerco said as she hugged her daughter close to her "I already lost Gaile… Flora I don't want to lose you too…" Nerco said as tears rolled down her cheeks as she turned to regard Lanius "Thank you." She said swiftly as Lanius shook his head "Think nothing of it I was merely doing what Gaile would have expected of me" The towering man said calmly as Flora looked at him "Mr. Lanius can you come here for a second I want to give you something…" Flora said as he bent down in front of her "And what would that be little one?" Lanius asked as she pecked him on the cheek "A kiss for my hero" Flora said as Lanius smiled warmly at the child "You are most welcome Flora" He said as Nerco smiled at him as well as she leaned over and kissed him on the cheek as well, "Thank you for saving my daughter's life" She said once again as Lanius nodded, "And again I say think nothing of it as I'm simply doing what Gaile would expect of me." He said as the three of them walked into Byrgenwerth together, the clerics forgotten by the three had all began their return trip to Cathedral Ward whence they came.

 **A/N: Whew… that was a close one Flora almost died!**

 **Anyways this is TiberiumSoul signing off on another chapter of Bloodborne : A Godless World, I'll see you all in chapter 14 where Merrick finally confesses his feelings to Kara, will she return them or reject them? You'll all have to wait and see!**


	14. Chapter 14

Kara and Merrick had returned from their daily training session covered in sweat and grime as nightfall came to Loran sitting down on Kara's bed Merrick stretched and let out a yawn before Kara nonchalantly walked over to him and engaged him in a passionate kiss that he matched as they both sat down on Kara's bed.

Merrick and Kara separated from their passionate make out session to break for air when Kara asked a question Merrick had been dreading, "Merrick… Why me?" She asked as Merrick fidgeted in his place next to her, "Of all the women you could have chosen from who are Keepers… Why choose me?" She asked a second time and she expected an answer as she waited patiently for Merrick to speak up, "Well… I-I don't really know why I chose you to be honest" He said as Kara frowned, "Merrick, I already told you once in the past that I know when I'm being lied to" She said with a hard stare that he was unable to meet "Though its not like I can help it" He muttered under his breath most of what he had said had gone unheard by the elder Keeper, "Come again? I didn't quite catch all of that." Kara said flatly, "It's not like I can help it Kara." Merrick said firmly as Kara cocked an eyebrow "We've been constantly together these past four years whether it was training or other things…" Merrick said as his face flushed at the earlier memories of their lustful affair in the shower, "After a while of it all… You were all I could think of Kara" He said as she found the floor to be quite interesting in the current moment.

"What are you trying to say Merrick?" She asked him expecting an honest answer from the young man she had single handedly trained into one of the deadliest fighters in all of Darkwatch, "I'm trying to say…" Merrick paused, "I'm…" He couldn't bring himself to say it "Spit it out Merrick." Kara said as she was getting annoyed by his lack of resolve "What I'm trying to say is that… I love you Kara…" He said as his face flushed at the fact that he had revealed his true feelings to her, she stood silent as the grave as she processed what she had just heard "Kara?" Merrick asked as she remained silent in front of him a hard expression on her face, "In these past four years you've come to see me as much more than just your teacher…" She said as she let off a fake stretch and swiftly moved to the side pinning Merrick underneath her, "I already know you've had your first behind my back" Kara said with a glare that bored into Merrick's crimson eyes "How can you claim to love me when you've already slept with someone else!?" Kara asked with a hurt expression on her face, "Kara I have no idea what you're talking abo-" He started to say as she cut him off "You're really going to keep playing dumb?" She said as the hurt in her heart continued to grow "I know you took Arca to your cot the night before last when you went to Miriah's Graduation Ceremony!" Kara yelled at him.

"Graduation Ceremony…?" Merrick said, "Oh! …Wait a minute, It's not like anything happened that night…" Merrick said matter of factly confusing the elder Keeper, "Wha?" She said in confusion, "I snuck away in the middle of the ceremony and Arca followed me." Merrick explained, "She was drunk and kept trying to hit on me…" He continued as Kara nodded in understanding, "So I took her to a couple of the other Keepers in the barracks who knew her and had them take her home..." Merrick said as Kara looked at him as though he had something strange on his face, "So she was basically throwing herself at you and you didn't take her up on it..." Kara asked as he shook his head, "Merrick… are you impotent or something" She asked in an honest tone, "You know that I'm not Kara…" Merrick said in a deadpan tone as she stood in stunned silence "She just wasn't my type." He said as she continued to stare at him in silence "Arca wasn't your type…? Then what kind of woman is your-" She started to say as Merrick cut her off "What kind you ask?" He said as he pushed aside her bangs to look into her glowing ember orange eyes, "This kind." He said as her eyes widened in shock, "W-Wha!?" She said as she looked at him in shock "Ahm… S-Since when Merrick?" She asked in flustered confusion as a deep blush worked its way onto her face "Since way back, when I first saw you in No Man's Land" Merrick replied, "You said a relationship between us could never work so I kept quiet up until now…" Merrick said firmly as he unbuttoned his waistcoat and took off his undershirt revealing his toned physique to her once more, "If that wasn't the case do you think I would have gone along with this little game you've been playing with me!?" He said as he flipped her over so that he was on top of her, staring into her glowing ember orange eyes, "I said I love you and I mean it Kara." Merrick said as tears began to well in Kara's eyes as a centuries old dam on her emotions began to crumble and she allowed herself to feel joy for the first time in many a century as she captured Merrick in a passionate kiss that he returned all the while tears of joy continued to flow down her cheeks, "I love you too Merrick" She said happily when they broke for air.

 **Things are about to get rather steamy between these two… You've been warned**

Merrick separated from Kara as she pulled off her inlaid shirt and unraveled the clean bandage she had wrapped around her chest to cover her sizable breasts exposing them to the cool air of Loran as she engaged Merrick in another passionate kiss that he matched with equal ferocity reaching out for the fleshy mounds Merrick made note of the countless battle scars crisscrossing over her form as he began to lightly massage her breasts moving them in a circular motion that made her let out light moans on occasion, before long the stimulus of his massage had caused her nipples to harden, stopping his ministrations for a moment he took Kara's left breast into his mouth and began to suck on her erect nipple earning a deep moan from the ancient woman under him, "Hnnnnn~" she moaned as Merrick continued to suck on her left breast giving her pleasure as he did so, "Let me up for just a moment Merrick." Kara said as he stopped his attack on her breast and allowed her to sit up on her bed, standing up she undid the clasps on her inlaid trousers and shrugged them off standing before Merrick in naught but her underwear.

Merrick took the hint and stood up to remove his black trousers shrugging them off of his form he stood before Kara in black boxers ready to please her in any way she asked as she lay back down upon her bed Merrick was quick to crawl in after her as a smirk formed on her face "Take them off Merrick." Kara ordered the young man who complied shrugging off his pitch black boxers and revealing his erect member twitching in tandem with his pulse like a predator observing her prey Kara licked her lips as she sensuously crawled over to Merrick and engaged him in another make out session, breaking for air shortly after the two separated as Kara pushed Merrick down and lay over top of him, shortly after she had removed her underwear and presented her glistening maidenhood to Merrick who licked his lips in the same predatory fashion as she had moments ago as he attacked her and began to lap at her and prod her with his tongue she let out moan after moan as she was given pleasure for her efforts, "Enough foreplay Merrick… I want you… All of you." She said in a sultry tone that had the young man shivering with excitement as she hovered over his erect member giving it an experimental lick she found Merrick's reactive groan to her liking as she took his member into her mouth, she might have been centuries old but she had very little in the way of experience as she attempted to pleasure her lover, "Guh! K-Kara!" Merrick groaned out as she slowly bobbed her head up and down on his member moving her tongue around it as she did so, "Your mouth feels amazing dont stop!" Merrick said with another low groan and a hitch in his breathing as she continued to suck on his member driving him ever closer to release as she did so when he spoke for a third time, "Kara! Stop now, I'm gonna-!" He tried to warn her as he shot rope after rope of his seed into Kara's mouth making her let out a noise of surprise at the sudden surge of thick fluid in her mouth as she glared at Merrick for failing to warn her in time and casually swallowed his load with little difficulty as she found his taste to be to her liking, "Haah… Normally I'd be furious with you for doing something like that but… I like the way you taste so… ill let it slide just this once." Kara said as she captured Merrick in a passionate kiss as she prodded her tongue at his lips bidding for entry into his mouth which he allowed as their tongues danced around one another each enjoying the others taste.

Breaking from the kiss to catch his breath Merrick began to trail light kisses down Kara's chest and over her abdomen as he worked his way lower and lower until he reached her maidenhood spotting what he was looking for, Merrick took the sensitive bundle of nerves that was Kara's clitoris into his mouth and began to lightly suck on it making the ancient woman arch her back involuntarily at the sudden surge of pleasure that went up her spine like a bolt of lightning, with a moan she lay back as Merrick aligned himself with her entrance pushing into her depths he was met with the blockage that was her hymen, "Kara… Do you want this? I can still stop now if you dont, its not too late" Merrick said as she looked at him "Merrick I already said it before… I'm yours… Take me." Kara said as Merrick pulled out of her depths till just his tip remained inside of her, "This is going to hurt at first Kara" he said as he pulled her into a kiss that she returned with equal passion as he pushed forward and pierced her hymen making her moan into the kiss as a small trickle of blood flowed out around Merrick's member as he was sheathed inside of her looking at Kara an expression of worry etched itself upon his face as he noted her tears "Kara, are you alright?" Merrick asked as she let out an involuntary moan as he moved within her "It hurts… But I've suffered much worse than this… I'll live." She said with a tearful smile as she came to realize she was one with the man she had come to love in the last four years, no longer were they master and student, they were lovers and now stood as equals to one another.

"Merrick you can move now if you want to… just go slow for now" Kara said as she had felt the pain from before subside somewhat, "You're sure?" Merrick asked as she nodded to confirm with him "Alright then I'll go slow." Merrick said as he pulled out until just his tip remained sheathed within her before he slowly and gently pushed his way back into her depths earning a moan and hitch in Kara's breathing as he did so sending a pulse of pleasure up her spine as her pulled out and thrust back into her at the same gentle pace again, and again, before long the pain had subsided and Kara felt that she could take a little bit more "Haah, M-Merrick you can go a little faster if you want." She said as Merrick picked up his pace and with that increase in speed came an increase in force as well though he was moving a little too fast for her liking as it was somewhat painful for her still "Merrick! Y-You're moving too fast!" She said with a wince as he continued to thrust into her making her moan on occasion and wince on the next, "Haah! S-Slow it down a bit, idiot!" Kara said with a wince as he seemingly refused to slow his pace "I'm sorry Kara…" He said as he continued to thrust hard and fast into her depths "But your insides feel too good… for me to stop!" He said as she continued to moan as he thrust into her over and over, every push driving him that much closer to his limit and inevitable release, "Besides you're being way too cute right now…" Merrick said as he felt Kara's inner walls squeeze him ever so slightly as she let out a noise of embarrassment "D-Don't say something stupid like that now of all times dammit!" Kara whined through her pleasure as she felt her insides begin to coil like a spring as she too drew ever closer to her release, without warning Merrick increased his pace again as he thrusted even harder than he was before. "Kara… Sorry, but I'm at my limit!" Merrick said as he pushed into her depths for a final time and emptied himself within her waiting womb the heat of his seed driving Kara over the edge into a blissful orgasm that she rode out with a cry of pleasure as lightning shot up her spine and her back involuntarily arched itself "Haaah… Haah… Haah… Hahn…" Kara panted as she settled in the afterglow of her lovemaking with Merrick "You shot so much inside of me… Tell me Merrick do you desire to have a child with me?" She asked him knowing full well that as a Keeper she was barren and could never have children, Nerco was the one exemption to that rule due in full to Vridd's direct tampering with her ascension as a Keeper of the Old Lords.

"If it was possible you mean?" Merrick said with a frown as she lay next to him in her bed looking intently into his crimson eyes "Yes… If it were possible Merrick." She said in a sad tone, "Of course I would want children with you, idiot!" Merrick said as he pressed his forehead to hers before he planted a loving kiss on her forehead as tears of joy once again welled in Kara's eyes and she captured him in a passionate kiss standing up Merrick felt an intense pain in his entire body as the warm aura of the Resonant Beast Embrace began to swirl around him like a poisonous miasma, "K-Kara dont worry about this its just a power play on the part of my beasthood H-He wants to play too" Merrick said through gritted teeth as bones shifted and resocketed to support a more beast-like frame meanwhile within his mindscape the beastly half of him was speaking to Merrick, "You had your fun now its my turn." His beastly doppelgänger said within his mind as Merrick tried his hardest to fight the oncoming transformation, "Don't ruin this for me damn you!" Merrick yelled out loud causing Kara to back away from him, having never seen this side of a Hunter before she was genuinely scared for Merrick, "Hey whats happening talk to me please Merrick…" before a pair of slitted bestial eyes looked up at her, they were warm and she knew this was still Merrick she was looking at, his transformation complete Kara was faced with a black and red lycanthrope more than twice her size as warm crimson slits stared into her ember orange eyes.

Slowly pacing around her the beastly Merrick sniffed at her womanhood before he licked it with his tongue earning a hitch in Kara's breathing, "So the Beast wants me for a mate does he?" Kara said with a smile as she crawled into her bed presenting herself to the beastly Merrick who continued his ministrations licking her womanhood before she took note of his glistening red member as it came forth from a sheath between his legs before he clambered up onto the bed resting over Kara she felt his member prodding at her womanhood before with a wince she felt his girth begin to push into her, completely sheathed within he dare not move as she was given time to adjust and accommodate his beastly member, "Merrick you can move I'll get used to it" She said with a smile directed at her beastly lover who nodded his head to show he understood her before he pulled out of her until just his tip remained inside of her, before he thrust back into her depths with unexpected force and a beastly grunt, "Haah, E-Easy with me Merrick…" Kara said as she continued to grow accustomed to Merrick's length and girth but the beast was having none of that as he began to thrust at a modest pace making the elder Keeper moan deeply at the pleasure she was feeling from the act As a Beast, Merrick had far less stamina as he was much more sensitive on and around his member, even as a human Kara's inner walls felt amazing but for the Beast they were pure bliss as he felt his limit rapidly approach as his knot began to swell at the base of his erect member "I-I can feel something hitting my lips every time you thrust Merrick what is-" She started to say as she looked down and over herself to see his fist sized knot pressing at her entrance with every thrust "There's no way that's going to fit Merrick!" She cried out genuinely afraid of her lovers beastly change for a moment he stopped thrusting entirely as she looked up at him out of the corner of her eyes his own crimson slits were fixed on ember orange orbs giving her a look that said "Trust me." before he let out a low warble and began to thrust again slightly harder with every push as his knot pressed into her just a little bit more with every thrust, "He might actually get that to fit" She thought to herself as she continued to moan from the pleasure she felt from Merrick's thrusting until with a roar and a final thrust Kara felt the fist sized bulge slide past her lower lips as she was tied together with her beastly lover, "HAAAH!" Kara let out the sound as tears flowed down her cheeks at the sudden and unexpected pain that quickly ebbed away to pleasure, before long, Merrick began to lick her cheek as if to apologize for the pain of being knotted by him as she felt his member pulse inside of her as he came, filling her barren womb to the brim and then some as his seed gushed out of her womanhood and onto her floor as he continued to pulse inside of her, "Ah… Haaah… Haah… Merrick I think I might get addicted to this…" She said as she looked at her bulging abdomen filled with his bestial seed, "You really are trying to get me pregnant arent you?" She said with a wry smile before she let out a wince as she felt Merrick's knot pull out of her depths, as his seed remained inside of her womb, "Now that I think about it though we probably should have done this in the shower" Kara said as she looked at the floor of her room and the decently sized pool of Merrick's bestial seed that had gushed out of her before when he filled her, looking back at the bulge of her abdomen again she sighed contently, "Yeah… Definitely doing this in the shower next time..." Kara said aloud as Merrick began to shift back into a semblance of humanity as he assumed his human form once again looking at her with wide eyes he kissed her on the forehead before he spoke "Kara I'm so sorry that happened" Merrick said as she looked at him with a warm expression "You have nothing to be sorry for Merrick, I quite enjoyed myself tonight… That knot of yours is a challenge I look forward to taking on again" Kara said as she laid down in her bed with Merrick laying next to her, she quickly shifted her position in the bed so that she was curled up next to him as she let sleep take her, Merrick followed suit as he closed his eyes and waited for sleep to come to him.

 **And the steaminess has come to a close…**

 **A/N An entire chapter just for these two to act on their feelings… Man I'm beat after writing this one but I hope you all enjoy it**


	15. Chapter 15

Merrick awoke the next morning completely drained, looking over to his immediate right he found that Kara was not there, it was at this particular moment that the sounds of the shower running registered to his ears and a devious smile formed on his face, still undressed from their previous night together Merrick silently walked toward the shower peeking around the corner he saw that Kara had was indeed in the shower washing for the day but she had made a mistake in showing him her back.

The smile never leaving his face, Merrick silently crept into the shower with Kara making her let out a surprised gasp when he wrapped his arms around her waist from behind, "Hmmmm~ Good Morning Lover." She said in a sultry tone that made Merrick shiver, "And a good morning to you as well." Merrick said as she turned in his loose embrace and engaged him with a passionate kiss that he returned with equal passion, breaking for air Kara felt something hard prodding her inner thigh, looking down she saw Merrick's erect member standing in full salute, with a smile Kara parted her legs slightly to allow him entrance if he so desired, "In the mood to play?" She asked as Merrick smirked devilishly, "Always." He said as he slid into her depths.

After the incident with the vipers Nerco kept a much closer eye on Flora, though it greatly annoyed her daughter she did it out of love, "Ugh, Mom just how long do you plan to keep watch over me like this I'm fine on my own!" Flora complained to her mother who shook her head, "After what almost happened to you the other day you'll be lucky if I ever let you out of my sight again." Nerco said as her daughter groaned in defeat, "Fine then I'm going to my room, if it means I can get away from you for a few minutes" Flora said in a scathing remark "You don't mean that Flora..." Nerco said with a tone of sadness tinging her normally stern voice, "Your right, I don't But I'm still a kid I need to learn from my mistakes and grow from them instead of being sheltered for them." Flora said once again surprising her mother with how mature she could be for her age "Alright then..." Nerco said with a pause "I'm trusting you Flora." Nerco said with a nod as her daughter walked up to her room that had finally been completed and furnished, hearing her door close Nerco let out a sigh she had been holding in for most of the day "I wish you were here to help Gaile..." Nerco said as she wiped away a single tear that rolled down her cheek as she sensed an unfamiliar presence in the distance and whoever they were, they were getting closer to the house, "Lanius… Be ready for anything we have company coming over for a visit" She said as the towering man nodded "How many?" He asked as Nerco closed her eyes and let her senses drift outward into the surrounding forest, finding the party that was heading toward their home she opened her eyes, "Four of them," She paused with a smile "you can stand down Lanius I know all four of them" Nerco said as she went upstairs to her master bedroom to dress accordingly for the company that would soon arrive to their little home in the forest "It's been four years… its certainly taken him long enough to come and visit us I should think" Nerco muttered as she closed her door and turned the lock "But then again very few are privy to our location" She said as she walked into her closet and put on her Keepers Garb once again choosing to leave behind the hood she used to wear Nerco stopped in front of the large mirror that hung on the door of her master bath and admired herself in her old garb.

Gaile, Maria and Gehrman had killed off the last few of the seemingly endless army of feral hunters fully aware that Nightmare Hunters don't truly die and are reborn a few hours later, they had been fighting for most of the day and were exhausted, "Hrrrm That was a bit too easy if you ask me." Gaile muttered as Gehrman and Maria nodded their agreement, "Yes, if Kos wanted us dead she would have sent another wave after this one" Gehrman said calmly "So why didn't she?" Maria asked as Gaile nodded to the two of them "We're being observed get ready." He commanded firmly as he brandished his Beast Cutter and held it at the ready "Maria… Come here my sweet." they heard the echoing voice of Kos on the wind "Like Hell!" Maria yelled back as she caught sight of the cloud of miasma that commonly surrounded the great one keeping her true form obscured when out of nowhere the cloud dispersed and for the first time Gaile saw the true form of Kos as a bloody red aura began to surround her "If you wont come to me willingly sweet child then I'll just have to make you!" Kos said in a sinister tone of voice as the pool of foetid blood they were standing in began to swirl and roil around Maria as a cluster of long muscular arms devoid of skin burst from the man made pool with the intent of dragging her into the crimson abyss, with a scream of terror Maria tried to fight off the arms that grabbed at and groped her in various places as she was dragged toward the event horizon where the arms originated from "No one deserves to go through something like that." Gaile muttered to himself as he ran toward Maria who was still screaming and struggling harder and harder the closer she got to her inevitable destination "Let her go you damned monsters!" Gaile yelled as he struck the arms with his collapsed Beast Cutter severing them as fast as he could but it seemed fate had other plans as the more of them he cut away the more that they emerged to pull Maria into the abyss "Gehrman she's your student! Help me dammit!" Gaile yelled at the old man who dashed forward with the quickening severing all of the arms with a wide arc of his Burial Blade and also unintentionally wounding Maria across her left shoulder earning a wince from the woman as she was pulled to her feet by Gaile "You alright?" He asked as maria lunged at him wrapping her arms around the back of his neck she captured Gaile in a kiss that he didn't return, pushing her away Maria responded with a look of hurt upon her face "Why?" She asked as Gaile glared at her "Nerco is my wife and I will always be faithful to her and to her alone." Gaile said as she glared at him "Gaile I was trying to thank you for saving me!" She said indignantly, "So thank me! Don't just try kissing me like that!" Gaile said angrily, "Enough you two!" Gehrman barked, "We have bigger things to worry about or did you forget about Kos?" He asked the two who shook their heads in a clear no "We haven't forgotten Gehrman" Maria said as she shivered in disgust as she saw the severed arms disintegrate into ash and embers but when Gaile looked to where she was standing before he saw nothing, "She's gone." He said calmly "For now at least…" Maria said from somewhere behind him "What I dont understand is why you Maria?" Gaile said as he turned to face her "Why did she want you over me, the one who killed her son" Gaile asked no one in particular, "It makes no sense, I'm the one with the greater sin…" Gaile said as Maria shook her head in a clear no "No… you arent." She paused, "You didn't cut Kos' child from her womb while she was still alive" Maria said as Gaile looked at her with wide eyes "I had… honestly forgotten about your involvement in the events that culminated in the birth of the Hunter's Nightmare" Gaile paused before Gehrman spoke, "Until now at least" He said coolly as he too had taken part in the massacre of the Fishing Hamlet where Kos had originally washed up pregnant with her child.

In Loran, Onnen and Thaeon had just finished their duties for the day when a fiery rift opened up in the center of the barracks not three feet from them, exchanging a look between them they both drew their respective blades as the saw the blurry presence of another person approaching the rift, the one that walked through the rift was someone they had not seen since his departure four years prior during the war dropping her blade in shock Onnen rushed the figure and enveloped him in a tight hug, "Merrick!" Onnen said happily as she hugged the young man who had disappeared from their lives four years ago "And me." Kara said as she walked through the rift as it sealed behind her as Onnen released her hold on Merrick "So, how was your training" Thaeon asked with a smile, "Well… I think I can give you both a run for your money now…" Merrick said as he took off the heavy duster Kara had fashioned for him and draped it on a hook on the wall of the barracks, "Really now?" Onnen said as she reached down to grab her sword before she fluidly sheathed it in a beautiful show of speed and precision, "Don't get cocky Merrick." was Thaeon's reply before Onnen raised her hand to stop him "If he's so confident then lets see what Kara has taught him in the last four years" Onnen said to Thaeon as she regarded Merrick with a wry smile before she vanished in a burst of static "Too easy." Merrick said as he too vanished in a burst of static moving right past Onnen and heading straight for Thaeon who had drawn his sword halfway from its scabbard as sparks flew off their blades "You got a new sword!" Thaeon noted as he looked at the pale blue damascus blade "It's name is Osafune if you want to know" Merrick said as he dashed away from Thaeon and effortlessly ducked a swing from Onnen's Yasutsuna, "Come on you two I haven't even broken a sweat yet!" Merrick said as he effortlessly dodged any and all incoming attacks from the two Keepers who had both began to let out heavy breaths as exhaustion from working and training most of the day began to wear down on them "Alright Merrick you've proven your point, have mercy on them." Kara said as she pushed herself off the wall she had been leaning against as she observed their short match, "Try that shit again when were both rested up!" Thaeon said angrily at the young trickster who had managed to outmanuver the original, "Why did you come here Merrick, surely it wasn't just to have a match with us" Onnen said as she wiped the sweat from her brow, "Yes, about that…" Merrick paused, "Do you know where we might find Nerco and Flora?" He asked as Onnen looked at him with a sad expression, "I wish I knew Merrick but when she disappeared from the house she cut off all contact even with the two of us" She lied expertly to the young man or so she thought as he let out a sigh of disappointment. "I thought you of all people would be above lying Onnen" He said as she let out a sigh of her own "Look I know where she is but I honestly cant tell you anything" Onnen said as she looked at him with a stern expression "I have business with her though." Merrick said firmly. "And what would that be if I can ask" She said as Merrick glared at her, "Personal matter, all I'm asking is a foot in the right direction" He said as she looked to Thaeon who nodded "Come on Onnen he's practically family…" Thaeon said with a pause "Not to mention the only connection to Gaile she has left besides Flora" Merrick said firmly to Onnen who nodded finally relenting "Byrgenwerth." She said flatly as Merrick and Kara nodded before starting to walk away "Hold it you two if you going then I'm taking you there." Onnen said as she walked forward only for Merrick to effortlessly trip her and just as quickly catch her making her blush at their close contact, "You're in no condition to be in those woods if you cant evade even that" Merrick said in a caring tone to his former teacher making her look to her left as her blush deepened.

"It's only been four years and yet you've changed so much..." Onnen said as she regarded Merrick as he walked beside Kara through the dense undergrowth of the woods that stood between them and Byrgenwerth, they continued to walk for a short distance before Kara's hand came to rest upon the long handle of her Great Scythe "I sense movement… whatever it is… its big." Kara said as she stopped cold with Merrick falling in beside her swiftly drawing his sword in a fluid motion that made Onnen smile "You never stopped practicing did you?" Onnen said as she drew her blade just as swiftly with Thaeon following suit, "We'll talk when were at Byrgenwerth, for now focus on the potential threat ahead of us." Merrick said calmly his eyes never moving to look anywhere except the direction Kara was staring when in a blur of movement the massive mother viper from before lunged at Kara from out of the undergrowth as she deftly rolled to the side to evade the creature as it lunged a second time its massive fangs grazing Kara across her left arm watching her take the hit Merrick could not help but feel a bit of panic well inside his heart as she fell to her knees almost instantly as the venom did its work, "KARA!" He yelled out as he dashed toward the gigantic serpent intent on killing it for daring to cause Kara harm "Merrick I'm…" Kara let out the light moan as she fell unconscious as the venom began to spread through her bloodstream, Merrick swung his sword at the serpent only for his blade to rebound off the gigantic viper's thick armored scales, "Shit… No good!" Merrick thought as he was unable to move away from the serpent in time to avoid getting snared in its coils, as the great snake attempted to crush the life from Merrick by coiling itself around him Kara came back to through sheer force of will only to notice what was happening, "NO!" She yelled out as she rushed the serpent igniting the blade of her Great Scythe as she did so, twirling it around herself she split her weapon into a pair of shorter War Scythes and attacked with ferocity unseen by any Keeper since Thanitose the Infernal Flame.

Sinking the blades of her War Scythes into the thick scales of the great serpent she let out a grunt of exertion as she ripped the blades from its neck with unmatched ferocity tearing the head of the great serpent asunder as it was severed from the rest of its body in a shower of black and red, Breathing heavily Kara once again fell to her knees and into unconsciousness as she had caused the venom to spread much faster making saving her life without antivenin that much harder, shrugging his way out of the dead beasts coils Merrick instantly ran to his unconscious lover and scooped her up in his arms "You are not going to die on me dammit!" He said as he carried her the rest of the way to Byrgenwerth, Knocking hard and fast on the front door Nerco answered the door after a while "Who is it at this h-" she started to say with a glare when she noticed the unconscious Kara in Merrick's arms "Bring her inside." She commanded as she helped the masked man, whose identity she had an idea of since it was Kara she was saving "Lanius fetch me the antivenin!" Nerco called out as Merrick heaved a sigh of relief that she had any to spare "After an incident with Flora I started harvesting venom from the serpents in the forest to turn into antivenin to treat bites." Nerco said explaining the situation to the masked Merrick, alongside Onnen and Thaeon, Lanius arrived moments later with a vial of clear liquid with a large snake fang stuck in the lid of the container "Yes, this is the one I need, Thank you Lanius" Nerco said as she produced a syringe with which to inject the antivenin into Kara's bloodstream and save her life, provided she wasn't too late, rolling up the sleeve of Kara's garb she began to massage her arm in an attempt to find a vein "Ah, there." Nerco said as she prepared a dose of the antivenin and injected the concoction into Kara's veins as it was the fastest way to get the life saving substance into her bloodstream, minutes later Kara slowly and weakly opened her eyes "Uhnnn Where am… I?" She said weakly as her vision began to focus, almost instantly, Nerco and the still masked Merrick were at her side "How are you feeling Kara?" Nerco asked with genuine concern for the elder Keeper's well being, "I feel lucky to still be living." Kara said matter of factly which made Nerco smile "straight to the point with you, I take it this was that mother vipers doing?" She asked as she examined the cut on Kara's left arm "Yes… It was. Though the bitch is dead now." Kara said with a wry smile.

"Y-You killed it!?" She asked incredulously, "Well I wasn't about to stand there and let it eat my student." Kara said jokingly, "Speaking of students… How long has it been Merrick?" Nerco asked catching the young man by surprise, "Dont play dumb I knew it was you the moment you brought Kara to my doorstep" She said knowingly as Merrick let out a defeated sigh, "I suppose you're wondering what we're doing here" He said as Nerco nodded, "The thought had crossed my mind yes" Nerco said as Merrick reached into the lining of his coat, "You should have gotten these four years ago..." Merrick said as he produced the set of dog tags that belonged to Gaile as they were gently laid in the palm of her hand "All these years I thought them lost to the battlefield but you've been keeping them safe for me..." Nerco said as a tear rolled down her cheek, "Thank you for returning these to me Merrick" Nerco said as she dried her tears as she heard her daughter coming and would rather spare Flora the sight of her crying, "Hey mom whats going-" She started to say walking down the spiral staircase from her room when she spotted the four guests two of whom she was more than happy to see, "Uncle Thaeon! Auntie Onnen!" She said as she happily ran to them, Thaeon was happy to see Flora as well as he ruffled her hair causing the young girl to glare at the man she called uncle, "Cut that out!" She whined before Onnen smiled and did the same to the young girl knowing full well it annoyed her, "Not you too!" She cried as she backed away accidentally bumping into Kara who looked over at the child with a warm expression, "Dont be afraid little one" Kara said warmly to her as Flora couldn't divert her eyes from the elder Keeper's own ember orange orbs, "You have very pretty eyes miss..." Flora said to Kara as she performed a short bow as a gesture of respect, "Such a sweet child" Kara said warmly as she smiled at the young girl before she looked at Merrick "Have you concluded your business here?" She asked as she tried to stand only to fall to her knees "Ugh… Wha?" Kara said as Nerco rushed to her aid "Your immune system is still fighting the venom from the mother viper… you're going to be weak like this for a couple of days at least" Nerco said as Kara let out a low groan "Like it or not you're going to have to stay here until you've completely recovered" Nerco said knowingly as Kara glowered slightly at the thought of being bedridden until her body flushed the venom out of her system, "Damn it all…" She muttered when she was sure Nerco and Flora were out of earshot though she cocked an eyebrow when she watched Merrick walk after Nerco.

"Nerco can I have a word with you in private?" Merrick asked the ageless woman who agreed as they walked into the small library of Byrgenwerth "What is it Merrick?" She asked as she folded her arms over her chest "I just wanted to thank you… for well… for saving her" Merrick said with a flustered tone "You two are lovers arent you?" Nerco asked with a smile hitting the nail right on the head "I wont deny it we've slept together yes" He said as Nerco nodded "What I truly wanted to ask you was… How could I become like You and Kara" Merrick asked as Nerco's eyes narrowed "What you asking is not something to be taken lightly Merrick." Nerco said with a pause, "Keepers are eternal beings we have nothing but time on our hands" She said with a pause to let Merrick get a chance to speak "Which is exactly what I want, time with Kara" Merrick said as she let her narrow eyed glare relax somewhat "Is it not enough to live a long and happy life with her, then grow old and pass on?" Nerco asked him as he shook his head "Of course not! I love Kara with all of my being and I want to stay with her forever!" He said defiantly as Nerco let out a sigh "You wont be dissuaded will you?" Nerco asked as he shook his head in a clear no "No I wont I've made up my mind" He said with a pause, "Nerco, I want to become a Keeper of the Old Lords." Merrick said with a tone of finality as Nerco shook her head in disappointment "Well that's too bad Merrick, I was the last Keeper to be made and its going to stay that way." Nerco said sternly as her eyes began to glow from their cool violet color to burning ember orange.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N Guys if you skipped chapter 15 because you've already read it I suggest you go back and reread as I'm taking the story in a different direction that what you previously read, Merrick is no longer becoming a Keeper. For those I've caused grief I apologize**

 **but without further ado, let's begin :)**

Merrick was slightly unnerved with Nerco's eyes glowing the way they were as she continued to look at him, "Have you mentioned any of this to Kara by any chance?" Nerco asked as her eyes began to return to the usual cool tone of violet, with a sigh Merrick shook his head, "I thought not, she's going to love that you've gone behind her back like this to speak to me on this matter" Nerco said firmly as Merrick hung his head, "I was afraid of what she might say or do if I spoke with her about it" Merrick said in an honest tone as Nerco regarded him for a moment before her narrow eyed glare relaxed, "You knew that she would never accept it and you couldn't handle that." She said with a pause, "Have you ever considered that she doesn't care that you won't live forever?" Nerco asked him in an honest tone that made him glare at her, "Of course I have!" Merrick yelled, his voice catching Kara's attention as she stood on weak legs and walked toward the library, "Of course you have what?" She asked expecting an answer as Merrick slowly turned to look at her, "Nerco has asked me if I've ever considered that you might not care if I live forever" Merrick said answering her question which immediately cause her to glare at Nerco, "just what have you two been discussing in here!?" Kara demanded of the other woman who simply closed her eyes for a moment before opening them again, "Merrick approached me with the request to become a Keeper" Nerco said flatly as Kara turned her ember orange eyes over to Merrick, "You did what?" Kara asked in a deathly calm tone as Merrick raised his hands in a gesture that begged her to remain calm, "ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND MERRICK!?" Kara yelled at him clearly angry at the young man for the stupid decision Nerco denied him from making, "To become a Keeper is to endure an inescapable hell of burning agony Merrick once started it cant be stopped and if you cant tolerate the pain its very likely you'll die" Nerco spoke calmly to the young man who looked at her with hard eyes.

"It was a risk I would have been willing to take." Merrick said firmly as Nerco's glare returned and her eyes began to glow once more, "Whether or not you would have died isn't what this is about Merrick, Keepers arent needed anymore!" Nerco said as she willed herself to calm down with a deep exhale of breath as Kara looked at Merrick with a knowing expression, "I admire your courage Merrick but you're a fool to think you could handle the pain Nerco is describing." She said as Merrick looked at her with the same hard eyes, "Well you survived it didn't you!?" He asked as Kara reluctantly nodded, "I did, but that isn't what this is about," She said with a pause "I always expected you to respect what you were and what I felt, but you went behind my back on this," She said with another drawn out pause "You didn't even come to me for advice or opinion, Living forever Merrick, it's a curse. One of innumerable pain that is hundred times worse than the burning I endured." She said firmly as Merrick's hardened look softened, all the while, she continued to speak, "Even with someone you love" She paused, "Even then… Its just not worth it Merrick" Kara finished as tears began to roll down her cheeks as Nerco took a turn speaking, "What is more important for you Merrick, immortality or simply being happy?" Nerco said as Kara looked at him with a tearful expression, "You've known me for how long now and it still hasn't occurred to you after all that we've done that I dont mind a mortal lover?" Kara asked though Merrick remained silent, "You idiot! ...Is it not enough to live a long and happy life with me?" Kara asked through her tears.

With a sigh Merrick finally spoke after what seemed like an eternity, "Kara, I'm sorry that I didn't come to you but Nerco put it into words better than I could ever have hoped to, I knew you would have shot the idea down and I couldn't accept that" He said with a pause as Kara nodded, "So I left you out of it hoping that she would help me and you know now she obviously hasn't nor will she" Merrick said as Kara's tear filled eyes narrowed to a glare that was directed at him "And I've come to realize that was wrong of me, and if you want nothing more to do with me i dont blame you at all Kara" Merrick said as he began to walk towards the door of the library only for Kara to bar his path before her glare softened and she pulled him into an embrace and spoke softly into his ear, "I will never want nothing to do with you Merrick, you went behind my back yes but you learned your lesson from doing so and that's what's important" Kara said as she broke the embrace and kissed Merrick with unyielding passion that he returned, clearing her throat to get their attention the two broke from the kiss to look at Nerco, both of them blushing deeply, "If you two would like I can have a guest room prepared for you both as Kara is going to have to stay overnight while the antivenin does its work" Kara started to protest before a glare from Nerco silenced her, "I know you're strong but that viper's venom was extremely potent and because you got it to spread through your bloodstream faster by moving as much as you did to kill the mother viper and save Merrick I'm afraid I must insist on it Kara" Nerco said firmly causing the elder Keeper to sigh in a mixture of defeat and annoyance, "Very well Nerco we will stay for the night and allow you to observe my condition, should it worsen I place my life in your hands" Kara said catching Nerco by surprise who simply blinked a few times before she nodded, "the dose of antivenin I gave you was a pretty strong one so you should be alright by tomorrow just make sure you get plenty of rest tonight so that means no sex you two" Nerco said with a stern tone of voice before she walked out of the room she had shown them to as Kara found herself glaring in annoyance at the closed door, "as if we were even going to do that Nerco..." Kara trailed off as Merrick climbed into the bed next to her causing her to look at him with a raised eyebrow, "I'll see you tomorrow Kara" Merrick said as he planted a loving kiss on her forehead and laid back in the bed and waited for sleep to take him, Kara however, had other plans as she slowly snaked a hand into her pants and found her womanhood as she began to rub the sensitive bundle of nerves that was her clitoris.

The morning sun shown through a crack in the curtains of the guest room where Kara and Merrick had resided for the evening as Nerco silently entered the room and walked toward the window as she drew open the curtains letting in the morning light as it shined directly on the sleeping forms of Merrick and Kara who began to stir almost immediately both of them let out tired sounding yawns and stretched as they found themselves fixed with a glare from Nerco, "I heard the two of you last night was I not clear enough when I said Kara needs to rest, no sex you two, which part of that did you not get Merrick" Nerco asked firmly as he went wide eyed at the accusation, "Now hold on just a- Nerco we didn't!" Merrick said in a raised voice before she fixed a questioning look on Kara who simply stared back silent as the grave before she spoke, "What? Am I forbidden from enjoying myself in your home?" Kara said as a blush crept upon her face confirming Nerco's suspicions, "I said no sex, even if it wasn't with Merrick you still disobeyed my instructions" Nerco said in a stern tone before her hardened features softened slightly, "Breakfast is being served in the dining hall, if you two are hungry you're more than welcome to come have some with us" Nerco said warmly as she exited the room and walked toward the dining hall, ever so faintly, they heard Nerco's voice call to Lanius to ready two more plates for them as Merrick turned to look at his ageless lover, "Well… Are you hungry this morning Kara?" Merrick asked as the woman contemplated an answer before her stomach growled causing the woman to let out a sigh of defeat, "Yes Merrick, I'm famished" Kara said warmly as she stood up from the bed as Merrick followed suit, "We can fix the bed back up when we're done eating" Kara said as she strapped on her boneash plate that she commonly wore on her left arm before affixing her Great Scythe to its place across her back as she walked out of the room with Merrick following behind her, the tails of his duster trailing behind him as he walked.

The two walked into the dining hall just in time to find Lanius setting down two plates with a hearty serving of bacon, eggs cooked sunny side up and a slice of toast, taking seats at the table Merrick and Kara looked to Lanius both giving the towering man a nod of thanks as he returned the gesture, "you two are most welcome, I hope you enjoy the meal." Lanius said as he took his own seat at the table and began to tuck into his meal as the rest of those seated at the table followed suit, "Don't let the appearance fool you, Lanius is an amazing cook!" spoke a young girl who was sitting next to Nerco as Merrick looked at her with wide eyes, "My god… Flora is that… is that you?" He asked as she looked at him with a smile, "The one and only Merrick" She said as the smile never left her face, "I'm sorry for staring its just… I haven't seen you since… well" He started to say before Flora cut him off, "Since you left with dad four years ago?" Flora asked as she returned to her meal, "Exactly" Merrick said as he too began to eat from his given plate of food cutting into one of the two eggs on his plate and placing a bite in his mouth he quite enjoyed the taste as he noted the basic taste of the combination of salt and pepper but he noted other spices as well, looking up from his meal Lanius could not help but ask, "Well, what do you two think?" Lanius asked as the looked from their meals to him and back again before Merrick picked up a piece of toast off his plate and dipped it in the sunny side up yolk of the egg before taking another bite, "It's very good Lanius thank you" Kara said as she took a bite of the toast herself doing as Merrick did and dipping it in the yolk of the egg, "I have to agree with Kara, this is delicious!" Merrick said enthusiastically as he finished off his piece of toast and returned to his eggs saving the five pieces of thick apple wood bacon for last as he took another bite of egg and rapidly chewed it before swallowing the food, "Lanius I have to give you credit this meal is amazing..." Merrick started to say catching the man's attention, "But, I would say you've probably had better? While you were training with Kara here" Lanius asked as Merrick continued to eat the food he was given, "Actually no… It's been a good while since I had a meal like this and I'm thankful for every bite Lanius." Merrick said as Kara looked at him for a moment before she returned to her meal.

"The meals I had while training… they didn't taste horrible, but there were times I could have gone for something better than jerky and dried fruit" Merrick admitted earning a glare from Kara who took a turn to speak while regarding Merrick with hard eyes, "Tough it up Merrick, you don't find champagne and beef with fancy spices in the wild" Kara said harshly causing Merrick to look down in shame, "Kara, I didn't mean anything by what I sai-" Merrick started to say before she cut him off, "Every meal you got could have been your last when training with me, I thought I had instilled appreciation for that fact in you but apparently I was wrong." Kara said as she stood from the table and walked away leaving her meal unfinished as Merrick too stood from his seat to walk after her, grabbing hold of her arm he stopped her as she turned and glared daggers at him as they stood outside the door to their guest room and he returned the glare right back to her, "Kara, you took me under your wing when I was going to be sent back, you think I was never grateful for that? You think I was never grateful for your training? You taught me so many things and I can't ever repay that, the only thing I can do is appreciate them" Merrick said as Kara stood still as a statue and listened to him speak, "And believe me I appreciate everything you have done for me and everything you have given me in last the five years we've been together both as master and student and as lovers" Merrick said firmly as Kara looked down finding the floor to be interesting before she looked up at him her ember orange eyes locking with his crimson ones, "Merrick I..." She started to speak but could not find the words as Merrick spoke again, "Kara, I upset you and for that I'm sorry, but come on, your reaction was really immature for someone as old as you, now come back with me and finish your breakfast" Merrick said sternly causing the ageless woman in front of him to arch an eyebrow before her glare returned, "And just what gives you the right to order me around Merrick? The last time I checked I was the teacher and you the student!" She said with a raised voice that Nerco flora and Lanius all heard, as Merrick glared right back, "Do I look like I care right now?" He said harshly before Kara reared back her arm to punch him but he was faster than her and caught her incoming fist, "Are you done yet because I am, Let's go." He said quickly before she smiled warmly at him "You obviously aren't the boy I took under my wing five years ago… Not anymore you aren't" Kara said as she stood tall before Merrick who was dwarfed by her by just a few inches as his glare softened at her words, "Good, now let's go back, we probably seemed rude to them" Merrick said as they both began to walk back to the table hoping that they hadn't upset their most gracious host.

Arriving back at the dining hall they were met with a raised eyebrow from Nerco as Merrick nudged Kara on the shoulder, "Nerco I wanted to say I'm sorry for my earlier reaction it was rude of me to storm off like that and I promise you for the remaining duration of my stay here it will not happen again" Kara said as Nerco's eyebrow lowered before her features hardened slightly, "Just sit back and eat, I'm going to pretend this never happened" Nerco said in a cold tone of voice that went through Kara like a blade as she wordlessly obeyed, the rest of their remaining breakfast was eaten in silence as Lanius stood to collect the his empty plate before circling around to collect Nerco and Flora's plates as he patiently waited for Merrick and Kara to finish their meals, minutes later the two offered their empty plated to Lanius who came around to collect them, "Thank you for the meal Lanius and thank you for having us Nerco" Merrick spoke politely as Nerco nodded curtly to him, "You're welcome Merrick" Nerco said in a neutral tone that told him that while she wasn't cross with him she was still very much upset that this had happened under her roof.

"So what happened with Onnen and Thaeon last night?" Merrick asked seemingly being ignored by Nerco for a moment before she spoke, "They went back to the barracks in Loran, they were needed there and couldn't stay despite my protests" Nerco said as her glare softened a bit as she noticed Merrick was sweating profusely, "Merrick are you… Alr-" Nerco started to ask before Merrick nodded at a rapid pace, "I'm fine dont worry about me!" He said with a low chuckle that had not convinced Nerco, "Something has you in this state Merrick… I won't pry but know that I'm not fooled in the least, you are not fine and I am worried about you." Nerco said as he looked at her with distant eyes, "Gaile often spoke highly of you when the two of us were alone Merrick, He even went so far as to say that you were the closest thing he had to a son and I'm inclined to agree with him" Nerco said warmly as she stood from her place at the table and walked toward the main hall, "The venom should be expelled from your system Kara, you're free to go any time you wish but if you so desire you two can spend another night here" Nerco said as she disappeared through the open archway that lead to the main hall of her home, "Nerco, I appreciate the offer but I feel as though I've overstayed my welcome… besides Merrick still has another five years of training with us he made the request himself and I'm going to see it done, so for now the two of use will be returning to Loran" Kara said as she walked toward Nerco and placed a small black stone in her open palm, "Use this whenever you wish to see Merrick" She said as she backed away from her before a rift was opened by Merrick as he drew his Osafune in a rapid but graceful motion, "Nerco, Flora… Even you Lanius… Don't be strangers" Merrick said as he started to walk toward the open rift before Nerco called out to him, "Merrick wait..." Nerco said as she captured him in an embrace, "Don't you be a stranger either… do come visit us once in a while" She said as she let Merrick go, walking through and standing just on the other side of the rift his distorted form waved to them as Kara followed him before the rift sealed and they disappeared from the house.


	17. Chapter 17

The passage of another five years time saw Flora well into her teenage years, she had begun to manifest keeper abilities at age twelve which had greatly surprised Nerco as she believed Flora would more likely take after Gaile with Hunter traits rather than Herself with Keeper traits though she was wrong on both accounts as Flora was a perfect hybrid of Keeper and Hunter she had all the strengths of both sides of her parentage and none of the weaknesses save for a Hunter's thirst for blood and worse still, she was bored, as a devious idea popped into the teen's head she pulled a small orb of flame from the fireplace before Nerco silently raised her hand and stopped her fun in an instant, "Nice try Flora." Nerco said as she didn't even look up from the ancient tome she had been reading, it was one of the sealed tomes from the Order's archives that Lanius had brought to her hoping to have it unsealed and as per their agreement she would unseal them provided she was allowed to read of them first and garner more knowledge of the arcane arts from the tomes before allowing the surviving members of the Order to add the unsealed tomes back to their library of arcane knowledge.

Returning the wisp of flame to the fireplace from where Flora had pulled it, Nerco looked at her with a knowing expression, "What have I told you about using your gifts just to entertain yourself?" She asked as her knowing expression turned to a stern one causing Flora to let out a sigh, "That a Keepers powers are not a gift to be squandered with petty tricks like the one I just tried" Flora said in a sarcastic manner that coincided with the fact that she had given up on being able to entertain herself today, it would come as a shock to some but Flora picked up her mothers habit for books from a very young age and had devoured every piece of text in the Byrgenwerth library in a short matter of five years She had also blossomed into a beautiful young woman in the passing of the last five years and had several friends in town that Nerco did not approve of especially since all of them were boys just a year or two older than her.

Flora had remembered a day from six weeks back when Nerco had caught her with one of the boys in her room, his name was Cyril and they had only been kissing when she had found them but Nerco had still chased him out of the house anyway "When are you going to stop chasing my friends away Mom!?" She had said indignantly as Nerco fixed her daughter with a glare "when you find friends I can actually approve of perhaps then." Nerco said firmly as she watched the youth run for his life through the woods straight into Lanius who escorted him to through the woods with a visible sigh,"Cyril isn't that bad he's nothing like Lucien was!" Flora spoke in defense of her friend, "And how do you know Flora? Does he know we're the ones who killed his father? DOES HE FLORA!?" Nerco responded to her daughter in a harsh tone of voice that made tears well in her daughters eyes, "NO! And I dont plan to tell him either!" Flora said as she walked away from her mother before storming up the stairs and back to her room shutting and locking her door.

Turning around with a sigh, Nerco nearly jumped out of her skin as Lanius had been standing not three feet from her, she had not heard him approach, "Apologies Nerco, I didn't mean to scare you..." He said in his usual respectful demeanor, Nerco looked at Lanius and how age had not been kind to him as he had grown old and gray in the last nine years since Gaile had died in the war, "You've stayed with us all these years Lanius, Surely Gaile didn't intend for you give nine years of your life to us." Nerco said in a somber tone as Lanius shook his head "I will be here with you two until death comes for me" He said before respectfully bowing to Nerco and continuing on his way before he stopped to regard the seven hundred and fifty-four year old woman with a knowing expression, "Flora certainly seems upset that you chased that lad away" Lanius said as Nerco found the floor to be an interesting place to turn her gaze, "I do it to protect her virtue Lanius…" She said with a pause, "None of the youth in this city are worthy of my daughter and so I chase them away, "But Cyril DuCiel is painfully stubborn, this is the third time I've caught them together in her room." Nerco said with a sigh, "I want someone better than the DuCiel boy for my daughter, someone who won't treat her first time as a trophy to be claimed when she finally does decide she wants that kind of relationship, Lanius." Nerco said with a sigh as she began to walk up the stairs to try and mend her relationship with her daughter before Lanius spoke again causing her to look at him over her shoulder, "Dont you think you might be a bit prejudiced against the boy simply because of who his father was?" Lanius asked her the question with a serious tone making her think on his words, "You might be right Lanius but I feel that Flora can do better with her choices".

Coming back to the present, Flora was walking through the town square with Cyril when Flora suddenly ducked into an alleyway with Cyril following behind her "And what are we doing in here Flora?" He asked with a smirk as the two shared a quick kiss "Avoiding my mom… She's out looking for me again." Flora said with an annoyed sigh that Cyril mimicked "I wish your mom would just let us be together!" Cyril said as he kicked a small pebble across the alleyway "She's set her standards for even people who just want to be friends with you way too high... you know that?" He asked as Flora nodded her agreement, "She really has" Flora said with a sigh as she felt a hand on her shoulder "I've set my standards for you too high have I?" She heard her mother's voice behind her as she let out a defeated huff of annoyance, "DuCiel how many times have I warned you to stay away from Flora?" She asked, not expecting an answer "I dont want you around her so, leave us." Nerco commanded harshly, "I'm not going anywhere Mrs. Arkenmire" Cyril said firmly as Nerco cocked an eyebrow, "Not after what you did to my father!" He yelled out catching Nerco and Flora by surprise, "So you've finally grown a pair have you?" Nerco said with a smirk as Cyril stood his ground "Gone is the boy that used to run at the mere sight of you Nerco." Cyril said as he continued to stand his ground, Flora smiled warmly at him for his courage in the face of her mother's wrath "Burn me to the ground if you want but I love Flora and I will continue to be a part of her life whether I meet your standards or not!" Cyril said defiantly, slightly irritating Nerco, and making Flora blush then she noticed the particular look in Nerco's eyes "Mom I know that look, don't you dare hurt him!" Flora yelled at her mother as a nova of flame appeared in Nerco's right hand before she extinguished it with a sigh of her own, "Do what you want Flora… I don't care anymore." Nerco said as she walked away leaving her daughter and Cyril alone in the alleyway, "About time she left us alone." Cyril said heaving a sigh of relief as he had internally panicked when he saw the nova of flame form in Nerco's hand, "No… My mom doesn't just give up like that, something is wrong..." Flora said as she bid Cyril goodbye and ran off to catch up to her mother.

Nerco had just rounded the corner in the alleyway when she heard Flora yelling after her, "Mom! …Mom wait up!" Flora yelled though her mother showed no sign of slowing down at all as she walked through the rift she had opened to get to the town square and immediately sealed it when she was through, "Mom…?" Flora said sadly as tears welled in her eyes, "What are you planning to do now Nerco?" Lanius asked as she paced the foyer of their home, "Nothing at all." Nerco said firmly, "If she wants to be with DuCiel so badly then who am I to interfere?" Nerco said as she continued to pace the foyer, "Let me talk to her then," Lanius said calmly, "I may not look it but I do have experience in the matter." He said as Nerco turned to look at him with a sigh, "Knock yourself out Lanius… She won't listen to me I highly doubt she'll listen to you." She said as Flora walked through the front door of their home, alone causing Nerco to arch an eyebrow, "I thought you were spending your evening with DuCiel, why are you back here so early?" Nerco said sternly, "I'm back because I know I've done something to piss you off and I want to know what." Flora said in a stern voice of her own, "I have no idea what you're talking about Flora I'm not upset with you at all." Nerco said as she stood at the foot of the spiral staircase that lead to their bedrooms, "Yes you are! Stop acting so emotionless all the time!" Flora yelled at her mother who was taken aback by the outburst, "Flora that's enough!" Lanius said sharply as the teenager leveled a glare at the towering man, "You're not my father Lanius!, You may look like him, but you're not him so stay out of it!" Flora yelled at the man as his features took on a look of anger as he stood bolt upright from the chair he'd been occupying and quickly walked toward her making the teenager panic slightly as he towered over her, "Would you like to repeat that Flora?" he asked in a cold and menacing tone he normally reserved for those he interrogated in the many secret chambers of Cathedral Ward as he had once done with Argus MacCreedy five years ago, "N-No sir" Flora said in a tone of fear as Lanius' angered face settled into a look of neutrality, "You are right about one thing though… I'm not Gaile." He said as he returned to his spot seated in the reclining chair next to the fireplace as Nerco walked toward Flora and pulled her into a hug.

"I'm not upset with you Flora… But I do wish you would make better choices." Nerco said as her daughter looked at her with a saddened expression, "You're worried he's no better than his father but what you dont see is how well he treats me." Flora said as her mother let her daughter go free from the hug, "For all we know this could be an elaborate charade" Nerco said knowingly as flora shook her head "You really think so Mom?" the teenager asked her mother who nodded "I've met enough people in all my centuries to know that much." Nerco said with a warm smile as her daughter nodded in understanding, "Alright then, I think I'll ask him why he wants to be with me so badly, and if he gives me the bullshit answers I suspect he will then ill take your advice and be done with him… But if he gives me answers besides what I'm expecting... Then I want your blessing on being in a relationship with him… Deal?" Flora asked as her mother shook her head "You know I can't do that." Nerco said with her usual stern tone of voice as her daughter looked slightly annoyed, "And why not? Mom I'm ninety nine percent sure he's being truthful with me" Flora said in an irritated tone of voice, "And the other one percent is why I cannot and will not give you my blessing on being with him." Nerco said firmly to her daughter, "I myself need to be certain he's not a scumbag like his father was." Nerco said as her daughter wore a look of disbelief at what she was hearing from her mother, "Mom, are you ever going to let me fall in love with someone or is that just for you and dad?" Flora asked as her mother narrowed her eyes "No Flora, there's difference between true love and simple passion" Nerco said as her daughter nodded, "So you're saying that what Cyril feels for me is just passion and not love?" Flora said as Nerco gave a nod of confirmation, "Yes, he just wants to get in your pants Flora." Nerco said making her daughter blush slightly, "To tell you the truth he has been wanting to take our relationship into being more than just friends" Flora said as her mothers eyes narrowed again "See what I'm saying?" Nerco said as her daughter shook her head "Well, what are some questions you would pose to Cyril that I could ask to get the truth about him?" Flora asked as her mother placed her hand on her chin in thought, "What is it about you that makes him "love" you, is one thing you could ask him that I myself would also ask." Nerco said as her daughter nodded "If he cant answer that truthfully then I shouldn't be with him... Right?" Flora asked as her mother nodded, "Exactly" Letting out a sigh flora spoke once more, "I wish Dad were here... He'd be able to help out with this..." Flora said sadly before her mother shook her head, "He would stand with me on this and you know it." Nerco said as she turned and walked upstairs, leaving her daughter and Lanius alone, "Hey Uncle Lanius..." Flora said as the towering man looked at her, "Yes? What is it?" he said in a stern tone as he looked the teenager in the her violet eyes, "I'm sorry… for… for what I said earlier" Flora said as Lanius smiled, "It's alright Flora I wasn't all that angry with you to begin with." He said as the teenager nodded, "I'm headed back out to see if I can't salvage the rest of the evening… See you later Uncle Lanius!" Flora said as she walked over to the towering man and planted a light kiss on his cheek before she walked through the front door to go back to the town square.

In the Nightmare, Gaile was walking slightly ahead of Gehrman and Maria when he noticed a familiar figure in the distance, having an idea of whom it might be based solely on the feather capped hat they wore, walking forward several feet Gaile felt many pairs of eyes on him as he slowly readied his Beast Cutter, noticing what he was doing Maria and Gehrman followed suit with their weapons as as group of twelve hunters surrounded them forming a loose circle of men all armed with the various tools and weapons of the First Hunters, Gaile spotted a familiar face in the crowd of men when his eyes fell upon Lucien DuCiel, Standing next to him were the burn scarred forms of James Gillian and Argus MacCreedy, all three were armed with various weapons and dressed in Hunter's Garb "Those three are mine." Gaile said venomously as Maria and Gehrman nodded, "Very well Gaile" Gehrman said as he readied his Burial Blade and Maria followed suit splitting her Rakuyo into a saber and dagger combo that in the right hands, hers to be exact, became a swirling dance of deadly blades, Gaile turned in a slow circle to see if he could recognize anyone else in the gathering of Hunters but only found that he recognized the three before two of the unknowns rushed forward one after Gaile and the other toward Gehrman "Your blood is mine!" the one that rushed Gaile screamed in a maddened tone of frenzy only for Gaile to violently floor the man with a well placed swing from his Beast Cutter that left the man face down in a pool of his own foetid blood as Gehrman deftly beheaded the other one, "What was that now?" Gaile said as he placed a hand to his ear, "Nothing? I thought so." Gaile said venomously as the gathering of hunters shared looks between one another before they all rushed forward at once in a chorus of angry roars and yells as Gaile let out a primal sounding roar of fury as he tore through the crowd of hunters in an effort to reach DuCiel, MacCreedy and Gillian so that he could have his vengeance upon them a second time but as quickly as he had seen them in the crowd they had vanished seemingly into thin air, with a growl of anger Gaile cursed the men at the top of his lungs, "COWARDS!" He yelled before he caught sight of the three running towards a cave he knew sat at the end of the knee deep river of foetid blood, "Can you two handle the rest?" Gaile asked as Maria performed an elegant but vicious spin with her split apart Rakuyo cutting into several of the Hunters around her and killing two by slitting their throats "Does that answer your question Arkenmire?" Maria said sarcastically as she effortlessly stabbed her blades into the chest of another before she violently ripped them free of the third Hunter's chest in a spray of blood, "We have this Gaile, whatever business you have go deal with it" Gehrman said as he swiftly cut several of them in half from the left shoulder to the waist in a great spray of black and red that dribbled into the river of blood that they were fighting in.

With a nod Gaile took off past two of the remaining Hunters that attempted to give chase but were both held back by Maria stabbing her blades through their chests, "Where do you two think your going!?" Maria said venomously as she flung them from her blades as they both flew off into the river of blood as Gaile continued to sprint toward the distant cavern he came across the bodies of Argus MacCreedy and James Gillian both had their throats torn out by something much bigger than them, and then he caught sight of something that unnerved him, "Cainhurst Breeders…" Gaile muttered as he saw the full grown monsters that had gorged themselves on the foetid river of blood and grew to massive size, the abdominal sacs between their hind legs could have easily held over three hundred of the pale orange eggs that lay within them, it was at that moment he saw that a smaller breeder about the size of the one that had attacked Onnen was engaged in combat with something coming round a large formation of rocks he saw Lucien DuCiel fighting the smaller monster and he was winning out against it, though Gaile despised the man he had to give him credit, he was an excellent Hunter, "Worthy prey for a special hunt" Gaile muttered as he stood and watched the fight unfold as Lucien rolled to the left to dodge a claw swipe from the disgusting monstrosity before he swung his Beasthunter Saif at the monster in a flurry of swift blows that all connected dropping the beast to its knees he finished it by impaling the beast through its head with a vicious stab from the blade of the Saif as Gaile walked toward him Beast Cutter in hand, "Good kill DuCiel." Gaile congratulated the man he despised for attacking his wife and daughter, "Now shall we end this once and for all?" Gaile said firmly as he held his weapon at the ready offering him the Hunter's Salutation out of respect for his opponent "Your wife already killed me Arkenmire is that not enough for you?" Lucien asked as he readied his Saif as the two men circled one another daring the other to make a move, "No its not… Because I haven't killed you yet." Gaile said firmly as he dashed forward in a burst of static reappearing in front of him, Cutter raised for the kill as Lucien dodged to the side with the aid of The Quickening.

In Loran, Merrick stood in at one end of an assembly of torches, his Osafune at his side, on the other side of the assembly stood Kara with her Great Scythe at the ready, "Merrick, all of your training with me has lead up to this point, a final battle that will decide if you are worthy of joining Darkwatch or not" Kara said firmly as she took a mid stance with her Great Scythe as Merrick slowly and gracefully drew his Osafune from its polished ember orange scabbard, "I wont hold back Kara" Merrick said firmly as he closed his eyes and the familiar black and red aura of the Beast's Embrace washed over him, opening his eyes, they showed as bestial slits as Merrick channeled his inner beast to gain an advantage fighting Kara, "Nor will I Merrick fight me with everything you have because I will be doing the same." She said as she ran a hand down the blade of her Great Scythe igniting it with a Keeper's fire, making the first move she dashed forward with her Scythe raised she would end this match before it began if she could but her incoming strike was deftly parried by Merrick who brought his Osafune up to intercept the blade of Kara's Great Scythe with one hand.

Caught in a deadlock the two ground their blades together in a shower of sparks as the many spectating Keepers of Darkwatch cheered and waved bets between the two combatants, deciding he needed some breathing room, Merrick unleashed a devastating kick to Kara's midsection forcing her back and he raced forward intent on ending the match as quickly as possible and with as little pain to his lover as possible, recovering from the kick Kara glared at her student and lover before she held out her hand as an ember orange sigil carved itself into her hand, "Agh! Breath of the Profaned!" She yelled out as a torrent of dragons breath and liquid magma shot from her hand, Merrick barely had time to react as he pulled his boneash duster around his form to protect himself from the powerful spell but just as his coat began to burn under the heat of the fire spell Merrick sheathed his blade half way and attempted something that caught Kara by surprise there was a pause in the spell as another torrent of fire and magma flowed from Kara's outstretched palm and toward Merrick who used Keeper channeling to absorb the fire spell into his sword making the blade glow white hot as he sent the blade back into the scabbard with a resonating click with a tone of finality Merrick spoke.

"The match is mine Kara." He said firmly as he drew his sword in a horizontal arc that sent a shockwave of pale orange flaming energy hurtling towards Kara's form bringing her Great Scythe up into a defensive posture,"did you think this was the first time I've seen that technique Merrick!?" Kara said as she effortlessly used keeper channeling herself to absorb the shockwave into her Great Scythe and with a twirl of the weapon around her body she sent the attack hurtling back at Merrick who was defenseless against the oncoming attack as he rolled under it with deft timing, "Not bad at all Kara!" Merrick said as he began to enjoy the fight with his mentor, "That's it Merrick you wont be enjoying this fight much longer." Kara thought to herself as her eyes began to glow as arcane power coursed through her, without warning a swirling firestorm engulfed the elder Keeper as she entered into her most frightening state of being, with a deft twirl of her flaming Great Scythe the firestorm was dispelled and before Merrick stood a heavily armored Kara who spoke with a distorted voice, "Merrick, you need to see what a Keeper is truly capable of when he or she unlocks their truest potential" Kara spoke firmly with a pause before she continued, "This is only to show you what i am truly capable of..." She said as Merrick slowly backed away from her to get away from the aura of fire that was generated by her mere presence in this form, before Kara dispelled her Archon state without warning and walked toward Merrick who backed away from her with a terrified look on his face that made one of hurt form on her own, "I should never have showed you that… I'm sorry Merrick I didn't intend to frighten you like this, that was never my intention" Kara said as she backed away from him and once again took a mid stance with her weapon.

Realizing that the match was still on Merrick ran the his hand along the edge of his Osafune experimentally and found that like with the Chikage, his blood crystallized on the edge of the sword further empowering it, seeing this caused Kara to tip her head to the side before realization dawned on her "Of course… the smiths melted down his Chikage into the alloy for the blade" so its unique properties were carried over into his Osafune" She thought to herself before she switched from a mid stance to a high stance, she would need every ounce of strength she could get behind an attack to defeat him as he was now, as the Beast's Embrace swirled around him in an ever encroaching cloud of black and red miasma that grew with each passing minute as his beasthood awakened further and further, looking into the crowd for a moment he smiled as he spotted Nerco and Flora among the many Darkwatch Keepers, disappearing in a burst of static, Merrick appeared before her blade raised to strike before she smirked and disappeared in a static footstep of her own appearing on the other side of the arena Kara Smiled at him and waved slowly before she once again took a high stance with her Great Scythe, causing Merrick to simply glare at her before he turned on a heel and ran toward her blade drawn to his thinking a frontal charge would be the last thing she would expect from him as she would think him smarter than that but sometimes it pays to do stupid things this line of thinking rang true as Kara unsurprisingly switched stances from high to mid as he charged at her, swinging at her with everything he had she deftly parried or blocked every attack but she would bottom out eventually as no ones reserves of stamina were unlimited but his were boosted by his channeling of his inner beast, not to mention his attacks hit harder as Kara felt the immense force behind every blow she blocked, her arms were beginning to feel sore from the impacts, deciding she herself needed some breathing room she let loose with her powers and blasted Merrick back with a shockwave of fire.

He was far more vicious when channeling his inner beast than she gave him credit for, the thought of him taking her in that state entered into the back of her mind but she shook the thought away as it was not the time or the place to be thinking such things, seeing her shake her head at the invading thought Merrick tipped his head to one side, "Wonder what has her in such a state…" Merrick thought to himself before Kara fixed him with a glare and went back on the offensive swinging at him in wide arcs that missed by mere inches, he felt a blast of wind and heat behind every strike it was clear to him that she wasn't playing around anymore, sparing a look at a stone tablet that held a sparring record for every Darkwatch member to ever face Kara he looked at one that read "Thanitose, 4m32s" it was engraved in the written language of the Keepers which without tutoring from Kara would have been indecipherable to the young Hunter, "This Thanitose guy lasted four minutes against her I'll set the new record just you watch Kara!" He thought to himself with a determined expression upon his face that quickly disappeared as he failed to dodge in time to avoid one of Kara's strikes as the blade of her Great Scythe struck true and hit him across the chest spraying blood in all directions and dropping the young Hunter to his knees, "and that's the end." Kara said as she rested her Great scythe across her back before Flora looked on with a horrified expression, "Come on Merrick… get up… please get up..." She said as Nerco let out a short breath of worry for the young Hunter, "Merrick..." She said with a sigh before Merrick spoke in a cold tone of voice that was clearly his inner beast doing the talking, "I'm not done yet, he might be but I'm not" Merrick spoke as he rose to his feet while the Beast's embrace swirled around him like a poisonous cloud of miasma, "Flora, don't say anything and get behind me" Nerco said as her daughter looked at her with a confused expression, "Huh? Why?" She asked as Nerco glared at her daughter, "Just do it!" She said in a raised voice as Merrick stood before the elder Keeper blade at the ready "Not even close Kara." He spoke as he readied his sword in the high stance and she followed suit with her Great Scythe, "Seems as though I need to put the beast in its place" Kara said firmly as Merrick grinned in a beastly manner showing his elongated canines "If you can that is." He taunted her as a deadly glare appeared on her face before she disappeared in a static footstep.

She reappeared just out of range of his blade Great Scythe raised to strike and put the beast down but the unthinkable happened as the grin never left Merrick's face, "Too easy lover." He said coldly as he effortlessly stopped the blade of her Scythe with his bare hand, the sharpened edge cutting into his palm and fingers drawing blood with a look of shock on her face she tried to back away but was unable to free her weapon from his iron grip, "My turn lover." He spoke again in the same cold tone of voice as his weapon swung across her midsection in a blur of pale blue and crimson red as he cut a swath across her midsection drawing blood but not wounding her deeply as she fell to her knees "Merrick is still in there and I want him back." Kara said firmly as she applied a heated palm to the wound on her midsection and cauterized it shut with a wince, stopping the bleeding and allowing her to stand with a groan of mild discomfort, "Too bad you get me instead." He said as he frowned at the fact that she healed her injury, "Healing wounds I inflict is a no-no Kara we cant have that." He said firmly as he rushed her blade held in one hand as he repeatedly brought the Osafune down in vertical arcs the blade colliding with the staff of her Great Scythe and causing her to wince as her arms began to feel sore again, once again needing room to breath and think of a plan to get her beloved back without killing him she blasted him backwards with a second shockwave of fire causing him to let out a sound of surprise as he flew backward and reoriented in mid air he landed in a skidding halt on the other side of the sizable arena.

Breathing heavily both combatants were nearing their limits Kara had to end this before fatigue overtook her and he won out against her, she didn't even want to think of what he would do to her if her strength gave out but just then an idea popped into her head as she looked at the wound on Merrick's chest, dashing forward with a static footstep she appeared before him with her great scythe at the ready causing Merrick to grin maliciously, "You're seriously going to try that aga- huh?" He stopped as he felt her hand rest upon his chest as she stood before him with a saddened look on her face, "I'm sorry in advance Merrick but this is for your own good." Kara said as she willed her palm to heat up to scalding temperatures as she began to heal his wound the only way she could, as his supply of blood vials had run out several weeks ago, the moment she began to cauterize the wound on his chest he fell backwards in pain and began to scream in agony as she slowly ran her hand over the crippling wound stopping the bleeding and sealing the deep gash shut, when she was finished she looked over Merrick who had passed out from the pain, "It's over Merrick, you've passed your trial" Kara said aloud as she rested her unconscious student's head on her lap as the crowd of Keepers began to thin now that the fighting was over until only a certain red clad archer remained.

Looking at the woman with narrowed eyes Kara nodded and Arca walked into the assembly with her and the sleeping Merrick, "Have you two given my proposal any thought?" She asked in a straightforward tone of voice as Kara sighed, "Arca, you already know where I stand on such things, but I want it to be Merrick's decision, I wont force this on him nor will I let someone force it on him." Kara said firmly as Arca frowned,"You never did get over me hitting on him at Miriah's ceremony, so why are you entertaining the idea of you me and him together for a night at all?" Arca asked as Kara smiled, "Because I know Merrick, he'll tell you no in the nicest way he can" Kara said with a smile as she looked down at her sleeping lover though the frown never left Arca's face, "When he wakes bring him up to speed and tell him to make a decision because I wont wait forever." Arca said as she turned around and walked away before she looked back at them, "And make sure he knows your standing on the matter." She said as she disappeared in her usual storm of crimson flower petals.

Continuing to look at Merrick with a smile she picked him up and began the long trek back to her quarters.


	18. Chapter 18

Lucien came to a halt at the end of his dash as Gaile's extended Beast Cutter embedded itself in the earthen ground missing him by mere inches as the whip-like cleaver was retracted and came back to Gaile ready to be lashed like a whip many times more as he sent his weapon forward in a wide horizontal arc that clipped Lucien in the side as he tried to roll under it, dashing forward with the aid of the Quickening Lucien returned the blow as he hit Gaile from his left shoulder down to his waist in a deep and brutal slash that would have killed a lesser man, recovering from the blow with a grunt of pain, Gaile collapsed his Beast Cutter from a whip into a heavy bladed cleaver that was capable of slicing through the thickest beast hides like a surgeons scalpel, for several moments the two veteran Hunters stared one another down both wearing looks of deep hatred for the other before the charged at one another intent on ending the match as their wounds began to bear down upon them "Die well Arkenmire!" Lucien yelled as he scored another deep hit across Gaile's midsection, "You first DuCiel!" Gaile yelled as he sunk the thick blade of his cleaver into the Frenchman's shoulder making him howl in agony as the thick blade split apart his shoulder and collar bone, falling to his knees as his wounds overtook him he looked up at Gaile before speaking for the last time before he was inevitably killed, "Do you truly think they are safe just because I'm in here Arkenmire?" Lucien said causing Gaile to stop himself, "What are you talking about DuCiel?" Gaile said angrily as he grabbed hold of the Frenchman's coat collar, "What are you up to" Gaile questioned him but received no answer, "They will fall Arkenmire because my son still lives." Lucien said with a mad cackle of laughter before Gaile brought his blade crashing down into Lucien's skull killing him for the second time and giving Gaile the vengeance he sought for the attack on his wife and daughter.

Hearing footsteps behind him Gaile turned on a heel to find Maria and Gehrman had caught up to him, "I assume you've handled your business? We saw the other two on the way here." Maria said as she looked at Gaile who frowned "I didn't have the pleasure of killing MacCreedy and Gillian" Gaile said with a pause, "It's done, but it's not over, least not on this side" He said as he ripped his Beast Cutter free of DuCiel's skull in a spray of blood, "we need to clear this cave because whats in it you don't want spreading to the waking world." Gaile said firmly as Maria and Gehrman nodded, "We saw the breeders enter that cave ahead so I can only assume its a nest." Maria said as she brandished her Rakuyo in a shower of silvery white sparks, "We should just burn the place and be done with it" Maria said as the blades of her Rakuyo ignited, "There could be people in there Maria." Gaile said firmly as the Cainhurst Noblewoman shook her head, "They've no doubt already been used by the breeders Gaile, at this point death is an act of mercy" Maria said somberly "There's always a chance Maria, We go in and clear the place out, if we cant find anyone who hasn't already been used by them then we burn it all, but if we find anyone we can save then we get them out am I understood?" Gaile said firmly as Maria let out a sigh of annoyance "Fine we'll clear the cave but I have one request Gaile" Maria said firmly as she handed him her prized Evelyn causing the veteran Hunter to arch an eyebrow, "If something should happen and I get captured… Don't let them take me alive Arkenmire." Maria said as she attached a small hand lantern to her belt to give her some light with which to see in the darkness of the cave, "I won't miss." Gaile said as he holstered the pistol and walked into the cave first.

At a well known restaurant in Yharnam Cyril and Flora sat at a center table which were only available by reservation as they allowed their previously eaten meals to settle, "Cyril I cant believe you were able to afford a reservation for this place… I'm amazed." Flora said as she looked at Cyril with a warm smile, "anything for you ma belle petite fleur." He said making Flora blush as she knew very little french but knew enough from Cyril to know he had called her his 'beautiful little flower', "So I have a question to ask you Cyril..." Flora said as she blushed at the earlier nickname he had called her in french, "Shoot." He said quickly, "What is it about me that makes you love me so much?" She asked him and he raised his hand to his chin in thought, "There are too many qualities about you that I love to name just one… But if I had to choose, it would be your eyes and the way they shimmer when the light hits them just right." Cyril said warmly making Flora's blush deepen "M-My eyes?" She asked before a warm smile formed on her face "Surely that cant be it about me Cyril there has to be more than just my eyes." Flora said in a warm tone as she continued to sit with Cyril enjoying their evening together, "Well I wont deny that you're beautiful, but that's more of a like then something I love about you" Cyril said smoothly as Flora nodded "Yeah?" She she said firmly clearly not buying into his words which made Cyril frown. "Have I said something wrong ma belle petite fleur?" Cyril asked as Flora shook her head, "No, but my mom taught me the difference between love and passion and I'm certain what you feel for me is anything but love" Flora said with hard eyes as she slowly stood up to leave, "Flora I do love you and I want to be with you, what can I say or do to make you see that I'm telling you the truth?" Cyril asked as he too stood up from his chair and left a stack of ten gold pieces to pay for their meals and another five for the waiter who provided such excellent service to the two as he walked over taking Flora's hands in his own he pressed his forehead to hers lovingly, "Please see that I truly love you ma belle petite fleur" Cyril said as he pulled her into a short but honest kiss that she returned, "you want for our relationship to be more than friends Cyril but I'm not ready for that kind of a relationship yet… If you can wait for me to be ready then I will believe you truly love me Cyril DuCiel" She said as she initiated a kiss with the teenager that he leaned into with a fiery passion, "just kissing you sets my heart on fire Flora, you've no idea the difficulty I face day in and day out being with you as just friends." Cyril said as they broke from the kiss with Flora blushing a deep shade of red "Flattery will get you nowhere Mr. DuCiel" Flora said as she grabbed her hand bag before it was snatched by a thief that ran by them, "Ah! HEY! STOP HIM HE STOLE MY HAND BAG!" Flora yelled to anyone who saw the act before Cyril drew an Albrecht Repeater from within his jacket and with deft precision shot the thief in the back dropping him to the floor of the restaurant with an unceremonious thud, running over to the downed thief Flora took back her hand bag before the thief reached out for her only to fail as she backed away swiftly "H-He shot me..." the man said weakly as Flora glared at him, "It serves you right asshole!" Flora said angrily as Cyril ran over to her holding her in a comforting embrace he whispered into her ear, "Hey, you alright?" He asked as she let out a content sigh in his embrace, "I'm fine now Cyril, thank you..." Flora said as she broke from his embrace before he holstered his repeater and grabbed hold of her hand, "Let me walk you home tonight." He said warmly as Flora nodded, "I'd like that, thank you Cyril" Flora said as the walked toward the winding stone staircase that lead to the Forbidden Woods and beyond that, Byrgenwerth.

 **The following is not exactly a lemon but it does contain explicit content, you have been warned.**

Entering the cave Gaile was met with the sight of a Feral Huntress pinned to the walls of the cavern by her arms and legs, held in place by a pulpy, fleshy growth that was no doubt a secretion of the breeders, her abdomen was terribly swollen where a breeder had filled her with its eggs approaching the seemingly unconscious woman she suddenly awoke with a gasp before she focused her blood red eyes on Gaile, "K-Kill MM-Me" She begged as Gaile sighed before he walked past her as maria stabbed her blades into the chest of the Feral Huntress ending her suffering, "I'm so sorry that this happened to you." Maria said as she withdrew her blades from the chest of the dying Huntress, turning around maria found herself face to face with a small breeder that stood before her doing nothing, surely it had noticed her but still it just stood there, moments later it fell to pieces in a shower of orange goo and foetid crimson as Gehrman walked around from behind it, "I will never let them take you Maria" Gehrman said warmly to his former student which made her smile warmly at the old reaper, "You're too kind sometimes Gehrman" Maria said to which he nodded, "Of that I am aware" Gehrman whispered as he moved his eyes to the left several times to get maria's attention, looking to her left she watched as a breeder pinned a recently captured Feral Huntress to the walls of the cavern, the way she screamed and struggled with the disgusting beast made sympathy well in the hearts of the two Old Hunters that stood observing, locking eyes with them the feral Huntress began to scream for help begging the two not to let this happen to her as the breeder's ovipositor slid out from its hindquarters, it looked like a translucent orange tube with a flared tip that prodded at the Feral Huntress' womanhood before it slid inside of her, screaming at the top of her lungs she struggled and thrashed in the creatures hold as it slid ever closer to her cervix, the entrance to the womb, having seen enough Maria started to walk forward as she watched fat round pale orange eggs travel down the ovipositor to be deposited into the Feral Huntress' womb, "Enough" she said firmly as the breeder looked at her over its shoulder as she sliced off its ovipositor, with a wail of agony the beast let go of the Huntress and engaged Maria, enraged by what she had done it attempted to pin her to the ground as Maria noted with disgust that these creatures had impressive regenerative abilities as the ovipositor grew back before her very eyes, with a sigh Gehrman walked forward and offered Maria some help with the beast as he dashed forward with the Quickening slicing the beast apart as its body fell to pieces in a gout of orange goo and blood, walking toward the Feral Huntress Maria wore a look of sympathy as she grabbed hold of the slimy ovipositor and wrenched it free of the Huntress' womanhood, with a gasp and a moan the Feral Huntress nodded to Maria in thanks before maria sliced through the fleshy bonds holding her to the wall, "Go through that tunnel ahead and you'll find the exit to this hell" Maria said as the Feral woman nodded, "This one will not forget your kindness" She replied as she ran for the exit, "Well Gaile was right, some of them can be saved if we act quickly enough" Maria said with a smile, feeling good about what she had done.

Further into the cave, Gaile had already killed his fifteenth breeder, he had also set free those bound Huntresses that weren't yet impregnated by the breeders but had spared those he found pregnant with eggs the fate of being hosts to the breeders in the most merciful way he could, he put the unfortunate Feral Huntresses to death as the eggs could not gestate inside of something that wasn't alive, the body's core temperature would drop and the eggs would perish inside of the bloated wombs of those made victims of the vile beasts that lived within the cave, hearing a distant scream that could only be Maria's Gaile ran as fast as his legs could carry him in the opposite direction he found Gehrman pinned by a larger breeder while a second one was attempting to drag Maria off into the darkness of the cave, "G-Gaile! Remember your promise dammit!" Maria screamed as Gaile drew the Evelyn she had given him and took aim at her chest, death would come quickly from a gunshot to the heart, but Gaile could not bring himself to pull the trigger as his beastly half spoke to him in his usual cold voice, "She killed us remember? Why help her now? I say let the thing have its way with her first then kill her" But Gaile ignored the voice in his head and pulled the trigger on the pistol sending the shot flying toward Maria it missed her chest as the shot veered off course and struck her in the shoulder causing her to lose her grip on the stalagmite she was holding onto for dear life, with a scream of terror Maria was dragged away into the darkness of the cave to a horrible fate if Gaile didn't act quickly enough, "Not on my watch!" Gaile said as he extended his beast Cutter from a cleaver back into a heavy whip and splattered the gigantic breeder that had pinned Gehrman to the floor of the cave freeing him from its clawed grip, quickly helping the First Hunter to his feet Gaile sped off into the tunnels following the distant echo of Maria's voice as she no doubt struggled against the beast that dragged her off into the darkness of the cave.

 **This however is a lemon and contains oviposition, skip to the next chapter if you don't like eggs.**

Maria awoke minutes later pinned to the walls of the cave by a fleshy residue around her forearms and shins despite her best efforts she was stuck to the wall of the cave and was going nowhere, ever the fighter though she continued to struggle until she saw a massive breeder crawl into the chamber where she was pinned, she was there among three other women all Feral Huntresses all of them still wearing shredded remnants of their Hunter's Garb, locking onto one of the Feral's blood red eyes it leaned up on its hind legs resting over her as its large orange slime coated ovipositor emerged from a slit in its hindquarters causing maria to let out a noise of disgust as It prodded around the feral woman looking for her womanhood before the flared tip of the egg laying organ parted her lower lips and slid inside of her with ease despite the feral woman's screaming it continued to slide into her when it stopped altogether Maria watched in horror as fat round eggs traveled down the ovipositor to be deposited into the Huntress' womb she continued to scream in terror and thrash with in her bonds but stopped altogether when she felt the first egg slide past her cervix realizing she was far too late to be saved at this point she resigned herself to fate as egg after egg slid into her, by the time the eggs stopped coming the feral woman's abdomen looked on the verge of bursting, she had been filled with so many eggs that she resembled a mother at the end of her term, Maria let out a noise of disgust attracting the attention of the large breeder as it crawled toward her and reared up on its hind legs resting over her the ovipositor didn't slide out as it was already hovering over her exposed womanhood before it pressed against her lower lips and slid into Maria's depths causing her to let out an involuntary moan of pleasure as the ovipositor slid deeper and deeper into her womanhood finally coming to rest flush with her cervix maria could only watch in horror as the same fat, round eggs that were laid into the other Huntress were about to be laid inside of her womb as well with a look of defiance on her face she clenched her vaginal muscles to keep the eggs out even as they gradually slid past her best effort at a defense against the vile beast that was trying to make a host for it's young out of her, feeling the first egg slide past her cervix Maria let out an involuntary gasp of pleasure as another egg was deposited inside of her after the third and fourth eggs came she started to lose hope but as the fifth egg was deposited inside of her she heard a voice she had never been happier to hear in her life as the segmented blade of a Beast Cutter ripped the giant breeder in half at its midsection tearing open its abdominal sac causing its eggs to spill onto the floor of the cave Maria had a barely noticeable bulge on her abdomen where the five eggs rested within her womb, "You alright?" Gaile said as he freed her from the wall of the cave, the moment her hand was free she slugged Gaile in the face, "I-I What was that for!?" Gaile said as he massaged his sore cheek, "For missing damn you!" She said angrily as she held a hand to her bulging abdomen causing Gaile's eyes to widen in shock.

"Ah fuck I was too late!" Gaile said with remorse, "Maria we'll get them out I don't know how but we'll get them out of you" Gaile said as he looked at her with heavy guilt weighing on his heart before a series of high pitched squeals alerted the three Hunters to an approaching threat, "Get ready… Here they come!" Gaile said as he collapsed his Beast Cutter back into a heavy cleaver as six of the smaller male breeders stood outside of the small chamber where hosts were kept for fertilization entering the chamber in threes one of them charged into the chamber knocking the three Hunters off their feet as it stopped near the first impregnated huntress and reared up on its hind legs as its flared member slid forward out of a sheath between its legs glistening with pre as it prodded at the pregnant Huntress' womanhood in an attempt to fertilize the eggs that had been laid inside of her, before Gaile struck down the beast with vicious force as he removed the breeder's head in a great spray of blood that coated him and excited his inner beast, "Get the hell away from her you vile cretins!" Gaile yelled as he tried to protect the pregnant Huntress only for another male to charge forward and knock Gaile of his feet as it reared back and successfully slid into the pregnant huntress with a moan as it thrust into her at a rapid pace, the males had very little stamina and were quick to release as was part of their genetic makeup though this one had impressively lasted five minutes inside of the pregnant woman before its member began to pulse as its seed flooded into the pregnant Huntress' womb with a loud moan the huntress too came to release as she rode out a powerful orgasm dropping back down onto all fours the beast pulled its flared member from the Huntress looking for another host before Gaile buried his cleaver into its head killing the monster instantly, it seemed that the more they killed the more came to fertilize the pregnant women in the small chamber, Maria attempted to clamber to her feet as she noticed that none of the male breeders seem to notice her as a carrier of eggs that is until she moved and found one staring right at her, "No. Nononononono NO!" Maria screamed as the beast climbed on top of her intent on fertilization of the five eggs inside of her womb before Gehrman sliced it in half at its midsection "Having the eggs inside of you is punishment enough Maria you don't need them being fertilized" Gehrman said firmly as the Cainhurst Noblewoman nodded her agreement, "Yes, that is the last thing I need right now" Maria said as she turned on a heel and buried her blades in the shoulder of a male breeder that had attempted to sneak up on her, "Keep away from me if you overgrown pests value your lives" Maria said indignantly as she retrieved her Rakuyo from the beast's shoulder in a spray of foetid blood only for another breeder to charge at her causing her to lose her grip on her weapons and for them to twist awkwardly and break looking to Gehrman, he shook his head "I've nothing to give you that can be used as a replacement weapon Maria, stay behind me none of them will lay even a claw on you" Gehrman said as he stood between her and the encroaching male breeders that seeked to fertilize the eggs inside of her.

 **The Smuttiness ends here guys and gals**

In Loran, Merrick began to stir as he slowly came back to, with a gasp he shot upright in Kara's bed clutching at his chest, the Cainhurst red waistcoat he was wearing had been mended, "Likely by Kara." he thought to himself as he slowly undid the buttons on it following with his black undershirt which bore a ragged swath that was still wet with his blood as he undid the buttons that were still intact and opened the shirt to see the massive scar that ran across his chest inflicted by Kara and healed by her as well, looking around the room, he saw that Kara was asleep in a chair next to the bed though she began to stir at his sudden movments, cracking open a single ember orange eye she looked at Merrick with a smile as she opened the other eye and stood from the chair, "How are you feeling?" She asked as she looked at Merrick intently, "Fine I suppose but I think we both took that match a bit too far" he said sheepishly as a blush formed on both their faces, "We may have though I can't believe you let your inner beast take control like that." Kara said as she continued to look at Merrick, "I didn't let him take control Kara, the moment I took that hit from you I went out like a light but because I was channeling him he was allowed to take control… It's a Hunter's greatest defensive mechanism" Merrick explained as Kara nodded her understanding, "How long did I last against you by the way?" Merrick asked as Kara smiled, "I thought you might ask me that" She stated knowingly as she presented Merrick with a boneash plaque that held everything he needed to know about his match with Kara on it's polished surface, "Merrick / Kara 7m56s" Merrick read aloud as he studied the plaque before handing it back to Kara, "I believe you set the new record for lasting in a fight against me." She stated as Merrick wore a triumphant smile before he spoke, "I beat that Thanitose guy by a long shot!" Merrick said as Kara nodded with approval, "That idiot is probably turning in his grave right now" Kara said with a low chuckle that gave way to a light bout of laughter between the two as the sound of boot soles clicking on the cobblestone floor of Kara's quarters caused the elder keeper to look up in time to see Nerco and Flora walking toward them, stopping at the foot of the bed Nerco and Flora both looked at him sympathetically as they took note of the large scar on his chest, "How are you feeling Merrick?" Nerco asked as she looked at Flora who wore a worried expression on her face before she walked over to Merrick and poked the scar on his chest making him wince in discomfort, "Damn Flora! what was that for?" Merrick said in a raised voice that made Flora back away, "I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt you Merrick I was just-" She started to say quickly before a low chuckle from Merrick confused her, "I'm fine flora poking me in the chest doesn't bother me at all, I just wanted to mess with you" Merrick said with a smirk as Flora glared at him, "Oh you asshole Merrick!" Flora said in a raised voice, "Language young lady!" Nerco said in a raised voice of her own causing Flora to wince slightly, "Right… Sorry Mom" Flora said lowly as Merrick's smirk turned to a frown, "Go easy on her Nerco she's a teenager after all, I know what it was like to be her age" Merrick said with a smile as Nerco let out a sigh, "It appears I'm outnumbered here" Nerco said as she let a smile grace her face all the while her daughter and Merrick bickered with one another causing the ageless woman to frown before she stepped in and silenced both of them.

Elsewhere in Loran Onnen had returned from a short trip to Yharnam carrying a newspaper from the city headed for her room she found Thaeon had fallen in behind her, "You know that thing is just going to make you angry so why bother with it?" He asked her as he followed her into her quarters, "Because I want to know just how much of our efforts the army is taking credit for" Onnen said firmly as she shut the door of her quarters with Thaeon standing in the corner of the room leaning against the wall, "Though if that does happen Thaeon, I have you to help me quell my emotions" Onnen said in a sultry tone that seemingly got no reaction from her partner, "and you know that I will too" Thaeon said as he pressed his forehead to hers in a loving gesture before he parted from her staring into her silver eyes before she tossed aside the unopened newspaper, "Like I said, it would have just made you angry and ruined your day" Thaeon said as he kissed his captain and lover on the forehead making her blush, "Yeah well, if there's another war and they come to us, they won't get anything from us and I seriously doubt the Hunters will help them either" Onnen said as she walked past Thaeon and willed the newspaper to burst into flames, no longer desiring to know about the army and their cowardice.

 **From here on out the rest of the chapter will contain explicit content so if you dont want to read it I advise you skip to the next chapter.**

In the Nightmare within the confines of the breeder nest, Gaile walked toward the pregnant huntress who had just been violated by a male breeder not five minutes ago, offering a small apology as he raised his Beast Cutter to the air and brought it down with earth shattering force burying the thick blade in the unfortunate huntress' head killing her instantly and ensuring that the clutch of fertilized eggs within her womb would not hatch, walking toward the other two huntresses that had yet to be impregnated he reached out for the fleshy pulp that held them to the walls and tore their bonds as they dropped to the floor landing on their knees, "Go. Get out of here!" Gaile barked out the command as the two feral women rose to their feet and ran for the exit of the cave, turning around and going the same direction as the feral huntresses he freed he came upon the sight of Gehrman being knocked off his feet by a charging breeder as the vile beast tackled Maria to the ground who was kicking and screaming at the beast as its member slid from the sheath between its legs ready to mate with the Cainhurst Noblewoman willingly or not, with a feral growl of rage Gaile rushed forward and kicked the beast in the ribs knocking it off of Maria who nodded her thanks to him, "Hah… Thanks Gaile!" Maria said as she nodded to the senior Hunter who nodded back before reaching out a hand to help her to her feet, "We've saved all that we can here we have to burn this vile place to the ground Maria" Gaile yelled above the chorus of screeching beasts as Maria looked at him with an annoyed expression, "With what Gaile?" She paused, "My Rakuyo is in pieces I dont think it can still channel blood magic anymore..." Maria said somberly as Gaile looked at her with an expression of disbelief, "You have to try! Gehrman and I will cover you, get whatever of your Rakuyo is still intact and burn this foul place and everything inside of it to the ground!" Gaile yelled out as a determined look formed on Maria's face as she dove into a sliding kick that had her skidding past a couple of males as she grabbed the broken blades of her Rakuyo and with a wince of pain stabbed the jagged blades into her chest as she felt the old rites coursing her blood take hold on the broken blades of her Rakuyo.

Ripping the broken blades from her chest in a great spray of blood she held her two blood stone blades in her hands as flames danced along her blades before she swung them in a dance of fire that set the walls and ceiling of the hive ablaze, the unconscious pregnant huntresses trapped within would burn to death in the inferno but there was nothing to be done for them, with a sigh Gaile, Maria and Gehrman made their swift exit from the cave as the interior burned in the firestorm that Maria had created within, "I cant help but feel sorry for those abandoned to the flames" Gehrman said somberly as he rested his Burial Blade across his back, As they stared at the raging inferno maria had wrought upon the nest within the cave Gaile took note of Maria's state of undress as her garb was shredded exposing her supple breasts and womanhood to prying eyes, feeling a blush creep upon his face Gaile swiftly looked away before he took off his jacket offering it to Maria, it was at this moment that she herself realized she was practically naked and gratefully took the article of clothing from him wrapping herself in the warmth of the boneash that Gaile commonly wore, "T-Thank you Gaile" Maria said as she walked ahead of the two with the jacket pulled around her slender form, "What about the eggs though?" Maria suddenly asked no one in particular as she turned to face Gaile and Gehrman the older man sighed before Gaile spoke, "I know how to get them out but you arent going to like it." Gaile said straightforwardly, "This happened to Onnen. And she… well..." Gaile couldn't bring himself to say it but Maria nodded, "I have an idea of what you're going to say Gaile..." Maria said as a blush crept upon her face, "If that's the only way to get them out then..." Maria paused as her blush deepened, "Then would you two mind giving a lady some privacy?" Maria asked as Gaile and Gehrman nodded as they walked over the hill of the blood river as she settled into a shaded alcove near the burning cavern.

Letting the boneash duster fall off of her shoulders Maria laid a hand on her bulging abdomen and felt the eggs that had been laid within her, with a shudder she began to snake her hand toward her womanhood, never before would she have never dreamed she'd be doing something so indecent to herself even while alone, she was after all a knight of Cainhurst and her honor forbade such things, though here in this place she was forced to swallow her pride and do this thing to get the brood of a monster out of her deepest depths, reaching forward she grazed her clitoris with one of her fingers letting out a light moan of pleasure as she did so continuing to rub the sensitive bundle of nerves she removed the glove on her right hand and inserted her index finger into her depths letting out another moan from the pleasure she was feeling, "Haaaaa~" She moaned out as she added a second finger pistoning them in and out of her entrance her fingers were soon slick with her juices before she thrust them back in at an angle hitting a sensitive spot within her inner walls that made her moan out much louder as her pleasure increased deciding to continue that course of action she thrust her fingers again at the exact same angle and was met with the same intense feeling of pleasure,"More… please give me more!" Maria moaned out, her voice barely a whisper as sh let out the occasional squeak of pleasure at what she was doing as she began rapidly pistoning her fingers in and out of her slit occasionally stopping to rub her clitoris in circular motions that drove on her pleasure as her insides began to coil like a spring, sensing her oncoming orgasm she continued her ministrations until she finally felt her inner walls clamp down around her fingers as she rode out her orgasm, moments later she felt a foreign sensation in her innermost depths as she began to push with all her might as she felt the first egg slide past her cervix and into her birth canal, continuing to push she felt another egg and another slide out of her womb as she tried to push the eggs out of her depths, with a final push the fifth egg slid past her cervix and out of her depths landing in a small pile with the others, her ordeal over she slowly clambered to her feet breathing heavily from the afterglow as she did so a sheen of sweat over her form as she stomped on the pile of eggs splattering orange goo on the ground beneath her feet, "Disgusting little pests!" she muttered under he breath as she wrapped herself in Gaile's boneash duster once again.

It seemed that she had finished just in time as Gaile and Gehrman could be seen returning toward their campsite Gaile had something slung over his shoulder that she couldn't quite make out as the two got closer to her Maria smiled at Gaile as he presented her with a fresh set of Hunter's Garb, "dont ask how I got these you're better off not knowing" He said as the noblewoman took the bundle of clothing and walked around behind a formation of rocks to change, minutes later she came back out from behind the rock formation wearing the new garb, she was clad in a white undershirt with a maroon waistcoat that hugged her curves gracefully and adorning her legs were a pair of black trousers that were complimented by her knee high boots, "Thank you Gaile, I wont ask how you came upon this extra set of clothes but I appreciate them nonetheless" Maria said with a smile as she discarded her shredded garb that had been fabricated for her in Cainhurst and returned Gaile's duster coat to him.


	19. Chapter 19

Laying on her bed, Flora was currently lost in the world of a story she had picked up in the town square while on a date with Cyril, the two had only just recently decided they wanted to be more than friends but had yet to do anything together for fear of Nerco's wrath she had just placed her bookmark at page ninety-nine of the multi-chapter story and shut it, setting the story on her bedside table before she heard a rapping noise on her bedroom window, turning her attention to the sudden noise she readied a small nova of flame in her hand and cautiously walked toward her window but extinguished the spell when she saw that it was her boyfriend Cyril standing on a branch of the tree that grew next to her window, opening her window slightly she wore a questioning look on her face, "Why use the tree to get up here?" She asked as Cyril grinned at her, "Because last time I checked your mom still doesn't like me and I'm not welcome here" he said as she moved out of the way to let him into her room as the two shared a quick series of kisses before flora went back to her bed Cyril sat down next to her and captured her in another kiss but this one was far more passionate than she had expected as the broke for air Flora spoke, "Cyril I know what you want and the answer is still no so you might as well go home" Flora said firmly as Cyril kissed her once more though she didn't reciprocate this time, "Why are you being so cold to me ma belle petite fleur?" Cyril asked as Flora looked at him, "I'm not being cold I'm just not ready to… I'm not ready to have sex yet... I'm just not okay!?" Flora exclaimed getting on Cyril's nerves but he kept his cool all the same, "And when will you be? I'm not going to wait for you forever you know" Cyril said as Flora glared at him, "You're going to have to wait if you ever want to be with me in that sense Cyril DuCiel" Flora said in an irritated manner as she stood up from her bed before she felt Cyril pull her back down, "Wha?" She asked as Cyril engaged her in a rough but passionate kiss that she returned.

Deciding it would be fun to tease him a little as she let out a light giggle and stood up pushing him back and onto her bed as she pulled down the zipper on Cyril's black trousers as he shrugged them off and remained in a pair of matching black boxers before she reached for Cyril's buttoned up shirt and undid the buttons on it exposing his bare chest to her, as she placed her hands on his chest and began to trail them around his form earning a low groan from her boyfriend as she grazed her nails on his chest not drawing blood but exciting him nonetheless as she looked to find an outline of his hardened member begging for release from the confines of his boxers, "whoa whoa whoa… Cyril calm down we arent going that far… not yet at least" Flora said as she tried to get up from her place atop him only for him to grab hold of her wrist, "Like hell we arent you get me all riled up like this and then expect for things to just go back to normal?" He asked with a feral sounding growl as he pushed her down so that he was on top of her, the way she landed on the bed caused her dress to hike up around her hips exposing her panty clad maidenhood to Cyril who simply grabbed the thin cloth barrier and tore them violently with a grunt, noticing her tears Cyril simply smiled warmly at her, "Dont worry Flora it only hurts for a second or two..." Cyril whispered into her ear as he pressed his member to her maidenhood just getting his tip inside of her, before she suddenly blasted him backward with a weak shockwave of flame that had him crash into her wall leaving him slightly dazed as Flora ran past him, "MOM!" Flora screamed as she ran down the stairs into the foyer, her dress torn in multiple places as her mother came running only to find her daughter in tears, "You were right about him! he tried to... he tried-" Flora was scared and her mother didn't blame her one bit as she held her daughter in a comforting embrace.

Looking up at Lanius he nodded and swiftly walked up the stairs with a look of pure unfiltered hate on his face moments later the swiftly redressed Cyril came crashing down the staircase landing in a heap on the foyer floor he slowly got to his feet uttering a curse as he did so, "Agh… What the fu-" He started to say only for Nerco to launch a condensed bolt of fire past his head singing the hair on his head as it whizzed past him as Nerco's eyes began to glow a burning ember orange, "Get out of my house… While I still let you Cyril" Nerco said in a threatening tone as a pair of flame nova's appeared in her hands, only for Cyril to let out a low chuckle that quickly became low laughter as he drew his Albrecht Repeater and trained it on Nerco's chest, "I think bullets travel faster than fireballs bitch!" Cyril yelled out as he cocked back the hammer on his revolver before a voice to his immediate left pulled his attention away from Nerco, "No they don't" Lanius said in a menacing voice as he lifted Cyril off his feet by the collar of his shirt as angry amber eyes stared into indigo orbs Lanius spoke in the same tone as before, "Boy, I am going to make you regret every breath you have ever taken in your miserable life up to this point" Lanius said as he walked toward the door leading to Byrgenwerth's lower storage where Lanius kept various tools for punishing enemies of the family. Cyril held firmly in his grasp as he descended down the ladder with the young man in tow, "Mom cant you say something to Lanius to make him stop? Yes, you were right about Cyril but I don't want him to suffer just for what he tried" Flora said as her mother shook her head, "And what if he had actually raped you Flora? Would you have forgiven him that easily?" Nerco asked her daughter who replied honestly, "There would be nothing to forgive because you would have killed him yourself… And dont say you wouldn't I'm no fool Mom I can see the look in your eyes… you want to kill him right now" Flora said as her mother stood still as a statue before she fixed Flora with a stern look, "I want to yes… I've been nearly raped more than once Flora, if it weren't for your father I don't know where I would be today. Lanius won't kill him, but he deserves everything that is coming his way" Nerco said firmly as Flora frowned at her mother, "I suppose him being alive still is the best I'm going to get" Flora said as her mother once again shook her head, "I'm sorry for this Flora, but people like him are hellbent on hurting others" Nerco said as they heard screaming coming from downstairs, "Just now he was hellbent on hurting you for his own gratification" Nerco said with a pause, "And he was very willing to kill me so that he could have you to himself" Nerco said as Flora winced at the noise, something Nerco took notice of as she walked over to her daughter and hugged her in a loving embrace, "Trust me, he's only ever like this towards people who have crossed him the wrong way, he would never lay a single finger on you, me or even Gaile. At least not unless Gaile challenged him to a fight" Nerco said as she broke from the embrace with her daughter as another round of screaming sounded from downstairs making Flora wince again, "Go upstairs and get your dagger" Nerco said to Flora who tipped her head to the side, "What for?" She asked in an honest tone that made her mother smile warmly, "In case of snakes… We're going to go for a walk through the woods while Lanius does his work as I can tell hearing him scream like that is really getting to you… And for that I'm sorry" Nerco said as she stopped by the front door before a sheathed sword materialized into the violet sash around her waist as flora returned from her room wearing her wrist dagger on her left arm also adorning her fingertips were the blade-like Keeper's claws that Nerco often wore, having fabricated a set for Flora to wear as the two set out for their walk.

Sitting strapped to a wooden chair Cyril let out another scream of agony as Lanius worked on him dragging a sharp blade across his flesh slowly cutting into it drawing blood but not enough that his life would be in danger, "Now tell me again Cyril, why on earth would you want to harm a charming young girl as sweet as Flora?" Lanius asked as he reached for a fourteen inch Liston knife with which to remove the young man's roving hands, "She started it damn you! Dragging her nails across my chest… she was fucking playing with me!" Cyril yelled through the pain he felt all over his body, "And that's reason for you to want to rape her? You can't even keep your urges in check you little freak!" Lanius growled as he broke Cyril's left wrist by violently bending it against the arm of the chair making him cry out in agony as Lanius brought the blade of the Liston knife to bear against his broken wrist cutting into the tender flesh of his wrist as Lanius removed his left hand, "Tell me something... do you not feel any shame at all for what you were going to do to her?" Lanius asked as Cyril whimpered with the pain he was feeling all over his body as tears streamed freely down his cheeks before he grabbed Cyril's other wrist and just as violently bent it over the other arm of the chair breaking it with a sickening crack before he began to cut into Cyril's broken right wrist severing his hands for their part in the sickening act he attempted to perform upon Flora against her willing, "I've drawn blood from you, I've taken your hands, now lets see what we can do about that lovely face of yours" Lanius said as he drew from a bed of coals a short triangular blade that was red hot with a razor's edge bringing the blade to bear he cut into Cyril's face making him scream out in agony as red hot steel cut into the tender flesh of his face forever marring its once pristine beauty. Lanius had cut a cross shaped scar deep into his left cheek and would soon follow suit with his right as he began to reheat the blade withdrawing it from the coals he cut a second cross into the right side of Cyril's face marring him even more before Lanius loosened the restraints that held him in place before he took the red hot flat of the knife and pressed It to the stumps of Cyril's wrists cauterizing them and stopping the profuse bleeding Lanius had caused in removing them in the first place.

Barely alive, all Cyril could manage was a weak crawling motion as he made his way out the front door of the manor just as Flora and Nerco had arrived home from their walk, "I hope you've learned your lesson Cyril" Nerco said firmly as she stepped past the young man though Flora could not help but look upon him with sympathy welling in her heart as Cyril weakly crawled past her in an attempt to get away from Lanius who was slowly trailing behind him making flora glare at the towering man, "Stop tormenting him Lanius cant you see he's already terrified of you!?" Flora frowned at him though Cyril wore a bitter look of hatred upon his scared face as he looked at Flora who spared him one last look before she walked into the house and shut the door behind her, all the while Lanius stood watch making sure Cyril left, as he crawled away Lanius opened the door of the house and walked inside closing the door behind him.

Crawling forward Cyril stopped in front of a pair of well polished boots, looking up he found himself face to face with an agent of the underground, "Well… you honestly look like shit young master DuCiel" the man spoke earning a glare from the weakened Cyril, "I'll admit… I crossed the wrong family today" Cyril said weakly as the agent of the Syndicate spoke to him once more, "Now, what did you do to the Arkenmire family to end up in such a sorry state?" the agent asked as Cyril let out a defeated sigh, "I… I tried to rape their daughter Flora" Cyril said truthfully making the Syndicate agent frown at him, "Seems like you've reaped what you've sown, now, give me a good reason to help you" the Agent spoke out in a hard tone "Let's get you home first, you're in no condition to be doing much of anything" The Agent spoke as he reached down and grabbed Cyril by his forearm pulling him to his feet as he slammed a blood vial into Cyril's thigh, "this isn't going to give you your hands back but it will get you moving on your own two feet again" The Agent spoke again as Cyril nodded, "I will have vengeance on them for what they've done to me" Cyril said as the Agent shook his head "You should really just accept what's happened and let this go" the Agent said as Cyril got to his feet feebly using the stumps of his wrists to painfully push himself to his feet, "Fuck that they tortured me!" Cyril yelled at the agent who simply stood there, "Look at what they did to my fucking face!" Cyril said as he showed the man the scarred over wounds on his face in the shapes of crosses, in response the Agent simply nodded before he grabbed Cyril by the collar of his shirt, "What makes you think I give a fuck about your face?" the Agent said harshly as he kept his hold on Cyril's collar, "In fact what makes you think I give a fuck about you at all?" He asked as Cyril struggled to free himself, "You came all this way didn't you!?" Cyril asked as the man nodded curtly "Yes, I suppose I did but I'm simply following orders" the Agent said as he motioned for Cyril to follow him, "There's a car waiting for us come along Cyril" the Agent said firmly as Cyril trailed behind the man.

In the Nightmare, Gaile, Maria and Gehrman were walking towards the Nightmare Cathedral where the three knew that the ferals gathered, climbing down a long ladder the three landed in what was once a water reservoir now filled shin deep with blood, wading through the viscous liquid the three found solid ground on the steps of the nightmare cathedral and were soon surrounded by a circle of feral Hunters that were all armed with various weapons of the first hunts of Yharnam, brandishing their weapons the circle of hunters began to close in on them before a Huntress that he recognized from the breeder's cave leapt down from a ledge above them and stood arms out between Gaile and the encroaching circle of feral men, confused, the men began to back away before several more of the Huntresses he saved jumped down from the same ledge and formed a barrier of bodies, preventing the men from getting to the trespassing trio, sparing Gaile a look one of the feral women nodded to him as Gaile walked forward past the grouping of women who followed behind him "Gehrman what are they doing" Maria asked in a confused tone, "We saved them from a fate worse than death Maria, they will follow us into hell if we go there" Gehrman said with a knowing smile as Maria caught on to the meaning of his words, "So they're siding with us?" Maria asked as the huntress she rescued approached her with a most surprising gift held in her hands, "A Rakuyo? For me?" Maria asked as the feral woman nodded and handed her the beautiful combination of dagger and saber, "This one said she would not forget your kindness Lady Maria of the Astral Clocktower" the feral huntress said as maria felt a lingering sensation overtake her as she began to see red, doing her best to fight the invading sensation Maria's once green eyes turned solid red and though she felt at peace instead of rage and anger she looked at Gaile with a calm expression on her face as Gaile took note of her current state, the effect began to spread as the other feral Hunters eyes began to shift from their usual eye color to the same solid blood red as Maria's though they made no move to attack Gaile or Gehrman as they were the only two who remained unaffected, moments later they heard the familiar voice of Kos echo on the wind, "You made a grave mistake coming here Gaile this is my land you're on and I say you're not welcome!" Her voice carried on the wind as she jumped down from her perch, all the while the clouds of miasma surrounding Kos' form began to dissipate revealing her form to them, Kos was clad in a powder blue shirt with a cerulean blue trim, a split in the front of the shirt exposed her naval as well as her waist which bore the cross shaped scar left behind by Maria when she cut the Orphan of Kos from her womb many lifetimes ago, Kos wore a look of confusion on her face as to why the ferals weren't tearing Gaile and Gehrman apart when suddenly the crowd turned to face her, all of the ferals present even Maria began to growl viciously at her, "Not going to happen Kos, they follow the strongest, they're animals, and you've been deposed" Gaile said as he rested his Beast Cutter on his shoulder.

At this Kos wore a dangerous smile as she drew a pair of warped swords that resembled large fish hooks from seeming thin air, "Now, now Children… is this sincerely what you want?" Kos asked the crowd as their growling grew more intense before Gaile raised a hand in an experimental gesture silencing the ferals growling at once "So they recognize me as their alpha now" Gaile thought to himself as a hard look formed on the senior Hunter's face, "Leave them out of this Kos… This is between you and me" Gaile said as he brandished his Beast Cutter as he slowly walked forward bidding the pack of ferals that was growing in number behind him to stay back as Kos dashed toward him with a great ones static footstep scoring the first hits of their duel Kos wore a devious smirk on her face as Gaile growled at her before he lashed his Beast Cutter in her direction tearing into her shoulder with a wince from the great one, Gaile spun on his heel lashing the heavy whip-like cleaver in a wide horizontal arc that cut into Kos' midsection making her grunt in pain before she took a second hit to her other shoulder which floored her with the impressive amount of force behind the attack, having had enough of Gaile and that damnable whip of his Kos dashed forward and speared her hand into his chest earning a gasp of pain from the senior Hunter before she violently tossed him backwards with a pained grunt sounding from the Hunter who landed on his back before several feral Hunters and Huntresses rushed with weapons raised toward Kos while Gaile struggled to his feet, Kos effortlessly beat the ferals back as they were practically animals and didn't have much in the way of higher functions, relieving several ferals of their heads, Kos watched with satisfaction as the remaining ferals backed away only for Gaile to appear directly in front of her Cutter raised for the kill as he tore a deep gash into her side that dropped the great one to her knees with a cry of pain, breathing heavily and sweating profusely Kos looked up at the ever encroaching form of Gaile who grabbed her by the collar of her shirt and held he suspended in the air, "I told you I would get out of this hell Kos." Gaile said with a pause as he held his collapsed Beast Cutter to Kos' throat ready to slit it if she tried anything, "Open a rift" Gaile commanded making her smirk defiantly, "And if I should refuse? What then?" Kos asked as Gaile glared at her with much venom, "I'll let them have their way with you" Gaile said motioning to the large pack of Feral Hunters and Huntresses, "Or maybe you would rather be used by breeders?" Gaile said with a growl as she looked at him with wide eyes, "You wouldn't dare!" Kos said in a raised voice, "Try me" Gaile said in a cold and venomous tone of voice that frightened the great one as he suddenly pressed the blade of the collapsed weapon to her neck drawing a small trickle of blood as he did so, "I'll make sure you won't be able to move first then I'll let them have you" Gaile threatened her as she began to weigh her options, "Last chance Kos… Open a rift" Gaile commanded as she narrowed her eyes at him, "Did you think it was going to be that easy Gaile!?" Kos said as she raised her hand and the clouds of miasma that once surrounded her returned, forcing Gaile to release his hold on Kos she dropped back to her knees with a groan of pain before she disappeared, her form rippling out of existence as though it were made of water.

"God dammit! I should have expected that!" Gaile yelled furiously as he punched the wall of the Nightmare Cathedral causing cracks to spread out on the wall around his hand, withdrawing his hand from the small impact crater he had made in the wall Gaile started to wince as he massaged his sore hand and wrist before two ferals approached him "We know where the Great Mother hides" they both spoke at the same time before Gaile nodded, "We arent going to go after her just yet, first I need to make some preparations" Gaile said to the ferals who nodded to him before he motioned to another group of ferals who came to stand before him "What do you need of us Alpha?" the female in the lead of the group spoke "Would it be possible for your group to capture a female breeder?" Gaile asked them as the group looked at him in confusion "why would you want for us to capture one" the leading female asked him as she looked at him with an uncertainty in her eyes, "Yes, why in the world do you want to capture one Gaile?" Maria asked as she walked toward him having overhead his conversation, "Simple Maria, Kos is a woman is she not?" Gaile said as maria looked at him with a horrified expression, "If death doesn't dissuade her, then this will" Gaile said as Maria continued to look at him with a horrified expression, "You arent seriously thinking of sicking that monster on her are you?" Maria asked with a pause, "Not even Kos deserves what these things do to women" She said as she wore a pleading look on her face that begged Gaile not to do it, "Of course I'm not Maria, but having a live one should make my threats not look so empty" Gaile said as he walked past Maria as the group of Ferals made their way toward the ladder that lead out of the blood flooded reservoir where they made their home.


	20. Chapter 20

Gaile stood in a shaded alcove of the Nightmare Cathedral looking over the female breeder that had been captured by his ferals a week prior, "Hush now monster your time is soon" Gaile said to the beast that was held down by sturdy ropes as he walked away with Maria falling in behind him, at the sight of Maria the female began to thrash in its rope bindings as Maria who was little more than a viable womb to the beast walked away quickly catching up to Gaile when she had stopped to look at the monster, "I still can't believe they managed to capture one so easily" Maria said as she walked next to Gaile who turned to regard her, "I had faith that they could do it and they have" Gaile said with a pause, "Now we can go pay Kos a visit" Gaile said as he walked forward stopping in front of a pair of ferals who turned to regard Gaile with a curt nod "You said you know where to find Kos" Gaile said as the two nodded to him "The Great Mother resides in the shadowed lands beyond the fishing hamlet" one of the two replied as Gaile rested a hand on his chin in thought "How am I going to get the breeder to stay docile during the trip there as we'll be on foot" Gaile thought to himself as he paced back and forth before a one of the ferals motioned for Gaile to follow him, carrying a torch in his hand he stood before the breeder that shrank away from the fire of the torch, "So they're afraid of fire" Gaile said as the feral nodded before passing the torch to him "Fire is feared by all beasts of the nightmare Alpha" the feral said as Gaile nodded "As you were" Gaile said as the feral Hunter went about his business, leaving the breeder tied down within the cathedral Gaile walked back outside and stood upon a high ledge overlooking the Cathedral and the congregation of Feral Hunters that gathered here calling the place home He was hesitant to address them from his position, sure they looked at him as their Alpha but they were still animals at best "I need twenty of you to come with me to the shadowed lands!" Gaile called from above them causing the ferals to look among themselves, "Who of you will come with me to see the Great Mother?" Gaile asked as he addressed them from his heightened position, "I will come with you Gaile" Maria spoke out above the murmuring crowd of Feral Hunters, "Maria… The breeder will be much more vicious with you accompanying us" Gaile said firmly, "I know the risks Gaile but I can handle myself, please, let me come with you!" Maria said not wishing to sound as though she was begging, letting out a sigh, Gaile relented, "Alright Maria, that makes one" Gaile said with a smile.

In the main headquarters of the Syndicate who's true name remained unknown even to Cyril who sat in a chair not too different to the one Lanius had tortured him in not three weeks ago, waiting for one of the Syndicate's more inventive agents to arrive with some gear for him to test out, without warning a knock sounded at the door to the room he had been sleeping in before he had taken to sitting in the chair waiting for the agent to arrive, Cyril had been warned that the person was a bit of an eccentric and that he could expect a deal of pain for what he was going to receive, "Sorry for the wait Mr. DuCiel" Spoke a woman with silvery gray hair who appeared to be in her mid thirties as she walked in carrying a large briefcase that likely held the gear he would be receiving today, "Is something the matter you're well… you're staring" the woman said in a deadpan as a blush began to creep onto her cheeks at the attention Cyril was giving her, broken from his stupor Cyril quickly apologized as she had not been what he was expecting "You were expecting a man weren't you?" She asked with a wry smile, "Sorry to disappoint you Mr. DuCiel but I'm who will be working with you today" She said with a pause as she pulled a chair to the table Cyril was sitting at and set the briefcase down upon its worn surface, "I've been briefed on what happened to you and I think you'll be pleased with this" the Woman said as she began to open the briefcase and what was contained within made a vicious smirk appear on Cyril's face, inside the briefcase were contained two brass sleeves that ended with fully functioning prosthetic hands complete with a functioning wrist joint, inside the sleeves were six spikes that would be set in place to attach the prosthetic, four at the opening of the sleeve and two that would penetrate the stump of his arm directly grafting to the severed nerves in his arm allowing him to move the prosthetic hands as though they were his own, "In theory that's how they should work anyway" the Woman spoke again as Cyril nodded, "This is going to hurt so I hope you're ready Cyril" She spoke to him earning a smirk from the young man, "After what that madman Lanius did to me… this should be nothing" Cyril said firmly as he offered the woman his handless arm and she began to attach the first prosthetic.

Cyril felt the spikes at the opening graze his arm earning a wince from the young man before he felt searing pain at the stump as he felt the two spikes deep inside the sleeve puncture into his arm the heated electrum grafting to his nerves and fusing with them allowing the prosthetic to receive nerve signals, "That wasn't as bad as I was thinking it would be" Cyril said with a smile, "Though I've yet to get your name" He said in an attempt to charm the woman, she was older than him sure but at this point he could really care less she was attractive and he didn't see a ring on her finger, blushing lightly the woman fumbled with her words for a moment before she finally got out her name, "R-Rin" She said with a pause as her blush deepened at the warm look Cyril was giving her, "My name is Rin" She said as she was offered his other arm as she began to attach the second prosthesis expecting the pain this time he let out a wince as he felt the heat of the electrum course up his arm as it bound itself to the nerves in his arm, with both prosthetics attached Rin pressed a sliding switch on each of the four spikes that rested at the opening making them flick downward and pierce into Cyril's arm making him grunt in pain each time a spike was set in his forearm, when the spikes were set in place Cyril gave the wrist joint a test flexing it in a circle as though it was his original hand with a smile to Rin he offered her a handshake and thanks for giving him back what was taken from him, "Also as to the specifications I was given there's a hidden blade in the upper right arm, its twenty-five inches in length and is made from collapsible segments that interlock into place" Rin said as she got closer to Cyril, "Why do I feel this way around him he's far younger than I am but I still feel this way whenever I'm in close proximity" She thought to herself for a moment, "He seems interested in me would the others care if I… NO! Stop thinking like that Rin you're twice his age!" She thought to herself as Cyril wore a warm look on his face, "And just what are you thinking about that has you so flustered hmm?" He asked as Rin's blush deepened, "I… Nothing, nothing at all Cyril" She said as he walked towards her with a knowing look on his face, "No, I think I know exactly what you're thinking about" Cyril said as he pulled Rin into a quick kiss that she didn't fight back against breaking from the kiss a strand of saliva was all that connected the two as Rin's eyes glazed over and she pulled Cyril into another kiss before Cyril broke from her embrace, walking over to the door to his room he turned the lock so that they wouldn't be disturbed.

 **Things are about to get steamy between Cyril and Rin here, You have been warned.**

Turning around Cyril found Rin had moved to his bed and was sitting down upon it, "I… I have one stipulation if we're going to do this Cyril" Rin said nervously as it had been several years since she had lain with another even someone like Cyril who was only seventeen to her thirty-six years of age, "And what is that Rin?" Cyril said as he kissed her with passion that she returned, "M-My clothes stay on" She said with a stutter as Cyril nodded, "Suit yourself" He said as he began to unbutton his black button down dress shirt he commonly wore when he was out with Flora on one of their dates, dates he would never have with her again after what he had attempted to do to her, all the same, undoing the last button he let the shirt fall from his form as Rin got a good look at Lanius' knife work on his form as she suppressed a shudder at seeing the scars on his chest and abdomen, "That's about how I expected you to react" Cyril said bitterly as he walked toward her as he engaged her in another kiss that she broke from quicker than he would have liked, "I was informed of what you tried to do to the Arkenmire girl but for what you tried to do… It doesn't warrant what was done to you" Rin said firmly, "The most I would have expected was a beating... Not torture" She spoke once more, "You… You're different from most of the girls I've been with before You try to see the good in people no matter what don't you?" Cyril asked making her blush deepen, "I.. I do, yes, it was something my parents instilled in me from a very young age" Rin said in a confessing tone of voice as Cyril pushed her down onto the bed earning a gasp from the older woman before he unbuttoned her blouse, exposing her breasts which Cyril began to gently massage as a test for his new hands, Rin shuddered at the surprisingly warm contact of the brass prosthetic on her skin, "I hah… I said my clothes stay on Cyril" She said through the pleasure Cyril made her feel, "This is as far as I'm going in that sense Rin" Cyril said as he bent down and took one of Rin's nipples into his mouth sucking on it intensely making Rin's back arch involuntarily as a bolt of pleasure shot up her spine, letting go of her nipple he leaned in and captured her in a kiss that she returned with much fervor letting all her inhibitions go out the window as she hiked up her skirt underneath him, Cyril let out a smirk at the lace panties she was wearing as he reached down to part them to the side exposing her womanhood to him he gently rubbed a finger around her lower lips tracing a circle around them before he slid his index finger into her entrance earning a gasp of pleasure from Rin as he withdrew his finger and thrust it back in earning a moan from the woman underneath him, "C-Cyril… I want to feel you… The real you" Rin said with a blush as Cyril nodded and stood up unbuckling his belt and pulling it out from around his waist he undid the two buttons on his trousers and pulled down the zipper on them before shrugging them off, pulling off his boxers, Cyril stood before Rin with his erect member twitching in tandem with his pulse before he walked back toward Rin who had bitten her lower lip in anticipation, laying over her he pressed his member to her entrance causing Rin's breath to hitch before he parted her lower lips and slid into her folds earning another gasp of pleasure from the woman as he pulled out part of the way before he thrust back into her earning another moan from Rin who was writhing in pleasure underneath him, picking up his pace Cyril began to thrust harder and faster into Rin's depths earning more passionate moaning from the woman beneath him, feeling his limit growing closer with every thrust Cyril's breathing began to sound haggard as his pace picked up even more as he was very near his limit, after a few more thrusts Cyril could feel his oncoming climax beginning to boil over before he started to pull out of Rin's depths before her legs intertwined around his back locking him within her depths, "I want it inside" She said firmly, before a warm smile formed on her face, "you dont have to worry about getting me pregnant It's my safe period" She said warmly as Cyril thrust into her a final time going as deep as he could, kissing her womb with his tip, with a grunt he shot rope after rope of his seed into Rin's deepest depths making her back arch as the heat of his seed drove her into an orgasm of her own, withdrawing from her depths with a sigh of contentment Cyril and Rin both were panting heavily in the afterglow of their lustful affair.

 **Aaaaand back to the story!**

Coming down from her high of pleasure Rin could only smile warmly at Cyril, "That was… I… You were amazing Cyril, I almost feel sorry for that girl, she probably would have enjoyed herself spending an evening with you" She said with a pause before Cyril spoke, "After what I tried I would be surprised if she would even speak to me again" Cyril said in a somber tone before Rin snaked her arms around him from behind before she pulled him into a kiss that he returned, breaking for air Cyril returned Rin's smile before the two became a tangle of limbs in his bed once again as the sounds of laughter and happiness became far more serious sounds of lovemaking.

Back within the Nightmare, Gaile and eighteen of the twenty that had accompanied him to the Shadowed Lands had reached their destination without much incident though the breeder had remained mostly docile it did become aggressive whenever Maria strayed near it by accident costing the lives of two Feral Hunters both of them good men who were mourned by the others in silence reaching what appeared to be a small shrine Gaile found Kos resting unaware of his presence as her wounds mended, Silently approaching her resting form Gaile let out a venomous growl as he grabbed the collar of Kos' shirt and hoisted her into the air, "There's nowhere for you to flee to this time Kos!" Gaile said angrily as she looked to her left and caught sight of the female breeder held back by the ferals keeping a firm grip on the ropes that were tied around its form, her eyes growing wide with fear she looked back to Gaile, "What do you want Arkenmire?" Kos asked as Gaile narrowed his eyes at her, "I want out of this hell" Gaile said venomously, "I want to go back to my wife and daughter, and you're going to see me home or you and that breeder are going to get very well acquainted" Gaile said as he raised his hand in a simple gesture that had one grouping of Ferals release their hold on one of the ropes allowing the female to inch a few feet closer to him and Kos, "So what is your answer Kos?" Gaile asked with a pause, "Will you see me home to my family or is this beast going to have it's way with you?" Gaile asked as he raised his hand again as the ferals released their hold on another of the six ropes that held the breeder back and kept it from attacking Kos, Her response was to glare venomously at him, "You wont let that thing touch me!" Kos said in defiance of Gaile which aggravated him, "You really think so Kos?" Gaile asked as yet another rope was released and the breeder got that much closer to Kos who's eyes widened in panic, "ALRIGHT!" She yelled with fear lacing her voice, "Alright I'll open a rift just keep that damned monster away from me!" Kos said as she raised her hand as a rift the lead to the town square of Old Yharnam opened up before his very eyes, releasing his hold on Kos she fell to the ground landing on her hands and knees as Gaile walked past her, "Nerco… Flora… I'll be home before you know it" Gaile said under his breath as he approached the rift before it sealed in front of him, "You're word Arkenmire..." Kos demanded of him, "Your word that the beast will get no closer to me than it already has" She said as Gaile looked at her with hard eyes, "You try my patience Kos" Gaile said as he raised his hand and a fourth rope was released allowing the breeder to get within three feet of Kos who looked at him wide eyed with fear before she raised her hand and the rift once again opened, walking halfway through the rift Gaile paused and turned to regard Kos for a moment, "Kos, you took me away from my family and because of what you've done I missed my daughter's entire childhood, and for that I can never forgive you!" Gaile yelled as he raised his hand into the air and the remaining ropes holding back the breeder were released.

 **Warning, The following scene contains Oviposition, you have been warned.**

Kos let out a scream of terror as the breeder raised one of its hook-like claws to the air and shredded through her garb exposing her breasts to the air as Gaile ran through the rift before she could seal it, hooking the other of its claws into the waistband of Kos pants it tore them away from her revealing that she didn't wear undergarments, pinning her down with its front and hind legs as the breeder's ovipositor slid out from the slit between its legs the creature quickly found Kos' womanhood and slid into her folds causing the great one to let out an involuntary moan of pleasure, Maria could only wince as she looked upon the sight, "Nnnhaaaa~ M-Maria dont let this thing defile me PLEASE!" Kos begged as Maria watched the breeders eggs begin to travel down the ovipositor, "I'm sorry Kos" Maria paused looking at her with a saddened expression as she started to walk away from the scene, "For the things you've done you deserve no such mercy, reap what you've sown" Maria said as she left Kos alone with the breeder, who had begun filling Kos' womb with its eggs as Kos writhed in pleasure from the sickening act as she felt egg after egg slide past her cervix and into her womb as the creature had its way with the great one.

Having filled her to capacity the breeder withdrew its ovipositor from her depths still standing over Kos' impregnated body the breeder let out a piercing screech that carried on for miles before another screech was heard in return as a smaller male Breeder walked through the crowd of feral Hunters who parted to get out of its way, still lost in the afterglow of the impregnation Kos failed to notice the arrival of the male who stood over her as its member slid out of the sheathe between its legs, noticing the male standing over her as its member got ever closer to her womanhood Kos tried to move to the side before the male sunk one of it's hook-like claws into her shoulder making her scream out in pain as the beast forced her to remain still as it pressed its flared member to her entrance before it parted her lips and began to thrust into her depths making Kos involuntarily moan out as the feeling of fullness she received from the male drove her ever closer to her own limit as she felt her insides begin to coil like a spring, before long she felt white hot seed spill into her womb causing her to cry out in ecstasy as her insides clamped down upon the beast's flared member causing it to pulse again and again as it spilled more of its seed inside of Kos' womb fertilizing the eggs that were laid inside of her by the female, pulling its member from Kos' depths the male and female nuzzled one another for a moment before they laid down next to Kos' panting form as realization dawned upon her and she clutched at her swollen abdomen with a horrified expression on her face, "The eggs! T-They're inside me..." She said in a fearful tone, "They're inside me and they've been fertilized!" Kos said with a look of fear upon her face as she studied the feral hunters that all began to surround her with Maria taking the lead "We'll have a whole new infestation if those eggs are allowed to hatch and their young be delivered" Maria said firmly as the ferals behind her began to growl menacingly "I BEGGED YOU NOT TO LET THEM DEFILE ME" Kos screamed out as Maria approached her before resting a hand on her cheek, "You'll make an excellent mother to them Kos" Maria said mercilessly as she stabbed the dagger of her Rakuyo into Kos' chest stopping her heart cold with a cry of pain, without an ounce of mercy Maria ripped the blade of her dagger from Kos' chest and laid her dying form down and rest hand hands over the wound in her chest, "Sleep Kosm" Maria said as the rising and falling of Kos' chest grew still and her life came to and end, with a grunt Maria stabbed her blades into her own chest and began to channel the old blood rites of the Cainhurst Knights as she produced two blood stone sabers that danced with fire as she enveloped Kos' body in a swirling firestorm that swallowed the two breeders as well burning them to ash as they were cremated, "That's it… those monsters are finally extinct" Maria said as the firestorm died down leaving three distinct pools of ash.

In the town square of Old Yharnam, Gaile was walking toward the Hunter's Association building when he bumped shoulders with the most unlikely of people causing the ebony haired woman to drop the grocery bags she was carrying, "H-Hey! Watch where you're going asshole!" the woman yelled as Gaile turned to face her with a glare that instantly softened the moment pale golden yellow eyes met maroon orbs, "G-Gaile?" Nerim asked as she looked at Gaile as though she had seen a ghost, "Is it really you?" Nerim asked as she inched closer to him before she enveloped him in a tight hug, "But how? We all saw you-" She started to say before Gaile cut her off, "Die?" Gaile said coolly as Nerim nodded "Yes we all saw you die so how is this possible?" She asked as Gaile shook his head, "If I had answers I would give them to you but I have to ask you to keep this between us, tell no one that I've returned Nerim" Gaile said firmly as she reluctantly nodded, "What about you Gaile?" Nerim asked, "What are your plans?" She asked again as Gaile smiled warmly, "I have a family to get back to Nerim, It's been too long since I've seen them" Gaile said as he helped Nerim pick up her Grocery bags and handed them back to her, "I heard we won the war" Gaile said as Nerim nodded, "We did but the British took all the credit" Nerim said with a pause, "They said that we did hardly anything, same for the Keepers lead by Onnen and Thaeon" causing Gaile to grit his teeth as a look of anger formed on his face, "They had better never come to me for anything ever again… I'll kill them all if they do" Gaile said venomously as Nerim nodded her agreement, "Onnen and Thaeon feel the same way you know" She said as Gaile nodded, "For now this is goodbye Nerim" Gaile said as he parted ways with the senior Huntress and grand-daughter of Eileen The Crow and began the long trek to his home.


	21. Chapter 21

Cyril stood at the entrance of the woods that lead to Byrgenwerth manor with a deadly smirk on his face, as he extended the hidden blade concealed within his right forearm and gave it a test swing and found that with the added weight of the brass arms he now had his strikes would hit much harder thought this was not a blade made for cutting but was one made for stabbing and thrusting strikes, "Lanius comes first..." Cyril thought to himself as he began the trek to Byrgenwerth manor unaware that Flora had been observing him from her perch in one of the many tangled trees of the forest, "And just what do you need a twenty-five inch wrist dagger for Cyril?" Flora thought to herself as she stealthily hopped from branch to branch following after Cyril as he got ever closer to her home.

Arriving at the house first the now nineteen year old Flora walked into the foyer of the house standing before her mother who regarded her with a nod "You're never going to guess who I saw walking towards the house you two" Flora said curtly, "But I'll give you a hint Melchior" She said with a smile as he frowned at her, "Out with it Flora, you know I dont like games" he said firmly causing her to frown, "Cyril is coming to pay us a visit, He's got new hands too" She said as Melchior let out a sigh "You would think after four years the boy would have learned" Melchior said as he walked toward the front door, "You two stay in here I'll deal with the boy… I've one good fight left in me" He said as he closed the door behind him Nerco nodded to her daughter as a sheathed blade materialized into her hands "This is for you to use should he manage to defeat Melchior" Nerco said as she handed her daughter the sheathed blade she often kept for herself as another much more ornate one materialized in the violet sash Nerco wore around her waist, "Whatever his purpose for seeking us out he's going to learn another hard lesson" Nerco said as her eyes began to glow ember orange.

Standing outside the door, Melchior was waiting for Cyril to arrive when a glint of light in the darkness of the night to his immediate right alerted him to the young man as he dashed toward him from the shadows blade at the ready though Melchior was faster in is advanced experience as a soldier of the church as he brought up his war club and deftly parried the incoming strike from Cyril who backed away into the shadows once more, his all black garb concealing him from Melchior's aging eyes as he scanned the shadows for any sign of movement, "Why did you come back boy?" Melchior asked hoping for an honest answer from Cyril who contemplated answering him, "I'm here to repay you all for what was done to me four years ago!" Cyril said angrily as he dashed out of the shadows and caught Melchior with a deep blow to the side that hit his spine dropping the towering man to his knees as Cyril leveled his hidden blade at Melchior's neck he bid the man a question, "Any last words old man?" Cyril asked as Melchior spit in his face in defiance as Cyril stabbed the blade into his chest just below the sternum in an angered response seemingly killing the towering man as his body fell limp, "Those wounds wont kill you old man but the neurotoxin I soaked my blade in will make damned sure you dont interfere" Cyril said as he walked past Melchior who followed him with his amber eyes glaring hatefully at Cyril who walked toward the front door of the house.

Kicking in the front door Cyril hollered out at the top of his lungs, "Honey, I'm home!" as Nerco walked into view from the second floor observation point the overlooked the front door, she wore a piercing glare as she slowly but purposefully descended the spiral staircase the lead to the main hall where Cyril stood waiting for her as she drew her sword from the ornate scabbard at her side, "Get out... Of my house." Nerco demanded of the young man who simply laughed, "And if I should refuse you Nerco?" Cyril said in a tone of overconfidence that infuriated Nerco to no end, "Then I'll just have to make you leave" She said as the blade of her sword was ignited with a Keepers flame as she ran her hand down the length of the blade, making the first move, Nerco swung her flaming blade in a diagonal arc that was easily parried by Cyril as he assumed a fencing position with his blade, "This will be similar to fighting Vridd then, as he used the same posture whilst fighting" Nerco thought to herself as she ground her blade against his in a deadlock, trying her hardest holding her sword with both hands did little as Cyril was much stronger than her as a man, she let out a scream of pain when she felt the bite of Cyril's blade in her shoulder as he overpowered her with ease letting out a devilish smirk when he saw her bleeding shoulder he took things a step further as a jet of viscous liquid shot out from a nozzle in the wrist of his left arm coating Nerco in the stuff she immediately felt the weakening numbing sensation that could only be caused by, "N-Numbing M-Mist!?" Nerco stuttered in shock that he even knew how the stuff affected Keepers as she fell to her knees as the mist continued to weaken her coupled with the neurotoxin that Cyril had soaked his blade in, "I wont kill you Nerco, you've done nothing to me to warrant such action" Cyril said as he bent down to Nerco's level, "Rin told me about how Numbing Mist affects Keepers in this way, its fascinating to watch really" Cyril said as Nerco glared hatefully at him "I wouldn't waste the time you've bought yourself talking to me, at this rate you have four more minutes before I show you what happens when you cross me" Nerco said as Cyril stood with a smirk on his face, "Then how about I go play with Flora for those four minutes I'm sure she's missed me" Cyril said with a dangerous smile as he walked past Nerco and up the stairs of the foyer to where Flora was no doubt waiting for him.

Flora heard he mother scream out in pain as a knot of worry formed in her guts if it was Cyril she was fighting he could be doing anything to her, memories of the night he almost raped her came rushing back to the surface as she tried not to shudder but could not fight the reflex back, hearing heavy boots falling upon the stairs she steeled herself and walked out of her room to face her opponent but the fear welling in her had her running and hiding before the man reached the top step, "Flora…" the twenty-one year old Cyril spoke calling out her name, "Come on out and play with me for a few minutes I'm getting a bit bored" She heard Cyril call out as she hid behind one of the many pillars before she found her strength as a nova of flame flickered to life in her hand coming out from behind the pillar she had been hiding behind all Cyril could see was her violet eyes illuminated by the flickering flames in her hand, "What have you done to my mother Cyril" Flora demanded of him, "I didn't fuck her if that's what your asking" Cyril said in a calm tone as Flora let out a sound of annoyance before she hurled the nova of flame at Cyril, her aim slightly off the fireball missed him by several inches before Cyril rushed forward catching Flora by surprise as he tackled her to the floor, "I still want to be with you you know" Cyril said with a smirk as Flora struggled under him, her arms pinned above her head by Cyril's left hand, "G-Get the hell off of me Cyril! You lost your chance for that the day you tried to rape me!" Flora yelled out defiantly as Cyril grabbed ahold of the violet dress she was wearing that her mother had mended for her he tore out the chest exposing her breasts, "Not bad, I bet you get these from your mom she has an impressive rack too" Cyril said as he licked his lips in a predatory fashion before he stopped, an afterthought invading his mind as he saw the defiant look in Flora's eyes, "Last time you were able to push me away, not this time though" Cyril said as the nozzle hidden in his left arm jutted out from its hiding place and sprayed the second of three cartridges of Numbing Mist upon Flora making sure she couldn't fight back as the numbing sensation of the stuff took hold and began to weaken the Keeper side of Flora she could still move but at this point she was at Cyril's mercy.

Hearing the defiant shout of her daughter Nerco immediately looked up the staircase with a worried expression as she waited for the effects of the Numbing Mist to wear off, feeling her strength return to her Nerco enveloped herself in flame as stone armor began to grow upon her form as her eyes began to glow a solid violet, her transformation complete she slowly and silently walked up the stairs coming up behind Cyril who was preoccupied with fondling Flora's impressively sized breasts she was blushing profusely and looking to the side unable to meet Cyril's indigo eyes as he continued to fondle her making her let out the occasional involuntary squeak of pleasure before Cyril felt a warm hand on his shoulder that squeezed down grabbing his attention he looked to his left and up only to find the terrifying visage of Nerco in her Archon State staring back at him her breathing distorted as was her voice, "Get the hell off of my daughter!" Nerco commanded him as her palm heated up to scalding temperatures causing Cyril to cry out in pain as Nerco willingly let go of him, "And get the hell out of my house while you're at it!" Nerco yelled out as she blasted him through the wall of the second story out into the back lot of the manor landing in front of Gaile's grave marker Nerco jumped down from the second story, clutching at his shoulder Cyril tore away the burned fabric to reveal a second degree burn in the shape of a hand print on his shoulder as Nerco advanced on him, "What the fuck is that form Nerco?" Cyril demanded of the woman as she tipped her head to the side, "The last thing you're ever going to see in your miserable life" She said in a deathly calm tone of voice as she continued to advance on Cyril who felt like a cornered animal with nowhere to run as he lashed out his right arm, blade extended as Nerco effortlessly caught the blade in her armor clad hand, "Now this wont do, attacking a lady with a wrist dagger" Nerco said as she superheated the blade and broke it free of its housing on Cyril's right arm deftly tossing the blade into the lake where it quickly fizzled out in the cold water of the lake as she held out her hand before Cyril who burst into flames as she willed the fire to consume him with screams of agony Cyril ran looking for a way to put himself out as the fire ate away at him but it was to no avail as he felt his clothes give way to the flames and the tender flesh beneath was consumed by the fire deciding he's had enough Nerco wills the flames to die down before she focuses a condensed jet of fire upon his groin burning away his manhood in a quick flash of flame moaning in his pain Cyril could only weakly crawl away from Nerco who looked upon his burnt form with satisfaction showing in her eyes as Flora stood at the opening Nerco had made in the wall covering herself with her arms as the most unexpected person arrived having seen the light of the fire from a long distance away, "At least I'm in the right place" the owner of the voice called out making Nerco's eyes widen in disbelief.

Gaile was walking down the path to Byrgenwerth when he felt the pulse of energy that was clearly Nerco triggering her Archon state, "She only does that when something is very wrong!" Gaile thought to himself as he sped off through the woodland racing toward the house at a speed he never would have thought himself capable of under any other circumstances, Coming to the front lawn he found Lanius crouched on one knee attempting to stand, walking over to him Lanius only smiled, "What took you so long?" He asked as Gaile shook his head, "Later Lanius, where are Nerco and Flora?" Gaile said in a slightly raised voice, "And more importantly whats happened that Nerco needed to rely upon the Archon state, I'm sure you felt it too" Gaile said as the towering man nodded, "Indeed I did" Lanius said firmly, "As for what's happened do you remember the incident in the alley with Lucien DuCiel and his two lackeys" Lanius asked causing Gaile's eyes to harden, "How could I forget?" He asked in a cold tone that Lanius understood all too well, "For a time, his at the time seventeen year old son Cyril had been dating Flora while she was fifteen" Lanius started to explain as Gaile nodded, "Go on" He said, "For that time things seemed to be going well Flora in her own words was treated like a goddess by him" at which Gaile frowned, "But things went south at some point I'm assuming" as Lanius nodded, "Yes, DuCiel wanted to take their relationship to the next level and Flora was all for it save for one aspect, she wasn't quite ready to try having sex yet" Lanius said as a hard look formed on Gaile's features, "What did he do Lanius?" Gaile asked firmly both wanting to know the answer and dreading said answer at the same time, "He tried to rape her one evening when they were together in her room" He said as a look of pure rage and hatred formed on Gaile's face, "Where is he!? I'll kill the little bastard!" Gaile said angrily as he brandished the Beast Cutter he had taken with him from the Nightmare, "If Nerco hasn't already you mean?" Lanius said with a smirk as he tried to stand but found his leg failing him, "I think that little brat nicked my spine" Lanius said angrily as he found a sturdy branch that had fallen from one of the many trees in the forest and used the twisted and gnarled limb to stand on his two feet and retain his balance, "I do believe she's in the back yard" Lanius said as Gaile nodded and sped off around the side of the house coming to a stop he found the barely living burned form of Cyril though he was unrecognizable at this point, "At least I'm in the right place" Gaile called out making Nerco's eyes widen in disbelief as she turned to face Gaile after thirteen years without him in her life.

Eyes wide with disbelief, Nerco dispelled her Archon state and slowly walked up to him, her very form trembling with emotion as she stared into Gaile's golden eyes before a look of anger formed on her face, and she roughly slapped him across the cheek, her claw accessories cutting into him as she did so as Gaile looked at her in stunned confusion, "That's for getting yourself killed in the war!" Nerco said as her form continued to tremble with emotions she hadn't felt since he passed, "And this" She said with a pause as she took hold of Gaile's coat collar and pulled him into a rough but passionate kiss that he returned with passion to match, breaking from the kiss Nerco spoke softly, "That's for coming back to us" She said as tears began to flow down her cheeks at the mere idea of having her husband back after so long though she couldn't help but feel a familiar pain welling in her chest, His sudden entry back into her life had opened up an old wound that had long since healed and she didn't know what to do about it, "D-Dad?" Came Flora's voice as she had changed in her room before coming down wearing the garb Nerco wore in her early teens Flora rushed to her father with tears streaming down her face as she hugged her father tightly for fear that he might vanish from her life again, breaking from the embrace Flora blushed lightly as her father kissed her on her forehead, "I've missed you Flora" Gaile said as he pulled her into another hug that she returned, "I've missed both of you more than you will ever know" Gaile said as he pulled Nerco into the embrace as her face flushed a bright shade of pink, "Bur what about this?" Gaile said as he pointed his Beast Cutter at Cyril who looked as thought he might succumb to the burns inflicted upon him by Nerco any moment, "We will take things from here Mr. Arkenmire" spoke an agent of the syndicate who walked out of the shadow of a tree, "He will be dealt with worry not" Rin spoke in a calm tone as she walked out of the shadows and focused a look of sympathy upon him that Cyril winced at before another wave of pain racked his form as cold, water soaked bandages were wrapped around his form to cool the burns on his body he would likely have to wear bandages on his body like this for the rest of his natural life Gaile thought to himself as he watched every move the agents made before the took Cyril's bandage wrapped form away with Rin trailing behind the agent that was carrying Cyril, "That takes care of that I guess" Flora said as she broke from the embrace with her father as he still held Nerco close to him the blush never leaving her face, "I don't know about you two but I for one am tired I'll see you tomorrow Mom, Dad" Flora said as she walked back into the house.

Laying in bed together Gaile and Nerco were staring into one anothers eyes before Gaile tried to initiate a kiss with her, "Mmmn Gaile no… I'm not in the mood tonight" Nerco said as she turned away from him showing him her back, "Nerco, what's wrong?" Gaile asked, as She turned around to face him again, "It's been thirteen years Nerco I thought you would be happier to see me after so long" Gaile said somberly, I am Gaile, but do you have any idea what it's like to lose someone so close for so long... the wounds have healed since then and then you come back and they reopen" Nerco said as she looked at Gaile with a saddened expression on her face, "Then do you not want to be with me anymore Nerco?" Gaile asked as she shook her head "That's not it Gaile, if that had been the case, I would already have started something with Melchior" Nerco said as she leaned in to kiss Gaile, "Melchior?" Gaile asked as Nerco nodded, "You would know him better by the name Lanius" Nerco said warmly as Gaile nodded, "So his real name is Melchior then?" Gaile said as Nerco nodded, "He decided to go back to using his real name, said that Lanius was the warrior and it was time for him to rest, he's done his time, If anything, I think Melchior's grown to the idea of actually growing old and passing away from old age rather than going down fighting, So no fight for you two" Nerco said with a warm smile "Oh and before I forget Flora said she had a surprise to tell to both of us tomorrow, something she and Melchior have been discussing for some time she says" Nerco said as she kissed Gaile a final time and curled up next to him simply enjoying their close proximity once again.

The next morning had arrived as Gaile rose with the morning sun, walking over to their spacious walk in closet Gaile was surprised to find that Nerco had saved all his clothing despite his departure from her life for thirteen years, walking into the closet Gaile chose a white button down undershirt with a maroon red waistcoat over which he would of course wear his boneash duster as always finishing with a traditional black pair of Hunter's trousers he walked downstairs into the foyer thinking aloud, "Thirteen years I've been gone… Now what could I cook up for breakfast?" Gaile wondered aloud as he walked toward the kitchen "Perhaps biscuits and sausage gravy" Gaile said as he found Melchior had fashioned the branch he had used to help himself stand the night before into an ornate wooden cane standing in the kitchen, "Cant decide on what to cook for them this morning?" Melchior asked as he leaned on his cane, "Doctors confirmed it by the way, Cyril did indeed nick my spine with that arm blade of his and that it has caused permanent damage to my left leg" Lanius said in an annoyed tone, "Though why dont we come up with something together" Melchior said as Gaile nodded "I'm sure we can find something to agree on" Gaile said as he grabbed a measuring cup and some buttermilk and flour as well as a few other key ingredients to make his signature biscuits and gravy While Melchior prepared his own signature apple wood bacon to go on the side, the scent of breakfast being cooked wafted upstairs waking Nerco from her slumber as she tiredly rose in bed "Mmmn breakfast would be lovely" She thought to herself as she rose from the bed and began dressing in her usual boneash garb feeling most comfortable in the flexible sinewy armor she wore all her life as a Keeper.

Flora too awoke when the scent of the morning meal hit her nostrils "Smells delicious!" she thought to herself as she dressed in the hooded garb Nerco wore as a teen in Loran, despite it still fitting her at nineteen it left very little to the imagination as the garb hugged her curves gracefully and accentuated her sizable breasts, pulling on the thigh high stockings that go with the garb Flora walked downstairs to find that their plates were already served and waiting for them, shortly after Flora herself, Nerco had come downstairs and also found to her surprise that the plates were waiting for them before Gaile voice alerted them "Well what are you waiting for… Tuck in" He said as the family plus Melchior sat down to enjoy breakfast together, "F-Flora… What are you wearing?" Gaile asked as he looked at his daughter with a disapproving expression, "Something Mom gave to me, it was hers originally" Flora said as Nerco nodded, "It doesn't hurt to show a little bit of skin Gaile besides She's a young woman now" Nerco said knowingly as Gaile shook his head in a clear no, "No matter how old she gets she'll always be my little girl Nerco" Gaile said firmly, "It's a bit risque for my liking but I wont make you change into something else if you dont want to Flora" Gaile said warmly as Flora nodded, "So... whats this surprise you have planned for us?" Gaile asked as he pulled apart of of his two biscuits and spooned some of the gravy on his plate onto the biscuit before bringing the food up to his mouth to take a bite as flora bit the bottom of her lip, "Well… Tomorrow, I'll be officially named the leader of the Choir" Flora said as Gaile simply stared at his daughter with a disbelieving look on his face, "And when was this decided?" Nerco asked as she looked at her daughter for an answer, "Earlier this year, Melchior said that I was the best candidate" Flora said as both of them looked at her with questioning expressions, "I don't expect you to agree with it Dad or even you Mom considering your history with the Choir but I'll be able lead them into a new direction" Flora said as Melchior stood and rested a hand on her shoulder, "That's why I chose her, she's the best suited to actually lead them, I lead them as best I could but nowadays it's been known merely as a mercenary band at best" Melchior said as Gaile gave the towering man a hard look, "I understand I wasn't here to oppose this but know that I do now that I am here" Gaile said as Flora shook her head "Dad its already done there's no stopping it no matter how opposed you might be to it" Flora said somberly as she didn't want to anger her father with the news, only to pass them on, "I refuse to accept it Flora I wont see my daughter become a stone cold killer for the church" Gaile started to say before Nerco silenced him "Gaile, she will always be our daughter but she's not a little girl anymore, she can make her own decisions" Nerco said firmly "As much as you might not like it it's true" She finished as Gaile relented, "Your mother is right, as much as I hate it, it's your decision in the end" Gaile said warmly as Flora smiled at him, "Thank you for understanding Dad" Flora said as she captured her father in a loving hug as the family finished the rest of their meal in silence.


	22. Chapter 22

Flora awoke early in the morning Long before her parents would have expected her to as she walked down the staircase leading to the guest quarters just in time to see Melchior walking through the threshold of the doorway to his guest quarters, noticing Flora, Melchior smiled and bid her good morning before he bid her a question "Excited?" Melchior asked her as Flora shook her head, "Terrified actually seeing as I dont know what to expect from this coronation" Flora said in an honest tone before she heard her mothers voice call her back upstairs, "You should see what your mother wants Flora" Melchior said as she nodded and walked back up stairs heaving a sigh Melchior walked back into his room and shut the door behind him with an audible sigh as Flora had been wearing a very revealing nightgown that left little to the imagination He didn't think of her in that way but still he thought about what he had seen, "She really ought to be more modest about what she wears outside of her room" He thought to himself as he began to dress in his usual attire changing out of his black suede pajamas and into his usual executioners garb that he often wore around the house.

Walking upstairs to her parents master bedroom, Flora found that Gaile was waiting outside of the room, "This moment is for you and your mother alone I'll be just down the hall" Gaile said as he took his leave, walking into the bedroom Nerco bid her daughter to shut and lock the door, "I have something that I've been saving for you for a day like today" Nerco said as she reached a hand into the ashen void and produced a set of clothing for Flora that made her cock an eyebrow as Nerco passed the bundle of clothing to Flora who walked behind her mother's changing curtain, "This is beautiful Mom" Flora said happily as she walked out from behind the changing curtain wearing the outfit Nerco had made for her, Flora stood before her mother wearing a sleeveless boneash tunic that hugged her curves but offered incredible straightforward defense as boneash in any form was ten times denser than steel plate on her arms she wore her mothers original boneash gauntlets fastening the four clasps on the underside of each gauntlet that held to her arm in a tight fit that would not cut off circulation in her arms but would keep them protected and adorning her legs were a pair of inlaid boneash trousers that had intricate violet script inlaid into the black material of the pant legs, "I've already said it but this is beautiful Mom, you really outdid yourself on these!" Flora said as she hugged her mother in a tight embrace that she returned, breaking from the embrace, Flora turned the lock of the bedroom door and opened it only to find her father standing outside with a warm expression on his face, "You look lovely Flora" Gaile said as he hugged her in a loving embrace, "Thanks Dad" She said as she broke from the embrace and walked down the stairs into the foyer, locking eyes with Melchior the sight of Flora in her garb caused him to lose his grip on his cane as it clattered to the floor of the main hall of the house, "Well look at you" Melchior said as a light tinge of pink burned on Flora's cheeks as she bent down to pick up the towering man's cane and handed it back to him, "Quiet you" She said firmly as Nerco and Gaile walked down the stairs into the foyer where Melchior stood in stunned silence "She looks absolutely stunning you two" He said warmly as pride welled in Nerco's heart at being the one who provided her daughter with the garb she would wear to her coronation to become the next leader of the Choir.

Arriving outside the Grand Cathedral where her coronation was to take place Flora waited as the doors slowly opened and a massive hand reached out taking Flora in its grasp before dragging her into the Grand Cathedral, "FLORA!" Gaile yelled out as he instantly recognized the gigantic hands of a Cleric Beast, he rushed forward only to be barred by Clerics of the Choir who all said the same thing at once "If your daughter is to lead our ranks Good Hunter she must first pass this trial" Gaile was about to rear back a fist to punch the man when he felt Nerco's hand rest on his shoulder She can do this Gaile, remember that she's stronger than both of us combined Nerco said with a knowing expression on her face as Gaile grabbed the leading cleric by the collar of his jacket, "If she dies you die" Gaile said firmly as his Crissaegrim materialized in its scabbard at his side, with a smile Gaile welcomed the return of his blade as he was no longer a prisoner of the Nightmare.

Within the halls of the Grand Cathedral Flora was thrown across the main hall of the Cathedral landing on her feet she skidded to a halt as the sword her mother had given to her materialized at her side from seeming thin air as she drew the beautifully crafted boneash blade from its rosewood scabbard and prepared for a long and hard fight against the massive beast "You can do this Flora!" She told herself repeatedly as she inched closer to the beast and rolled under its massive hand as it swiped at her in a horizontal arc and pierced her blade through its arm as she did so, being picked up off her feet by the momentum of the claw swipe she hung from the handle of her blade, suspended in the air before the blade began to slide from the great beast's arm and she dropped back to the ground landing crouched on one knee she brandished her sword and rushed the beast with a yell of defiance as she slashed a deep cut into the beasts midsection drawing a large spray of blood as the razor sharp blade cut through the thick hide of the Cleric Beast with great ease "Gotta hand it to you Mom… You know how to forge a blade" She said with a smirk as the wounded beast glared at her with the single functioning eye it had and raised its hand high into the air in an attempt to squash the young woman who dared to cause it such pain, dodging to her left Flora was narrowly able to avoid the beast as the pressure from the impact of its hand slamming into the floor next to her threw her off balance as the beasts smaller hand came in a horizontal arc and smacked her across the main hall of the Grand Cathedral with a scream.

Gaile stood outside the Grand Cathedral, worried sick for Flora as he paced back and forth before he caught sight of Melchior walking up to him, with a look of rage of his features Gaile walked toward the towering man "Flora was just dragged into the Cathedral by a Cleric Beast" Gaile said as he stood eye to eye with Melchior as amber eyes stared into golden yellow orbs before Gaile took hold of the collar of Melchior's shirt, "Did you know about this Melchior!?" Gaile yelled at him with every bit of anger he had in him at this moment, "First, please let go of my shirt, this is getting out of hand Gaile, As for the beasts, we stopped the project when I took over, however we didn't just kill them, we kept the beasts in cages and contained. I figured they could prove to be of use one day, this is one such occasion, your daughter gets to prove her worth, if I didn't think she could handle one of them, I would never have suggested that she takes my place" Melchior said plainly as Gaile looked at him with disbelief in his eyes "I understand her facing down a beast to prove herself, but a Cleric Beast? One of the most vicious beasts I've ever seen in all my years as a Hunter… You pit her against that and expect her to come out of it alright?" Gaile said in outrage, "That's my daughter in there damn you!" Gaile said angrily as Melchior nodded his understanding, "You've survived one, haven't you? Why couldn't she? You are being too overprotective Gaile, I may not be her father but at least I'm showing faith in her abilities, You should as well, be her father and support her" Melchior said as his words got through to Gaile and he calmed down, "Your right… As much as I hate to admit it" Gaile said as he relaxed next to Melchior as Nerco came to stand next to the two "Just have faith in her Gaile" She said as Gaile looked to his wife and nodded "Come on Flora… You've got this!" Gaile said under his breath as he waited for the doors to open.

Getting to her feet with a defiant look in her eyes Flora brandished the boneash Ōkatana her mother had given her as she swiftly and fluidly returned the blade to its scabbard as she took a stance she had once seen her mother take while practicing her drills in Iaido, doing as her mother did she stood still with her eyes closed hand firmly grasping the hilt of her blade as she waited for the Cleric Beast to make a move seeing the world with her minds eye she waited as the Cleric Beast grew bored of watching its prey and decided to end things as the beast began to charge at her with a high pitched screech, its hand raised in the air ready to smash her into the floor of the Cathedral, when it got within striking distance of her Flora opened her eyes and rapidly drew her sword in a shower of sparks as she severed the arm of the Cleric Beast in a shower of blood and a wail of agony from the great beast falling down onto its knees clutching at the stump of its arm Flora advanced on the Cleric Beast with a glare on her face as the beast glared at her in defiance as Flora sliced through its neck severing the beasts head in another shower of black and red, "Hah… I have to admit… That wasn't easy" Flora said as she collapsed to her knees as the doors of the Cathedral unsealed themselves and opened.

Seeing the doors open, Gaile took off dead sprint towards the Cathedral doors and ran inside, going up the stairs of the Cathedral Gaile came upon the sight of Flora crouched down on her knees next to the dead form of the Cleric Beast its arm and head severed from the rest of its body surrounded by a massive pool of crimson that Flora was kneeling down in as she dealt with exhaustion from her ordeal, "Ugh I got blood all over me Dad… Mom is going to kill me!" Flora said as she turned to look at her father having sensed his presence due to her heightened senses, her eyes glowing ember orange as the died down to their natural hue of cool violet, "Flora… you-" Gaile said as Nerco walked up behind him "She's a Keeper… but that's impossible Gaile she never underwent the ascension I shouldn't be sensing this from her" Nerco said as she looked at her daughter hoping for an answer, "Mom, is it possible that because I'm a hybrid that the Keeper's ascension rite doesn't apply to me in the normal way?" Flora asked her mother who shook her head "Well anything's possible, there's never been a hybrid like you before" She said as she heard the slow but purposeful footsteps of Melchior as his cane struck the tiled floor of the Cathedral as he walked toward them, "Half Hunter... Half Keeper... And stronger than both" He said as he marveled at Flora who had achieved an impressive feat in slaying the massive beast that lie dead next to her, "She's passed the test with flying colors, now you ought to get cleaned up, you don't want your followers to see you stained head to toe in the blood of a beast like this now do you Flora?" Melchior asked with a smile, "I could definitely go for a shower" Flora said as Nerco smiled "As a Keeper that isn't exactly necessary anymore, you can simply immolate and burn away the blood from your form" Nerco said as she dipped her hand into the pool of beast blood soaking her hand in the foetid crimson, "Observe" Nerco said as her hand was enveloped in fire as the blood evaporated away in a fine red mist, "Just focus and channel your powers Flora" Nerco said warmly as she tried to guide her daughter in using her powers as a Keeper, doing as her mother bid she focused all her efforts on trying to channel her inner power as a Hybrid as fire enveloped her form and the beast blood that soaked her head to toe evaporated in a fine red mist, as the flames died down, Flora couldn't help but laugh with a small bout of happiness that she had succeeded in channeling her powers.

"Very good Flora!" Nerco praised her daughter as she captured her in an embrace as Gaile smiled at the two of them, breaking from the embrace Nerco released her daughter who walked over to the dead Cleric Beast and grabbed its severed head in her free hand as she held her blood soaked Ōkatana in her other hand as she walked out of the Cathedral and dropped the severed head before the awestruck Clerics, "Are you satisfied now?" Flora asked as she began the long trek back home before Melchior called to her, "Flora wait there's one final order of business" He said as he approached her and slid an ornate silver ring onto her finger that held intricate knot-work on the band, "This ring is worn by the one who holds the title of the Choir's leader" Melchior said as Flora smiled warmly at him, "Wear it proudly Flora" He said as she bowed to the former leader as did the other clerics emulating their leader respectfully as he walked over to Gaile who was still smiling at his daughter, "Well, now that I am officially retired, how about that fight you promised would happen all those years ago Gaile?" Melchior asked at Gaile shook his head, "You're in no condition to fight me Melchior" Gaile said as the older man frowned, "Besides, Flora has taken quite a shine to you being around Melchior, she would never forgive me if I fought you" Gaile said as Melchior let out a light bout of laughter, "Now who said anything about an actual battle? There are many ways to win a war. Tell me, are you any good with chess?" Melchior said as Gaile shook his head "I'm afraid not Melchior, because honestly I never took the time to learn to play any board games even though I had nothing but time on my hands before i became a Hunter" Gaile said as Melchior smiled, "Chess is much like being a hunter, it revolves around strategy" He said as Gaile smirked at him, "Strategy was never my strong suit I'm more of an act on instinct type" Gaile said as Melchior nodded to him as they walked back toward Byrgenwerth, "Then you'll do great" He said warmly as the two walked on leaving Nerco alone with her daughter, "I know you'll be staying with the Choir in the residential wing of the Upper Cathedral but know that you'll always be welcome in your home if you ever need to get away from that place" Nerco said as she hugged her daughter once again, "I promise not to be a stranger Mom I'll come around to visit as often as I can spare" Flora said as she backed away from her mother who had also started to back away as she turned to catch up to Gaile and Melchior as Flora walked away with the gathering of Choir Clerics.

 **Things are going to get steamy between Gaile and Nerco one last time, you have been warned.**

After their game of chess had been settled with Gaile miraculously coming out as the winner he had decided to retire upstairs for the evening while Lanius left the manor to return to his home in the Upper Cathedral, alone in the house, Gaile and Nerco looked into one anothers eyes as they lay in bed together as Nerco leaned in to engage Gaile in a passionate kiss that he returned as he stood up and unbuttoned his maroon waistcoat and let it fall from his shoulders as Nerco snapped her thumb and index finger as her clothing disappeared in an ashen haze leaving herself completely exposed to her husband who had also finished disrobing, his erect member standing at full attention as he lay over Nerco's nude form "It's been thirteen years Gaile please be gentle with me" Nerco said as Gaile pressed his member to her entrance earning a hitch in her breathing as he parted her lips and slid inside of her earning a squeak of pleasure from the ancient woman who was writhing in pleasure from Gaile's actions as he started thrusting into her depths earning moan after moan from her as he continued to thrust into her, "Haaaaa~ I've missed this feeling so!" Nerco moaned out as Gaile continued to thrust into her at a gentle pace and he would continue to do so until she was ready for him to move at a quicker pace, after about ten more minutes had passed Nerco looked at Gaile and nodded as her face flushed a deep shade of red, this was the only confirmation he needed as he picked up his pace thrusting faster and harder into her making her moan louder as a result, though with each consecutive thrust Gaile began to feel his limit slowly approaching him as did Nerco as she felt her insides begin to coil like a tangled spring as Gaile continued to thrust into her at the pace he was keeping, determined to satisfy his wife after so long he picked up his pace of his own accord thrusting that much harder as Nerco's inner walls began to involuntarily squeeze him every so often as her vaginal muscles would spasm due to the pleasure she was feeling, her limit drawing ever closer Nerco began to let out the occasional mewl of pleasure alongside her moans as Gaile continued to thrust into her, his member reaching her womb with every thrust and though he was near his limit, he felt he could do this all night since it was for her, keeping pace with her, Gaile soon felt his oncoming release begin to boil over as he thrust into Nerco a final time and with a grunt emptied himself within her womb sending her into an orgasm of her own as her muscled walls began to pulse up and down his length in a milking motion that tried to get every drop of his seed from him, withdrawing from his wife's depths the familiar Aura of the beast's embrace began to surround Gaile as he let out a series of pained grunts as his form shifted from man to beast before Nerco's eyes, faced with a black furred lycanthrope twice her size with warm golden eyes staring at her Nerco nodded and sat on her hands and knees as the beastly Gaile mounted her, his crimson red member sliding from its sheath between his legs dribbling pre as it did so lining himself up with her entrance Gaile thrust forward only for his member to miss its mark and slide along her abdomen, attempting once again Gaile missed his mark once more until with a sigh Nerco reached back to guide him into her as his third attempt with her assistance found his way into her depths with a surprised gasp as her walls quickly stretched to accommodate his beastly girth standing still not daring to move Gaile waited patiently for her to tell him it was okay, having adjusted to him Nerco reached back to pat him on the shoulder signaling that it was okay for him to move within her, starting off slow and gentle Gaile pulled out until just his tip remained inside of her before he pushed back into her earning a moan from Nerco who preferred the gentleness of her husband's human side but did not mind satisfying his beast side as well as he continued to thrust into her earning more moans and the occasional hitch in her breathing as all the while he craned his neck down to lick Nerco on the cheek as the beast continued to mate with her, with haggard breaths Gaile began to pick up his pace thrusting harder and faster into Nerco's depths once again making her moan louder as her pleasure increased, still sensitive from her previous orgasm Nerco's pleasure was amplified as Gaile continued to thrust into her, before long she felt his knot pressing at her entrance with every thrust he made into her and soon he would tie them together as he always did when he transformed into a beast with one final thrust and a beastly roar Gaile pushed his knotted length into Nerco's entrance tying them together with a pained groan from Nerco as his member pulsed inside of her as she was filled with his bestial seed, with her womb filled to the brim Gaile pulled himself free of her depths with a grunt from him and wince from Nerco, with both sides satisfied Gaile began to regress from beast back into a man as he tiredly pulled the blankets of their bed over the two of them as both drifted off to sleep.


	23. Chapter 23

Merrick and Kara were currently walking hand in hand through the streets of Loran where the Flame Festival was being held, the Festival itself being an event that honored the Keepers for their eternal service to the city, this was Merrick's first time attending a festival of any kind and what he saw intrigued him to no end, Kara however seemed uninterested, something that Merrick picked up on almost instantly, "Kara… Is something the matter?" He asked her as Kara shook her head, "No why?" She asked in return as he looked at her knowingly, "Because you dont seem all that happy to be here" Merrick said as Kara nodded to him, "I'm that obvious am I?" She asked as a light blush tinged her cheeks at being able to be read like an open book by her former student, "It's true I didn't want to come here but you did and for you I can grin and bear it" Kara said as she pulled Merrick into a kiss that he returned, in the years since he completed his training with Kara he had seen a whole other side to her that she only ever showed when they were alone together though that was no longer the case as Kara was much more open with him about their relationship now that he had passed his training and become a member of Darkwatch, stopping at a blacksmithing tent, Merrick stopped to admire the many different weapons used by the Keepers in battle, he even saw another Great Scythe similar to Kara's own, "Huh… If I didn't know better I would say this was mine" Kara said as she ran a hand along the handle of the weapon before a voice from the smith who created the weapons drew the couple's attention, "You can look but I would prefer if you didn't touch" said the man as the two walked up to him, "Apologies we didn't know" Merrick said as he continued to hold hands with Kara, "Wait a minute..." The smith said as he looked at Kara with a keen eye "Ember orange eyes, ashen skin, and snow white hair" The smith said as realization dawned on him, "You're one of them arent you? You're a Keeper!" He said a little louder than Kara would have liked as she pinched the bridge of her nose in annoyance before Merrick spoke to the blacksmith "No, she isn't... She's my girlfriend before she's anything else" Merrick said in defense of Kara making her smile warmly at him as the blacksmith quickly apologized, "I'm sorry I just thought that because of her appearance she was-" He tried to say before Kara cut him off, "Appearances can be deceiving" Kara said blatantly lying to the man about her status as a Keeper of the Old Lords as she and Merrick walked out of the tent, still holding hands as they continued to enjoy the Flame Festival together.

Gaile and Nerco were walking through Central Yharnam together on a date when they noticed Melchior walking into what was once Iosefka's Clinic, "He's probably going to see what the damage is in terms of his spine" Gaile muttered as Nerco nodded her agreement "It's been a while since he came to visit us… Want to go say hi?" Nerco asked as Gaile nodded and the two walked to the clinic hand in hand, stopping in the waiting area, Melchior noticed the two and walked up to them with a smile, "Now what brings you two to the clinic?" Melchior asked as he looked at Nerco and Gaile waiting for an answer and received no spoken response but realization dawned on him when he saw Nerco's hand come to rest on her abdomen and a smile appear on her face, "You must be joking!" Melchior said with a shocked expression on his face as Nerco shook her head in a clear no, "No, but we're trying Melchior" Nerco said as the smile never left her face, "That's great news, and I wish you the best in the future" Melchior said catching the attention of a few others in the clinic who looked in their direction which caused Nerco to look away with a light blush on her face, hearing his name being called by one of the nurses in the clinic Melchior began to take his leave as the two walked back with him stopping cold in their tracks when they saw a name plaque in one of the visitor rooms of the clinic, "He's here…" Nerco said as she looked at the plaque that read the name "Cyril DuCiel", looking inside the room through the slightly ajar doorway they found Cyril wasn't in his room one of the nurses saw them peeking into the room and decided to see what they were doing "Excuse me but are you friends of Mr. DuCiel?" the nurse asked as the two looked at the middle aged woman, "We are acquainted yes" Nerco said as the woman nodded, "Mr. DuCiel is in the recreational wing of the clinic though you might not want to disturb him while he's taking his medication he tends to react a bit harshly towards those that do" the nurse said as Gaile and Nerco nodded, "We'll take the risk of that thank you" Nerco said as they followed the signs that pointed out the path to the recreational wing, arriving in the wing the found it was empty save for a single nurse who was standing next to a man wrapped head to toe in stark white bandages underneath his clothing, as the two walked closer the nurse looked up and nodded to the two visitors but Cyril remained motionless picking up in his brass hand a set of five white tablets that one could easily mistake for healing church antidotes chucking them into his open mouth he quickly picked up a glass of water and swallowed his medications before he looked up and over as his glazed over indigo blue eyes met Nerco's violet orbs, "Ah! K-Keep her away from me!" Cyril screamed in terror of the woman causing the nurse to look up at Nerco harshly, "She's a monster… She's a goddamn monster!" Cyril continued to scream as the nurse tried to calm him while in the presence of Nerco, "Miss I dont know who you are but you need to leave you're causing Mr. DuCiel a great deal of distress and discomfort!" the nurse said in a neutral tone of voice as Nerco nodded her understanding, "I suppose if our places were switched I would be reacting the same way, after all you dont forget the face of the one that did this to you" Nerco said as the nurse looked at her with wide eyes, "Are you saying his current condition is your doing!?" the nurse asked in a hostile tone, "He tried to rape my daughter" Nerco said, "Twice" Gaile said finishing the statement as he walked up next to Nerco as Cyril continued to ramble in fear of his wife as Gaile looked at the sight before him in disgust, "Pathetic" Gaile said as he looked at Nerco for a moment before continuing to speak, "Melchior was right, killing him would be an act of mercy" Gaile said as he turned around and walked toward the waiting area with Nerco trailing behind him as Cyril continued to ramble in an infantile manner as the nurse tried her best to comfort the frantic man.

Onnen and Thaeon were currently spending a few moments resting in her bed together as the two shared a kiss, breaking from the kiss Thaeon spoke, "Onnen I really appreciate what you're trying to do in finding a purpose for us but we are warriors first and foremost, not craftsmen, we were never meant for this" He said as Onnen furrowed her brows at him "If you have a better idea Thaeon I'm all ears" Onnen said as Thaeon contemplated his next words carefully, "Onnen, have you ever considered offering your skills up to the highest bidder" Thaeon asked as she cocked an eyebrow at him as they lay together in bed, "Thaeon, I'm not about to become a mercenary… Not after what I've done in the last thirteen years… I mean we just went through a war" She said with a pause before she looked into his ember orange eyes "Are you that eager for another enemy to fight?" Onnen said with a saddened expression on her face as she started to get up from the bed before Thaeon grabbed hold of her wrist and pulled her back to him as the two curled up together in her bed and continued to talk, "I'm not eager for another enemy to fight" He said as his arms snaked around her waist, "But I'm not ready to put down my sword either" Thaeon said as he pulled Onnen into another kiss that she held with passion to match his own as the two broke apart, Onnen looked at Thaeon with hard eyes, "Then are you considering becoming a mercenary?" She asked as Thaeon shook his head, "Not if it means I lose you Onnen" He said as he continued to think of what they could do since they have retired out of active duty before an idea struck him "Onnen..." he said trailing off as the idea continued to take shape, "Yes? What is it?" She asked in return, looking Thaeon straight in the eyes, "Are we not master practitioners of Iaido" He asked as she nodded, "We are, what about that though?" She asked as Thaeon looked at her "The two of us could be teachers of the style" Thaeon said as Onnen tiredly shook her head "I'm done teaching young men and women the art of killing Thaeon all I want for the rest of my eternal life is peace" She said as Thaeon nodded, "Fighting is in my blood Onnen, why can't you see that and understand?" Thaeon said as Onnen glared daggers at him, "You think I don't feel the same way?" She paused, "I know what I was created for Thaeon but I rose above it and you can too!"She said in a raised voice that angered Thaeon, "Well maybe I don't want to rise above it!" Thaeon said as he stood up from her bed and walked toward her door as a single unnoticed tear fell down Onnen's cheeks, "If that's how you really feel" She said with a pause as she too stood continuing to glare at him as she walked toward him Yasutsuna in hand, "If you leave now to continue the way of the warrior… Then don't bother coming back!" Onnen said fiercely as Thaeon was taken aback by her words then he noticed them, the tears streaming down her cheeks, "Onnen I-" He started to say but was cut off by her sudden speech, "You what Thaeon?" She said in a cold tone as she advanced on him blade in hand but stopped when she was right in front of him, silence reigned between the two for what seemed like an eternity before Onnen spoke as tears continued to stream down her cheeks, "Do you not have anything to say Thaeon?" She asked as Thaeon said nothing and remained motionless in front of her door, "If that's the case then go" Onnen said as Thaeon stood before her unmoving, "What are you waiting for?" She asked with a pause as her grip on the handle of her Yasutsuna tensed "You want the life of a warrior then go be one" She said as Thaeon continued to stand before her unmoving, "Can't you take a hint already? I said GET OUT!" She yelled as she swung her sword at him and buried the blade in his shoulder with a wince of pain from the male Keeper that made Onnen's eyes widen in horror at what she had done "Oh god Thaeon I'm so sorry!" She exclaimed before Thaeon silenced her by placing his index finger on her lips, "I'm not going anywhere Onnen… Though I wouldn't mind having your sword out of my shoulder" He said as he pulled away before she leaned forward and captured him in another kiss that he returned with passion to match as she slowly and painlessly withdrew her blade from his shoulder before Thaeon reached into his coat and produced a blood vial to heal his wound, "Also you have nothing to be sorry for Onnen" He said as she fell backward pulling him with her as they fell into her bed in a tangle of limbs.

 **The following section contains explicit content read at your own risk**

Flora was walking through the Research Hall of the Choir's headquarters with a stern look on her face she was not happy to find that there were still experiments being conducted under her nose, she found herself in a wing filled with beasts held in sturdy cages but stopped at one that was labeled "Choir Breeder" with an addendum on a plaque on the cage that she read "A Beast created for the purpose of impregnating the Keeper Nerco with a hybrid child" At this, Flora let out a sound of disgust as several of the staff of the Research Hall walked up to her "You might want to back away from the cage Lady Flora, these things are vicious and will attempt to mate with any suitable female they get their claws on" spoke a female researcher who shuddered when she saw the beast's member begin to poke out of its sheathe as it eyed her and Flora who turned to the staff that were with her, "Which research team was responsible for these repulsive things?" She asked with a pause as her normally violet eyes began to glow ember orange, "I'd like to have a few words with them" She said in a deathly calm tone as the four men and two women present with her reluctantly identified themselves as the team responsible for their creation, "Byron… Michaelis..." She said with another pause as she closed her eyes before slowly opening them revealing a pair of bestial slits, "Throw them in the cage with the two Breeders" She said earning shocked looks from the six research staff present "That's hardly necessary those things would kill all six of us… You can't possibly be intending that-" one of the male researchers stammered as Flora fixed him with a deadly glare as he was forced into the cage first followed in rapid succession by the rest of the team responsible for the creation of the beasts they were being thrown to, "Just a moment… Strip down Ellen and Meryl here, let the breeders have them" Flora said earning horrified looks from the two women, "NO! You cant do this Flora please dont let those monsters take us!" the two women begged as they were tossed into the cage naked as the day they were born.

"No, the six of you knew exactly what you were doing when you made these monsters, as such you should have the privilege of seeing and feeling what they can do" Flora said as she sat down in front of the cage and watched intently as the first of the two breeders lunged forward and bit off the head off of one of the male researchers before grabbing Meryl and mounting her as its massive flared member was forced into her depths as a trickle of blood seeped down her leg confirming that while once she may have been a virgin she was one no longer as the beast fucked her without mercy before it spilled its load in her womb with a feral roar swelling her abdomen with a large bulge of its foetid seed, Flora looked with a neutral expression on her face as Ellen backed as far away as the confines of the cage would allow her but it was to no avail as the second breeder lashed out its tentacle like tongues and wrapped them around her ankle pulling her off her feet toward the beast with a scream of horror as its member slid from its protective sheathe with a feral grunt it mounted Ellen slid into her depths with another scream half pain half pleasure as the beast gave her a feeling of fullness that no human lover could ever hope to match as its flared tip expanded inside of her locking them together as it spilled its seed inside of her womb making her abdomen bulge painfully with the volume of bestial seed the monster pumped into her, "That's enough for me" Flora said as she stood up and walked away from the cage before she stopped to regard Byron and Michaelis, "When those things have had their fill eating and fucking, kill them" She ordered firmly as the two men bowed to her, "Understood ma'am" the two replied as they stood watch at the front of the cage with weapons in hand before Byron spoke up catching Flora's attention as she turned to face him "What if Ellen and Meryl should be pregnant by the Breeders?" He asked as Flora raised her hand to her chin in thought "If that's the case then show them mercy because I doubt they'll want to live after being fucked by their own creations" She said as she walked away heading for her office on the third floor.

After thirty minutes of walking Flora had arrived at her office and sat down in the plush chair behind her desk letting out an annoyed sigh as she began to file a small stack of paperwork that was left for her as she made her rounds before a knock sounded at her office door, "Come in" She said firmly as Melchior opened the door and walked into her office, "I understand you fed a research team to one of their creations today" The former leader of the Choir spoke to her as she nodded "I may have let my anger about the purpose of the beasts get the best of me Melchior" Flora said as she looked down at the nearly finished stack of paperwork, "You found the breeders, you were justified in what you did Flora just remember what I taught you" He said as Flora looked up at him remembering what he said to her the week before her coronation took place, "I don't want for you to turn into me Flora, therefore, Only use brutality when its necessary, otherwise, be yourself… Your truest self" He said as Flora filed away the last piece of paperwork only to find an unmarked envelope sitting on her desk, "Hmmph, third one this week" Flora said as she picked up the envelope before reaching over to throw it away though Melchior spoke up stopping her, "Have you ever thought that those might be important" Melchior asked as Flora shook her head, "I opened and read the first one I got, it's someone here in the Choir wanting to meet me and go out for an evening together" She said as Melchior nodded, "And you've no interest in finding someone then?" He asked as she shook her head, "It's not that I dont want to find someone Melchior, I'm just scared that… Well-" She started to say before Melchior cut her off, "You're scared of meeting another Cyril?" He asked as she nodded, "That's exactly what I'm afraid of" She said as she relented and opened the envelope and read its contents,

"Lady Flora,

If this letter has found you I beseech you, please meet me at the fountain square at sundown tonight

I'll be waiting for you.

Sincerely,

B."

With a sigh she crumpled up the letter and envelope and threw them into the trash can next to her desk, "Perhaps you should meet this B. character tonight Flora you might like who you find waiting for you at the fountain square" Melchior said knowingly as Flora sighed in annoyance, "Alright Uncle, I'll meet them since I've no actual idea who's writing these letters but I am going to find out" She said as she stood from her desk and walked out of her office toward her quarters which were conveniently across the hallway from her office, stepping inside her room she walked over to the spacious closet where most of her outfits hung and selected the Loran Garb her mother gave her when she was ten despite being nineteen now it still fit her well as the garb hugged her curves pulling up the thigh high stockings that went with the garb she put on a pair of comfortable shoes her mother had fabricated for her as a gift during her teenage years when she was still dating Cyril, "You can do this Flora… Meet the person, find out who they are and tell them that you arent interested" She thought to herself as she unlocked her door and walked out greeting Melchior with a smile as she walked past him the capelet and syandana of the garb trailing behind her as she walked.

Arriving at the Fountain Square, Flora scanned the crowds for anyone who might be the mysterious B. who had been writing her, noticing a familiar face leaning against of one the obelisks surrounding the titular fountain she walked toward the man, "Hello Byron" Flora said greeting her subordinate who nodded to her, "Good evening Lady Flora" Byron said respectfully as he bowed to her making her blush, "Please Byron, we're off for the night there's no need for formalities" She said with a smile but her curiosity got the better of her, "So what brings you here this evening?" She asked as she made note that Byron's shoulders tensed at the question, "Honestly Flora… You are what brings me out here tonight" He said catching her off guard, "Wait what?" She asked as he looked at her square in her violet eyes, "I'm B. Flora" The twenty-three year old said as she backed several steps away from him in shock, "Byron… Why?" She asked with a pause as she gathered herself and her expression turned neutral, "Byron I think its sweet that you want to be with me… But I'm not interested in a relationship at the present time" Flora stated as she looked at Byron with a cold expression, "I see… Though you made the effort to come here and meet me… Would you at least join me for dinner? N-Not as a date of course but merely as friends" He asked as he stopped leaning against the obelisk and stood up straight, "So what do you say Flora, would you join me this evening?" He asked as he held his hand out to her, reluctantly she took it and was pulled forward as the two walked together, "Just as friends Byron, don't think your going to get into my pants that easily" Flora said with a sly grin as Byron nodded "Your a charming young man but as I said I'm not interested… Though I'm not entirely closed off to the idea Byron" She said as he lead her to one of her favorite restaurants, "I haven't been here… Since my thirteenth birthday Byron" Flora said as she walked through the front doors of the restaurant and was greeted by the hostess at the front of the entryway who wordlessly lead Flora and Byron to a table on the outside balcony of the restaurant, moments later their waiter arrived to take their orders, Byron had ordered a well done pepper crusted sirloin with mashed potatoes and gravy on the side, Flora had ordered much the same as him though she replaced the mashed potatoes with a side salad, as the waiter began to walk away Byron stopped him as he ordered a bottle of their vintage champagne, "Ah, um nevermind the champagne" Flora told the waiter who bowed to the two of them before he disappeared into the restaurant causing Byron to cock an eyebrow at her, "Not much of a drinker?" He asked as Flora shook her head, "It's not that I just dont feel like drinking tonight" She said as Byron nodded his understanding.

About thirty-five minutes had passed before their meals had arrived to them and both Flora and Byron were absolutely famished as they each cut into their sirloin slabs and took a bite to find that it tasted heavenly and practically melted in their mouths, fifteen minutes had passed as they finished the last bites of their meals, as Byron paid for their check the two left the restaurant to head back to the residential wing of the upper cathedral ward, the two walked in silence for most of the way before Byron decided to break the silence, "You said before that you weren't interested but not closed to the idea either… Can I ask why that is?" Byron said as Flora stopped walking, "Well… When I was fifteen I was dating a seventeen year old named Cyril DuCiel… He treated me like a goddess always taking me out to the most amazing places but one day while we were alone in my room, I decided to tease him a little bit, I didn't want to take things very far at all just have a little bit of fun" She said with a pause as she recounted the painful memory "He must have thought that I wanted him… He held me down and tried to rape me but I blasted him back with my powers and got away from him… Four years later we get to where we are now, not even a month ago he attacked our household and tried again if it weren't for my mother… he probably would have succeeded" She said as Byron looked at her with a shocked expression before he unconsciously found himself taking her hands into his own, "Flora if you can give me the chance to be with you, I will work to build your trust no matter how long that takes, I want you to know that ever since I saw you at the coronation I've wanted to be with you…" He said warmly as a distant thunderclap alerted them looking up to the night sky a large droplet of rain hit Flora square on her forehead, "Agh! It wasn't supposed to rain today!" Flora exclaimed as she tried her best to cover herself from the rain that began to fall heavily before she felt the warmth of Byron's Choir issued white duster coat drape around her shoulders, "Borrow that for now" He said as the two made a dash for Oedon Chapel to escape the rain, "We could go up the elevator and take the back entrance if you dont mind running through the rain..." Byron said as he motioned to the set of intricately carved double doors that were most of the time sealed off from anyone but the members of the Choir who had keys for the doors, "Yeah but there's one problem… I kinda forgot my key back at my quarters" Flora said with a blush of embarrassment on her face, "Good thing I always carry mine with me" Byron said as he walked up to the locked door and slid his key into the lock turning it as the doors opened for the two, "You should always carry important items on your person even if you dont think you'll need it" Byron said knowingly as Flora nodded, the blush still present on her face, "It's just I never come this way so I never really carry my key..." Flora said as Byron looked at her with a hard expression, "That's a lie and you know it Flora, as the leader of the Choir you have to make your rounds daily and this is one of the areas you have to check and secure" Byron said as he called down the circular platform that would take them to the Upper Cathedral.

After twenty-five minutes of running and walking through the stormy weather that was blanketing all of Yharnam in heavy rain Flora and Byron found themselves standing outside Flora's quarters as she produced the key to her door and slid it into the lock opening the door she stood in the threshold, lingering for only a moment before she bid Byron good night and walked into her quarters closing the door behind her


	24. Chapter 24

Flora was walking through the streets of Cathedral Ward making her daily rounds as the leader of the Choir when she caught sight of her parents walking the streets together, "They usually try to stay away from Cathedral Ward… I wonder whats up" Flora thought to herself as she flagged down her parents and began walking toward them, "Hey Mom, Hey Dad" She said with a smile as she hugged her mother who returned the gesture before she moved to her father and did the same, "Hey… What brings you to Cathedral Ward? I thought you guys didn't like to come here unless you couldn't help it" Flora said as her parents looked at each other but said nothing as Nerco rested her hand on her abdomen and wore a smile, "Wait are you serious mom!?" She asked as her mother nodded, "We're trying to conceive but we havent been successful yet, we've tried everything from fertility drugs for me to virility drugs for Gaile but none of it works, I had consumed a Beast Blood Pellet the night you were conceived Flora, so I'm beginning to think that might be the key… Which is what brings us here today… We need a favor from you" Nerco said as her daughter nodded her understanding, "So you need a Beast Blood Pellet?" She asked as her mother nodded, "It's the only thing we've yet to try" Nerco said knowingly, "Alright I'll get you guys one each just to be sure because I actually like the idea of being a big sister" Flora said as she was caught in an embrace by her mother as Flora returned the embrace, "I'll be by the house with them tomorrow okay?" Flora said as she was let out of the embrace by her mother, "We'll see you tomorrow then" Nerco said with a smile as they started to walk back in the direction of Byrgenwerth.

Continuing her daily rounds Flora had one place left to stop before her duty was done, walking into Oedon Chapel she was greeted by the ever friendly Chapel Dweller who knew her by scent as he was blind, "Ah, Good morn' Lady Flora" The Dweller spoke in a cheerful tone, "Good morning Isaac" Flora said as she slid her key into the lock for the double doors that led to the rear entrance of the Upper Cathedral as she called the lift down and ascended to the top story where two Choir Clerics were posted as guards to make sure that no intruders were present, "Lady Flora" One of the Clerics greeted her with the Church taught bow of respect, a gesture that she returned despite not sharing the beliefs of the church, "As you were gentlemen" Flora said as she continued on ending her rounds as she entered through the back entrance of the Upper Cathedral, walking from the second floor entrance to the first floor she stepped into an elevator lift that went down to the supply cache in the basement where she would need to go to get the Beast Blood Pellets her parents had asked for her to acquire for them stopping in front of a window that opened to reveal a middle aged man with yellow tinted glasses, "Hello Flora what can I do for you?" The man said in an Irish singsong tone of voice that grated on Flora's nerves, she hated this man with a passion but she would grin and bear his bullshit for her parents sake, "Two Beast Blood Pellets" She said as the man nodded, "You know the rules Flora not even you are above them sign a requisition form and ill see what I can do from there" The man said in the same singsong tone that Flora hated so before a hand reached past her through the window grabbing the man by his collar, "Enough of your bullshit Mycroft she's above the rules today, get her the damn Pellets!" Byron said as Mycroft nodded quickly and was released returning with a wooden case that he opened to show the two pellets to Flora who nodded and accepted them before looking at Byron with a smile, "Thank you Byron" She said as she walked back to the lift, "Though how did you know I was down here?" She asked as Byron looked at her for a moment before he spoke, "I saw you go into the lift and I figured I would follow and spare you a bit of grief from Mycroft" Byron said as she continued to smile at him as the doors to the lift closed and she ascended to the first floor.

Left alone with Mycroft, Byron couldn't help but smile to himself, he was making good progress with Flora, they were great friends already and she had agreed to go on a date with him this coming evening, "Ah… The perks of being friends with the leader" Byron said aggravating the Irishman who grumbled under his breath before speaking, "Friends with benefits is more like it, Flora must be an amazing fuck for you two to be such good friends" Mycroft said before he found a fist coming towards him at lightning speeds before it crashed into his face breaking his nose and dislocating the left side of his jaw as he fell unconscious, "Don't you ever speak ill of her again!" He yelled with a deadly glare at the unconscious Irishman who was being tended to by his female assistant, "I think he's already out cold Byron" She said as he nodded, "Not a word of this to anyone, you understand me?" He said as the woman nodded, "He's an asshole anyway, so you dont have to worry about me saying anything but I'm sure he'll complain to Flora on his own time" the woman said to Byron who nodded, "And when she finds out what he said about her she'll tell him he deserved it if she doesn't hit him herself" He said as he walked toward the lift and got into it before he ascended to the third floor hoping that Flora was in her office, she needed to know what he had said about her ahead of time, arriving on the third floor Byron began to walk in the direction of Flora's office, "Please be there!" He thought to himself repeatedly as he walked arriving at her office door Byron knocked several times but received no response turning around to leave the door to Flora's quarters opened and she stood in the threshold of her doorway, "Who's knocki- Byron?" She asked as he nodded curtly, "Did you need something what's up?" She asked as he frowned, "I might have seriously injured Mycroft" Byron said as Flora blinked once, "And you did that because?" She asked, "He said something vulgar about you so I hit him" He said as she nodded, "Do I want to know what he said?" She asked again, "He said that the two of us were just friends with benefits and that you must be an amazing fuck for us to be such good friends" He said as he noted Flora's eyes began to glow ember orange and her clenched fists shook angrily, "I'm not lifting a finger for him he fucking deserved it!" Flora said in a raised voice as Byron held her in an embrace that calmed her down as he pressed his forehead to hers, "Will I still see you tonight?" Byron asked as she thought about it for just a moment before smiling at him, "Count on it Byron, I'll see you at the Fountain Square tonight" She said as she closed her door after she was let out of the embrace he walked a ways to find Mycroft walking towards Flora's office, "I told her everything, dont be surprised if she hits you for what you said Mycroft" Byron said as the two crossed paths for the second time that day He merely grumbled as it was impossible for him to speak with his jaw dislocated.

Walking toward Flora's office, Mycroft spotted her walking toward the door of her office and flagged her down as best he could, she couldn't help but look at him with utter contempt as she noted his lopsided expression due to his dislocated jaw, "I dont want to hear it Mycroft" Flora said angrily as she was doing everything in her power not to rear back a fist and hit him herself, "Seeing as I'm such a great fuck after all" She said as his eyes widened in surprise, "He really did tell her! God fucking dammit!" Mycroft thought to himself as Flora spoke three words he didn't want to hear, "Your fired Mycroft, pack your belongings and get the hell out!" Flora said in a raised voice as he backed away with his hands raised in surrender, "Please reconsider Flora I didn't mean a word of it I was just angry is all" He said in a garbled jumble that Flora could just barely understand as he winced from the pain of trying to speak, "No, You speak about me in such a vulgar way and expect me to let you off the hook? I dont care if you meant it or not" She said with a pause as her wrist dagger unfolded with a reflexive bend of her wrist, "Go down to your office pack your things and get out before I have you removed!" She said again in the same raised voice as her eyes began to glow ember orange again as he backed away from her in fear, "W-What are you!?" He winced again as he was unable to stop himself from speaking, "A pissed off woman" She said as he recoiled backwards as a burst of flame appeared in front of his face causing him to fall down on his backside the front of his pants stained, causing Flora to let out a noise of disgust, "Ugh, change your pants then get your things and get out, this is your final warning Mycroft" Flora said as she willed herself to calm down as the ember orange glow of her eyes died down to her natural cool tone of violet as she walked into her office and shut the door behind her wanting a bit of peace and quiet.

Sealing the door to her office with a barrier, Flora reached into the Ashen Void, a skill taught to her by her mother when she was eighteen and drew her boneash Ōkatana from its depths and with a swift drawn slash from the scabbard she opened a rift to Byrgenwerth as she made sure she had everything she needed the box with the two Beast Blood Pellets tucked away in the violet sash she wore around her waist before she walked through the rift as it sealed behind her she found herself in her old room surprised to see that it was untouched her bed was still made and many of her old books were still in the small bookshelf that was a part of her bedside table Opening the door to her room she found Nerco was waiting for her on the other side of the door, "Hey Mom" Flora said as she hugged her mother as she returned the embrace, "We weren't expecting you until tomorrow… So what brings you here today?" Nerco asked as Flora looked down at the floor, "I had to fire someone today" Flora said as her mother looked at her, "What happened?" She asked as Flora shook her head, "It's no big deal Mom I handled it you and Dad dont need to get involved" Flora said as Nerco shook her head in return, "You're my daughter and I know when something is troubling you so you had best start talking" Nerco said with a smile, "Alright what happened was one of my colleagues and friends Byron gave me a hand in getting these for you" Flora said as she reached for the box containing the two Beast Blood Pellets and handed it to her mother who took them gratefully, "But him helping you isn't whats troubling you, that much I know" Nerco said as she continued to listen to her daughter speak, "The head of requisitions a man named Mycroft said some pretty vulgar things about me and Byron punched him the face for it" Flora explained at Nerco nodded, "What exactly did this Mycroft say about you?" Nerco asked as Flora paused for only a moment, "He said Byron and I were friends with benefits and that the only reason we get along so well is because of how much of an amazing fuck I am for him" Flora said as Nerco's eyes narrowed into a dangerous glare, "I'll have to thank this Byron for teaching him a lesson now wont I?" Nerco said as Flora shook her head but not before a knowing smile etched itself onto Flora's face, "Speaking of Byron he and I are going out on a date tonight" She said as Nerco's smile returned, "It's nice to see you trusting someone outside of the two of us and Melchior" Nerco said as Flora nodded, "I am still coming over tomorrow would you like to meet Byron? Because I can bring him with me if so" Flora said as Nerco nodded, hearing voices upstairs Gaile decided to investigate when he came upon the sight of his wife and daughter, "Hello Flora" He said greeting his daughter as she caught him in a loving embrace that he returned, looking at her pocket watch Flora had stayed far longer than she had intended to, "Ah… I'm sorry to have to leave so soon but I have to get back before I'm missed, I am still on duty for the day after all" Flora said as her parents nodded and stood back to give her clearance to open another rift, as she did so Nerco gave her daughter one last hug and whispered into her ear, "You just might be a big sister sooner than you think" She said as Flora was let go as she walked through the rift and was back in her office, "We'll see you both tomorrow Mom, Dad" Flora said as the rift closed behind her leaving her alone in her office.

Dropping the barrier around her door she immediately heard knocking, "Come in" Flora said as Byron entered the office, "I just came to let you know that Mycroft has collected his belongings and left the premises" Byron said as he began to take his leave, "Byron wait… I spoke to my parents earlier and they want to meet you when I head over that way tomorrow" Flora said as he nodded, "Sure, I'll meet them tomorrow" He said as he walked toward Flora with a smile, "I've clocked out for the evening are you free?" He asked as she nodded, "I am, shall we go?" She said returning his smile, "I actually have our date planned out but you for where we're going you might want to wear something a bit heavier" Byron said as Flora shook her head, a knowing smile on her face, "Don't underestimate boneash Byron, it will keep me plenty warm wherever you're planning on taking me" She said as the two walked out of her office hand in hand catching eyes and raised eyebrows from several of the various male and female members of the Choir, waiting for them at the main entrance of the Choir headquarters was a horse drawn carriage that had remnants of snow and icicles clinging to it, "We're going to Cainhurst? What for?" Flora asked as she stepped into the carriage when the door swung open of its own accord, "A rare and quite beautiful phenomenon that I want to show you is going to be appearing tonight in Cainhurst… So that's why I'm taking you there, getting the summons to open the way was quite the task" He said as he too stepped into the carriage as the seemingly invisible driver snapped the reigns taking them away to their frozen destination.

Two hours had passed before they found themselves arriving in the haunted ruins of Castle Cainhurst as Byron reached into his coat and produced a threaded cane causing Flora to arch an eyebrow at him, "This place is dangerous… All sorts of nasty beasts haunt this place, so I'd rather have it and not need it than need it and not have it" Byron said as Flora nodded, "I actually brought the Ōkatana my mother forged for me" She said sheepishly as a blush crept upon her face, "Let's hope we dont have to use these Flora" Byron said as he noted the carriage slowing to a halt, stepping out of the carriage, both were greeted by the sight of two armored Knights of Cainhurst, "Queen Annalise has requested that you come with us to the throne room" Looking uneasily in Byron's direction he nodded to her, "It will be alright, they wouldn't dare harm guests of the queen" He said as Flora nodded and began to walk with the knights one in front of the two and one behind them, they walked for what seemed like an eternity before they found themselves standing before the Queen of the Vilebloods herself, "Visitors, _I am Annalise, Queen of Castle Cainhurst,_ _r_ _uler of the Vilebloods, and sworn enemy of the church_ " She said in a noble tone of voice as Flora found herself performing a bow of respect, "I am Flora of house Arkenmire, Your Highness" She said as she rose from her bow with Byron following suit, "I am Byron of house Albrecht" He said as he too rose from his bow, "Ah, The daughter of the Good Hunter, I hope my Knights have treated thee well" She said as she looked at her last two Knights with piercing red eyes as they made themselves scarce from the throne room, "Though we must ask what bringeth thou to Cainhurst" Annalise said as Flora spoke, "Byron and I are here on a date Milady, he brought me here to bear witness to what he described as a rare and beautiful phenomenon" She said as Annalise nodded in understanding, "Thou must mean the Aurora Borealis that appears over Cainhurst once every century" Annalise said knowingly as Byron nodded, "We shant not impose upon thee more than we already have… Do enjoy thy time together you will find the view from the side balcony to be most breathtaking" Annalise said as she gestured with her hand to a balcony to her left, with a nod of thanks from the both of them Byron and Flora walked past Annalise' throne and to the side balcony she had gestured to as a myriad of colors exploded in the sky before Flora's very eyes, "Byron It's… It's beautiful" She said as she looked at him with a warm smile, "You'll miss it if you dont watch Flora" Was all Byron said as he continued to look up at the sky watching the show of colors dance all around them, As Flora continued to watch in amazement Byron looked at her with a warm smile, He had set out to show her an evening of wonderment and he had done just that, as the Aurora began to fade Flora and Byron stood next to each other not even realizing they were holding hands until they heard Annalise speak behind them, "Such a precious sight you two are… its a balm for a soul as weary as our own" She spoke as Flora and Byron both blushed at her comment, "Ahm thank you your highness" Both spoke at the same time in a flustered manner, "The Aurora has passed… We'll take our leave now… Thank you for having us despite out affiliation with the church Queen Annalise" Flora said as she drew her Ōkatana and sliced a rift into the air that lead to the front entrance of the Choir's Residential Wing, "Forgive my impudence but I dont want to ride in that carriage for another two hours to get home when I have much faster means to travel" Flora said as the two walked through the rift as it sealed behind them leaving Annalise alone in her throne room as she walked toward her throne with a warm smile on her face, "Just like your parents thou art little Flora" Annalise said as she sat down in her throne.

Arriving outside Flora's door after fifteen minutes of walking Flora slid the key to her door into the lock a turned it opening her door, "Tonight was amazing Byron… I look forward to what you plan for our next Date" She said as Byron captured her in an embrace before she leaned in and caught him in a passionate kiss that he returned, "Remember, I'm introducing you to my parents tomorrow so be ready" Flora said with a smile as Byron nodded, "Good night Byron" Flora said as she shut her door, "Good night… Flora" He said as he walked toward his own quarters to turn in for the evening.

Gaile and Nerco Stood in front of their bed, each with a Beast Blood Pellet in hand looking into one anothers eyes they both nodded and bit into their respective pellet as the concentrated Beast Blood contained within flowed into their mouths and was swallowed by both of them, for a moment, Nerco stood still as a statue before her eyes opened to reveal a pair of bestial slits as she pushed Gaile onto their bed and climbed atop him as she lined herself up with his erect member.

 **Warning Gaile and Nerco are going to be getting frisky in bed, If you dont want to read such vulgarity go to the next chapter**

With a moan Nerco dropped down onto his member which slid into her depths with little resistance as she bobbed her hips up and down on him making him grunt in pleasure as she moaned in contentment from the feeling of fullness he gave her in these moments of intimacy between the two, "Grk! Nerco Slow down a little, if you keep up like this I'm gonna-!" He strained himself as he tried to hold off his oncoming release to at least try to draw out her pleasure, "You dont have to hold yourself back for me Gaile… Cum for me little Hunter" She said as her bestial violet eyes locked onto his warm golden orbs as Gaile's breathing got heavier and he began to pant as his release came ever closer, he let out a final groan of pleasure as he released himself inside of Nerco spilling his seed inside of her womb causing her to let out a gasp of pleasure at the warmth of his seed inside of her before she stood up and gave Gaile the space he needed as his body was enveloped by the black and red aura of the Beast's Embrace as he began to transform into a beast before Nerco's eyes she licked her lips in anticipation as she was challenged by a Lycanthropic Gaile more than twice her size who let out a low growl as she turned and presented herself to him, Gaile mounted her and thrust into her with a feral grunt as she was stretched by his beastly girth, letting out a gasp of pleasure at the feeling of fullness he had given her she patted him on the shoulder to let him know it was okay to start moving as Gaile began to thrust into her roughly making her moan out at how rough he was being, "Haah, Gaile… Harder… Faster" She said as he picked up his pace doing as she asked of him and thrusting harder and faster into her depths earning more moans of pleasure from his wife as the beast within mated with her, before long, Nerco could feel the bulge of his knot hitting her lower lips with every thrust and it was at this that she bit her lower lip in excitement, with a feral roar Gaile pushed forward causing Nerco to let out a grunt of pain as he knotted with her as his seed was spilled inside of her waiting womb, she felt it the moment it happened as it was that night on the rooftop of Castle Cainhurst nineteen years ago, she knew at that moment that she was pregnant and would bear Gaile another child as she rested a hand on her abdomen and smiled warmly before she let out a wince as Gaile pulled his knotted member free of her depths as it slid back into its sheathe between his legs and he began to transform back into a man as he tiredly pulled the covers over the two of them as sleep took them both.

 **Okay kiddies The Lemon is over you can come out now!**


	25. Chapter 25

**So here we are everyone, the grand finale I want to thank those of you that faved, followed, read and reviewed**

 **Without further ado, lets end this.**

Flora had risen earlier than most would have expected and completed her rounds before the guards were even posted at the rear entrance, she had a lot to do today and wanted to be done with her work as soon as possible as she reported to her office and began to file away the paperwork she had for the day, "I wonder if the Beast Blood Pellets worked for Mom and Dad last night" Flora said to no one in particular as she filed away the last of her paperwork as a knock sounded on her office door, "Ah, Come in!" She said in a raised tone of voice as Byron walked into her office, "I saw you making your rounds earlier I didn't think of you as an early riser" Byron said as Flora nodded, "Normally I'm not but I'm planning on spending the day with my parents as its been a while since we did anything together" She said as she took notice of the frown on Byron's face, "But don't worry, I still have you and I penciled in for this evening" She said with a smile as he nodded, "I usually have all my duties done around this time today Flora, So I'm free to meet your parents if you're ready to head out" Byron said with a smile that she returned, "Alright let me get a rift opened… lets see if I can land us in the foyer instead of my room this time Flora said sheepishly as she looked at Byron, "Personally I think I'd rather land in your room he said with a smile", She knew that he didn't mean that in the least and that he was only playing with her but still she couldn't help but blush at his comment, "S-Shut up you!" She said as she got the rift to Byrgenwerth open without using her sword as with Byron in the office she didn't have clearance due to the length of the blade, wordlessly both walked through the rift and found themselves in the foyer of the manor with Nerco standing at the second floor observation deck looking down at them, "Light work load Flora?" Nerco asked as Flora shook her head, "No I just got everything done early so I could come over sooner" Flora said as she and Byron began to ascend the staircase the lead to Nerco and now Gaile who had just come out of their bedroom with a tired sounding yawn, "Uh oh… Rough night dad?" Flora asked with a smile before he groaned lightly, "You have no idea" He said as he lovingly hugged his daughter while Nerco walked over to them, "So I have news for you Flora" Nerco said with a smile, "We used the pellets last night" She said leaving Flora in suspense, "And?" She asked as Nerco simply gestured to her abdomen with a warm smile, "You're going to be a big sister in nine months Flora" She said happily as she was hugged tightly by her daughter.

"That's great news I'm really happy for you!" She said as she let her mother out of the embrace, "And you must be Byron" Nerco said as he nodded, "Byron Albrecht at your service" He said with a bow of respect to the two, "Albrecht… surely you dont mean-" Gaile started to ask before he was cut off by Byron, "Yes, my family designs and produces the Albrecht Repeating Revolver" Byron said as Gaile nodded, "Which are excellently produced guns I might add, I had one before I got my Mauser pistol during the war, I gave the revolver to my student Merrick" Gaile said as Byron nodded, "And what did you think of the gun while you had it because we would appreciate any feedback on improving the design" Byron said as Flora saw a side of Byron that was more akin to a businessman as he continued to discuss his family's design with Gaile, "I have no complaints for the weapon and I dont have any suggestions for it as I was satisfied with it while I had it" Gaile said as Byron once again nodded, "I see well if you do think of anything dont hesitate to tell me so I can relay it to my father" Byron said as Gaile nodded, "Have you or any member of your family ever considered a semi automatic design?" Gaile asked as Byron shook his head, "Honestly no, we're a revolver family" He said with a smile, "Besides all the good ideas for semi automatic pistols have been patented already" Byron said as Gaile nodded his understanding, "Well… They're certainly bonding well now arent they Flora?" Nerco asked warmly as she came to stand next to her daughter, "Yeah, but what about you mom? Have you and dad discussed any names for the little one when he or she is born?" Flora asked as Nerco shook her head "We're going to wait until the baby is born before that" Nerco said as Flora nodded, Several hours had passed as Gaile and Byron continued to chat while Nerco and Flora discussed the Baby when Flora looked at her pocket watch to check the time, "Ah! Byron, it's almost time for our date but… we wont make it to the theater in time!" Flora said starting to panic when she realized, "Wait.. we came here by a rift surely we can get there by one as well" She said as Nerco stopped her, "Flora that's incredibly risky tunneling to a place you've never been, you could end up anywhere but the place your trying to reach, I would honestly rather you miss your show than try to tunnel there blindly" Nerco said as her Daughter nodded, "Your right Mom I shouldn't take risks like that" Flora said knowingly before her Mother stopped her, "Gaile and I have been there so its no trouble for me to open a rift there if you really want to go" Nerco said with a smile that Flora returned before she nodded, "Byron Mom's gonna open a rift for us get ready" She said as Byron firmly shook hands with Gaile as he walked back over and took his place next to Flora as her mother opened the rift to the theater and the two walked though it, "Thanks Mom, I owe you one!" Flora said happily as Her mother nodded, "Think nothing of it" Nerco said with a pause before she looked at Byron, "I can see just how much Flora means to you Byron… And as such Gaile and I give you our full blessing to be with her" Nerco said as the rift sealed behind them.

As the two were deposited outside the theater in town square they both looked at one another with a smile as they walked into the theater hand in hand, "I reserved a box seat for the two of us" Byron said as Flora couldn't help but smile warmly at him, "Always planning ahead arent you?" She asked as he nodded, "So what are we seeing tonight?" Flora asked as she and Byron took their seats, "It's a relatively new play by a man named Gaston Leroux and its called The Phantom of the Opera" Byron said as he took Flora's hand in his own as the curtains drew for the first act, by the third act Flora had become engrossed in the play, her attention fixed on the scene before her as Byron continued to hold her hand in his own content with the simple contact with her, watching every movement the actors and actresses made, when the finale came and the audience began to applaud the cast Flora couldn't stop herself from joining in as she too gave her applause to the cast who played each role given them masterfully, exiting the theater, Flora and Byron decided to walk through town square together to pass the rest of their evening together, occasionally stopping at store windows to peer inside at the goods offered inside, Once again finding themselves at Flora's door Byron captured Flora in an embrace that neither wanted to break from as Flora leaned in for a kiss that the two shared with much loving passion for one another neither one wanting the moment to end, breaking for air from the kiss Flora had a deep blush on her cheeks as she fumbled with the key to her door in her flustered state, finally getting the key into the lock Flora turned the key and opened her door, standing in the threshold of her door the two shared another kiss before they parted ways, still blushing and flustered Flora bid Byron good night and walked into her quarters closing the door behind her, "Good night Flora" Byron said to her closed door and began his trek to his quarters on the second floor unaware that Flora had been leaning against her closed door and heard him as she let a smile grace her face before she got dressed for bed.

The next morning, Flora awoke with a blush as she had a rather pleasant dream about herself and Byron that gave her a few ideas for how she wanted to spend their third date together, "No need for anything complex… tonight I just want to keep it simple" She thought to herself as she changed out of her nightie and into her usual boneash garb made for her by her mother running her sheathed Ōkatana through the sash around her waist she cast a wind enchantment on it to conceal the blade from prying eyes as she got ready to make her rounds for the day, opening her door and walking outside she was met with the sight of Byron leaning against the wall next to her office door asleep, "Was he… waiting for me?" Flora thought as he began to stir before he opened his eyes and smiled at her, "Mmmn, Good morning Flora" He said as she smiled back, "Good morning to you too sleepyhead" She said jokingly as he let out a light chuckle, "So what are you doing waiting for me out here?" She asked as Byron looked at her for a moment, "I wanted to join you while you make your rounds if that's okay" He said as she nodded, "I dont see a problem with it" She said with a smile as the two began to walk together, the normally three hours it took flora to make her rounds every day seemed to go by much faster with Byron accompanying her as the two chatted back and forth while they walked telling jokes to one another, making each other laugh as they found themselves at the final stop which was Oedon Chapel as always the dweller, Isaac greeted Flora as she walked in as she returned the gesture before she slid her key into the lock for the ornate double doors that led to the rear entrance of the Upper Cathedral, Her rounds for the day completed she still had paperwork to file and that unfortunately was a task she had to do on her own as she bid Byron a good day and walked into her office.

Flora finished what was a much larger load of paperwork that she normally got due to incidents with a beast escaping its cage in the research hall, with a sigh she thought to herself, "This is why I wanted them all killed but do they listen to me? No, they do not" She said under her breath as she filed away the last few pages of the paperwork that found its way to her desk every day someone would be by to collect the organized stacks of paper to see them to wherever they needed to go so she was free for the rest of her evening, walking out of her office she was amazed how quickly it had gotten dark, "then again I was filing paperwork all day" She thought to herself with a sigh before her day brightened as Byron was walking towards her, "I've clocked out for the evening shall we?" He said offering her his hand, "I thought we could keep it simple tonight" She said with a smile as he looked at her confused, "Simple how exactly?" He asked her, "You and me, in my room… talk, tell jokes, have a drink, just spend the evening together here" She said as Byron thought about it before he nodded with a smile, "Sure, I'd love to spend and evening with you here" He said as she smiled at him and unlocked her door allowing him to walk in as she came in behind him, walking down a small entry hall Byron saw her quarters for the first time and as expected of the leader it was well furnished with two comfortable looking chairs, and a love seat decorating the room, taking a spot on the love seat Flora relaxed on it taking up the whole space of it leaving Byron to pick the chair closest to it as she smiled at him, "Sorry but this is mine I'm the only one that gets to sit here" She said sheepishly with a light blush, "Oh, don't worry about it Flora, I'm just happy being here with you" Byron said as the two sat and talked for much of the evening before Flora stood up from the love seat without warning, "I dont have anything particularly strong to drink Byron… no wait yes I do!" Flora said as she dug into the icebox she kept which had a block of ice that had been enchanted by her mother so that it would never melt and produced a bottle of absinthe, "My Dad gave me this after the coronation, He said to save it for the right moment and I think now is as good a time as any to open it" She said with a smile as she produced two glasses, "Absinthe… Strong stuff" Byron said as she opened the bottle and poured each of them a glass of the emerald green liquid that many considered to be nothing but poison, "The only advice my Dad gave me was not to let it touch your tongue because it will knock you right on your ass" Flora said as she took a quick drink of the emerald green beverage and winced at the strong flavor, "Holy shit Flora… Your Dad sure knows how to pick it this is a really good vintage" Byron said as he looked at the year on the bottle.

As the hours went by the bottle began to diminish little by little as the two drank and told jokes to one another as the made each other laugh and smile Flora began to feel something change inside of her, she had truly come to enjoy Byron's company, "What is this feeling in my chest… Mom is this what you felt when you realized you loved Dad?" Flora thought to herself as she moved her legs from the other space on the love seat and bid Byron to come sit with her, "I thought only you got to sit here" He said with a smile as he sat down next to her and was instantly met with her lips crashing onto his own as she held a passionate kiss with him neither one wanting it to end, "I guess you're done talking then?" Byron asked after they broke from the kiss as he held her in a loving embrace and kissed her once again with neither one wanting the moment to end as they got lost in their affections for one another as Flora undid the clasps on her mother's gauntlets and let them fall from her arms before she took off the boneash tunic she was wearing exposing her sizable breasts to Byron who nodded as he too began to take off the various articles of his clothing starting with his white duster letting it pool around him on the floor of Flora's quarters he took off his crimson red waistcoat and the white button down shirt he wore underneath it as the two engaged in another kiss, her breasts pressing against his bare chest as Byron held her in an embrace before she undid the clasps on her pants letting them fall around her legs as she stood before him in naught but her underwear.

 **Things are about to get steamy in Flora's room, You have been warned.**

Being let out of the embrace, Flora took Byron's hand into her own as she led him to her bedroom as she pulled down her underwear before crawling into her bed, laying back with her legs spread giving him a view of her maidenhood glistening with her arousal, Byron crawled in after her as the two shared another kiss, as always, neither one wanted the moment to end before they were forced to separate for air as Byron initiated another kiss with her as he reached down to her maidenhood making her gasp into the kiss as he rubbed circles over her clitoris making her back arch involuntarily as waves of pleasure shot up her spine before he inserted a single finger inside of her entrance lightly thrusting the single digit into her depths causing her to moan out his name as he inserted a second finger giving her more girth to enjoy as he pistoned his fingers in and out of her entrance driving her mad with pleasure before she reached out to grab his wrist as she looked into his hazel eyes, "Byron, that's enough foreplay… I want to feel you… All of you" She said as she climbed atop him and lined herself up with his erect member, lightly she lowered herself onto his tip with a moan as he parted her lips and slipped into her folds, a few inches inside he felt a blockage, "Flora… Are you sure that I'm enough for you?" Byron asked as she nodded, "My Mom gave her first to the man she fell in love with… It seems only natural that I would do the same with you Byron" She said as he nodded before grabbing hold of her hips and lifting her up slightly before bringing her back down as he pierced through her hymen making her let out a cry of pain as tears formed in the corners of her eyes though she was happy for the fact that she was finally one with the man she had come to love as a small trickle of blood seeped down her thighs staining the sheets of her bed with a few small spots of red, keeping his hold on her hips, Byron looked at her with concern on his face, "Hey… Are you alright Flora?" He asked as she nodded, "It… It hurts… But this is nothing compared to getting the shit smacked out of you by an angry Cleric Beast" Flora said with a weak smile, "Byron you can move… Just… Just go slow for right now" She said firmly as he gently lifted her up until just his tip remained inside of her before he just as gently brought her down eliciting a moan from Flora as she enjoyed the feeling of fullness Byron gave to her, he had repeated the gentle action several more times before she began to want more as she started to bob her hips up and down on his member making him groan in his own pleasure as She rode him moaning all the while before Byron suddenly rolled to the side making Flora let out a surprised gasp as he thrust into her at an angle making her moan more frequently as he hit the roof of her inner walls making her let out gasps of pleasure as she felt her core begin to tighten, she felt an orgasm coming on as he continued to thrust into her depths as her pleasure continued to mount until she could take no more and with a cry of pleasured bliss she reached her climax as her insides squeezed down on Byron's member making him grunt in pleasure, as he shot rope after rope of his seed into Flora's waiting womb, with a groan of pleasure as Flora smiled warmly,"Did you enjoy that Byron?" She asked him as he weakly nodded, "That was amazing Byron you shot so much inside of me but you're still ready to… keep going" She said as realization dawned on her and she smiled at him, "Do you have enough for one more round?" She asked as she stood up from the bed, his seed slowly leaking from her womanhood as she walked over to the wall closest to her bed and leaned against it, presenting herself to him as his member began to twitch in tandem with his pulse as he walked over to her lining himself up with her he thrust into her depths making her moan out as she was once again united with him as she continued to moan, "Byron… Please… Go faster for me" She practically begged as Byron nodded before he picked up his pace and began to thrust faster and harder into her depths as his breathing began to get heavier while her core began to tighten once more as she felt another orgasm coming on, continuing to thrust into her depths Byron's breathing became haggard before with a grunt of pleasure He felt Flora's inner walls clamp down on him like a vice as he released himself inside of her deepest depths a second time, filling her to the brim with his seed.

Coming down from their combined high of pleasure the two were panting heavily with a glistening sheen of sweat coating their forms as the two lay in bed next to one another, they shared a final kiss before Byron pulled Flora's blankets over the two of them as they lay down to let sleep take them.

 **The Lemon is over its safe to come out now kids**

The next morning, Flora awoke with a start to find Byron was still asleep next to her with a smile she nudged him awake, "As much as I'd like to lay in bed all day with you Byron we have to work today" She said as she got up and dressed in a fresh set of undergarments before slipping on the boneash tunic her mother made for her, fastening her mothers gauntlets to her arms and pulling on the ornate inlaid trousers that her mother had also made for her before pulling on a pair of knee high boots and grabbing the boneash Ōkatana her mother had made for her from a rack on the wall of her room, Byron however simply moved to her living room to put on his garbs from last night, as she exited her bathroom after relieving herself she came to find Byron fully dressed in his Choir issued garb as the two walked out of her room together hand in hand as another day began for all in the city of Yharnam.


End file.
